Everything Changes
by kamiangel
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relationship remains balanced between justfriends and girlfriendboyfriend Then Ron recieves a letter that changes everything. Can he figure out what his strange dreams mean before he loses Hermione forever!
1. The Package

A/N: this is an alternative universe, it follows the series up until just before Half-blood prince, so the trio are in 6th year. Of course I don't own Harry potter or the characters JK Rowling does, DUH! I'm just a fan. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter One - The package

Hermione strummed her fingers rhythmically on her knees as she sat in the Gryffindor common room. Finally, standing and stretching her legs she made her way to one of the windows and tapped her foot to the music playing on her new Apple i-pod. A smile played on her lips as she looked over her new Christmas gift from her parents, okay so technically muggle products weren't supposed to be brought to Hogwarts, and Hermione always assumed that even if they were there was some magical barrier meaning that electrical items would be rendered useless. But it appeared as though no one ever tested that theory, until now that is.

Hermione shuffled through the tracks, thankful that her parents pre-loaded all her favorite music onto the i-pod before sending it to her. Slowly her attention shifted back to the room she was the sole occupier of, she shivered slightly and made her way back towards the warm and comforting blaze in the fireplace. She sat crossed legged on the rug and leaned her back against one of the worn-down sofa's of the common room. Her eyes flicked from the Christmas tree down towards the gifts waiting patiently for their owners to ravage through them. A slight sense of guilt passed through her for not waiting for Harry, Ginny and Ron before opening her gift from her parents, until she remembered what had happened the previous night and why she didn't wait for them.

_The common room was empty of students as most had returned home for the Christmas holiday, except of course for Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ron and Ginny had decided to stay with Harry at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays and Hermione decided to delay her return so she could exchange gifts with her friends before she saw her parents. Lucky for her Professor McGonagall had been so kind as to set up the floo network to her home and she could leave on Christmas day. This meant she could still share Christmas with her parents. _

_Hermione sat one leg crossed over the other, an open book in her lap as she watched the sleeping figure of Ronald Weasley who was lying on the sofa next to her, his slow rhythmic breathing drawing attention to his toned chest. Her eyes moved up to his face which appeared more pale in the firelight, she smiled slightly as she watched his emotions play across his face, even when sleeping he had trouble concealing his emotions. Finally her eyes rested on his unruly mane of red hair, she shifted in her chair and watched as the firelight sent slight shimmering sparkles through his hair giving it a soft appearance. Hermione suddenly saw her hand reaching out to touch the object that fascinated her so, she swallowed nervously, all rational thoughts leaving her mind as her small hands touched Ron's hair and as she moved from her seat to get a better look at his sleeping face the book in her lap made a loud 'thump' noise on the floor and Ron's sleepy eyes focused on Hermione._

_Hermione out of shock and nervous fear was frozen in her place, half leaning over Ron her hand in his hair. As the seconds passed like hours, Hermione's eyes widened in as she felt Ron's large hands take hers from his hair._

"_Hermione, do tell a fella what you're doing?" Ron spoke, his voice low and Hermione could sense the playfulness in them. _

_She quickly removed her hands from his, kicking herself mentally the next moment as she saw the surprise and hurt in his blue eyes when she had. _

"_Y…You had a hair thingy," she whispered in a shaky voice before grabbing her book off the floor and taking her seat in the armchair that she occupied before she lost her mind and decided to grope Ron Weasley in the common room. _

'_Hair thingy? Ugh, I'm such an idiot!' Hermione screamed internally. _

"_Right, well…thanks I guess," Ron replied as he placed his hands behind his head and turned to stare at the ceiling. _

_Hermione shifted the book in front of her face so that she could hide her blushing face. After twenty minutes elapsed and Hermione face had returned to normal and her hands had stopped shaking she ventured a glance over the top of her book. Ron was now sitting and she could have sworn that he was looking at her when she looked up but he had hastily shifted his gaze to the fire. _

"_Enjoying the view?" a soft voice whispered beside her. _

_Hermione took in a sharp intake of breath, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny," she whispered before snapping her book close to give effect to her words, "Goodnight," she said louder this time to Ron as well as Ginny before exiting the common room. Harry, who she noticed was looking over a magazine, gave her a knowing smirk before continuing his reading. _

_Once she had reached her room and closed her door she fell to the ground and held her face in hands._

'_How on earth was she supposed to face any of them again?' she cried to herself. _

Hermione screwed up her face at the memory. She saw a shadow beside her and when she looked up she saw Ron standing next to her a smile on his lips before he said something, but as she was still listening to her music which ironically was playing a 'Counting Crows' song called 'Accidentally in Love'. What Hermione heard as Ron's mouth moved,

"_Well Maybe I'm Love, Love…" _

Hermione hastily removed the headphones from her ears, "What did you say?"

Ron looked at Hermione confused before repeating himself, "I said, thanks for waiting for us, you know, because we're not all mental and wake up before sunrise to study."

"I am not studying Ronald! Honestly!" she replied heatedly before stomping off towards her the girl's dormitory.

"Geez, sorry" Ron said as he slumped into a chair, "It was a joke, but I doubt you know what that means."

Hermione froze on the first step that led up to the girls rooms, she sighed softly as his words hit her.

'He makes it sound like I don't have any sense of humor at all? Well shows what you know Ronald Bilius Weasley!' she thought before turning around and taking a seat beside Ron.

After a few minutes awkward silence, which seemed to Hermione to be occurring more often lately, Ron finally shifted his gaze to her and said something she never thought she would hear from him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You make me laugh all of the time."

Hermione turned and smiled at Ron.

"Of course I'm usually laughing at you and not with you, but that still counts," Ron finished as he unwrapped a chocolate frog and chomped down on it triumphantly.

Hermione's face darkened as she clenched her fists at the anger she felt.

"You are the most…" Hermione searched for a fitting word to describe the smiling red head beside her before an ingenious idea struck her, she leaned close to his ear and whispered seductively, "gorgeous man I have ever met," she heard Ron gag, no doubt he had momentarily choked on the chocolate in his mouth, she stood up smiling at the blushing face of her friend.

"What…what…what…d-did…" Ron managed to sputter before Harry and Ginny interrupted them.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ginny said as she scrunched up her face before walking towards them.

"Honestly, get a room you two," Harry joked as he joined them.

Hermione rolled her eyes before walking over to Ginny to show her the gifts she had received from her parents. Ginny seemed obsessed with the strange device that allowed a person to listen to music and Hermione spent the remainder of her time explaining the functions to her.

Ron felt Harry elbow him in the ribs.

"You're staring," Harry said before handing Ron his gifts.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron threatened his gaze shifting from Hermione to Harry as he ripped the wrapping paper from his gifts.

The group sat talking idly about their gifts before an owl interrupted them. The owl dropped a large package in Ron's lap.

"Oww! Bloody hell! This thing weighs a ton," Ron said before opening the thick letter attached, as he read the contents of the letter his body tensed and with each page Ron's complexion slowly paled.

This sudden change in Ron did not go unnoticed by his friends and sister but unlike Harry and Hermione who were waiting expectantly for Ron to finish his letter, Ginny's eyes rested on the blue package, more particularly on the red silk ribbon tied around the package. Only one person would send a package with that particular ribbon and it was something that Ginny knew neither Ron nor his family wanted to ever receive. She was only five when she had heard the news and though her parents acted happy and proud, the family never discussed it because it would mean that Ron would leave them one day and be isolated from his family and friends. Ginny bit her lip as she waited for Ron to finish his letter, was he going to share the contents of the letter with his friends or was he just going to hide the inevitable from them?

Hermione watched Ron drop the letter in his lap, his hands shaking slightly as he folded it and placed it in his pants pocket. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Who was that from?"

But rather than answer Ron shared a look with Ginny before standing up, "Harry, could I borrow Hedwig? I need to write to my parents."

"Alright," Harry said slowly, he opened his mouth to say more but Ginny grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke softly as she stood up next to Ron and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Is everything alright? Has something happened to your parents?"

Ron shifted on the spot before moving away from her, "It's nothing like that, everyone's fine, I just need to ask my parents if I can stay here over the Christmas break."

"I thought you already did?" Harry questioned recieving a glare from Ginny.

Ron shrugged before bendingdown to pick up the package and moving towards the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory.

"Ron…tell me what's wrong" Hermione pleaded as she walked to the stairs and stood beside him.

"Honestly, it's nothing," he replied softly giving her a lopsided smile before disappearing up the stairs.

Hermione turned to askGinny about Ron but Ginny had run out the portrait hole, tears rolling down her face.

"What was that about?" Harry verbalized what Hermione was thinking.

"I have no idea," she replied honestly, "but I'd better get dressed I've got a few hours left before I have to floo home. Maybe you can find out why those two are acting so strangely while I'm visiting my parents."

"I'll try," Harry responded making his way up the stairs as though intent on solving the mystery as soon as possible, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Not now, give him some time alone first," she explained before heading up the girl's dormitory.

Harry stood alone in the common room completely confused, "Sure, I'll just…wait here."

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review and tell me what you think, the chapters should be updated quickly its one of those stories that writes itself but I wanted to get your opinion of whether I should continue. Thanks! 


	2. Everyone Cries

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, JK Rowling does! Oh and this is obviously a Ron/Hermione fic in case you were wondering. :)

* * *

Chapter Two – Everyone Cries

Ron watched Hedwig fly into the distance, the letter to his parents had been easier than he had expected to write. Rather than stare at a blank parchment and leave blotches of ink and tears on it Ron had simply written,

'_Dear Mum & Dad, _

_I got the package today. I'll be seeing Jessica soon. _

_Ron.' _

It was almost laughable, Ron always thought that he what he envied most about Harry was his fame and wealth and though Ron knew that those things came at a price, the loss of his parents, Harry would always have people who cared for him, people who would do anything for him, Harry would one day defeat Voldermort and maybe have a family of his own. Ron turned from the window and slumped against the wall, he stared down at his shaking hands, he clenched and unclenched them but was unable to stop them from shaking, ever since he had read the letter from Jessica he hadn't been able to stop shaking. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe to try to calm himself, instead he saw the image of Hermione smiling at him, Hermione frowning at him and nagging him, Hermione's gorgeous brown eyes staring deep into his blue ones.

'_Ronald' _Hermione's voice echoed in his head and he felt the tears cascade down his face, he wiped them away frustrated at himself, finally giving up trying to stop the tears he simply held his face in his hands while he sobbed. As he cried the irony of finally receiving fame and wealth now when all he wanted was the love of his best friend, Hermione Granger, dawned on him. The frustration finally too overwhelming for him, Ron began to pace the room before turning suddenly and punching the door. He sighed as the pain in his hand distracted him from his emotional pain but the satisfaction was only temporary and reality soon returned to torture him.

"I love her so much," he sobbed while holding his bleeding hand, "I don't want to die!"

* * *

Harry stared at the door to his and Ron's dorm room, he was about to open the door, his hand was just above the handle when he heard crying from inside the room. He felt his body stiffen as he heard his friend crying so desperately as though his heart was breaking, what was he supposed to do? Hermione had told him to wait, give Ron some time alone and Harry wished that he had listened to her, but instead his felt compelled to talk to Ron and ask him about the letter. Now that he stood meters from his friend he couldn't do anything, he simply stood and stared at the door. After a few minutes of fighting an internal battle over whether he should go inside and comfort Ron or give him some time alone like Hermione suggested, Harry took a step back and began to move towards the stairs when he heard Ron punch the door.

"I love her so much, I don't want to die!" Harry heard Ron cry softly behind the door. He turned suddenly back to door and practically ripped it from the hinges, Ron was clearly shocked to see him and his eyes shifted around the room before he turned and walked to his bed.

"What happened? Is it Voldermort? Why are you dying?" Harry questioned Ron rapidly momentarily ignoring the blood staining the floor and dripping down the door. When Ron didn't answer him, Harry moved towards him but someone pulled him out of the room and closed the door leaving Ron inside staring into space. Harry turned angrily to the person only to feel his anger disappear as he looked down at the tear stained face of Ginny Weasley. Without a word she latched onto him and sobbed into his chest, Harry continued to stare at the girl in his arms until a voice interrupted them. It was Hermione and Harry could hear her footsteps ascending towards them, Ginny obviously realized this quicker than Harry did because she stepped away from Harry and mouthed the words 'I'll explain later' giving him a pleading look before running down the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted loudly as she disappeared down the stairs.

Harry looked down at his wet t-shirt and his arms that were just moments before occupied by a pretty red-head, he felt a shiver through his body as he remembered her face. Harry shook his head to dispel the images forming in his mind before he turned and entered the room again, Ron was his best friend and he wasn't going to just leave him alone when it was so obvious something was wrong with him no matter what Hermione or Ginny said.

* * *

"Guys? Are you up there?" Hermione called up the stairs leading up the boy's dormitory when she realized that the Harry had disappeared from the common room, receiving no answer Hermione began to move up the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted as she ran down the stairs and hugged her. Hermione was taken aback at the Ginny's disheveled appearance, she was unsurprised that Ginny's eyes were red from crying as she had seen her run out of the common room half an hour beforehand, but she did notice that her lipstick was smeared and she smelled surprisingly like Harry's cologne (No this doesn't suggest a Harry/Hermione pairing, but after spending so much time together Hermione would be able to pick up the difference between Harry's and Ron's cologne's :p). Hermione patted Ginny's head comfortingly as she moved them both down the stairs and towards her room.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione questioned softly of her friend who was seated across from her on her bed.

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes before staring down at her hands, "I just…told Harry how I felt and he rejected me."

Hermione raised a suspicious eyebrow at her friend, "They don't call me the brightest-witch-of-our-age for nothing you know."

Ginny continued to avoid Hermione's eyes before sighing and saying, "I'm sorry Hermione, its not my place to tell you," before jumping off Hermione's bed and walking out the door, but she stopped suddenly, her back towards Hermione, "Leave Ron alone, I know you feel like he should talk to you but…just leave him alone, he'll tell you when he's ready."

Hermione stared at the closed door speechless. What was Ron hiding from her? And why couldn't he tell her?

* * *

Ron sat staring at his bleeding hand while Harry stood staring at him. They remained in silence for only a few seconds before Harry walked over and sat on his own bed beside Ron's.

"Here, I'll take care of that," Harry finally said pulling his wand out from his pocket. But Ron shook his head mutely before wiping the blood on his shirt.

"It's not serious," Ron said before looking up from his hand to Harry's face. He stared at his friend for a few moments before he laughed. Harry stared at Ron in bewilderment, just a moment ago Ron had been crying and now he was laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted at his friend who was still laughing. Ron stopped instantly and looked up at Harry.

"Sorry mate, I couldn't help it you looked so serious," Ron replied.

"Well you said you were dying!"

"When did I say that?" Ron questioned confusion etched across his face.

"J-just now, when you hit the door!"

Ron grinned at Harry, "Thanks for the concern Harry but I'm not dying, what you heard me say was that 'I don't want to die'. Die and dying are two different words."

"They mean the same thing!" Harry shouted.

Ron shook his head in reply and repositioned himself before lying down on his bed. "Die and dying are not the same, not for me anyway," Ron turned his head to look at Harry before returning his gaze to the ceiling again, "I'm not dying but," Ron paused trying to decide how much he should tell Harry, shrugging his shoulders slightly as though he had made his decision he soon continued, "…but I will die soon, well sooner than you think I will."

"Alright, stop with the cryptic messages and just tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" Harry said standing up from his bed to stare angrily at his friend.

Ron laughed again but stopped when he saw the anger in Harry's face, "Alright, but you have to promise that what I tell you does not leave this room."

Harry hesitated before nodded his head in response.

"Well, ten years ago…"

* * *

A/N: Dramatic music, you'll have to review to see what happened ten years ago and why Ron is acting so strangely. Come on guys just one little review to tell me what you think, is it so hard? 


	3. True Seer

A/N: Harry Potter belongs to JK…blah blah blah….

Thanks to 'Crazylily' for reviewing, hugs good to know that someone is reading my little fic.

* * *

Chapter Three – True Seer

"Ron!" Ron's mother screamed at her six year old son as he chased the gnomes around the front yard, "I told you to help your sister pick apples not chase gnomes!"

Ron stopped running and stood sheepishly in front of his mother who was standing with her hands on her hips in the doorway of the kitchen. "Here, I want you to fill these baskets with apples, do you understand?" Mrs Weasley questioned her son as his eyes began to wonder away from her and towards the chickens. "Ron!"

Ron turned quickly back to his mother and nodded before grabbing the baskets from her hands, "Ginny!" Ron bellowed as he made his way to the row of apple trees growing beside the Burrow.

"Here I am," Ginny waved as she hopped down from a branch of a tree and stood next to her brother.

"It's not safe to climb trees, or to be standing underneath rotten branches, what if one falls on you?" he said in his best 'older brother' voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother before grabbing a basket from him and began picking up fallen apples from the ground, "Yeah, and that happens all the time," Ginny snorted turning her back to her brother. Before Ron could reply both children heard a loud crack, Ginny's eyes flew upwards to see the large branch falling towards her.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted as he ran up to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable pain that would follow, but it never did. When Ron opened his eyes he saw his mother running towards them and upon looking he saw the tree branch levitating centimeters from his head.

"Ron, Ginny, are you alright?" he heard his mother question when she had reached them, but she stopped and stared in bewilderment at what she saw.

"Whoa!" Fred and George gasped when they appeared beside their mother; Fred moved forward to grab Ron but was prevented by a shimmering blue shield that rippled when touched before becoming invisible once more.

"It can't be…" Ron's mother whispered disbelievingly.

The group's attention was averted by two simultaneous cracking sounds, appearing beside his wife was Arthur Weasley and beside him a pale woman with long jet black hair and hauntingly beautiful blue eyes. The mysterious woman knelled down in front of Ron and Ginny, who was touching the blue shield, "Move the branch onto the ground," she ordered Ron.

"What? B-but how?" Ron asked confused.

"You know how," she replied.

Ron stared at the woman as though she had lost her mind until he felt a warm tingling sensation in his chest that gradually moved upwards, he looked at the woman for an explanation but she just continued to watch him, until the branch above his wobbled slight before it flew violently towards the apple tree and hit the trunk smashing into pieces. The woman nodded her head approvingly before extending her hand towards Ron.

"Good work, _Iapis_" she said staring down at him.

"_Iapis_? My name's Ron," he explained.

"Are you? You'll soon learn that attachments, even towards a name or word will become burdensome," she said continuing to stare at him unnervingly.

'Perhaps we should discuss this inside," Arthur finally spoke, breaking the gaze that Ron and the mystery woman shared.

* * *

The Weasley's sat anxiously around the kitchen table, staring at the door leading to the living room of their home. Behind the door, Ron and the woman had been talking for the last hour. Molly slowly wiped the cup in her hands for the hundredth time and Arthur tried to put on a brave face but his fingers nervously tapping on the table gave him away. 

"Mom, the glass is clean," Bill spoke as he stood up to remove the cup from her hands.

Molly turned to look at her husband and he returned her knowing gaze, she finally sat down beside him before sighing and nodding her head to the question that he asked with his eyes.

"Children, the woman talking to Ron called herself Jessica, she is the _True Seer_," Arthur shook his head at his children who all opened their mouths to question him before he continued, "She visited me at the ministry and told me that she believes…that she knows that Ron is also a _True Seer_."

The Weasley children sat, their mouths agape at what their father had just told them, all except Ginny who looked around at her family before asking her father, "What's a _True Seer_?"

"Well, basically…it means that he can see the future," he answered her.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? Genuine Seers are so rare, they practically have celebrity status," George questioned, confused at the solemn atmosphere in the room.

Molly unable to contain herself sobbed openly.

Charlie turned to his brother and explained, "Yeah, and that's part of the problem, sure the Ministry pays them high salaries and they are treated like celebrity's wherever they go but they are also badgered by people asking them about the future and…" here he paused looked at his father before continuing, "_True Seers_ are also able to sense emotions or even read thoughts, though its rare, but if they can its an ability that takes years to control, if they don't then they'll be constantly bombarded with other peoples thoughts and emotions. That's why most _True Seers_ isolate themselves from society."

"Still if Ron does have that ability and he learns to control it, what's the big deal?" Fred questioned.

"The big deal is that most _True Seers_…only live to their twenties, the oldest _True Seer_ was only 28 when she died," Charlie replied.

Here Molly sobbed even louder into her hands, Arthur placed a comforting hand on his wife before turning to his children, "No one outside this family will know about Ron's true nature, am I understood?"

They all nodded in reply.

"And none of us are to discuss it until Jessica returns to train Ron," Arthur continued sternly.

"And when will that be?" Fred and George both questioned.

"When he is of suitable age," Arthur answered before walking his wife towards the sink and pouring her some tea, ending the discussion.

* * *

"Do you know why I called you _Iapis_?" the woman called Jessica asked Ron as the sat across from each other in the living room of the Burrow. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders before replying, "I just assumed you'd gone mental,"

She smiled warmly at him for the first since he had met her and it sent chills down his spine.

"Iapis was one of the many True Seers that lived in ancient Greece, as a True Seer you posses all the gifts that all Seers throughout history possessed, for instance the ability to interpret dreams, constellations and even the significance of the flight of birds and of course the ability to see the future and the past. There are many other abilities that True Seer's posses for instance the shield that you created is one, another is…"

"Wait!" Ron finally interrupted Jessica, "I'm" he began pointing at himself, "am a Seer?"

"A _True_ Seer, Yes," she answered before hesitating slightly when Ron stared into her eyes.

"But doesn't that mean that I'll die really young?" Ron finally spoke.

Again Jessica smiled, "What did you just do?"

"Huh?" Ron stared at her quizzically.

"Just now what did you just do? When you looked into my eyes?" she questioned.

Ron shrugged his shoulders at her, "I don't know I just…" here he paused and he frowned, "I have no idea," he answered honestly.

"You read my thoughts," Jessica said as she stood up from her seat and looked at Ron, "Yes, True Seers die at a very young age, I'm only 15 myself and at most I have 13 years left to live…that is if I continue to isolate myself from society."

"You don't look 15," Ron replied.

Jessica laughed before explaining, "Being a Seer drains life energy and the more they use their ability the shorter their life span will become. So I look older than I am."

"Will that happen to me?" Ron asked fear creeping into his voice as he realized what Jessica was saying.

"It depends…on how long you train for and how much power you possess. Which brings me to the next issue, though it is important for you to train you abilities it will almost be impossible for you to do so at your age so when I believe that you have reached a suitable age to begin training I will contact you. Until that day you should continue to live your life as normal, it may be that I will never contact you again and you will live your life as a normal person. Further, you cannot discuss this with anyone do you understand?"

Ron nodded.

* * *

Ron and Jessica entered the kitchen and were greeted by hesitant faces and silence. Ron shuffled on the spot staring at his feet unsure of how to act before his mother grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Molly…" Mr Weasley began to say while patting his wife's shoulder. She pulled away from Ron and stared at him before smiling warmly.

"How bout some dinner then?" she said pushing Ron into a chair.

It was as though a spell had been lifted because instantly Ron's family returned to acting like they're usual selves as if nothing had happened. Ron smiled gratefully at them and as he began to cut the sausage and potatoes on his plate he made a secret prayer, hoping never to receive a letter from Jessica that would take him away from his family.

Jessica stood in the cornor of the kitchen leaning against the door frame devouring the scene before her, the cozy family picture that she saw eminating with love. She glanced at Ron and caught his eye, she smiled at him and he returned her smile before pointing to a chair for her to sit in, Jessica shook her head at him.

"I believe it is time I left you all," Jessica said, more to Arthur and Molly Weasley than the rest of the family but the children silenced upon hearing her speak.

"Don't be silly, plenty of room for one more, dear," Molly said as she pushed Jessica to a seat but Jessica pulled herself free and stepped away from the table.

"I really can't stay," she responded giving the Weasley's a pained look that obviously contradicted her statement, before pulling out her wand and tapping her hand. A shimmer passed through her arm before two swords appeared in her hand. The swords were covered in intricate carvings of dragons and were clearing of Asian origin. Tied to the handle of both swords were several blood-red silk ribbons that had a dark black trim, the ribbons emitted a strange heat and swayed as though blown by a constant breeze.

"What's that?" Ginny asked pointing to the strange ribbons that appeared to have a life of their own, swaying slightly in Jessica's hand.

Jessica looked down at the ribbons and laced her hands through them, the family watched in awe as the ribbons twirled automatically around her hands protectively before falling away again. Jessica removed one of the ribbons from the sword and turned to Ron, taking Ron's hand in hers she tied the ribbon around his wrist, the ribbon snaked around Ron's wrist before tightening.

"Oww!" Ron screamed attempting to shake the burning ribbon off but to no avail, moments later the ribbon disappeared but Ron still felt a warm sensation on his arm.

"It's an ancient protective ward, it should also prevent people's emotions and thoughts invading your mind," Jessica explained to Ron.

"Oh cool, can I have one!" Ginny questioned jumping up and down on her chair.

"Ginny Weasley, sit down this instant," Molly ordered.

"I'm afraid only True Seers can wear the ribbon," Jessica said before she smiled once more at Ron, "I hope for both of us that I never see you again."

Ron nodded understandingly and yet saddened at the prospect of never seeing someone that he had begun to felt a deep and intimate connection with.

"Thank-you, Mr and Mrs Weasley for your hospitality," Jessica said before bowing and apparating from the Burrow.

Ron looked down at his wrist where he could still sense the invisible ribbon, he sighed before looking up at his family.

"Don't expect special treatment from us," Fred said suddenly.

"Yeah, you may be rich and famous someday but right now your just Ron Weasley," George added.

Ron smiled at his family before finishing his meal.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review. 

I loved the idea that Ron is a Seer, so I did a bit of research and now I'm writing this fic, which hopefully ppl will enjoy. Hr/Ron 4eva!


	4. Teenage Angst

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Four – Teenage Angst

Hermione sat staring at the swirling tea in the cup that she held in her hands, annoyance and concern etched across her face. As she continued to stare at her tea, her mother and father continued to glance at her expectantly. Just moments before she had arrived home and after dusting herself off and hugging her parents, she had planted herself on the sofa in the living room and refused to say more than two words to her parents as she sat staring at the fireplace as though it harbored a hidden vendetta towards her and at any moment would devour her whole. The Grangers shared many concerned looks at each other and their daughter but they also silently agreed to wait for their daughter to confide in them which she ultimately would do though when she did her parents usually understood so little of what she said that all they could do was listen. Finally the moment that they had been expecting occurred. Hermione violently slammed the cup onto the coffee table causing some of its contents to spill onto to table, before staring at the fireplace clenching her fist angrily and gritting her teeth.

"That's just what you want me to do isn't it?" Hermione shouted angrily.

Her parents jumped at the sudden outburst but continued to sit staring at their daughter confused as she continued to vent her emotions.

"Just sit here and waste my time thinking about you, worrying about you. Well too bad Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione said Ron's name furiously through clenched teeth.

Hermione parents shared a knowing look when they heard Ron's name.

"I have much better things to do with my time than spend it fixated on you!" Hermione finished before she stomped out of the room and up the stairs to her room, a few moments later her parents heard her door slam shut before silence engulfed them.

Mr. Granger looked at his wife, an amused smile on his face before he burst out laughing, his wife looked at him unimpressed when he spoke, "And here I thought it was something serious, that Ron sure knows how to push her buttons,"

His wife raised an eyebrow at his words and Mr. Granger wiped the tears from his eyes before explaining himself, "I didn't mean it like that, that boy just seems to have a knack for upsetting our daughter."

"Well it would hardly be the first time, remember when she came home during her fourth year summer break cursing his name under her breath every few minutes," Mrs. Granger said as she began to wipe the tea from the coffee table with a napkin.

"Well at least teenage angst is something we understand and can deal with, unlike magic, honestly when she goes on about her lessons I hardly know how to respond," Hermione's father laughed as he follow his wife to the kitchen.

Upstairs Hermione was pacing her room her hands crossed tightly over her chest doing exactly what she had just said she would not do, thinking about a certain red – headed teenager brooding in his room back at Hogwarts. Hermione sighed exasperatedly before throwing her hands up in the air, she walked towards her bookcase and pulled one of the books, 'Northanger Abbey' written by one her favorite muggle authors, 'Jane Austen'. Seating herself on her bed, Hermione flicked open the book at forced herself to read the novel in her hands, determined to put Ron Weasley as far from her mind as possible.

Hermione let out a cry of frustration before tossing the book angrily onto her beside table, an hour of staring at the same page made her nauseous and she began to tug at her hair irritably. A soft knock on the door distracted her from the string of curses that she was preparing to use on Ron the next time she saw him, when to her surprise Harry stepped into her room and gave her a hesitant smile.

"Harry!" Hermione said in surprise as he closed the door behind him and took another step towards her.

"Hi," he replied shakily.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she watched him stand in front of her his hands in his pockets, refusing to look at her.

"Harry?" she questioned standing up and approaching him, "Are you alright? Where's Ron? "

Harry breathed heavily before looking at her, "The thing about Ron is…"

* * *

Ron sat staring at the fireplace, he felt a slight ache in his temples and slowly massaged them. The aches that he usually received daily were becoming more acute, which meant one thing, the protection ward that Jessica had given him would soon become useless, which is why she had sent him some more disguised as normal ribbon. He knew that he should have taken the ribbon instantly and replaced the ribbon on his wrist but at that moment as he watched the fire dancing in the front of him he felt he deserved to suffer. True the pain was beginning to become unbearable but so was the thought of leaving his family and friends and living an isolated life. To live the few years of his life that he had left mourning the loss of everything that was dear to him, most important of them being Hermione Granger. He restrained himself from sighing as he waited patiently for his parents and for Harry to return from his quick visit to Hermione. Ron hated the thought that at that very moment Harry was repeating to Hermione the lie that Professor McGonagall had told him to tell her, that Ron had received terrible news of the death of a childhood friend and he needed some time alone. Ron gritted his teeth angrily before releasing the long restrained sigh from his lips, he hated lying to her and yet he knew that the lie would protect them both from the inevitable separation that would occur. He held his head in his hands in despair at the thought of never seeing Hermione again, another shoot of pain coursed through his temples and he massaged them again. His heart ached as he turned to look at the empty sofa near him that was so often occupied by Hermione, stumbling from his seat he groggily stepped towards the sofa, still recovering from the pain in his head, before collapsing on his knees in front of it and resting his head on one of the arm rests.

"Hermione," he cried softly as he gripped the chair with his hands wishing that she were there, and he could hug her one last time. Ron was shaken from his thoughts when he sensed people approaching. He tried to compose himself and stood up from the ground to await his parents. The next moment his parents walked through the portrait hole followed by Professor McGonagall and Harry this much didn't surprise him but his eyes did widen slightly when Dumbledore and Ginny walked in. Ginny had fled the room after he had received his letter and he hadn't seen her since and now she stood tentatively near Harry giving Ron a half-hearted smile. Ron didn't return her smile but simply moved to sit down in the sofa, hoping that sitting in Hermione's armchair him would give him strength.

"You're parents have something to ask you Mr. Weasley," Dumbeldore said as he and the others seated themselves, Ron noticed that Ginny had gripped Harry's arm and was now following him to a nearby table but he let the tinge of brotherly hostility dissipate as he turned to his parents sitting next to him.

Ron's father cleared his throat before looking at him, "Your mother and I have an important question to ask you,"

Ron nodded his head to indicate that he was listening.

"Do you or do you not want to train with Jessica?" His father asked him.

Ron stared blankly at his parents before quickly looking at Dumbeldore, "I wasn't aware that I had a choice," Ron said returning his gaze his parents.

"Well, you aren't of age yet and it's our decision on what you should do, but we don't want to force you into anything so whatever you decide we will support you," his father replied.

Ron held gripped the arms of the seat before standing up looking around at the people in the room angrily.

"Oh ok then," Ron said sarcastically, "Sure I **want** to go train with Jessica, I **want** to die in a few years, I **want**…" here he paused and held his throbbing head before continuing, "I **want** to live my life alone without…without," oh what the hell Ron thought to himself, he wasn't going to see any of them again he might as well voice the one thought that had occupied his thoughts for the last few hours, he turned and faced the fire, "…without Hermione," he turned back to his parents, the group in front of him recoiled as they felt a burning heat rush towards them.

"What I **want** is to spend my life with the girl…no woman I love, not to die before I've even told her how I felt!" Ron finished angrily before turning from them again. Ron felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and as much as he wanted to turn and hit the person next to him he felt completely drained and instead allowed himself to be guided back to his seat, the group noticeably relaxed as the heat they felt disappeared and was replaced by a cool sensation.

"You need to control those emotions of yours Mr. Weasley if you expect to receive passable grades on your Advanced Divination classes, I would hardly think Madame Pomfrey would be impressed when you start sending students to the infirmary with invisible burns and scars" Dumbledore said after returning to his seat.

Ron's head lifted and he stared at the Headmaster, as the words began to sink in, Ron felt a glimmer of hope as he looked into the headmaster's eyes.

"And I don't think Jessica will be impressed either …or perhaps we should call her Professor Lavinia from now on," Dumbledore said as he smiled at Ron.

Ron felt his heartbeat accelerate at what Dumbedore said, "I don't have to leave then?"

"No, but you still have the choice of whether you want to train with Professor Lavina or not,"

Ron weighed the options in his head for a moment he looked over at Harry and Ginny before nodding his head, "Alright then, I'll train with Jessica,"

"Oh Ronnie!" his mother finally spoke as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you," she said trough tears. Ron felt his father clasp a hand on his shoulder and he smiled a slight blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Then it's settled, now I believe dinner is ready if you three are hungry," Professor McGonagal said as she led the adults from the room. Ron hugged his parent's goodbye and watched the portrait hole close before turning to look at Ginny and Harry. Ginny instantly hugged him before releasing him and hitting him across the head.

"Oww, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"For being an insensitive prat," she said sternly before smiling at him once more.

"Look Ron, if your decision had anything to do with…well if you did it because of me…" Harry began to say before Ron interrupted him.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Harry," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Ginny said once he finished, "he probably did it for the 'woman he loves'" Ginny added sweetly batting her eyelashes.

Ron felt the warmth spreading across his face and reach his ears as he remembered that he had just told a room full of people that he loved Hermione Granger.

"Don't worry Ron, everyone at Hogwarts already knows you fancy her," Harry laughed before Ron punched him painfully on the arm.

"I'm going to dinner, you two can stay here and laugh at me all night for all I care," Ron huffed before storming out the portrait hole.

Harry and Ginny continued to laugh before looking at one another, the room suddenly fell silent as they realized that they were alone. Ginny bit her lip as she stared into Harry's eyes, she took a step towards him and looked up at him. Harry swallowed as he felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he looked down at Ginny's warm blue eyes he felt shivers shoot through his spine, lifting a shaking hand towards her face he leaned towards her.

"Ginny?" he whispered uncertain as to whether he should kiss her, he saw her move to stand on her toes and stare into his eyes.

"Yes, Harry," she said softly urging him as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

They stood staring at each other before they both jumped away from each other when they heard Ron scream.

"HARRY!"

Ginny crossed her arms and glared daggers at her brother when he walked towards them.

"Look…" Harry began to explain stepping away from his friend who looked like he was about to strangle him, "Its not what you think…Ginny's…I mean she's your sister and I…I mean I wouldn't," Harry regretted his words the instant they left his mouth as he heard a muffled cry near him, he turned to see Ginny running up the stairs to the girls dormitory, "Bugger!"

Harry turned when he heard Ron laugh, "Smooth Harry, real smooth."

"Well, you're the one who came in here screaming at the top of your lungs," Harry retorted.

"I just came to tell you to hurry up, I'd been waiting for you guys in the corridor for ten minutes now. Oh and by the way I give you my blessing," Ron smirked.

"You're what?"

"My blessing," he repeated placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and restrained himself from laughing at his friend, "but if you're going to start dating my sister, I think you should start groveling cause she's gonna make you suffer for what you just said," Ron finished unable to stop himself as he laughed at the horror struck face of his friend.

"Where's Hermione when you need her," Harry groaned, "maybe if she was here she'd shut that mouth of yours."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished. 

Crazylily – I wanted to thank-you because without reviews I don't know whether I should continue writing, I meanI love writing but without people to read your stories it's a bit pointless.


	5. Channelling Hermione

A/N: Obviously JK owns Harry Potter and not me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Channeling Hermione**

Harry and Ron had just seated themselves for dinner, on opposite sides of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, when Ginny walked in and took a seat beside Harry. Harry looked nervously at Ginny then cast Ron a worried look when she simply picked up her knife and fork and began to eat. Harry looked at Ron again hoping that he would give him some indication of whether Ginny was still upset with him and whether he should venture an apology. Ron shrugged his shoulders and gave his friend a blank look before he returned to his meal. Harry's brow furrowed as he watched Ron inhale his dinner, 'Thanks for nothing Ron,' Harry thought before kicking Ron angrily under the table. Ron rubbed his leg and returned the angryglare that Harry was giving him, he rolled his eyes before tilting his head at his sister and giving Harry and encouraging smile as he stood from his seat.

"I'll be right back, I wanted to show you guys the package Jessica sent me," Ron said before running out the Great Hall.

When Ron had disappeared Harry cleared his throat and turned in his seat to look at Ginny. Ginny watched her brother leave before rolling her eyes, "That wasn't obvious was it," she said turning to Harry. Her eyes widened when she looked up into his eyes, she felt herself shiver at the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm sorry" Harry began shakily as he passed his hand through his messy black hair, "I'm an idiot, I didn't mean what I said,"

"What did you say?" Ginny said calmly raising her eyebrows at him expectantly; she was enjoying watching Harry-the-hero suffer.

Harry sighed before turning away from her, "That stuff about how I wouldn't kiss you because you're Ron's sister, the truth is that I've wanted to do exactly that for I don't know how long. Whenever I'm near you all I ever seem to want to do is kiss you, but at the same time I don't know how you feel and I don't want to pressure you," he glanced at Ginny before staring at his plate, "I mean every time I turn around its seems as though someone's trying to kill me, any sane person wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole let alone agree to be my girlfriend," he sighed as he picked at the vegetables on his plate.

Ginny smiled and she felt her eyes water, "Did you just say 'Girlfriend'?" she asked Harry placing a hand on his arm and turning him towards her so that she could see his face. Harry shifted his gaze before nodding his head dejectedly.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged him, she smiled when she heard Harry release a sigh and hug her back, 'Maybe Ron wasn't such an insensitive prat, he did leave them alone long enough for Harry to apologize.'

"No snogging in public please!" Ron groaned causing the couple to stop hugging, he placed the blue package in front of them.

'No, he's definitely an insensitive prat,' Ginny thought then smiled shyly when she felt Harry squeeze her hand comfortingly.

Ron gave a disgusted look before pulling the ribbon of the package and opening it, his face fell when he saw what was inside.

"What is it?" Harry asked leaning over the table to get a better look.

Ron held up a thick black book up for them to see, "Advanced Divination, the history of Ancient Greek Seers" Ron read the cover before flicking through the book, he groaned once more when he saw how small the print was inside. He handed the book to Harry before pulling out more books from the box.

"Well at least Jessica's teaching me and not Professor Trelawney," Ron comforted himself, "I don't need to come up of new ways that Harry and I will die from," he added before flicking through another book.

"Yeah, but seeing as how you're her only student it'll mean she'll be forcing you to do more work than all other teachers," Ginny said as she pushed her dinner plate aside.

"Uhh…Ron, there's nothing in these books," Harry said as he turned the blank pages in the book.

"How weird," Ginny said taking the book from Harry.

"What are you talking about? Honestly, can't you two read?" Ron said staring at them strangely, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu as though he were somehow channeling a very young Hermione.

"I'm serious there's nothing here," Harry replied turning it around to show Ron.

Hermione took a deep breathe before stepping into the Great hall, "Okay, relax" she said to herself before walking towards her friends, 'No need to be nervous, I mean just because he confided in Harry doesn't mean he doesn't trust you…right? Okay get a grip Hermione, it's probably just a guy thing, since Harry's a guy Ron found it easier to confide in him. Yeah and guys are renowned for sharing their feelings with each other, she scoffedOk talking to yourself! Not a good sign,' Hermione took another nervous breath while shewrung her fingers as she approached her friends.

"Are you feeling alright Harry? The whole page is filled up with text, see here it says…" Ron stopped when he heard Harry cough loudly.

"Hermione!" Ginny greeted when Hermione reached them.

Ron hastily removed the books from the table and returned them to the box. Hermione sat down beside him and gave them a quizzical look before her eyes rested on the box.

"What's in the…" Hermione began but Ginny interrupted her.

"How were you're parents?"

"Fine," she answered quickly.

"I thought you weren't returning till tomorrow," Ron said when the group fell silent. Both Ginny and Harry groaned as they saw Hermione glare at Ron in reply but her eyes suddenly softened.

"I thought you needed me more," she said looking at Ron, "I'm sorry about your friend."

"Friend? What are you…" both Harry and Ginny kicked him under the table, "oh well thanks," Ron added sadly remembering that Hermione thought he had just lost a childhood friend, "I'm kinda tired, I think I might get some sleep," Ron said quickly as he picked up the package.

"Try some of the tea, you'll like it," Ron said to Hermione placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before he walked away from them.

"How's he doing?" Hermione whispered when Ron walked away, "What was that stuff about the tea?"

"Better than expected, but he has been acting weird, lets just give him some time," Ginny tried to explain though she was just as bewildered by her brothers comment about tea.

Hermione nodded understandingly before getting up from her seat, "I'll be right back," she said before running after Ron.

"I thought they'd never leave," Ginny joked as Harry placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Ron doesn't like tea," Harry commented offhandedly looking down at Ginny.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted behind him.

Ron turned wobbly under the weight of the package, "What's up?" he questioned when she had reached him on the top of the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room,

"I just wanted to tell you that, if you ever need someone to talk to…I mean all I can do is listen but still…I'm here for you," she smiled warmly at him.

'Why does she have to be so sweet? I feel like such a jerk for lying to her' Ron cursed himself internally.

"Err, thanks 'Mione," he returned her smile before walking into the common room.

When the portrait closed again Hermione stared at it confused, "Did he just call me 'Mione?"

"Ho, what's this?" Hermione said as she looked at Harry and Ginny, "You two dating now? A lot can happen in a few hours,"

"You have no idea," Harry said under his breathe before Ginny stomped down on his foot painfully.

"Well don't worry, unlike _some_ people I won't tease you," Hermione said mistaking Harry's pained expression as embarrassment, "By the way Harry, have you ever heard Ron call me 'Mione?" she said pouring herself some tea.

Harry's eyes widened with shock, "Well yeah, quite a few times actually,"

"I don't recall him ever calling me that until now," Hermione pondered as she took a sip of the warm liquid.

Both Harry and Ginny laughed, "You were usually too busy yelling at each other to notice the pet names that you called each other,"

Hermione stared at them, "Pet names?" she said disgustedly.

"You call him 'Ronald' all the time," Harry commented.

"Yeah, I have since we've met," Hermione rationalized taking another sip of tea and allowing the flavor to linger in her mouth before swallowing it, then stared down at the cup in her hands.

"And apart from 'Mione, he calls you by your middle name, Jane, sometimes" Ginny said before noticing Hermione pulling the teapot towards her, lifting the lid and sniffing its contents.

"I guess I never noticed before," Hermione said after replacing the lid and smiling.

"Well just pay attention and you'll be shocked at how many times he calls you 'Mione, it's almost sickening," Harry added.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione said staring at her confused.

"Ok, what's up with you?" Ginny questioned.

"Have you tasted this tea?" Hermione said pouring two more cups of tea and handing one to each of them.

"No I'm fine thanks," Harry said pushing the tea away.

"Drink it!" Hermione commanded.

Ginny bit her lip to try to stop herself from laughing, she had to hand it to her friend, she definitely knew how to boss Harry and Ron around. Ginny and Harry both sipped the tea, Ginny swallowed the warm liquid before she could stop herself.

"That's…"

"Disgusting," Harry finished for her after he too had swallowed the tea, "I hate lemon juice in tea," he said as he refilled his glass with pumpkin juice and swallowed its entire contents to remove the lemon taste from his mouth.

"No, it's not just lemon juice, it's something else…" Ginny noted as she stared at the tea.

"Peppermint. You can't taste the peppermint, but you can smell it, there's only one person I knew who would make tea like this," Hermione said as she looked at their faces, "My grandmother."

"I thought you said she passed away two years ago," Ginny said softly.

"She did, for the longest time I didn't want to drink any tea let alone the one she was made for me…but a few months ago I suddenly felt like drinking her tea again," Hermione's eyes watered slightly as she recalled the memory, "I went down to the kitchens and tried to make it…but I couldn't get it to taste right, I even asked Dobby to help me," Hermione laughed at the memory of the enthusiastic elf helping her in the school kitchens, "but it didn't ever taste right."

"Dobby must have figured it out then," Harry explained when Hermione still looked confused.

"I don't think so, I explicitly told him not to, after trying for so long I said it was too painful to think about it anymore," Hermione replied before taking another sip of her tea, "he promised me he wouldn't ever serve me tea again if that's what I wanted."

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry…you must miss her so much," Ginny comforted placing a hand over Hermione's.

"That's just it, I don't feel sad, I feel…all warm and tingly inside. I feel happy…complete," Hermione said cheerfully.

A warm and tingly sensation pulled at Ron's chest as he placed the books neatly in his trunk.

"Hermione likes the tea," he said to himself happily as he closed the trunk and moved downstairs to the common room with one of the books under his arm.

**Kyoto, Japan**

Jessica placed her trunk of belongings beside her, she lifted the swords that were resting against the wall in her room and tied them to her belt. She glanced quickly at her room that had been her home for so many years; a bitter smile remained on her lips as she leaned down to pick up her trunk. The effort caused her cough violently; she pulled out a silk white handkerchief from her robes and used it to cover her mouth. She sat down onto the hardwood floor and stared out at the Japanese garden outside her window. She sighed tiredly as she let the handkerchief now covered in blood lie idly in her lap.

"Time to go," she said to herself determinedly after a few minutes of silence elapsed, shoving the handkerchief back into her robe pocket and she straightening herself. Jessica positioned herself steadily before she apparated from the room.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review…and tell me if you've picked up any clues I've left along the way that indicates where the story is headed (hint: it's not as obvious as you may think) 

Crazylily: Hiya! Yeah I wanted to torture Harry more but since Harry and Ginny are sub-characters I decided I'd focus more on Ron and Hermione. And I'm so excited for you guys to meet Jessica...so heres hoping this story will continue to write itself.


	6. A New Side To Ron

A/N: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, JK does.

* * *

**Chapter six – A new side to Ron**

Ron slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings, after a few moments he realized that he had fallen asleep in the common room. He sat up groggily and was surprised to see a quilt fall onto the carpet, his eyebrows shot up instantly when he noticed the sleeping figure of Hermione in front of him. Her books were sprawled across the coffee table situated in front of the fire and she was resting her head on the table a quill still in her hand. A smile slowly crept across his face as he watched her shoulders rise and fall with her rhythmic breathing. He finally tore his eyes away from Hermione sleeping face, bending down he picked up the quilt from the floor knowing full well that she must have wrapped him in it last night. He lifted the quilt to his face and touched it lovingly, the apple green quilt felt soft and light in his hands and he could still smell Hermione's scent, a sweet yet flowerily scent that she seemed to carry with her everywhere she went. Standing from his seat he moved towards Hermione's sleeping figure and wrapped the quilt around her, he heard her sigh softly in her sleep and felt himself sigh with her. His moved to shift some of her curly brown hair from her face but stopped when he noticed that one of the books sprawled on the table, was the one he had begun to read last night, before he had fallen asleep. He swallowed nervously when he realized that Hermione must have moved it when she put the blanket on him. Without a second thought he grabbed the book from the table and was preparing to hide it upstairs before she had the chance to question him when he felt a tug on his robes. He cringed slightly before turning around to look at Hermione who was rubbing her eyes tiredly; he quickly attempted to hide his guilt before shoving the book into his robes.

"What time is it?" Hermione yawned looking up at him.

"Ugh…just after six I think," Ron ventured avoiding Hermione's gaze, a silence soon engulfed them and he felt a cold sensation grip his heart from the guilt he felt, Ron furrowed his brow and placed a hand over his heart, something was wrong, he felt a strange icy sensation ripple through his body with every beat that his heart took and his head began to feel fuzzy. His eyes roamed the room and he gasped in panic when he saw the room melt away leaving a messy blur of colors. Ron held his aching head in his hands, shaking it a few times to try to dispel the acute pain he felt shooting through his temples, he groaned when the pain increased.

"Ron! Ron are you alright?" Hermione's voice reached him through the blur and he felt himself stagger slightly before he fell to the ground.

"RON!"

Ron turned his head to see Hermione kneeling beside him a concerned expression on her face. He blinked a few times when he felt the room begin to focus around him. He leaned back and felt his head rest on the soft cushions of the sofa, when Hermione sat down beside him he realized that she must have carried him to it when he fell to the ground. He breathed heavily trying to grasp what had just happened, exhaustion overtaking him he felt himself lean down and rest his head in Hermione's lap. The cold grip on his heart slowly thawed but the pain still remained.

Hermione had tensed at first when she saw Ron lie down into her lap tiredly, but when she saw the pained look on his face she simply rested her hand on his head and slowly ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him. A few minutes of silence passed before Ron opened his eyes and focused on her, she was shocked to see how tired and bloodshot his eyes looked but before she could comment Ron had shot up from the sofa and stood in front of her as though just noticing her presence. He took some steps back and fell back onto the coffee table causing a book to fall from his robes. Hermione leaned over to reach for the black diary that she had found Ron clutching last night but he was too quick for and had already returned it to his pocket before she even had a chance to touch it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't read it," Hermione apologised as she removed some invisible lint from her skirt.

Ron's eyes widened in shock, "You didn't?"

"No, of course not, I mean what you write in your diary is your business,"

'My what?' Ron questioned himself as he looked down at Hermione who was still avoiding his gaze and who was now repositioning the cushions on the sofa before arranging them in their original positions again. Ron decided to break the uncomfortable silence and leaned down so that he was facing Hermione.

"No need to apologise, 'Mione," he said softly patting her head. He had already made his way to the stairs before he turned around to see Hermione now collecting her books from the table, "Ummm…thanks for the blanket by the way," he said quickly before moving up the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Hermione dumped her books on her desk before sitting down on her bed, she cracked her tense neck before smiling shyly, she looked down at the folded quilt in her lap. When Harry, Ginny and herself had returned from dinner only to find Ron sitting at one of the desks reading, she felt her mouth gape in shock. Ron Weasley was reading a non-quidditch related book on school holiday, and not any holiday but Christmas day a day that even she felt was reserved for family and friends only.

"You trying to catch a fly, 'Mione?" Ron questioned a note of irritation in his voice.

Hermione blushed when she realized that she was still staring and that Harry and Ginny had already left the common room. Ron continued to look at her for a few moments before turning away from her to continue reading. He lifted a quill from the desk and dipped it slowly in ink before writing in the book.

"RON! You can't write all over school books!" Hermione shouted in horror.

Ron jumped in his seat when he heard Hermione shouting at him, he soon regained his composure and by the time she stood in front of him he was glaring angrily back at her.

"For your information, this is my book!" he replied icily before gathering his things and stomping towards the sofa.

"Oh…" Hermione spoke softly, feeling guilty for letting her temper get the better of her, she stared at Ron's head from behind the sofa before retreating to her room.

She let out an exasperated cry when she fell into her bed, she felt terrible for upsetting him especially when he was dealing with the loss of a childhood friend. She sat up in her bed and began to take of her jumper when her eyes rested on some books piled on the desk beside her bed. An image of Ron angrily writing in his book flashed across her eyes before she jumped off her bed and grabbed the books and her back pack off the floor before walking towards the door. She paused just as she was about to reach for the handle, she argued internally for a moment about whether she should join Ron in the common room, she couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't say anything to upset him. She turned and made her way back to her bed she dropped the bag to the floor, she kicked it softly all the while glancing at the door then back to the floor.

"I probably should leave him alone," Hermione decided moving towards her desk to put the books down but she tripped when she heard a voice near her say,

"No, I think you should be with him, even if you don't talk, you guys should just spend time together,"

"Ginny! How long…"

"I've been waiting for you to come up since I left you in the common room staring at my brother…vomit," she finished rolling her eyes at Hermione, sitting up in the bed beside Hermione's.

Hermione flushed slightly at Ginny's comments.

'After all you don't know how much more time you'll be able to spend with him. Even if Jessica will be teaching him at Hogwarts, eventually he's has to leave, and when that happens,' Ginny though looking at Hermione standing beside her bed obviously still debating over what she should do, 'you'll never get to see him again.'

"Look, Herm, just go ok, my brother may be an insensitive jerk sometimes but he needs people around him right now and I think that you're the one who should comfort him."

"Right…you're right, I know…but it's just," Hermione paused as she tried to explain the multitude of emotions she felt.

"No _buts_ just get out of here already," Ginny sighed pushing Hermione towards the door.

"Ok, ok I'm going, just give me a sec," Hermione said before rushing back to her trunk and pulling out a green quilt.

"Oh wow, Hermione, that's gorgeous," Ginny gushed as she Hermione walked towards her, holding the quilt in her hands.

Hermione blushed slightly, "I made it f-for Ron,"

Ginny whistled causing Hermione to blush further, "If he doesn't notice how you feel for him after this he's thicker than I thought, homemade gifts practically scream 'wife'," Ginny laughed finally noticing how red Hermione's face was, "Go on then," she said giving Hermione one last push out the door.

Hermione walked slowly down the steps to the common room the books and quilt balanced in her arms, but she frowned when she noticed that Ron was no longer in the room. She walked towards the fireplace and placed her books on to the coffee table dejectedly, she jumped back in shock when she saw Ron lying on the sofa across from her. She laughed when she saw him scowl in his sleep, she took the quilt that was lying on the stack of books and as softly as she could placed it on top of Ron's sleeping form. She pushed some of his red locks from his eyes, she let her hand linger for a moment before recollecting herself and moving back to her books, she positioned herself so that she could still from time to time 'check' on Ron.

'You're mean gawk at him don't you?' Hermione inner voice teased.

"Shut up," she said softly to herself before flipping open her notebook and began reading.

* * *

"Did you guys kiss and make up?" Harry teased when Ron entered the room, Ron had made so much noise that Harry had awoken from a very pleasant dream about him and Ginny sitting by the lake.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said half-heartedly before dropping exhaustedly to the floor.

"You alright there mate?" Harry questioned sitting up from his bed.

"I don't know…I had a headache a guess, no make that a psychotic episode," Ron laughed.

"WHAT!" Harry pushed his bed sheets aside and kneeled on the floor in front of Ron, "What do you mean?"

Ron held his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at Harry, "Relax I was kidding, well actually I don't really know, one minute I was talking to 'Mione then I got all dizzy and everything kind-of blurred together," Ron tried to explain.

"Is that normal, I mean do Seer's usually have 'episodes'?"

"I don't know, I'll ask Jessica when we see her," Ron said leaning his head on his bed.

A soft knock on the door stopped Harry from questioning Ron further.

"Are you guys decent?" Hermione questioned after knocking a second time.

"Yeah," both Harry and Ron said in unison.

Hermione pushed the door open slowly and stood in the doorway hesitantly, her eyes darted to Harry before she turned to Ron,

"Can we talk?…alone," she said to Ron stepping back into the corridor.

"Sure," Ron answered giving Harry a confused look before joining her in the corridor and closing the door behind him.

Hermione stared at her feet for few moments and Ron noticed that she was clutching the quilt in her hands. She cleared her throat and Ron's eyes focused on Hermione's face.

"I made this for you, as a Christmas gift, I mean I know I already got you something but I made this myself, by hand not by magic or anything, I know I already got you those books but well you mentioned how cold it was in your room so I thought you could use this I mean what good will you be to anyone when you've caught a cold or something not to mention the fact that you'll probably spread it to Harry and me and I don't need to be sick I've got things to do, important things, like studying for exams…"

Hermione stopped talking when she felt Ron's fingers on her lips, he chuckled before taking the quilt from her.

"You're rambling," he said before patting her on her head.

Hermione suddenly noticed how often he patted her head and how comforting the warmth of his hand was, but she was brought back from her inner thoughts when Ron's spoke.

"Thanks," he said as he leaned down so that his eyes were level with hers, they remained motionless for what seemed like an eternity before Ron spoke again, he looked into her brown swirling eyes and took a nervous breathe, "Hermione, there's something…"

"Ron Weasley, get down here this instant."

The couple instantly realized how close they were standing and jumped away from his each other, Ron's eyes widened in shock when he saw his mother storm up the stairs towards them.

"Was that your mom?" Harry questioned sticking his head out the door.

"Yeah," Ron said giving Harry a desperate look before glancing towards Hermione. If his mother was going to make a scene which was inevitable, he didn't want Hermione there to witness it at least not before he had a chance to tell her himself what was really going on.

"Hey, Hermione, how bout we…ugh discuss possible promotional activities for spew I mean S.P.E.W," Harry said as he pulled Hermione into their room, he gave Ron a 'you-owe-me' look before closing the door.

Ron turned to his mom standing in front of him, he sighed and rubbed his aching head before walking down the steps, "If we're gonna do this lets at least do it sitting down,"

When Ron reached the bottom step he turned around to his mom but was confused when he noticed there was no one behind him.

"Come now, don't tell me you couldn't see through that little illusionary trick," a female voice spoke from near the fireplace.

Ron stared at the figure sitting on one of the arm rests of the armchair. 'That's Hermione's chair,' Ron thought his brow furrowed slightly at seeing someone else sitting in her seat.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize," Jessica said before moving towards a nearby desk, "Is this better?"

"What?" Ron questioned confused at her question.

"Oh boy, we got our work set of for us if you can't even remember that Advanced Seers can read peoples thoughts," Jessica sighed leaning forward onto the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked walking towards her, noticing that she was wearing the standard set of robes set for teachers. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him.

'_I'm going to be teaching you, I would have thought Dumbledore would have told you,'_ Ron heard Jessica's voice echo in his head.

"Wha…" Ron began but he was instantly silenced by Jessica,

'_Shhh, from now on just think don't speak out loud. You're friends are eaves dropping,'_

'_They are?'_ Ron questioned turning around to look at the stairs leading up the boys dormitory expecting to see Harry and Hermione but he didn't see anything. He turned back to Jessica confused but she simply pushed a chair out for him to sit in. Once he was seated he heard the creak of a door from above them before the shuffling of feet moving towards them, Jessica raised her eyebrow at him before apparating from the room.

'_You have a girlfriend?' _Ron heard Jessica question although she was no longer in the room.

'_No, not really,'_ Ron answered dejectedly.

'_What did I tell you about personal attachments? Just because I'm not taking you out of school doesn't mean that you can…'_

'_I know!'_ Ron responded angrily, _'but…'_

"Ron?" Hermione's voice jolted him from his inner argument with Jessica.

'_Can we talk about this in class or something?'_ Ron questioned before turning to see Harry and Hermione looking at him expectantly.

'_You should get used to having other peoples thoughts in you head,'_ Jessica's voice answered, _'but you're right, we'll talk more in class, before thanI want you to read 'Inner peace - The Ancient Muggle Art of Meditation'._

_'The whole book?_'

_'Yes,_' Jessica answered

_'Fine,'_ Ron groaned as he looked at Harry and Hermione, "Sorry about that, guys,"

"What did your mother want,is everything alright? Hermione asked.

"Nothings wrong, just family stuff you know," Ron shrugged before walking up the stairs to his room, he stopped halfway up the stairs before turning around and rushing back to the common room when he realized that he was still clutching the quilt Hermione gave him. He pushed past Harry who was just about to walk up the stairs and made his way to Hermione still standing in the middle of the common room.

"Thanks for the quilt, Hermione," Ron said before leaning down and kissing her softly on the check, he quickly turned around and ran up the stairs in an attempt to hide his face that was now a deep shade of red. Harry frowned slightly before following Ron up the stairs. Hermione stood motionless, she slowly lifted one hand to her check and blushed when she still felt tingling sensations pass through her hand, she bit her lip embarrassedly before covering her face with her hands.

'That was unexpected…but definitely counts as progress,' Hermione smiled as she removed her hands and ran up to her room.

Harry slammed the door to the room angrily and stood with his arms folded glaring at Ron, Ron meanwhile was carefully placing the quilt on his bed before opening his trunk and moving some books around. When he found the book Jessica had told him to read, he turned around to see Harry still glaring at him.

"What!" Ron asked his friend, completely at a loss as to what caused his friends mood to change.

"You know what," Harry stated moving towards Ron determinedly, "Have you told Hermione yet? And if not what right do you have to raise her expectations when you know full well that you'll…well that you'll…you know," by the time Harry finished the anger in his voice disappeared and concern replaced it, "She deserves better Ron, for goodness sake," Harry said leaning against on of his bedposts.

Ron's jaw tightened while he listened to Harry quietly. What right did Harry have to tell him how to act, yes he was going to die but its not like he was going to drop dead any second, at least he didn't think so. Ron rubbed his neck and sighed before closing his trunk and sitting on top of it. He sat holding his face in his hands, as the thoughts he had been trying to repress came rushing back to him. When he felt that he was beginning to slip back into depression a small voice spoke from within him stopped him.

'Yes, I am going to die but we're in the middle of a war here, and a lot of people are going to die. I will not stop living my life just because I know that I'm going to die, I might as well be dead already and I'll be damned if I die before I tell Hermione how much I love her.'

"You know what, I don't care," Ron turned to look at Harry still leaning against his bedpost, "Yes,I will die but not for a while, but you know what if I want to live a few precious moments with my Hermione before I do, not you or anyone else can stop me."

"Aren't you being just a little bit selfish, what happens when you die? What happens to Hermione, or me or to your family when you leave?" Harry countered.

"Just live your lives, and be happy," Ron stood up and stared at Harry, "If that's your logic than why aren't you living alone in some cave somewhererather than here at Hogwarts?Are you telling me that you would seriously want to live your life alone just because you know that Voldermort is after you?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron stopped him, "Stop acting like a hero alright Harry, you know that you need your friends as much as we need you and we won't abandon you just like I know that you won't abandon me,"

Harry stared at his friend for a long time, of course he knew what Ron said was right but the fact that it was Ron saying it was what shocked Harry more, I guess knowing you don't have long to live gives you perspective.

"Fine, but I want you to tell Hermione," Harry said unfolding his arms.

Ron looked at him uncertainly, "Alright, but just give me the week to think about how I'm going to tell her," Ron pleaded.

Harry contemplated for a moment, "Alright, but if after the week you don't tell her I will,"

"Don't worry I'll tell her, there's just some things I need to do before then," Ron agreed.

"By the way what happened with your mom?" Harry asked after the tension had eased.

"That wasn't my mom, it was Jessica," Ron replied jumping onto his bed and began reading.

"She looks a lot like your mom," Harry said a confused expression on his face.

"It was just an illusion," Ron replied as he became engrossed in the book he was reading about different methods of mediation.

"An illusion? Looked pretty real to me, can you do stuff like that?" Harry eyed Ron as though expecting him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Ron laughed at Harry, "Of course not, you have to train to do stuff like that."

"Oh so once she starts teaching you, you'll be able to do stuff like that?"

"Yeah I guess, I don't know I don't know how good I'll be," Ron said looking up from his book, "that's pretty advanced magic though, its not a simple conjuring spell, and you'd have to project the same image into people's minds."

"Like brain-washing?"

"Brain what?" Ron questioned suddenly confused at Harry's reference to 'washing'

"Like a form of mind control," Harry explained.

"Oh well, yeah I guess so," Ron shrugged returning to his book, "Harry I really need to get this book finished before my first lesson with Jessica, sorry mate but could we continue this some other time,"

"Yeah sure…I'll see if Ginny...and Hermione," Harry added quickly when Ron raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, "if they want to go for a walk outside," Harry finished before turning to leave but he turned around and gave Ron an amused look, "By the way did _'your Hermione'_ just give you a quilt?" Harry questioned, leaving the room quickly to avoid the book that Ron was preparing to throw at him.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I'm really surprised how easy it is to write this story, I wrote so much in just a few hours, it usually takes me days to write a chapter. Anyway, I hope you didn't think that Hermione/Ron/Harry etc were 'out of character' I had a sense of that when I was writing but it just felt right for them to act that way….hmmm.

Crazylily: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad that you thought Chapter 5 was interesting, I'm so relieved that you didn't get confused because it seemed a bit messy to me.

Angel of Hamsters: Thanks for reviewing! I was starting to think that 'Crazylily' was theonly one reading this story apart from myself that is, that would be fine if it were the casebecause I enjoy writing this story but I'm estactic that other people are reading this story and care enough to review.

I love all my Reviewers! - Kamiangel


	7. The Bossy Kind

A/N: Please Read and Review my story. Harry Potter Belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Bossy Kind

Ron pushed the sleeves of his white buttoned shirt up his arms and loosened his tie allowing him to unbutton the top button of his shirt, he took a deep breath as he paced outside the door to Hermione Ancient Runes class. He pulled out his new timetable that Professor McGonagall had given him yesterday; he usually had a free period that day, where Harry, Hermione and he would go spend their relaxing by the lake. Ron smiled, and corrected himself, Harry and he would relax and Hermione would have her head stuck in another book. He rubbed his neck and sighed once more when he realized what he had to do, he had decided to give himself a week to tell Hermione about his condition but the more he waited the more the idea seemed less appealing. He had begun to wonder whether he should even tell Hermione the truth, after all he still had a least five more years left to live, and that's not so bad. A prickly sensation rushed through his temples, the same thing had been happening all day, Ron leaned against the wall and braced himself for what he knew was about to follow. As though on queue images quickly flashed before his eyes and the sound of screaming filled his ears. Ron held his stomach as it began to ache, it had started out as sharp pains but as the day progressed it had slowly changed to a duller ache.

The students finally began leaving the classroom, Ron strained his neck to spot Hermione in the mass of faces, he finally spotted her walking towards him, she hadn't noticed him as she was placing her books in her bag, when she looked up and saw him she smiled warmly and waved slightly.

"Ron? What are you doing here I thought we were meeting outside the Great Hall?" Hermione asked as they began to walk down the hallway.

Ron had quickly picked up his bag before following her, he could tell that she was heading down towards the lake but he stopped her as she stepped out into the courtyard. He grabbed her hand and pulled her aside into a secluded corner, the noise from students rushing to class soon faded and Ron was left standing alone with Hermione. She looked shyly from their hands to his face, Ron quickly released her hands and put his safely inside his pockets where he couldn't brush one of Hermione's curly locks behind her ear.

"Look, Hermione I'm really sorry but I can't go to the lake with you today," Ron apologized disappointedly, ever since McGonagall had informed him of his new classes he had despised Jessica if only for the simple fact that her classes prevented him spending time with Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him sadly but she quickly replaced her slight frown with a smile, "Oh that's okay I can just go the library instead,"

'I wonder what he's doing. Are he and Harry doing some guy thing? Or maybe he's going on a date!' Hermione's overactive mind quickly jumped to the sudden conclusion causing Ron to instantly sputter his denial before explaining himself.

"I'm not going on a date! Or with Harry…" Ron scrunched up his face, "Remind me never to use 'Harry' and 'Date' in the same sentence…I'm just taking some extra classes that's all. I mean aren't you always telling me to apply myself."

Although Hermione smiled at his last comment she felt herself staring at Ron blankly, "Umm, okay, I never said that you were going on a date especially not with Harry," Hermione laughed.

"Yes you just di-…" Ron began to say but he was interrupted by Jessica's voice.

'She didn't say anything aloud you dense fool, you're just reading her thoughts,'

Ron scratched his head and looked at Hermione standing in front of him. "I guess I'm losing my mind," Ron joked.

"But you're not going out on a date? I mean it's fine if you are its just you know…as your friend I would like to know…" Hermione avoided Ron's eyes as she spoke as calmly as she could.

Ron stared dumbfounded at Hermione for a moment before replying, "Trust me if I ever go on a date you would definitely be the first to know,"

Hermione finally raised her eyes to meet Ron's and when she did the smile on his face caused her to blush, 'He couldn't be possibly be implying what I think he is…is he?' Hermione questioned herself as she returned his smile.

Ron chuckled when he heard Hermione's thoughts.

'Alright Romeo, you're late for my class!' Jessica's stern voice jolted him back to reality.

"Sorry 'Mione gotta get to class…" Ron started to leave the courtyard but stopped to ask Hermione, "By the way, who's Romeo?"

Hermione gave him a bewildered look before answering matter-of-factly, "He's a fictional character in a muggle play," When Ron continued to stare at her confused she explained herself, "'Rome and Juliet', written by William Shakespeare."

Ron stared at her blankly before he shook his head and rushed to class giving her a quick wave before he disappeared down a corridor. Hermione sighed heavily and sat down beside the fountain in the courtyard, she had been hoping to spend the day with Ron alone. She wasn't sure but she felt as though he had something to tell her, an image of Ron knelling before her confessing his love to her flashed before her eyes causing her to laugh. She leaned over to pick up her books when she noticed that Ron in his rush had forgotten his bag. 'Honestly, if his head wasn't connected to the rest of him he'd probably lose it,' Hermione thought to herself picking up his bag from the ground, she stood staring at the bag, trying to decide whether she should return it to him when he returned from class or try to return to him now. Hermione looked up from the bag and contemplated her choices, finally deciding that he would need his things for class she headed in the direction that she had seen Ron run to, which was the Divination classroom.

* * *

Ron stopped to catch his breathe when he reached the divination classroom, Jessica stood leaning against the door frame her arms folded in front of her and an unimpressed look on her face.

'Flirting with your girlfriend again, R.W.?" she questioned.

"No…and she's not my…"

Jessica raised an eyebrow at him when his thoughts suddenly became a muddle of images and words, Jessica stood staring at Ron, she felt confused at what she had seen and heard. Ron's train of thoughts was erratic.

'That's definitely something that needed work,' Jessica made a mental note of this quickly.

Her attention soon returned to Ron's thoughts, one minute he was thinking about soft curly brown hair, then a pair of swirling brown eyes, before jumping to an image of the library and him being buried by mountains of books, and words like 'Yule ball', 'Periwinkle', 'bloody robes,' and with some intense emotion she heard Ron curse someone named 'Krum' or 'Vicky' she wasn't sure which because his thoughts suddenly shifted.

"My bag! I've forgotten it!" Ron said suddenly slapping his forehead.

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly before grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, 'This is what happens when you get distracted by pretty brown haired girls,' she frowned but her annoyance disappeared when she saw Ron blush, she couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

'It's ok,' Ron thought trying to ignore Jessica's laugh, 'Accio bag,' the bag soon flew up the stairs towards them and Ron caught it just before it hit his face, 'That was quick,' Ron looked back at Jessica to see her smile approvingly at him. 'What!'

'Congratulations, you just performed your first non-verbal spell,' she patted him on the shoulder before leading him into the classroom.

Ron's eyes widened, he didn't even think about it when he had performed the spell. 'Maybe I'm not so bad at this stuff after all.'

'Course not, you were born with the ability…but that doesn't mean that it'll be easy. You have a lot to learn before the end of the term,'

Ron groaned as he followed Jessica up a flight of stairs to a secluded room above the usual divination class.

Ron stared at the room he had just entered, it was almost entirely empty, there were no desks and no chairs, there were some books piled in a corner where he saw Jessica's two swords lie against. He looked towards the end of the long room and noticed a sliding door, it was slightly open and he could see a bed inside and he assumed that they it was where Jessica was staying. He thought to ask here why she stayed here in the tower when the teacher's quarters were a few floors above the student's dorms, but Jessica answered him before he had the chance to realize why.

'I hear people's thoughts all the time, R.W, by the way you don't mind that I call you that do you?'

'No it's fine, but people usually call me Ron,'

'Exactly.' Jessica answered before continuing her explanation, 'I wouldn't be able to sleep if I was close to other people, if I'm in the tower, their thoughts and dreams are less vivid. You'll see what I mean tomorrow. But for now I want to start by asking you why you haven't changed you're dragon ribbons?'

'My what?'

Jessica waved her hand over his wrists to reveal the fading red ribbons, 'These are called 'dragon ribbons' I sent some more to you with the package, why didn't you change them?' Jessica touched the ribbons and they quickly latched onto her hand, 'The magic protection has begun to fade, by the time it changes to white they will be useless, except for the simple shield spell,'

Ron stared at the ribbons and pulled his hands hastily away form Jessica, there was a reason he hadn't changed them, but he didn't want Jessica to know. He tried to block his thoughts to prevent her from seeing what he was thinking.

"If you don't want me to know that's fine," Jessica spoke aloud, "and I suppose since we're alone we can talk normally, and don't worry unlike you I can block people's thoughts so you don't have to feel as though I'm invading your personal space."

"Thanks," Ron replied sitting down on the ground when he saw Jessica sit.

"But, this thing you have with this girl…I'm telling you now that it's not a good idea," Jessica said sternly.

"I know," Ron sighed passing a hand through his messy red hair.

"Do you?" she questioned before handing him a rolled up piece of parchment, "I want you to go to the restricted section the library and read these books for background knowledge,"

Ron unraveled the parchment and his eyes bulged when he saw the long list of books.

"All this for just 'background knowledge'?"

"Are you questioning me R.W.?" Jessica cocked an eyebrow at Ron's comment, strangely reminding Ron of Snape when a student disobeyed him.

Ron shook his head, quickly rolling the parchment and placing it inside his bag. "But how will I even get into the restricted section?"

"Don't worry, all the faculty members know about your classes, you won't have any trouble with the librarian."

'That would have been usual a few years ago,' Ron thought as he recalled all the times Harry, Hermione and he had to hide under the invisibility cloak to get into the restricted section of the library.

"Okay, now on with the lesson." Jessica's voice brought him back to reality and he quickly pulled out his books.

* * *

Hermione stomped angrily towards the library.

"Not on a date, he says," Hermione spoke vehemently recalling the image of Ron and a young woman standing close together outside the divination classroom. The woman was pretty reminding Hermione of an older version of Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. She frowned when she remembered how Ron blushed when the woman had touched his shoulder and how she had laughed when Ron spoke. Hermione had dropped the bag onto the ground when she saw them standing so close to each other, but she had to quickly hide behind a pillar though when she saw Ron's bag fly up the stairs towards him.

Hermione rubbed her eyes angrily when she felt tears begin to sting at the corners of her eyes.

"Not on a date my foot!"

* * *

"Here you go," Jessica handed Ron a sketchbook and some pencils just as he was leaving, "For your weekly assignment I want you to recreate images from your dreams,"

"I'm rubbish at artistic stuff, and you expect me to draw entire scenes, why can't I just use a pensive or something?" Ron complained.

"It's to help you analyze situations," When Ron still seemed unconvinced Jessica continued, "Think about it this way, if a death eater was about to attack you do you really think he'd give you time to take out your memory and put it into a pensive so that you could analyze the situation?"

"But it wouldn't be real life situation, if it's just dreams and surely there's a way to extract the dream without having to draw it?"

"Afraid not, what we do is not an exact science," Jessica continued,

"What's science?" Ron questioned confused.

Jessica gave him an exasperated look, "If you are forced to recreate the scene by drawing it, it forces you to remember every detail because when you see the picture in front of you your mind will know if there's something missing, and that missing piece may be the key the problem. Once you get better at recreating scenes from dreams you will be able to reapply that skill in a 'real life situation' as you called it."

Still seeing the doubtful look on Ron's face as he looked at the sketchbook and pencils in his hands, Jessica continued, "Listen, I wouldn't waste time teaching you something if it wasn't for a reason,"

"Yeah alright…" Ron finally agreed begrudgingly shoving the sketchbook in his bag before leaving.

"Oh, don't forget, two parchment rolls for each Seer in ancient Greece from Aesacus to Cassandra, focusing on their powers and interaction with people from birth to death" Jessica said quickly before Ron had a chance to escape.

Ron rolled his eyes and nodded his head before making his way back to the Gryffindor common room, but remembering the large amount of homework that Jessica had just set him he changed his mind and made his way to the library instead. He wasn't surprised to find it completely empty as most students would still be in class or spending their free period outside. Walking grumpily up to the restricted section he touched the lock and was surprised the see the doors swing open for him, he quickly stepped inside, for some reason he felt a surge of guilt for being there, but dismissed it as a force of habit as he and his friends were always on alert incase a teacher or Filch caught them. He walked along the shelves and quickly retrieved the books that Jessica had written down on the parchment; he thought it ridiculous to attempt to read all the books in one day and instead opted for those that related to Seers with names starting with A to C. Having gathered all the books he thought necessary to do his work, Ron made his way to out of the restricted section but he froze when he saw the figure standing in his way a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. Ron cringed when he saw Hermione glare daggers at him, as he swallowed nervously he understood why he had felt guilty before.

"Before you eat me alive, let me just say I'm just doing some studying," Ron said quickly closing the door to the restricted section close and moving hastily away from Hermione. He hoped that if he moved towards the main section of the library she wouldn't make a scene, this was after all Hermione and she would never risk being kicked out of the library. Having dumped the books on to the table and turned to look at Hermione standing near him Ron knew that if ever Hermione would break a rule it would be now. He stepped back warily as he practically felt the heat radiate off her from the anger he saw in her face.

"Hermione? You ok?" he ventured moving around the table so that there was a safe distance between them.

"What were you doing in there?" Hermione finally spoke in a low whisper, the spite dripping from each word.

Ron stared at Hermione confused, as surprising as it may seem he had never seen Hermione angry like this. 'What's with her? You'd almost think I just told her that I just threw Crookshanks out of the third story window,' Ron wondered to himself before answering.

"I already said I had to get some books, my new teacher has like a mile long list of books for me to read."

Hermione continued to glare at him before turning in a huff and stalking out of the library.

"Okay…" Ron said slowly, "Even for Hermione that was weird."

* * *

"Out of my way Harry," Hermione pushed Harry aside when she stepped into the Gryffindor common room, she had avoided Ron since the library she was still enraged that he would lie to her not only once but twice.

"You alright?" Ginny questioned sharing a concerned look with Harry.

Hermione slumped down into her favorite armchair and stared at the fire.

Ginny noticed Hermione's eyes begin to water and her lip quiver, "What's my idiot of a brother done now?"

Harry moved to sit beside Ginny, he nudged her and whispered, "Maybe he told her,"

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look, "We are talking about Ron right? The guy who considers procrastination a past-time,"

Their attention returned to Hermione when they heard her speak.

"He's got a girlfriend,"

Ginny and Harry stared at Hermione unbelievingly.

"There's no way!" Ginny said shocked.

"Unless that girl is yo…"

Ginny stomped angrily on Harry's foot and he quickly shut his mouth.

"He ditched me during free period to go see her, and then he had the gall to lie to my face about it making up some nonsense about having some extra classes," Hermione explained angrily through clenched teeth.

"Ugh…Hermione…"

But Ginny was cut off by Ron's voice.

"Have you gone completely mental Hermione!"

'More mental,' Ron added internally before taking a step towards her.

Hermione looked up at Ron, sadness more than anger evident on her face startling Ron before he composed himself. He dropped his bag to the floor and knelt down in front of her, "I do have extra classes, here look," he quickly handed her his timetable for her to inspect.

She clenched the piece of parchment in her hand still doubting his words, "And the woman I saw you with?"

"What woman?"

"Don't lie to me!" Hermione screamed pushing him away from her, "the Asian bimbo I saw you flirting with in the divination classroom."

"Jessica! Are you mad! She's my teacher!"

"Oh and I suppose students usually call their teachers by their first names do they!" Hermione accused angrily.

Ron shook his head disbelievingly at Hermione causing her to become even angrier. Ginny and Harry quickly jumped to Ron's defense.

"He's telling the truth Hermione, Dumbledore told us about her when you were at your parents," Harry interjected.

"And Jessica is a…an old acquaintance of the family," Ginny lied convincingly causing Harry to frown at her, he gave her a 'What are you doing?' look but she ignored him.

"Look if you want I'll introduce you to her," Ron said putting a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, she pushed it angrily away before turning away from him, "No Thanks!"

"Ummm…Hey Harry can I see that new Quiddicth book you bought before Christmas?" Ginny asked allowing Harry and herself to make a hasty exit leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the common room.

"'Mione…" Ron pleaded turning her around to look at him, "Even if I did think Jessica was pretty, which I don't," He added quickly seeing her frown, "She's just not my type, you know, apart from the fact that she's my teacher those types of girls just don't do it for me."

"What types of girls?" Hermione questioned having calmed down enough to look at Ron's face without feeling the urge to hit him square on the nose.

'Girls whose names aren't Hermione Jane Granger,' Ron was tempted to say but stopped himself, "Girls with straight black hair and eyes with deathly white skin,"

"Then what types of girls do you like?" Hermione said as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Girls with brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes, you know those bossy know-it-all types," Ron replied unable to stop himself this time.

Hermione turned her face to the side to hide her smile.

"Are we okay now?" Ron questioned when Hermione didn't speak, "Because there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

Ron rubbed his neck and looked down into Hermione's face, "I wanted to know if you…finished your transfiguration essay?" Ron finished lamely, cursing himself for not being able to ask her what he really wanted to know.

"Oh…well I was going to start it now, did you need help?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

'This is the perfect opportunity to study…I mean to do some studying with Hermione,' Ron thought.

"Of course not Ron," Hermione said touching his arm causing Ron's heart to quicken suddenly, "I'll just grab my things, wait here I'll be right back,"

Ron watched as Hermione disappeared into the girls dorms.

'Excuse me, but don't you have homework for Advanced Divination to do?'

'I will, but I do have other classes you know. And I thought you said you wouldn't invade my mind anymore?' Ron questioned Jessica.

'I said I wouldn't invade your privacy not your mind, but alright…just no more flirting okay,' Jessica's voice faded and Ron made his way to a desk pulling out his books. When Hermione had returned he was already on the second page of his essay on Aesacus, the interpreter of dreams, he was surprised how easy he found the subject as his hand practically flew across the parchment.

her what he really wated to know.owned,me string coming from Hermione' and his eyes

"What subject is this for?" Hermione questioned from behind him, Ron jumped from his seat when he noticed her leaning over him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Advanced Divination, the new class I was telling you about," Ron said quickly finishing his essay and pulling out his transfiguration work, as he couldn't see her face he couldn't see her frown disapprovingly at him.

"Divination? Why are you wasting your time with that?" she took her seat across from Ron and gave him a suspicious look. 'I thought that crackpot Trelawney taught Divination?'

"She does, but I'm taking 'Advanced Divination' which Jessica teaches," Ron replied to the question that he heard Hermione ask not looking up from his work.

Hermione stared at him surprised, 'If I didn't know better I'd think he was reading my thoughts.'

"What are you on about?" Ron asked lifting his head finally to look at Hermione.

Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her mouth even though she hadn't spoken, 'No, that's not possible…I mean not that it's a rare gift but…there's no way Ron is reading my thoughts!'

Ron realized too late that he had heard Hermione's thoughts again but he tried not to act guilty when he said, "I meant, Professor Trelawney is a terrible at divination but Jessica is much better she can actually…" Ron stopped speaking when he noticed the enraged look on Hermione's face.

'Jessica, Jessica, Jessica …does he ever stop thinking about her!'

'Uh-Oh,' Ron thought as he watched Hermione's frown deepen and her eyes narrow. He tried to think of a way to get out of the whole he had dug for himself. As Hermione continued to glare at him in angry silence Ron felt a sudden pull at his chest. He lifted his hand to his heart; it felt as though it was being pulled from his chest. He looked down at his chest when his hand touched something hot, his eyes widened when he saw a golden glowing string sticking out from his chest. He stared at the strange string and watched as it slowly turned red then to black, he pulled on the string slightly and his eyes shoot up when he heard Hermione yelp in pain. He looked over the table to see her clutching her chest, he froze when he saw the string from his chest was attached to Hermione's chest.

"Hermione!" Ron quickly stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" he questioned lifting her face to look at his.

'Darn him, why does he have to be so sweet?' Hermione cursed pushing his hand away.

Ron knelled down in front of her, "Hermione-Jane, stop being stubborn and tell me what's bothering you?" Ron asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Nothing," Hermione shrugged her voice softening, 'Harry and Ginny are right, he does call me Jane.'

Ron gave a lopsided smile, "Then we better get started, **Jane**," he said patting her lovingly on the head before returning to his seat.

Hermione touched her head and blushed slightly before opening her Transfiguration essay.

Ron looked down at his chest and noticed that the string had disappeared, 'What the hell was that? I better ask Jessica when I see her tomorrow.'

* * *

A/N: Better stop there before this chapter becomes too long. I don't know what it was about this chapter but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too sigh…but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it nonetheless. Please review! I'm begging you guys, so that I know that people are reading my work. 

Crazylily: Thanks for taking time to comment on my story, it is much appreciated :)

Angel Of Hamsters: No don't shut-up, lol without you I wouldn't know if people were enjoying my story. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I had a lot of important things to add and I was just really frustrated towards the end because it didn't end up the way I wanted it too.


	8. Dreams and Disturbing Developments

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Response to reviews are at the end of the chapter.

Please continue to support and read my work and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Dreams and Disturbing Developments

Ron opened his eyes and gazed up at the darkening sky above him. Each time Ron blinked the heavier his eyelids became, but he wouldn't give up there was something he needed to do. Ron racked his brain as he tried to remember, what did he have to do?

He took some deep breathes, only then did Ron realize that something was wrong; he lifted his hand from where it laid against his chest. He felt himself becoming more tired and yet he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He took another sharp intake of air, suddenly the ground around him trembled and darkness momentarily surrounded him, before he had even time to feel the full effects of panic his view shifted and he was now knelling over a body.The person he was looking at was completely still and he knew that they were already dead. He felt himself screaming, he held his head as a piercing pain shot through him before the trembling began again.

Ron felt a force push him onto the ground violently and he felt all the air being pushed out of his lungs. He lifted his hand just above his eyes when he felt strange warmth spread across it. Warm liquid dripped from his hands onto his face, each drop felt like poison burning onto his face, he stared at his hand before registering what the warm ooze was, it was blood. Ron considered this for a moment and realized that it couldn't be his because he wasn't wounded, it was someone else. Panic he had felt a few moments before returned to him and turned his head to look at the person lying dead beside him, he tried to focus his blurring vision but the person had no face, it was as though they were wearing a black mask. Ron crawled along the ground towards the body, though he used all his strength it was no use, his body felt incredibly heavy and he resorted to dragging his body along the ground till he reached the body.

"RON! RON!" Ron heard Hermione's frightened voice call him. His focus shifted instantly and he struggled to lift himself up to try to find Hermione, he had only managed to lift his head up when a sudden green flash of light headed straight towards him. He knew what the light meant and he knew that he was going to die, he gasped for air and tried to move but suddenly a figure stepped in front of him and protected him. The person instantly fell to the ground but before it did his voice screamed with agony,

"HERMIONE!"

Then silence fell around him and everything vanished. Ron felt his body lighten, he looked down and saw that he was no longer covered in blood. He quickly stood on his feet he swung around in circles screaming Hermione's name, but no one answered. He couldn't keep the desperation from his voice, he felt the dread and realization seep through him. He gasped when he felt his lungs tighten, he felt as though his strength were being drained from his body.

"NO! HERMIONE! NOOOOOOOOO! HERMIONE!" Ron shouted as he fell to ground in despair and exhaustion. He couldn't see her or hear here anywhere, he was alone in the darkness.

* * *

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry yelled pushing open Ron's curtains. 

"What the hell, Weasley!" Seamus groaned throwing a pillow at Ron who was still thrashing in his sleep.

"HERMIONE! NOOO! PLEASE NOOOO!"

When Ron continued to scream in agony his roommates quickly gathered around him. Tears were rolling down Ron's eyes and his hands were grasping the space around him. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry exchanged worried glances before they began shaking Ron and imploring him to wake up.

"Ron!" Harry tried once more to shake his friend awake but nothing happened.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Neville questioned Harry nervously.

Ron began to sob in his sleep as he repeated Hermione's name over and over again.

'Could this have to do with his powers?' Harry wondered as he stared down at Ron.

"Well we better do something before the whole school wakes up!" Dean said, quickly pulling out his wand and placing animperturbable charm on the room.

Harry tried desperately to think but he was at a complete loss, he considered waking up Ginny, maybe she knew about his dreams since they grew up together, but then how would he get up the girls staircases?

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Ron's voice filled with vehement anger when he sat up in his bed, his roommates turned their attention back to him thinking he had woken but his eyes were still closed.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE DON'T ! DON'T LEAVE!" Ron cried falling back onto his bed.

"What's wrong with him? That's no normal nightmare!" Seamus stated looking expectantly at Harry for answers, Harry could do nothing but stare at Ron screaming Hermione's name, completely bewildered.

"Hermione!" Harry cried before cursing himself, "Someone go check on her!" Harry ordered, Harry didn't know much about Ron's powers but if he were somehow connected to Hermione than maybe she was in danger. Dean quickly removed the silencing spell he had placed around the room. As soon as the spell was lifted a loud banging caused the roommates to jump and turn towards the door.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed once more, as Harry rushed forward to open the door. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the person in front of him.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, and sat up in her bed. She felt the perspiration seep through her pajamas, she quickly wiped her forehead, something wasn't right, she could feel it. She looked down at her hand and screamed in shock when she saw the blood dripping from her hands. Hermione focused her eyes in the dark and realized that what she thought was perspiration was actually blood, and she was completely covered in it, her clothes were completely drenched in blood. She fell forward and clenched her chest when a sudden ache pulled at her heart. Hermione cried in pain, she felt as though she was being stabbed trough her heart, she groggily registered that her feet were moving out from under her bed covers. Hermione felt herself quickly stand up on the hard wooden floors. She clenched her chest as she felt a painful tugging sensation pull her forward. She had no control over her body as her feet moved across the floor, she quickly pointed her wand at the door to prevent herself from slamming into it, but realized that she didn't have her wand, it made no difference however because the door disappeared in front of her eyes. Her feet practically flew down the stairs and up towards the boys dormitory. Hermione gasped when a sudden sense of dread quickened her heartbeat. Hermione rushed forward and banged on the wooden door. 

"Please be ok!" Hermione screamed as she banged loudly on the door. When no one answered Hermione felt the panic overtake her, she could feel her blood freeze in fear.

"RON!" Hermione cried desperately.

Hermione felt a presence approach and when she turned she saw the woman who Ron referred to as 'Jessica' running up the stairs towards her. Hermione pushed down the jealously and hostility she felt towards the woman before imploring her help.

"Please! I know his in trouble! You have to do something!" Hermione cried.

When Jessica ignored her, Hermione's anger returned, 'Who the hell does she think she is!'

Jessica quickly lifted one of her hands and Hermione eyes widened when she saw what Jessica was holding, two swords. Jessica removed the shorter sword from its sheath and stood in front of the door as though she was going to cut through it.

"That won't work!" Hermione screamed angrily.

'Is she a teacher or wasn't she, muggle stuff like that doesn't work here!'

Hermione grabbed Jessica's arm when she began to lift it above her head. Hermione gasped in shock when her hands passed right through Jessica.

Jessica finally turned to Hermione and looking her straight in the eyes she said calmly, "You need to wake up now. Hermione. Wake up."

"What!" Hermione questioned before she was pulled violently back down the stairs and back towards her own room before falling back onto her bed.

"Wake up, Hermione!" Ginny's voice called.

Hermione quickly sat up in her bed and stared around her. She looked down at her clothes. There was no blood.

"It was just a dream…" Hermione said as relief washed over her.

"You ok?" Ginny questioned. When Hermione nodded her head at her Ginny continued, "Well you better get up, you said you'd help me look for something in the library remember."

"Oh right, just give me a few minutes then," Hermione answered.

Ginny watched Hermione run back and forth preparing herself. 'I wonder when Ron will tell her?'

* * *

Harry stared in surprise at Jessica, she had a sword pointed at him but she quickly lowered it and rushed forward. She looked around the room and registered all the people in the room. She waved her hand and chanted some strange language before rushing forward to Ron. Harry stared in disbelief as she watched Dean, Seamus and Neville return to their beds, within seconds their loud snoring filled the room. Harry's attention returned to Jessica and he quickly shut the door and moved to the other side of Ron's bed. He stared at her when she lifted the sword in her hand and directed it above Ron's body. 

"What are you doing?" Harry screamed when he saw what she was doing, he lifted his wand at her angrily.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at him and Harry felt his entire body stiffen, he couldn't move but only watch in horror as Jessica lifted the sword above her head and bringing it sharply down towards Ron. Harry watched in disbelief at what was happening.

Harry blinked in astonishment when he saw Ron standing beside him.

"How did…you were just…." Harry sputtered as he continued to stare at Ron.

"Calm down Harry, Jessica cast an illusion spell on you just now," Ron explained calmly.

"So you," Harry pointed at Jessica, "weren't about to cut Ron with…" Harry paused and stared at Jessica. Sure enough in her hands she held the sword that she had just moments before lifted above Ron's body.

She ignored Harry and looked over to Ron, Ron shifted his gaze before nodding his head. Harry glanced from one to the other in confusion. The next moment Jessica was walking out the door, she shut it quietly behind her and Harry was left alone with Ron.

"Where's she going?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, take a seat," Ron said as he sat down in his own bed and encouraging Harry to do the same. Harry moved to his bed and waited expectantly for Ron to explain what had happened but instead Ron simply stared Harry straight in the eyes.

"Okay Ron, you're starting to freak me out a little bit here," Harry began to say but was jolted back when he felt an icy sensation rush towards him.

Ron noticed Harry shiver, "Sorry about that," he apologized as he tried to control his emotions. Ron had tried to read Harry's thoughts but he it didn't see to work.

Harry instantly felt the normal temperature return to the room and relaxed back into his bed.

Ron held his head in his hands for a moment considering what he should say to make Harry understand. On one hand he didn't want Harry to panic and though Jessica warned him not to tell Harry about his unnervingly realistic dream, Ron just couldn't lie to his best friend. He looked up at Harry sitting across from him; he shifted his gaze back to the floor when the guilt washed over him. He sat in silence staring at his hands; he could still feel the blood on his hands. He could smell its sickening stench on his hands, but they were completely clean, no trace of blood. Ron shook his head trying to dispel the disturbing images from his dream but stopped when he remembered that he was supposed to draw them later in the sketchbook Jessica had given him. During the few minutes that she cast the illusionary spell on Harry and woken him up from his nightmare, she had given him a box filled with vials of green liquid. Ron had stared at the liquid in the vials as Jessica ordered him to take one each night before he slept, apparently they stopped him talking in his sleep.

Ron's eyes moved to his trunk where he had stowed the box, hopefully with the green potion his dreams wouldn't wake up his roommates. Ron clenched his jaw, annoyance returning when he realized that Jessica had 'adjusted' his roommate's memory as she had called it, excluding Harry of course. Ron looked back at Harry who was looking at him clearly concerned. Ron sighed when he realized that he had probably given Harry that look many times before without realizing it, now that the roles were reversed Ron swore that he would never do that to Harry again. Though it should be comforting to know that people cared about you, that look only encouraged a strange anger from within Ron, perhaps because Ron couldn't stand pity whatever form it came in. Being poor his whole life, pity was something Ron had learnt to regard with open hostility.

"Ron, you alright?" Harry's voice woke Ron from his inner thoughts.

"Yeah," Ron replied, "Look Harry, no one will remember what happened tonight, Jessica erased their memories and even if they remember anything they'll just think it was a dream, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't repeat anything you saw here tonight."

"Sure…but can you tell me exactly what **did** happen here tonight?"

"Sorry Harry I can't, even if I wanted to I don't clearly remember what the dream was about. It was just really realistic which just spooked me is all," Ron attempted to explain; casting his thoughts back to his dream.

"Has it happened before?" Harry questioned.

Ron shook his head in response, "Never, at least nothing that realistic or violent,"

Harry eyes widened instantly, "You were screaming Hermione's name…what happened?"

Ron let his head drop, "I don't know…honestly Harry I don't. I didn't have much control over what I was doing. Don't worry though," Ron continued when he saw Harry narrow his eyes and furrow his brow, "the more I have the dream it'll become clearer."

"So she's not in danger?"

"Harry, it was a dream, nothing more," Ron said trying to convince Harry as well as himself.

Harry didn't believe what Ron was telling him but he had to believe _in_ Ron, he knew that Ron would never let anything happen to Hermione.

"Right…better get some more sleep than," Harry said before collapsing back onto his bed tiredly, the instant his head touched the pillow he drifted off to sleep.

Ron waited for Harry to fall asleep before he quickly changed into his school robes. He hurriedly grabbed his bag and shoved the sketchbook and some other notebooks before rushing out the door. There was something he needed to do and he couldn't risk being seen doing it.

* * *

Ron stretched his arms tiredly as he made his way along the shelves of the restricted section of the library. He berated himself for not bringing a lamp with him because even though the sun was slowly rising, there was barely enough light for him to read the books along the shelves. 

'HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?'

Ron heard his voice echo in his head and he chuckled at the memory. First year seemed so long ago, he smiled at the image of a young Hermione forming in his mind. He took out his wand.

"Lumos."

The library instantly filled with light, just enough for him to see where he was going. There was a book that he had seen here the other day before Hermione had caught him and although he couldn't understand why that book would be in the restricted section he had made a mental note to come back for it. He lifted his wand up and down the shelves but couldn't see the book he was looking for.

"Come on. I know you're here somewhere," Ron mumbled as he shuffled down the aisle.

Finally he found the book he was looking for, he lifted it off the shelf and laid it down onto the floor, he quickly flipped through the pages until he found what he needed. Hastily pulling out a piece of parchment and quill he wrote the details of the spell down onto the piece of paper. Having finished he re-read the details of the spell trying to figure out why it was in the restricted section. Closing the book he looked down at the cover, it was covered in dust; Ron wiped the dust away and held his wand above the book. His eyes widened when he saw the title, he had only seen the spine of the book when he was browsing the shelves and only now as he sat on the floor did he see the full title, "Powerful love potions and spells: Entrancing and controlling the one whom you desire." Ron shakily leafed through the book trying to find the spell again. Having found it he sat reading every sentence carefully but there was no indication that it had any negative effects, Ron released a sigh of relief, causing some dust to fly into the air. Ron coughed as the dust filled his lungs. He doubled over in a coughing fit dropping his wand in the process. Ron stood up from the ground and returned the book to the shelf. He covered his nose and mouth from the dust and hurriedly collected his things.

Ron tried to stop himself from coughing further but it was no use, by the time he had returned to the main section of the library he was in another coughing fit. He fell into a chair tiredly and collapsed onto the table. Ron felt his hands twitch nervously and he knew what it was that they wanted; he pulled the sketchbook from his bag and the pencils that Jessica had given him, picking a random blank page he began to sketch. He wasn't sure what he was drawing he just let his hands drift across the page.

* * *

Hermione leaned over Ron's sleeping figure, Ron still held a pencil in his hand and his head was resting on the table. She wondered at how he could sleep in such an uncomfortable position, he was still seated but his upper body was lying on top of the table. She noticed him shiver slightly and she unbuttoned her robe, leaving only her white shirt and skirt uniform underneath, she placed her robe over Ron's body and though it wasn't long enough to cover his large body she noticed him relax considerably. Her attention returned to his things scattered on the table. She packed his notebooks back into his bag; she then carefully removed the pencil from his hand and returned it to the pencil case on the table. She lifted the black pencil case in her hand and her fingers traced over the inlaid jade in its lid. She frowned slightly, 'Did Jessica give this to him?' she wondered as she placed the pencil case into his bag also. She slumped into the seat beside him and rested her head on the table. Ron's sleeping face was looking straight at her and she reached out to softly brush some hair out of his face, it was then that she noticed the notebook he was sleeping on. She sat up and looked at the book, she had thought that it was simply a notebook but when she leaned over to take a closer look she could see that Ron had drawn pictures on the pages. She looked at Ron hesitantly before slowly moving the notebook from under him. 

Holding the book in her hands Hermione stared down at the picture he had drawn, she was surprised at how good the sketches were. She looked down at Ron's sleeping figure guiltily. She closed the book and was just about to return it when she heard Ginny's voice; the surprise caused Hermione to drop the book onto the floor.

"OK I've found it! Now I can get a start on that stupid potions essay!" Ginny said triumphantly as she returned from a nearby aisle with a book clasped over her head like a trophy.

Hermione didn't respond but bent down to pick up the book, but froze when she saw what was inside. The book laid open on the floor, on the page was a drawing of her. She stared at the picture amazed at how beautiful she appeared. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the blush creep onto her face. She didn't think she looked anything like this but if this was what Ron saw when he looked at her than maybe he did care for her more than she had thought.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! Get out of my room," Ron grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"For your information, this is the library and you were the one who fell asleep here," Ginny retorted pulling out a chair, "By the way why did you sleep here?"

Ron yawned as he looked around him, "I just needed to do some studying so I came here early."

"Do my ears deceive me? Cause I thought you said you came here early to study," Ginny joked.

While the two siblings were teasing each other, Hermione had enough time to pick up the book and return it to the table without Ron noticing.

'I can't look at him without blushing,' Hermione thought to herself as she shifted in her seat. Unfortunately for her Ron could hear her thoughts and he finally noticed her sitting beside him.

He gave her a comforting smile, his eyes soon rested on the sketchbook; he grabbed it embarrassedly and shoved it into his bag. He stood up and checked the table for his other belongings, he stared at the table confused when he didn't see his things.

"I packed up your things for you," Hermione explained seeing the confused look on Ron's face.

"Thanks," he mumbled softly, they locked eyes for a moment before hastily turning away.

"Awww, its like you're married already," Ginny noted, "She's cleaning up after you and everything."

"I better get back," Ron said as he turned and hurriedly left the library.

"Something I said?" Ginny joked when she saw Ron run out of the library.

Hermione stared after him, 'Will he ever ask me out? Or will we continue to dance around the issue?' Surely her jealousy over Jessica would have been enough to make him realize that if he just asked her she would willingly become his girlfriend.

"Earth to Hermione! Hello!" Ginny's voice broke into Hermione's inner thoughts and she quickly followed Ginny out the library.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review. I think I'm getting much better at the length of my chapters, usually my chapters are quite short but there's so much going on in this story that I can't bring myself to chop the chapter up into little pieces. 

Angel of Hamsters: Thank-you so much for sticking by me and for your kind words. I don't know if the plot is flawless but I did spend a lot of time planning so I'm ecstatic that you said so. There is one part of your review I don't understand though, I don't know if its cause I'm just being dense or not but could you explain what this means…

"…_and I was talking to a fit guy while reading it…"_

I would really like to reply to this comment except I don't understand it, sorry if I'm being dense. :P


	9. Ancient Magic

A/N: My apologies in advance for my poetry. My response to reviews follows the chapter.

Please Read and Review…come on guys I know you're reading my story, so just leave a little review to encourage me to continue and to put a smile on my face :)

Disclaimer: Obviously JK owns Harry Potter…do I really need to tell you?

* * *

Chapter 9 Ancient Magic

Ron walked along the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room his bag in his hand. His mind wondered back to what had just happened in the library. He couldn't deny that there was definitely something going on between him and Hermione. Her anger yesterday not to mention all the times he had heard her thinking about him was enough to convince him that Hermione did care for him as more than a friend. Ron lifted his bag over his shoulder as he tried to erase the guilt that was eating away him. He stopped when he felt something fall to the ground behind him. Turning around Ron saw that it was Hermione's robes, he knew this because stitched neatly inside the collar was Hermione initials, '_H.J.G._'. Ron lifted the robes of the ground, he stared at the robes confused, 'Why are Hermione's robes lying in the middle of the corridor?'

Hermione's robes in his hands, Ron turned back around and began to walk back up to the common room when voices in a nearby classroom caught his attention. He wasn't usually the type to eavesdrop on peoples conversations and under normal circumstances he would have continued walking but something stopped him. Creeping over towards the door, Ron leaned against the wall out of sight as he tried to hear what was being said.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back?"

Ron's eyes widened with surprise when he recognized the voice as Jessica's. His curiosity getting the better of him, Ron leaned forward and looked through the small crack of the open doorway. He saw Jessica sitting on top of one of the desks in the classroom. He strained his neck to see who it was that she was talking to and he had to hold a hand over his mouth to stop from gasping out loud.

"Welcome you back? You disappear for ten years and now that you're back you expect everything to be same?"

Ron watched as Professor Snape angrily turned from his desk at the front of room and step towards Jessica.

"No." Jessica answered sadly; Ron was shocked at the pain on both the teachers' faces.

"Don't worry, I know all about you. I wouldn't expect the _Great True Seer_ to lower herself to the likes of me!" Snape snarled as he took another step towards Jessica.

Jessica didn't seem at all intimidated by the cold glare that usually sent students running down the hall, instead she continued to look at him sadly.

"You know that's not what happened, I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what? Explain to me what was going on…Damn it Mel, you didn't even bother saying goodbye! "

'Mel?' Ron wondered as he leaned forward to hear the voices more clearly.

"I know…I'm sorry!" Jessica cried finally allowing the tears to fall down her face.

Snape expression noticeably softened as he saw the woman in front of him cry.

"I never stopped loving you!" She spoke desperately as she walked towards Snape.

At this the Professor just scoffed and moved back towards his desk.

"If it weren't for that pathetic Weasley you wouldn't have ever come back would you! If you're expecting me to welcome you back with open arms than I guess you're fortune telling skills are not all its cracked up to be," Snape snarled turning his back to Jessica to shuffle some papers on his desk into piles.

Seeing Snape turn from her Jessica ran forward and flung herself at him, she held him tightly in his arms for a few moments and when neither of them spoke Ron was about to turn around to walk away but Jessica's voice stopped him.

"I'm going to die, Sensei," she said softly as she continued to hug Snape's back, when Snape didn't say anything Jessica turned him around to face her. Looking into his eyes, she lifted her hand to caress his face.

The next moment she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Snape gripped the table behind him as Jessica kissed him, Ron could see that Snape's eyes were closed and he was returning Jessica's kiss.

Ron felt his stomach turn at the sight before him not to mention the fact that he now knew why Jessica had suddenly turned up and decided to teach him. If she was going to die than it made perfect sense that she would need to teach another to carry on after her.

Finally the couple broke from their kiss and gazed at each other, suddenly Snape turned back to his desk and said gruffly, "I have classes soon, if you don't mind Professor."

Jessica sighed before replying, "Of course, Sensei." _(A/N: Sensei means teacher in Japanese for anyone interested)_

Ron instantly jumped back at the sight of Jessica walking towards him, he looked around for a place to hide and simply decided to make a run for it before she saw him.

Jessica walked slowly out of the classroom wiping her tear stained face with her silk handkerchief, she looked down at the handkerchief in her hand and traced her fingers over the 'S.S.' stitched into the corner. Jessica looked over her shoulder to see that Severus still had his back to her, she took a calming breathe before stepping out of the door. Stepping outside into the corridor, Jessica noticed Ron disappear round the corner of the hall. A twinge of annoyance rose from within her; Ron was definitely going to have some difficult questions, especially about 'personal attachments' that she had often scolded him about. Jessica slowly made her way towards the Divination tower, 'I hope you won't repeat my mistakes, R.W.'

* * *

Ron collapsed against the wall beside the portrait of the fat lady, he had sprinted all the way from Snape's class to the common room and now he was completely exhausted. He tried to catch his breathe as he sat on the floor. He passed a hand over his wrists and watched as the ribbons tied on them appeared. The ribbon had now changed to white-pink color that glimmered slightly when the ribbons swayed. Ron touched the ribbons and watched as they latched onto his fingers. As he remembered the argument that the two teachers had had just moments before, Ron knew that he would have to tell Hermione the truth today.

"Hey! There you are, I was about to go looking for you," Harry's said as he stepped out of the portrait hole and saw Ron sitting on the ground.

Ron quickly waved a hand over his wrist making the ribbons disappear once more; he lifted himself off the ground to stand beside Harry.

"Ready for breakfast than?" he said as he and Harry walked towards the great hall.

"You alright there, Ron? You look a bit pale," Harry noted as they walked.

Ron nodded his head mutely as he walked beside Harry, "I just saw something disturbing," he said before he explained what he had seen earlier.

Harry gave a thoughtful look before frowning, "If what you said is true…than should we really trust Jessica? For all we know she could be plotting with Snape,"

"To do what exactly?" Ron said incredulously, "They didn't exactly look chummy if you know what I mean."

Harry nodded his head but he made a mental note to keep a careful eye on both professors, if Snape was still working for Voldermort than maybe the real reason Jessica was here was much more sinister. He and Ron entered the Great Hall and walked towards the Gryffindor table where they saw Hermione and Ginny sitting.

Ron held Harry back for a moment and whispered, "Don't tell Hermione or Ginny about what I told you, the last thing we need is a reason for Hermione to attack Jessica."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, "You still haven't told her than,"

"No," and when Harry gave him a stern look he quickly added, "But I will, today in fact."

"You better," Harry whispered back.

"By the way, I need you to pair up with Neville today in potions," Ron said taking his seat.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Ron replied.

"Took you long enough," Ginny said when Harry gave her a quick kiss on the check.

"Ron are you feeling alright?" Hermione questioned clearly concerned when she noticed Ron's pale sickly pale complexion.

"Yeah, fine," he replied pulling off his robes and placing it on the seat beside him, "By the way, isn't this yours," he said as he handed Hermione back her own robe.

"Oh, thanks," she said reaching forward to grab the robes form Ron's hand. When she did their hands touched momentarily causing them both to drop the robe.

Ginny chuckled to herself when she saw Hermione and her brother blushing and mumbling their apologies. She stopped when she felt Harry nudge her.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Ron to give Hermione encouragement when…well you know," he whispered into her ear.

"Why not?" Ginny whispered her reply before handing him some toast from her plate.

"You know why," Harry retorted in a low voice.

Ginny looked over at Ron and Hermione who were now talking, "Are you trying to deny Ron something that you yourself admitted that you needed," Ginny said pointedly before munching on her cereal.

Harry considered this for a moment, what Ginny had said was true, he couldn't expect Ron to deny his feelings for Hermione when he was with Ginny.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled before he began his breakfast, but he choked on his toast when he saw Jessica walk towards them.

Ginny patted Harry on the back as Ron laughed.

'I hope you got all your work done, R.W.' Jessica voice erased the smile from Ron's face. He turned around to see her standing behind him.

'Yeah, I mean yes Professor.'

Hermione frowned when she saw Jessica and Ron exchange looks.

Jessica nodded her head at Ron before turning her attention to Hermione, she studied the brown haired girl for a moment before giving Ron a knowing look.

"The famous Hermione Granger I gather," she said extending her hand for Hermione to shake. 'I can see why you like her,' she commented to Ron.

Hermione ignored the hand.

"I'm Professor Lavina," Jessica continued to say, her arm still extended towards Hermione.

Hermione shook her hand when she noticed the people around her looking at them, 'Nice to meet you," she said calmly before turning back towards her breakfast.

'She's a feisty one,' Jessica joked to Ron before walking towards the teachers table.

Harry kept a close eye on Jessica as she took her seat near Professor Snape but neither teachers acted suspiciously in fact had Ron not told him what he had seen earlier, Harry would hardly believe that they even knew each other. He did however notice that Jessica refrained from talking to any of the other teachers and simply ate her breakfast before getting up and leaving. So engrossed was he in watching Snape and Jessica that he didn't notice the whispering students around him, it was only when Jessica had left and his attention returned to his own breakfast did he realize that everyone around them was whispering and pointing at Ron and Hermione.

Though Harry hadn't noticed, Ron and Hermione had, and although Hermione simply ignored them Ron became angrier by the minute.

"Who was that?" a girl behind them whispered loudly.

"She said she was a Professor," her friend replied.

"Man, I hope I get her as my teacher," some boys joked.

"Why was she talking to the Weasel?" some Slytherins noted.

Ron clenched his fists angrily when he heard some first years near them.

"Did you see the way the Head Girl ignored her?"

"I know, what's her problem?"

"Probably just jealous cause she's so plain compared to the Professor," another student added before the group laughed.

'How dare they talk about Hermione that way!' Ron thought furiously as he felt the heat radiate from his hands.

The students in the hall cringed when they felt a searing heat hit them, a few students screamed in pain. Some of the younger students got up from their seats and ran from the hall.

Hermione watched in bewilderment as students around her screamed and ran out the Great Hall. She even noticed Harry and Ginny swatting their arms and jumping form their seats. She turned to Ron to check on him but he didn't seem affected, he did seem angry though, no doubt from the gossiping students. Hermione reached out and placed a comforting hand over his.

Ron's eyes widened when he noticed Hermione squeeze his hand, he turned to look at her.

"You ok, Ron?"

"Yeah," he mumbled back.

The students in the hall stopped screaming and running when they felt the burning heat dissipate. The room soon returned to normal, most students now occupying themselves by talking about what had just happened.

Harry and Ginny exchanged knowing glances and Harry noted some teachers giving each other panicked looks. Harry looked back at Ron and noticed that though he still appeared upset he was no longer glaring at students around them.

'Temper, temper R.W. Try using some of those relaxation exercises we talked about,' Ron heard Jessica say, 'It wouldn't do to have people suspecting you.'

Ron gulped down his pumpkin juice, having finished his drink he took a few calming breathes. He glanced over at Hermione, when she noticed him looking at her she smiled at him.

"Finished? Don't want to be late for potions," She said as she got up from her seat.

"Yippee," Ron said sarcastically as he followed Harry and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Ron had only just noticed that Hermione and he were still holding hands when Hermione had dropped it and walked to her desk in the potions class. He took a seat beside Hermione and waited till Snape had given his usual commands before hurriedly following Hermione to the supply cupboard.

"You'll be my partner wont you 'Mione?" Ron said as he carried some ingredients back to their desk.

"What about Harry?"

"He's with Neville, right Harry?" Ron questioned as they passed Harry talking to Neville. Ron didn't wait for a response but simply pulled Hermione back to the desk.

"Well alright then, just do what I say."

"Yes, milady," Ron said bowing slightly.

Hermione laughed at him before handing him some thorny plants.

Ron grabbed the plants from Hermione hands but when he had clasped his hand around hers she instantly dropped the plant onto the table.

"What's wrong?" Ron questioned although he already knew the answer.

"I cut my hand," Hermione responded holding her hand to her chest.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand instantly and examined it carefully. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it around the bleeding finger.

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip not from pain but from Ron's touch. She watched as he carefully held her hand in his own large hands. He caressed her hands softly with one of his hands while holding the handkerchief over the small cut with the other. She looked away from their intertwined hands when she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Her attention rested on the thorny plant that she had dropped onto the table. She had been careful when she had handed the plant to Ron but when he touched her hand all rational thought flew out the window and the next thing she knew one of the thorns had cut her finger.

"There, all better," Ron said lifting Hermione's hands to check the cut.

"Oh, thanks," she said softly pulling her hand away from him. She quickly busied herself with her work.

While Hermione was cutting up some roots Ron had carefully pocketed the handkerchief. He felt guilty for purposefully cutting Hermione's hand with the thorny plant but it was essential for the spell to work.

The remainder of the Potions class passed as usual, with one difference, when Professor Snape made some snide remarks Ron had simply sat back and not said a word. Proffessor Snape had glared at him for a moment but moved on when he got no reaction from Ron.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked Ron once they had left their potions class, although he was happy not to lose any house points today, he too had been completely surprised when Ron didn't respond to Snape's taunting.

"I just can't hate the guy, after what I saw this morning if anything I pity him," Ron answered when Hermione was a safe distance ahead of them.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her work when she saw Ron pass a note to her. She turned to frown at him but noticed that he was busily copying down notes off the board. She rolled her eyes at him before opening the note. She had to stop herself from laughing aloud when she saw what was drawn on the piece of parchment.

The note had been charmed to move, it initially showed little twinkling stars before moving down to a tower, on the tower was a sketch of Ron, she knew it was him because he had written an 'R' across his chest. The little Ron waved at her before a little speech bubble appeared above his head.

'_Hermione, meet me at the Astronomy Tower before rounds today, ok?'_

Hermione read the words to herself. The next moment a little sketch of herself with bushy hair walked onto the parchment and waved before an empty speech bubble appeared above her head.

The sketch-Ron walked around the note nervously as the sketch of herself looked up at her expectantly. Hermione smiled before writing, _'Ok,'_ in the speech bubble. She laughed when she saw the sketch-Ron jump for joy when she had written her response. Hermione folded the note up neatly before handing it back to Ron.

She glanced over at Ron and saw him smile at her, and she was certain that he would have jumped for joy also had not Professor Flickwick looked sternly at them.

Hermione returned to her notes, and it was only when she had reached the end of her sentence that she realized that Ron had just asked her out.

'No, he couldn't have. It was probably just a friendly rendezvous…yeah that what it is. I mean if he was going to ask me out he would have done it properly,' Hermione's thoughts returned to the little sketches of herself and Ron and she chuckled at the memory. 'Okay, that was pretty cute, and if it was a request for a date than it was sweet of him and not to mention very typical of Ron. Passing notes in class, honestly,' she tried to be annoyed but when she remembered the sketch-Ron dance for joy she couldn't help but smile.

Ron glanced at Hermione, usually he would be able to hear what Hermione was thinking but he had made a conscious effort not to invade her privacy. It took some time, but he had finally been able to block her thoughts, unless he looked straight in her eyes, then everything she was thinking rushed into his head.

He grinned as he returned to his notes; this was it, and tonight he was finally going to tell her how he felt. Ron smile faded when he realized what else he had to tell her.

'I better perform that spell so that I can give my present to Hermione,' Ron noted to himself before returning to his notes. Ron looked to his left and noticed Harry sleeping behind his textbook, and Ron usually would have done the same but ever since his first Advanced Divination class he had felt the urge to do as much school work as possible. Not that he didn't slack off but not as much as he had before, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he realized that these years would probably be the highlight of his life and he didn't want to waste them sleeping. Ron looked at Hermione and a warm sensation filled him as he watched her furrow her brow in concentration as she copied down notes into her book.

'I definitely don't want to waste my time,' he thought to himself before returning to his own work.

* * *

Ron hastily pulled the curtains around his bed closed and placing his bag beside him. He pulled out his wand and placed an imperturbable charm on his curtains to prevent anyone inadvertently hearing what he was doing.

Ron took the parchment with the spell from his notebook he then placed the new ribbons Jessica had given him and the handkerchief that was stained in Hermione's blood from his bag. He checked the list of items required on the parchment, before placing a small knife down beside him.

"Orchideous" Ron uttered the conjuring spell concentrating on getting the correct hand motion. When nothing happened, Ron straightened his shoulders and repeated the spell clearly, while picturing a pink rose in his mind. Ron looked down at his wand and smiled happily when he saw a rose fall softly onto his bed, exactly as he had pictured it.

He placed the flower in the center of the bed before picking up the red dragon ribbons Jessica had given him; he tied the ribbons to his wrists before removing the now white ribbons tied to his other wrists.

Placing the ribbons onto his bed Ron picked up Rose and plucked the flower from its stem before placing the ribbons on top of it. Ron took some small white tea candles from his bag and lighted them before levitating them above the rose in a small circle, he looked at the burning candles cautiously and wondered whether they would burn his bed but dismissed the idea. Ron then reached for his handkerchief and removed Hermione's blood, the small amount of blood trickled onto the flower and ribbons.

"_My love is deep. The more I give the more I have. _

_Take her blood no more, her blood protected forevermore."_

Ron chanted the first part of the spell watching the blood disappear. He then picked up the knife beside him,

"_My blood sacrifice to protect the one I adore. _

_To one, of one, still such and ever so."_

Ron took a steadying breathe before cutting his hand,

"_Take my life and give to her, take my love to save her._

_Ancient magic seal this bond of blood, this bond of love."_

When his blood touched the other items on the bed a beam of pink light shoot upwards before disappearing, Ron dropped the knife onto his bed and stared down at the necklace that now lay in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief before picking up the necklace carefully. The white ribbon was laced through a rose quartz rose. Ron touched the rose and noticed the swirling red in the pink stone. Satisfied with his work Ron placed the necklace in a small box before placing it inside his pocket.

Ron removed the spell around his bed. Ron collected his books off the floor and hurried down to the Great hall for lunch before his friends suspected anything was wrong.

* * *

A/N: My apologies for my terrible poetry, the underlined words were taken from Shakespere, Romeo Juliet II ii 133-5 and sonnet 105 respectfully, the rest is my pathetic attempt at poetry :P

I'm quite happy with how the Jessica/Snape scene played out, it's exactly as I had planned it. Though I was unsure as to whether I should reveal their relationship it was so fun writing that scene that I've decided to make it a more essential part to the story and besides although Snape is…well a jerk, I always wondered what his life was like before we meet him in JK's world. And don't get me started on how long I sat at my desk trying to figure out the ages of all my characters so that everything would make sense.

_In case anyone is wondering Jessica and Snape had a relationship when she was a student and he was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, when he was 24-25 and she was 15-16. **Sorry** if some people get offended by this but I did mention that Jessica looks older than she is and not to mention the fact that she would be considered an adult when she turns **17**. Besides I've seen a lot of Snape/student relationships in fanfics so this should be nothing new._


	10. Sensei

A/N: This chapter is mainly a **Snape/Jessica** filler chapter for those interested in their history. It's **not necessary** to the main story and anyone not interested can just skip this chapter and go onto Chapter 11. This chapter is rated M, so no kids allowed.

I'd love to hear you comments about the chapter especially the Snape/Jessica interaction and I'm sorry if you get confused with the Jessica-Melissa name changes throughout the chapter.

**Not So Sour Lemons: I've replied to you're review in the next chapter.**

_'Italics' indicate flashbacks

* * *

_

Chapter 10 – Sensei

**(Snape & Jessica/Melissa: history for those interested)**

Severus shuffled and reshuffled the papers on his desk, he waited until he heard the door close before he turned around to face the empty classroom. He wiped the tears from his eyes before walking forward and taking a seat at the desk where Mel was just sitting. Severus pulled out a box from his pocket, lifting the lid from the box he looked down at the two little glass birds lying inside. He took out one of the little birds and held it in his hands. The little bird fluttered its wings before flying around his head. As he continued to look at the bird his mind wondered back to the first day he had met Mel.

-16 years ago…

"_You! Why aren't you doing what I told you!" Severus snarled at the girl staring absently out the window. It was his first day as potions master and already he found the job insufferable. Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl when she turned and stared blankly back at him._

"_If you weren't in my house I would be tempted to deduct marks from you!" He whispered in a low menacing voice. _

_At this the girl simply smiled innocently back at him, she loosened her green tie before standing up and bowing to him before standing straight again. _

"_Gomen-nasai Sensei, Wakari-masen. Motto yukkuri hanashite-kure-masuka?" The girl spoke quickly before looking up at Severus._

_Severus stared at the girl wide-eyed. 'What!' he thought as he became increasingly annoyed with the stupid girl standing in front of him._

"_What! Speak English girl," Severus said gruffly before looking at the girl's partner, "What is she babbling about?"_

"_Sorry. Professor I don't understand Japanese," the girl replied, stepping away from him and the girl as though afraid that she was going to be eaten alive._

_Severus narrowed his eyes before looking down at the list of student's names. He didn't find any names that sounded Japanese so he looked back at the girl suspiciously._

"_What is your name?"_

_The girl cocked her head to one side confusion on her face before replying, "Gomen-nasai Sensei…" the girl paused when she saw Severus glare angrily at her, "Sensei slow spe-ik…onegai."_

_Severus rubbed his temples before turning to the girl's partner, "You! Tell her what to do," he barked before walking off._

_Melissa watched as her teacher walked off, she smirked when she saw him sit down at his desk and open a book to read. She had carefully watched her potions teacher all lesson and she had not failed to notice how no matter what, he always shouted at his students. When she had seen him coming she had quickly feigned ignorance before reciting some basic Japanese that her mother had taught her when they had visited some relatives last year. Melissa sat down in her chair and turned to the girl sitting next to her._

"_What's the teacher's name?" Melissa asked calmly as she watched the girl mix some purple liquid into her cauldron._

_The girl dropped her ladle and stared at Melissa with a frightened look._

"_You speak English?" she whispered in a shaky voice before looking up at the teacher nervously._

"_I never said I didn't," Melissa replied._

"_B-but you…you j-just…" the girl stuttered _

_Melissa rolled her eyes at the girl, "You're doing that wrong," she said before grabbing the ladle from the girls hands and stirring the mixture anti-clockwise. _

_Snape looked up from the essay he was correcting he narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the not only was the japanese student talking to her partner but her partner was talking back to her. Dropping his quill onto the table he stood up and swept past all the desks till he reached hers. He stood menacingly above the girls._

"_See, you have to make sure you add the ingredients at the exactly the right moment otherwise the whole potion will end up wrong," Melissa explained._

"_Ohhh…" the girl's partner replied, but froze when she saw Snape standing in front of them._

_Melissa poured some of the potion into a glass flask before swirling the liquid she smiled when she saw the liquid turn the correct shade of blue before placing it down onto the table. She paused when she heard someone clear their throat she looked up and saw the teacher glaring down at her._

"_Sensei!" she said before grabbing another flask and filling it with the warm potion, "We've finished the potion," she said as she handed him the flask in her hand._

_Severus grabbed the flask from her hand gruffly and analyzed it carefully. He returned it to her when he found nothing to criticize._

"_You speak English then," Severus seethed leaning forward._

"_So do you, now that that's settled perhaps I should introduce myself," she extended a hand out for Severus to shake, "I'm Melissa Harper, but you can call me Mel, I'm a first year Slytherin."_

_Severus snarled at the girl angrily, "Well Melissa, you have the honor of receiving the first detention of the year."_

"_Where and when?" Melissa replied calmly._

"_Tonight at six, I hope you've had a big lunch because you won't be having dinner!" he said before turning around and walking back to his desk._

"_Okay," she said cheerily just as the students began to leave the classroom, "It's a date." _

_Severus froze in his spot and whirled around to look at the girl but she had already disappeared, "Insufferable…" he mumbled before walking back to his desk. _

"Uhh Professor?" a voice near Severus said.

Severus turned to see the students filing into his class he stood up and walked to his desk and prepared to start his class.

* * *

"Alright class for homework I want two full parchments each on the correct uses for 'Murtlap Essence' and 'Moonstone'," Severus ordered before his students left the classroom. He smiled when he heard their collective groans before they left the classroom, he always enjoyed seeing the looks of disappointment on his student's faces. His smile faded when he remembered the first detention he had ever given a student. 

"_Good evening Sensei!" Melissa said as she stepped into the classroom._

_Severus looked up and frowned at the young girl, he pointed to the pile of dirty cauldrons in the corner of the room, "Clean those by hand, then you can wipe the floors and tidy the supply cupboard," he ordered._

"_Yes, Sensei," she replied pulling up her sleeves and beginning her work. _

_Severus felt disappointed when he watched the girl clean the cauldrons without complaint at the very least he had expected a groan of despair but nothing, she showed no emotion whatsoever. _

'_I should make my punishments more harsh next time,' Severus noted to himself before returning to the pile of essays he was still correcting. Every now and then he would look up from his work to see Melissa dutifully doing the work he had set for her. Severus felt a twinge of annoyance when she still showed not emotion on her face._

_Severus yawned and stretched his arms when he had finished his marking, he looked up and jumped in his seat when he saw Melissa standing beside him._

"_Sorry" she whispered, "But I've finished, is there anything else I need to do?"_

_Severus stared at her then looked down at his watch and noticed that it was just past 10'oclock. _

"_No, just leave. And maybe this will teach you not to disrespect your teachers," he said looking sternly at the girl._

"_I wasn't disrespecting you, Sensei" she whispered in reply._

_Severus staread angrily at the girl for replying, it was only in the dim candlelight did he notice the light-blue of her eyes, 'Were her eyes always that colour?' he wondered._

"_Why do you keep calling me 'Sensei'?" He questioned._

"_It means teacher in Japanese," she replied in a soft voice._

_He narrowed his eyes at her when she continued to look at him. _

"_Why are you whispering?" he heard himself whispering in return before he could stop himself, causing Melissa to laugh._

"_I just wanted to see if you would do it too," she giggled before running out class, "Goodnight, Sensei," she waved before disappearing out the door. _

_Severus stared blankly at the door, "Stupid girl," he said as he got up from his desk, but he couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory of Melissa waving goodbye. _

-One Year later-

_Severus looked up from his desk when he saw the second year students file into his classroom, when they were seated he noticed that Melissa was missing. Having given the students their instructions he walked up to Annabelle the girl whom Melissa had become friends with over the semester._

"_Miss Vark where is Mel…Miss Harper?" Severus questioned when the students were busily mixing their potions._

_Anabelle looked up at Severus surprised, "You didn't hear Professor? Her parents separated, her mother's taken her back to Japan for school."_

_Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl. He turned to his class, "Carry on with your work and if any of you even considers fooling around while I'm gone, you'll receive two weeks detention with me!" he said menacingly before walking out the classroom._

_Severus opened up the door to the headmaster office and walked quickly to where he saw Dumbeldore standing._

"_Ah Severus, lovely day isn't it," the headmaster commented when he saw Severus walk up to him._

"_Headmaster, why was I not informed that Melissa Harper was taken out of Hogwarts?" Severus questioned trying to keep his voice even, he wouldn't admit it but the young girls witty retorts and immense knowledge on potions had made his classes less trying._

_Dumbeldore raised his eyebrows at him, "Forgive me Severus, it was all quite sudden. Poor girl, her father…" here Dumbeldore paused when he noticed that Severus was becoming increasingly frustrated, "You seem quite attached to the girl."_

"_She is…let's just say that she's not as dimwitted as the remainder of the student body," Severus replied folding his arms in front of him._

_Dumbeldore nodded his head, "She definitely is wise beyond her years, a touch mischievous but quite endearing once you get to know her. But that's beside the point, do not fear Severus, Miss Harper will return in a few years time to continue her schooling at Hogwarts. I was not all that convinced that the Japanese School of Magic was quite up to par with Hogwarts and convinced her parents of the injustice of depriving her of the education equal to her talents."_

_Severus looked at Dumbeldore before nodding his head and walking out of the office.

* * *

_

Severus watched Melissa enter the Great hall and take a seat near him at the teachers table. He turned away when she glanced towards him. He felt frustrated as he sat eating his dinner, he hated being near her, she always brought the weakness out of him.

Jessica glanced over at Severus as he ate his dinner, he was completely ignoring her and it was beginning to irritate her. Of course she didn't have the right to expect anything from him but still it was heartbreaking to have him not even acknowledge her presence. She quickly ate her dinner before getting up from her seat and walking out the hall.

Jessica sat down on the hard wooden floors of her room and folded her legs she rested her palms facing upwards before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breathes before beginning her meditation. But rather than clearing her mind, images from her past began to flash before her eyes.

_Melissa straightened her robes and tidied her hair, her fingers nervously pushing some stray hair behind her ears as she waited impatiently outside Professor Snape's office. She hadn't seen her Sensei for almost three years but that didn't mean she hadn't thought about him. She didn't know why but he was all that she could think about, she tired to rationalize her feelings as simply missing her school or the English weather but she knew in her heart that those were just excuses. And when boys asked her out she simply disregarded them in fact she didn't even recognize any boys in her Japanese school they were all so boring to her. Melissa bit her lip nervously, she knew it was completely ridiculous to have a crush on your teacher but she couldn't help it, she just so desperately wanted to have her Sensei realize that she wasn't just a little girl anymore and that in the three long years that she was in Japan, she had studied rigorously and practiced the correct mannerisms so that when she saw him again she could be seen as his equal, as an adult. _

_Melissa felt her heart jump in her throat when she heard the door to the office open. She gulped down nervously when she saw Professor Snape step out of the door and close it behind him, she felt as though time slowed as he turned around and noticed her standing beside him. _

_Melissa's lips trembled when she saw the familiar black eyes pierce her light blue ones, she noticed that he had grown his hair longer and it now reached his shoulders. _

_Severus looked down at the girl standing in front of him, he was about to shout at her for standing around his office idly but stopped himself when he recognized the light blue eyes gazing up at him. His eyes widened in shock, the girl in front of him was slim and her white skin shimmered in the light when she moved, her long black hair flowed behind her reaching just below her waist. Her faceflushed slightlyas she tugged at her white shirt, Severus noticed that her uniform was filled out in all the right places but stopped from staring at the girl. He took a deep breathe and tried to erase the disturbing thoughts he was having, he quickly shifted his eyes away from the girl._

"_I see you're back M-...Miss Harper," he said coldly before walking away. His heart faltered when he heard her follow him._

"_Yes, Sensei." Melissa said as she tried to catch up him, "I just got back today…how have you be-…"_

_Severus stopped and turned back to look at Melissa, "Miss Harper, what is it that you want!"_

_Melissa was taken aback by the icy glare the Professor was giving her and she unconsciously took a step away from him. _

_Severus stared down at Melissa and although he felt twinge of guilt when Melissa's lip trembled he turned away from her and walked away leaving her standing alone in the hallway._

_Melissa passed a hand through her smooth black hair, she shook her head angrily before a determined expression formed on her face._

'_Okay, he just caught me off guard that's all. It's not like me to cry and accept defeat that easily,' she thought to herself confidently before turning and heading to her dorm._

_Severus turned the corner and leaned against the wall ,sighing he rubbed his neck.'You've grown up.'_

_Over the next few weeks Melissa did everything in her power to impress her Potions Professor, from answering all his questions and researching into the early hours of morning so that her essays would always exceed what he had asked for. When she began to think that it was pointless to try to impress her teacher, something happened which changed that. _

_One day as Professor Snape discussed the properties of the Unctuous Unction potion, Melissa eyelids became increasingly heavier and she felt herself slowly drift off to sleep, she had stayed up practically the whole night finishing her essay on the properties of Unicorn parts. It was only when Professor Snape slammed a ruler loudly on her desk causing her to jump up from her seat did she realize that the class was over and the students were leaving class. _

"_S-sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to fall asleep…" Melissa said guiltily looking down at her hands._

"_Make sure it doesn't happen again!" he said before walking back to his desk._

_Melissa watched him walk away, 'Why didn't he give me detention?' she wondered as she rubbed her eyes. _

_Snape gathered the essays in a neat pile, he glanced up to see Jessica rub her eyes and yawn as she returned her books to her bag. He had noticed when he hadtalked to her that she had dark bags under her eyes and that her skin looked more pale than usual. He flipped through the essays before he found Melissa's name. His eyes ran over her detailed essay that was over three pages long. He dropped the other essays and walked over to Melissa just as she was about to leave._

"_Miss Harper."_

_Melissa turned when she heard Professor Snape call her name. He held her essay in front of him before continuing._

"_Is this yours?"_

"_Yes, Sensei," Jessica replied._

"_Did I tell you to write three pages?" he didn't wait for her to reply before continuing, "And I distinctly remember telling the class to study the assigned text only why do you have all these footnotes from other textbooks?" _

"_I…I…," Melissa paused and looked up at her teachers face, "I just thought…"_

"_Next time do as your told, no more, no less," Severus cut Melissa off before handing her back her essay and walking away._

"_Yes, Sensei," she said dejectedly before walking towards the door._

"_And get some sleep," Severus said softly._

_Melissa froze and turned back, Professor Snape still had his back turned to her and when he didn't say anything more she wondered whether her tired mind was just playing tricks on her. _

'_I must be going crazy,' she said to herself as she left the classroom, but she felt a silly happiness fluttering in her chest as she walked down the hallway._

_

* * *

_

_"The sleeping draught should be a purple color if brewed correctly, its effects obviously are to cuase the drinker to fall into a deep sleep..." Severus paused and looked down at his students, most of them were busily copying down what he was saying but he noticed Melissa sitting hunched over her desk, her head bent low. _

_"Is my lesson boring you Miss Harper?" Severus questioned._

_Melissa looked up and Snape noticed that her eyes were red, she sniffed before getting up from her seat and running out the door. Severus stood staring at the door in suprise._

_"Start your potions now!" he barked to his class before walking out the door, "Did I give you permission to leave Miss Harper?" he said loudly enough for the whole class to hear, before walking towards where Melissa stood. _

_Severus moved to stand next to her, seeing the tears on her face he handed her his handkerchief, she took it gladly._

_"Sorry...my..." she paused and cried into the handkerchief leaving Snape shuffling uncomfortably where he stood. _

_"I know about it," he said when she didn't continue talking. Dumbeldore had informed him last night that Melissa's father was killed._

_Melissa turned and hugged Severus, as she continued to cry. He looked down at her and noticed her shaking, he had no idea what to do in such a situation but when she didnt let go, he simply patted her on the head._

_"Go to the hospital and rest," Snape ordered pushing her away when he felt increasingly uncomfortable by her touch. _

_She nodded her head, and Severus turned back to his classroom._

_

* * *

_

Severus removed his outer robes and draped them over a chair before moving to his bed. He rubbed his neck tiredly before lying down on his bed. His eyes wandered upward and rested on the green and white stripped scarf hanging from the bedpost. He reached up and pulled it down, he held the soft material in his hands and lifted it up to his face, he took a deep breathe allowing the flowery smell fill his lungs. Even after all these years it still smelled like her.

_Severus watched as from the teachers table as the students danced around the ballroom. His eyes scanned the room as he tried to find her face in the crowd, he took a sip of cooling pumpkin juice when he couldn't find her._

"_Why won't you dance with me? It's not like you have a date so…" a male voice spoke._

"_How many times do I have to say 'NO' before you idiots get the point!" Melissa answered angrily._

_Severus turned his attention to the small group of boys talking to Jessica at a nearby table. His heartbeat quickened when he saw how beautiful she looked. Her hair was twisted in an up style accentuating her neck and bare shoulders. A few stray strands of hair framed her face and brought attention to the dark red of her lips. _

"_Just leave me alone!" Melissa said icily before standing up and walking out of a side door into the gardens._

_It was only when she was walking away did Severus notice the apple-green color of her dress. He sat at the table for a few moments debating what he should do._

'_A student has just walked out onto the school grounds, alone…after hours, it's my responsibility to bring her back inside," Severus said to himself as he got up from his seat and followed Melissa out into the night._

_He walked around the gardens and had begun to think that she was no longer there when he heard someone crying softly behind a nearby hedge. He walked around the hedge and saw Melissa sitting on the ground hugging her legs close to her body._

_Melissa felt something soft fall onto her shoulders and looked up to see Professor Snape standing above her. He sat down beside her one the ground without saying a word._

"_Sensei?" _

_Severus turned and wrapped his scarf around her before turning and looking straight ahead of him._

_The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, Melissa felt the heat from the closeness of their bodies and a flush spread across her cheeks. _

"_Apple-Green looks good on you," Severus said suddenly startling Melissa, "It's my favourtie color."_

"_I know it is…" Melissa smiled._

_Severus returned her smile before hastily looking away._

_Melissa shuffled closer to him so that their shoulders were just touching. Severus turned to her surprised._

"_Melissa you're a student," he began to say, "this thing," he motioned his hand between them, "isn't going to work."_

_To his surprise Melissa smile broadened, "You called me Melissa."_

_Severus sighed before moving to get up, Melissa grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the ground._

"_I love you, Sensei," she stated simply before kissing him forcefully on the mouth._

_Severus froze as he looked down at the Melissa, her hands were cold from the night air but her lips were warm and soft. He tried to move his hands to push her away but instead he simply wrapped his large arms around her small body and returned her kiss. _

_Although she had intended on kissing Severus quickly on the lips when he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his body their kiss had become more intense. The next moment he had pushed her roughly to the ground and pressed his body over hers as he continued to kiss her. She grabbed his shirt and slowly moved her hands upwards, pulling his head closer to her body when his lips moved away from her lips and moved down her neck. He left light kisses along her neck and shoulder blades, she heard his breathing fasten as he pulled her tightly against his body. She pushed her hands against his chest and held him tightly when he rolled over onto his back so that she now lay on his stomach. She pressed her lips against his and opened her mouth readily when his tongue passed over her lips. It was only when she felt his hands move up her legs and the cold night air on her bare legs did she stiffen. Severus noticed her hesitation and pulled away from Melissa, he swallowed when he realized what he was doing. He pushed her to the ground hearing her gasp in surprise. He held his head in his hands as the reality of the situation hit him._

"_What am I doing?" he said to himself._

_Melissa saw his hands shaking and she moved to sit beside him, he continued to hold his head in his hands until he felt Melissa's hug him. _

"_Don't…"_

"_Shhh…" she said soothingly looking up into his eyes, "You're not taking advantage of me, I've loved you for a long time and it had nothing to do with the fact that you're my teacher."_

_Severus looked down at Melissa in disbelief, "I can't…it's not allowed…"_

_Melissa silenced him with her lips and she smiled when she felt him return her kiss once more. Melissa sighed happily and rested her head on his chest when they had stopped kissing._

"_Melissa…how old are you this year?" Severus asked pulling her closer to him._

"_I'll be fifteen this year," She answered bringing his hand up to her lips, "We can keep it a secret…no one has to know," she continued when she felt him pull his away, she laced her fingers into his large hands._

_Severus lifted her head to his lips as he hungrily kissed her, "No one has to know," he repeated before smiling down at her. _

_Over a year passed since that day and no one noticed anything different between the teacher and student and Severus had made sure of that fact by treating Melissa no different than any other student, she knew that it had to be this way and it was not until just before Christmas break of her Sixth year did she react to his treatment._

_She was busily copying notes into her book when Annabelle passed her a note, she frowned at her friend before pushing the note back towards her. At that moment Severus had looked up and saw what she was doing, Melissa looked from Anabelle to see Severus frown at her. She gave him a pleading look but he ignored her and walked towards her._

"_Something you want to share with the class, Miss Harper?" he said coldly._

"_Professor I…" Annabelle began to say but Severus ignored her._

"_You're be graduating from Hogwarts next year and you're still acting like spoiled little children!" he said icily staring down at her._

_Melissa looked up at Severus, he knew that she hated it when he called her a child, he was doing it purposefully with everyone around so that she couldn't react the way she usually did when they were alone. The last time he had called her a child she smacked across the face and stormed out of his room, he had to apologize to her for the entire week before she forgave him. Her eyes began to blur and she looked down when she felt the tears fall from her eyes. Severus scoofed at her before walking away and continuing with the class._

_She tried to catch his eye during the lesson but he was purposely ignoring her. It was only when all the other students were leaving did he call her._

"_Miss Harper a word in my office."_

_Annabelle gave her an apologetic look before leaving the room. Melissa followed Severus to his office and stood near the door while he locked it, he placed an intertuable charm around the room before walking toward her. Melissa stepped away when he reached out to touch her._

"_Mel…you know I can't give you preferential treatment," he pleaded lifting her chin up to look at him._

"_You didn't have to yell at me," she said softly letting the tears fall from her eyes._

_Severus leaned down and kissed her eyes, before kissing the wet trail of tears down her face._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_You called me a child again," Melissa interrupted him pushing him away from her and turning her back to him to face the door, "I'll be seventeen soon, I'll be an adult!"_

"_You're already an adult to me," Severus said moving forward and hugging her from behind._

"_All we've done is kiss…" _

"_That's not all we've done," Severus whispered into her ear before kissing her neck._

_Melissa moved away him, "B-but we haven't…" she faltered and looked down at her feet, "You still see me as a child."_

_Severus responded by roughly pulling her around to face him before lifting her up and pushing her against the door crushing her small body with his. Melissa swallowed when she saw the intensity in his eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist when she realized that her feet wouldn't touch the ground. Severus growled and grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly against the door._

"_You're hurting me," Melissa said in a low whisper as she lowered her lips to his._

"_You like it don't you?" he said in a raspy voice, when she nodded her head he pressed his lips against hers, forcing her head back against the door. He lifted his head to look at her and she smiled back at him._

"_I love you…and I want to…show you how much," he swallowed nervously before continuing, "But I can't…it wouldn't be right."_

"_What difference would it make?" Melissa said pushing him back forcing him to fall to the ground. She lay on top of him and gazed lovingly into his eyes._

"_It makes a difference," he replied as she removed his shirt over his head and planted soft kisses on his chest. _

_She sighed and rolled off of him so that she was now lying beside him, "Okay, I'll wait but…just don't call me a child anymore."_

"_I won't…I know you're not a child," he said as lifted himself up to straddle her small body._

"_I love you, Sensei."_

_Severus smiled, that word, Sensei, had become so precious to him that every time she said it no matter whether they were in class or alone, he felt how much she loved him. _

_Melissa placed her hands on his neck and pulled him down so that she could kiss him._

_Severus broke their kiss to look at her face he looked at her a long time before he spoke, "Sometimes I think that maybe I am taking advantage of you…that I shouldn't be doing this…but when I look in your eyes I know that I could love you forever, I know that if you left me I would never love another. My life would be empty and I'll be only be an empty shell with no heart and no soul and my life would be the way it was before I met you…lonely."_

_Melissa caressed Severus's face lovingly when she saw the fear in his eyes, "I won't leave you. I knew the first moment I saw you that you were meant for me."_

_Severus rested his head in her neck before looking up at her, the smile on her face removed all his doubt and he lifted his body up so that he could kiss her passionately. _

Severus opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, he gripped the scarf in his hand angrily before tossing it onto the floor. He rolled over onto his side and stared at the darkness in front of him.

"Liar."

* * *

Jessica stared at Severus's door, she had been standing there for over twenty minutes but couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. She clenched and unclenched her fist nervously. Lifting her hand up to his door she knocked quickly before she lost her nerve. 

Severus opened the door and looked at her before closing it again but Jessica pushed against the door and forced him to let her inside.

"Get out!"

"NO!" she responded with the same amount of anger before walking over and planting herself on his bed.

Severus closed the door with a slam and walked over to his bed. He grabbed her arm and lifted her off the bed, she stood up but resisted being dragged towards the door. Severus finally gave up and released her, unfortunately this caused Jessica to fall backwards she grabbed his shirt pulling him down to the ground with her.

Jessica opened her eyes to see that she was still gripping his shirt and that he was staring straight at her.

Severus removed her hands from his shirt and stood up and moved a safe distance away from her.

"Should I call you 'Jessica Lavina' from now on?" he questioned when she sat up.

She pulled her legs to her chest, reminding Severus of the night that they first kissed, he pushed the image aside angrily.

"You can call me anything you want…as long as I can still call you Sensei."

Severus flinched when she spoke but continued to avoid looking at her.

"Dumbeldore knew," she said moving closer to where he sat leaning against the wall, "He knew about us…he said that you could lose your job if anyone else found out. That's why I left."

Severus turned to look at her sitting beside him, "Why should I believe you? Even if what you say is true…why didn't you say goodbye before you left."

"I wanted you to hate me…so that it would be easier for you to forget about me."

"How could I forget you?" his voice wavering as he spoke, "I could no sooner forget to breathe."

"I'm sorry," Jessica sobbed when he pulled her to his chest, "I'm not supposed to be attached to anything...not to names, possessions or people…but I can't stop myself from loving you," she cried into his chest.

"I know," Severus said when she had stopped crying.

He led her to the door, "But I alsocan't forget what you did."

Jessica nodded her head sadly, she turned to leave but Severus pulled her back.

"Wait," he said before walking over to his robes before walking back, he handed her a small box, "I was going to give you this when you turned seventeen."

Jessica opened the box and watched as the glass birds flew up and circled her head, "Bluebirds? They're my favorite."

"I know," he replied simply.

Jessica lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, he didn't respond but he didn't pull away either. She stepped away and looked at the bird flying above them.

"Return," Severus commanded and Jessica watched as the glass-birds flew down and landed neatly inside the box.

"Goodnight," Jessica said as she stepped out the door.

Severus closed the door and locked it when Jessica walked away. He leaned his head on the door emotionally exhausted.

"You've really returned to me," he whisperd into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this filler chapter, I wasn't sure whether I should have flashbacks included in the main story or not but then I started writing and it ended up being a lot longer than I expected. I tried really hard to not make Melissa/Jessica seem naïve or to make it seem as though Snape was just taking advantage of her, I hope that's how it comes across when you read it. 

This could be a story on its own but I don't want to divert from the main story so this is all there will between Snape/Jessica.

I'd still love to hear what you think about this chapter though.


	11. The Truth, Finally

A/N: Responses to Reviews follow the chapter.

JK owns HP etc etc…

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Truth, Finally

"Hey," Hermione said as she stepped out onto the Astronomy tower.

Ron stopped pacing and smiled nervously as she walked towards him. She returned his smile when she stopped in front of him.

"Um, so what did you want to do?" she questioned noticing the little candles floating above them. She breathed in the night air and recognized the familiar vanilla scent wafting in the air.

Ron noticed her looking at the candles, "Vanilla candles, I know they're you're favorite," he said before leading her to some cushions on the floor.

Hermione sat down and hugged her legs close to her body. Ron noticed her shiver and he took of his outer robes and placed it around her shoulders.

"Ron, don't be silly. You'll freeze to death."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of her words.

"I'm fine, I'm feeling a bit warm actually," he said taking a seat beside her.

Hermione noticed Ron nervously strumming his fingers on his knee.

"What's wrong?" she said unable to keep the concern and panic from her voice.

"There's something I have to tell you…but I don't know if I…" Ron paused and turned to look at her, the night breeze loosened some of her curls and he pushed it back behind her ears, "Um, here," he finished unceremoniously placing the necklace in her hands.

"It's beautiful," Hermione gushed before handing it back, "but I can't it must have been expensive."

"Not really, I made it," Ron replied lifting the necklace from her hands and leaning over to place it around her neck.

Hermione felt her skin tingle when Ron touched her neck, he pulled her hair to one side so that he could see what he was doing, and Hermione took another deep breathe, this time smelling Ron's cologne.

"Don't ever take it off okay?" he said sitting back and looking at her uncertainly, "No, wait," he said when he saw Hermione open her mouth to speak.

"Just let me say this and get it over with…"

Hermione heartbeat quickened, 'This is it, he's going to finally tell me how he feels.'

"How many students do you know that are taking Advanced Divination?"

'Or not,' Hermione thought as she looked at Ron confused, "Uh…I don't…"

"There aren't any other students except me…" Ron took a deep breathe before continuing, "Because it's not really a proper subject."

Ron stood up and walked to the ledge unable to look Hermione in the eyes any longer.

"Ron...what do you mean?" Hermione moved to stand next to Ron.

"What Jessica is really teaching me is….well she's training me to be," he turned to see Hermione looking at him expectantly, "t-to be a Seer…not just a normal Seer if there is such a thing, but to follow her footsteps as 'The True Seer'."

Hermione stared at him for the longest time before speaking.

"Don't be ridiculous; Divination and Seers are a bunch of crackpots…don't be taken in by her nonsense Ron!"

Ron almost fell over when he heard Hermione speak. He shook his head in disbelief.

'I knew that Jessica was trouble,' Hermione thought to herself.

"You want proof? Fine…think something," Ron ordered pulling Hermione close to him and looking down into her eyes.

'What? What's gotten into him. His cheeks look all flushed…I should take him to Madame Pomfrey before he comes down with a fever.'

"I don't have a fever," Ron said moving away from Hermione, "I just need you to believe me!"

"Ron…"

'Okay, just play along until you can get him to the hospital.'

"No, don't 'just play along' Hermione!"

"H-how did you…" Hermione sputtered taking a step away from Ron.

"I can read your thoughts."

Hermione gasped, "That's impossible!"

But she stopped when she recounted the events in her head, she did find his behavior peculiar and the fact that he knew certain things like the tea…and what she was thinking about Jessica, though that was pretty obvious.

"Wait," Hermione said when she finally realized why Ginny and Harry have been acting so strangely around her, "How long have you known?"

"Since Christmas day…Jessica was the one who sent me that package."

Hemrione's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched in anger, "So that story about a childhood friend dying?"

Ron's guilty expression answered her question and she pushed him angrily against the ledge.

"I'm sorry…I had no choice 'Mione-Jane."

"Don't call me that!" Hermione spat back angrily, 'It sounds too much like 'My Jane'."Of course you had a choice! You told Ginny and Harry didn't you?"

"Ginny already knew about it…and Harry well he…"

Hermione cut him off, "So you just all decided to lie to my face then! Am I the last person in the entire school to know about this?"

"No…well my family knows, so does Harry and the teachers and staff at the school…" Ron bit his lip to stop himself from talking when he saw the anger on Hermione's face.

Hermione grabbed the necklace and pulled it off furiousily. She clenched the necklace in her hand before throwing it to the ground.

Ron had to stop himself from screaming when he saw the necklace shatter into little pieces. He simply stared at the little shards in disbelief.

"Do you know how long…"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted, "Just…just leave!" she pointed to the door behind them before turning her back to him.

Ron sighed and walked to the door; he placed a hand on the doorframe and looked at the stairs descending below him.

"There's something else,"

Hermione continued to stare stubbornly in the other direction when she heard Ron speak.

"I love you…and I'm…" Ron scrunched up his face unable to say the words 'die' aloud. He decided instead to leave.

Hermione whirled around in her spot to see Ron's robes disappear down the stairs. She stared at the spot where he had stood before collapsing onto the ground. Her hand touched something cold on the ground, she looked down to see the necklace that she had thrown broken into little pieces. Hermione touched one of the little pieces but pulled her hand back when her finger was cut. Hermione stared in disbelief when she saw the blood trickle down her finger before moving backwards just before the cut on her finger healed.

"What on earth!" Hermione said before looking at the broken necklace.

"Reparo!"

The little shards of the necklace repaired itself returning to the rose shape it was before. Hermione lifted the necklace in her hand before placing it carefully in her pocket.

"Ow!" Ron looked down at his finger and noticed it was bleeding.

'At least the spell is still working,' he thought just as he stepped into the common room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but writing Chapter 10 Snape/Jessica history really took a lot out of me. I hope to get back to writing normally soon. 

Not So Sour Lemons: Thank-you so much, one of the greatest compliments a writer can recieve is that their work is original. Thanks for taking time to leave a note it left a smile on my face for the whole day:)


	12. Bring On The Suffering

A/N: Yay! I got my writing mojo back! I was beginning to panic for a while…LOL

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Nope, JK still owns it all.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Bring On The Suffering

"Who's there?" Ron spun around, his hands outstretched as he tried to make his way through the darkness, "Hello?"

The sound of someone crying echoed around him and Ron staggered forward. It was damp and cold and the longer he remained there he knew that something bad was going to happen or maybe it already has, he wasn't sure of much only that he wanted to find the person crying. Ron stumbled on something on the ground and fell forward, he placed his hands in front of him to brace his fall. He rolled over and tried to sit up but stopped when a beam of light shone in front of him. He shielded his eyes against the bright light and moved back. The crying seemed louder, Ron was certain of it.

"Hello!" Ron said again. He let his hand drop to his side.

"Hermione?"

Ron crawled forward into the beam of light where Hermione was sitting crouched on the ground, she was hugging her knees to her chest, and she hid her face with her legs as she rocked back and forth crying.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron questioned looking around them panicked when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew he had to get Hermione out of there before something terrible happened.

"Come on 'Mione," Ron said grabbing one of her hands and pulling her forward.

But Hermione refused to stand up, she continued sitting on the ground crying.

"Hermione! What is it? Why are you crying!" Ron said desperately as he watched Hermione fall forward and grasp at the ground before curling up in a fetal position.

Ron felt the dread rise in his throat and the familiar suffocating feeling surround him. He gasped for air as he struggled to reach Hermione. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and began to shake her.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, but his words had no effect. Ron was however able to see her wide soulless eyes staring blankly back at him before her head dropped forward.

The next moment Hermione was screaming loudly and thrashing at him. He tried to grab her arms to calm her but she simply continued screaming, it was only when Ron looked down at his own hands did he see that they were covered in blood.

"Hermione..." he looked from his hands to Hermione, he screamed in agony when he saw the sight in front of him.

Hermione was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, her eyes were still wide and full of fear as she laystaring up at him.

Ron continued to scream until he was jolted by a sudden crashing sound and a painful sensation on his side.

"Nice landing, Weasley," Seamus laughed just as he and Dean left the room.

"Laugh it up Finnigan," Ron grumbled as he sat up from the floor where he had fallen from his bed and rubbed his shoulder.

"Another…'_dream'_?" Harry asked before helping Ron up from the floor

"Something like that," Ron replied, not feeling the need to elaborate since Neville was still in the room.

"Anything to worry about?" Harry whispered when they were walking down the stairs to the Great Hall.

'Okay, I'm starting to understand why Seer's isolate themselves,' Ron thought when Harry asked him the same question he had asked every day for the past week. True, his dreams were disturbing but until he knew exactly what they meant he wasn't going to share what he saw, especially with Harry, who with his hero-complex would instantly assume it was related to him.

Ron patted Harry on the back before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, "Nothing to worry about mate," he said before looking down the long table.

"If you say so," Harry said before following Ron's gaze, "You told Hermione then," Harry said as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

Ron had his eyes glued to his cereal but every now and then he would glance down the long Gryffindor table to where Hermione was sitting by herself.

"Morning you two!" Ginny greeted taking a seat opposite them.

"Hey," Harry smiled at her.

"Hello!" Ginny said as she waved a hand in front of her brother's eyes when she didn't receive a response.

"Huh?" Ron replied half heartedly before pulling the milk forward to pour on his cereal.

"I think you got enough milk, Ron," Ginny noted when the milk Ron was pouring spilled from the bowl onto the table.

Ron didn't respond but simple placed the milk back on the table before stirring his cereal, causing some more milk to spill onto the table.

"You told her then?" Harry repeated his question as he grabbed some toast and jam.

"What gave it away?" Ron said sarcastically looking down the table at Hermione again.

"The fact that she's been avoiding you like the plague for one. I have to admit at first I thought you guys were just having one of your fights…but apart from the Crookshanks-Scabbers incident in third year, you guys have hardly ever kept fighting for longer than two days…and today…makes three," Harry held up three fingers to emphasize his point.

"Thanks for the math lesson, Professor," Ron spoke as he watched Hermione get up from her seat and leave the Great Hall, "By the way," he looked over the table at Ginny when Hermione had disappeared, "Why aren't you with Hermione…you know, doing that girl-chat thing, you girls do."

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look, "In other words, you want me to do some recon work for you. Well you can forget that!" she said sharply when he smiled at her, "She's been ignoring me too, thanks for telling her that Harry and I knew before she did."

"She already bit my head off when I told her that I'm a…'Seer'" Ron whispered the last part before continuing, "I was hardly going to lie to her again was I?" Ron explained pointing his spoon at his sister.

Ginny pushed the spoon out of her face, "Fine. But it'll have to be tonight 'cause I have classes all day today. Harry's got a free period today maybe he can do it," Ginny suggested.

"Oi! Thanks a lot," Harry responded just as Ginny stood up, grabbed some toast from Harry's plate and walked away.

Harry turned back to his friend and saw Ron poking at his soggy cereal dejectedly. He gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine," he grumbled catching Ron's attention, "I'll try to talk to Hermione for you."

Ron instantly sat up and gave Harry a beaming smile, "Harry, I could kiss you!"

"Make sure you don't," Harry laughed.

As they walked to their first class Harry looked over at Ron, "You could always try talking to her first."

"You think I haven't tried?"

"But?"

"But, nothing. I just can't," Ron sighed, "She absolutely hates me."

"It's just not like you to back down," Harry said slowly before giving Ron a suspicious look, "Or is there something that you _know_ that I don't…and you're purposefully avoiding her."

Ron sighed exasperatedly before rolling his eyes at Harry.

"Cause if that's the case, then you could at least tell me…considering that I might be the cause…" Harry trailed off, "You sure there's nothing you want to share with me?"

"No! Stop asking!" Ron snapped before stepping into their potions classroom.

"As long as you're absolutely sure…" Harry began to say butstopped when Ron glared at him angrily.

"Late again," Snape said as he walked up to where Ron and Harry sat.

"What are you talking about?" Harry retorted when he saw some Slytherins step into the classroom, "What about them."

Snape smiled at Harry and opened his mouth to speak but Ron beat him to it.

"Don't you know, Harry, the Professor has a soft spot for _certain_ students?"

Snape and Harry turned to look at Ron who was leaning back in his chair staring straight ahead of him.

Snape gave a menacingly look before walking off.

"What was that?" Harry whispered when Snape left.

"What?" Ron questioned lazily.

"Thought you said you weren't going to respond to anything he said."

"You're one to talk. Anyway, serves him right, stupid git."

"You don't think Jessica will get into trouble with Snape do you?" Harry questioned glancing quickly over at Snape.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. In fact he was hoping that Snape would confront Jessica, the longer he and Hermione were apart the thought of his teacher in a relationship with the foul potions master irritated him more. All he could think about was what a hypocrite she was, she had constantly told him that he shouldn't be in a relationship with Hermione when she was trying to get back with Snape. Ron narrowed his eyes and glared at Professor Snape's back while he wrote instructions on the board but stopped when Hermione stepped into the door. He jabbed Harry with his elbow to get his attention.

"Get to work," Snape snarled to his students.

"What's up with her?" he whispered when Hermione happily took her seat beside Neville, before she began chatting happily with him.

Neville looked startled and gave Harry and Ron a panicked look. Snape turned to see what the noise was and Ron knew that he would have pounced had not he and Harry walked over to stand behind them.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Ron asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She brushed his hand off before walking off. Ron stared at Hermione before walking back to his own desk and collapsing on the chair.

"Harry…I don't feel so good," Ron grabbed his chest and keeled over onto the desk when Harry sat down beside him.

"Potter! Get Weasley out of here before he throws up all over my classroom," Snape ordered, "Not you Longbottom," he added when Neville tried to follow them.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry pulling Ron up and helping him walk out the door. She bit her lip guiltily before rushing over to where Neville was standing.

"What happened?" she questioned Neville.

"Not sure, he just said he was feeling nauseous."

* * *

"No wait, Harry take me to the Divination classroom instead," Ron said when Harry started to lead him towards the hospital wing. 

"You sure?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Positive."

Harry pushed open the door to the divination classroom and looked around.

"Over there," Ron said softly pointing to some stairs in the corner.

Just as they reached the top step, Jessica stepped out.

"Bout time you two got here," She said moving forward to help Harry lead Ron into the room.

They carefully placed him onto a futon lying in the middle of the room. Harry knelled down beside Ron, after he had quickly glanced around the room.

'What kind of classroom is this?' he wondered to himself.

"It's called a 'dojo'," Jessica answered surprising Harry.

'Oh, right she can read minds,' he remembered Ron telling him that that was one of the Seer's powers, "So what's wrong with him?"

"No idea," Jessica answered looking down at Ron.

"What! Then shouldn't we take him to the hospital instead!"

"You should go," Jessica stood up and pointed Harry towards the door.

"No way! If you think I'm just going to…" but the next instant Harry felt his legs moving toward the door, he turned to see Jessica wave goodbye before the door locked. His legs continued moving until he had left the divination tower.

"Alright! I'm going, stop it already," As soon as the words left Harry's mouth he felt the sensation return to his legs.

* * *

"You don't know what's wrong with me?" Ron questioned once Harry had left. 

"No, but I do know that you'll be fine. Just rest here a bit before you go back to class," she answered taking a seat beside him on the wooden floor.

Ron continued to look at her when she stopped talking.

"Well?"

"Well…what?" Ron replied finally turning away.

"I know you saw Severus and me talking."

"_Talking_? Looked a lot more than that if you ask me," Ron replied sarcastically, "Than again I wouldn't know, you know since it's forbidden for me to become attached like you."

Jessica sighed tiredly, before standing up, "You can judge me all you want but I would have thought that seeing the pain Severus and I were in would convince you of the mistake of getting into any kind of relationship."

Ron looked at Jessica annoyed. He couldn't believe that she wasn't even going to apologize.

"Severus?" he said dryly giving Jessica a disgusted look

"Just get some sleep," Jessica said before leaving the room.

Jessica returned some time later to check on Ron, she noticed his skin was pale and he was sweating. She conjured a basin filled with water and some cloths on the floor beside her, taking some cloth she drenched it in cold water before slowly wiping Ron's face. She stopped what she was doing when she noticed something on Ron's shirt.

She placed the cloth back into the basin and leaned over to check the tiny red spots on Ron's white school shirt. She moved to unbutton the first few buttons to pull his shirt open. Jessica fell back in surprise when she saw the mark on Ron's chest, she looked up at Ron's sleeping face before looking down at the mark again.

"It can't be."

* * *

"Harry!" 

Harry turned around in the hall to see Hermione running toward him, "Hermione, everything alright?"

"I should be asking you that. Is…a-are you okay?" Hermione questioned when she had reached him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione, but decided to play along, "Yeah, _I'm_ fine."

They began to walk down the hall in silence and Harry couldn't help but smirk when he saw Hermione glance at him nervously.

"I only ask because, I saw you leaving class earlier."

"Oh, that," Harry said offhandedly.

"Um, so where's, where did you go?" Hermione asked finally when Harry didn't speak.

"Well," Harry paused, he didn't want Hermione being angrier with Ron and she definitely would be if she heard that Ron wanted to go to see Jessica rather than the hospital, "Uh…where are you going?" Harry asked deciding it better to shift focus on her.

"Oh, I have some research to do, so I'm going to the…"

"Library?" Harry finished for her, giving her a knowing look, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Hermione answered cautiously, "but why?"

"Well I can't very well talk to Ron when he's unconscious," Harry groaned inwardly when he realized that he had just given Hermione the answer that she had been fishing for.

"Oh, well if you want to go check on him…"

"No!...he looked fine when I last saw him," again Harry felt like kicking himself, 'Looks like Ron's not the only one who can play chess,' he thought to himself when he saw a satisfied look on Hermione's face.

"Well in that case, we better go."

Hermione led Harry toward the library. Harry noticed the smile on her face.

"What's with you? You're all cherry today?" Harry asked as they stepped into the library.

"Honestly? I don't know. I just feel energized," Hermione answered browsing the shelves.

"You know Hermione…he feels terrible," Harry began to say after a pause but Hermione instantly stalked off. Harry ran to keep up to her, "Hermione."

"I don't want to talk about it!" she whispered in a low voice.

"But if you'd just…"

"Harry, NO!" she responded angrily stomping off.

* * *

Ron looked down at his chest and saw the blood trickling down it. He placed his hands on his chest and pulled away when he felt the blood on his hands. 

'What kind of magic is this?' he wondered to himself as he continued to stare at his bloody hands, he staggered back slightly when he began to feel lightheaded. He looked over his shoulder to see someone cradling a lifeless body in their arms.

"NO! DON'T DIE!" a male voice screamed in anguish.

Ron fell onto the ground, all strength drained from his body, he tried to focus on the faces around him but they had none. Ron coughed as he struggled to breathe, pain shot through his body and he felt blood spill from his mouth. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breathe, when he opened his eyes he was once again surrounded in darkness.

"Not again!" Ron screamed in frustration when he heard crying echo around him, but this time it was more than one person.

He saw a beam of light ahead of him and he instantly ran towards it. He stopped when he had reached the light, he tried to focus his eyes when they started to become blurry. He was only able to make out two people, one person was lying in a hospital bed and the other was knelling on the floor beside them.

"_People are like that, they never know what they have until it's gone." _

Ron woke with a start when he heard Jessica's voice, he looked up to see her sitting over him.

"Did I wake you?" she asked before placing something cold on his forehead.

"Did you say something?" Ron questioned, sitting up.

"Yeah," Jessica laughed, "I just asked if I woke you."

"No, I mean before that," Ron clarified.

Jessica shook her head at him, "Why, what did you see?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Why do I keep seeing people with black faces?" Ron questioned his teacher.

Jessica thought for a moment before answering, "Hmmm, that usually happens when your shifting views, you can't see their faces because you are able to view the situation through each person, like how you can't see your own face when you're talking."

Ron nodded his head although he wasn't quite sure he understood, "And…there's this black room that I keep returning to in my dreams. There'd be this beam of light and then I'd see a person or groups of people."

"Same thing really, those images you see or people as you said, are key to the situation. Try focusing on those moments."

"How do I do that? I don't really have much control over what's going on, it is a dream after all."

"Okay," she paused for a moment as she pondered how to approach the question, "Well, have you been practicing the meditation techniques I taught you?"

Ron nodded his head and Jessica continued.

"Well, when you're in the dream, stop and apply the Chinese meditation style we practiced. It slows down your heartbeat and breathing and relaxes you, and in that state you can slow down the dream allowing you to analyze the situation fully," Jessica finished simply.

"That easy, huh?" Ron questioned disbelievingly.

"No, not 'that easy' but you'll get the hang of it pretty quickly," Jessica said confidently patting him on the back.

Ron shuffled away from her and gave her a disgruntled look, "I still haven't forgotten about you and," Ron shivered before he spoke, "Professor Snape."

"Yeah well about that," Jessica shifted her legs so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of him, "I was wrong to tell you not to get attached to people."

Ron gaped at his teacher, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and the only word that came to mind was 'WHAT'!

"Let me ask you something is the girl you're in love with Hermione Granger?" Jessica asked. She had thought the answer was pretty obvious but she had to make sure since she saw that mark on his chest.

Ron blushed and turned away from his teachers gaze, "Uh…well…"

"You do know that I can read your mind right? I just thought I'd give you the opportunity to tell me yourself rather than having me read your mind," Jessica encouraged hoping Ron would answer her question.

"Well…ye-yes," he stammered as he felt the heat on his face and neck.

Jessica smiled, "Well that's good to hear. Have you told her yet?"

Ron turned to stare at her in disbelief, "You told me..."

"I know what I told you, but I'm telling you **now** that you can make your own choices and that being with this girl will probably do you some good."

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned sensing a double meaning to her words.

"It's good to experience love, and even if there are many forms of love the love between two people is the most important that a person can ever experience," Jessica looked down at her lap sadly.

"So," Ron spoke slowly as he was still uncertain as to whether he had heard Jessica correctly, "I can be with Hermione."

"Yep," Jessica answered as she got up from the floor and walked away the basin in her hands.

Ron stood up and was heading to the door when Jessica stopped him.

"What! You want to get started right now?" Jessica laughed, "Don't worry you have plenty of time to spend with Miss Granger but first you still have lessons with me."

"Oh right."

* * *

"Hey there, this seat taken?" Ginny greeted taking a seat opposite Hermione at one of the desk in the Gryffindor common rooms. 

Hermione didn't bother to look up from her work, "No one's stopping you," Hermione replied icily before apologizing, "Sorry Gin, it's just been…a long couple of days."

"You mean without my brother buzzing around you?"

When Hermione didn't respond Ginny took her chance and leaned over the table and whispered to Hermione so that the other students in the common room wouldn't hear her.

"I cried when I found out."

At this Hermione stopped writing and looked up at Ginny. She gave her friend a bewildered look.

"Why did you cry?" Hermione questioned finally.

Ginny smiled when Hermione spoke, "Didn't you when you found out?"

"Yeah…but only because he kept it from me," Hermione explained placing her quill down on the table, "Why did you cry?"

Ginny stared at Hermione in disbelief before answering, "Well finding out that my brother was going to die wasn't exactly the best Christmas present I could receive," she paused when she saw Hermione's eyes widen.

Ginny noticed Hermione begin to shake and the color drain from her face. Ginny looked across the common room to where Harry was sitting and gave him a non-verbal signal to come over. She was beginning to understand why Hermione was reacting this way and if she was right, she was going to need back up.

"You didn't know?" Ginny asked moving over to take a seat beside Hermione and motioning Harry to sit on the other side of her friend.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water, she turned to look at Harry beside her, "Harry, it's not true," she pleaded in a hoarse voice.

"Come on, Hermione let's get upstairs first," Harry said placing a comforting hand on Hermione shoulder and with Ginny's help they led Hermione up the stairs to Harry dorm room.

* * *

Jessica waved a hand over Ron's wrist and stared in surprise when she saw the ribbons no longer there. 

"Oh, I changed them," Ron explained when he saw the surprised look on Jessica's face, he waved a hand over his other wrist to reveal the red ribbons tied on them.

"When you changed them did you take the old ones off and put these one or did you put the new ones on before you took the old ones off?" Jessica questioned looking up at Ron.

"I put these new ones on before I took the old ones off. Why is that bad?" Ron questioned when Jessica didn't speak.

"No. No that's not it, well if you took the old ones off first without wearing these red ones," she pointed to his wrists, "than you'd know what I'm about to do and why."

He didn't have time to react before she pulled the ribbons off his wrists. Ron grabbed his head as a million voices flooded his mind; he felt the pounding sensation on his skull as though someone was bludgering his head in. He screamed loudly before collapsing on the floor in pain.

_'I can't believe he didn't tell me.'_ Ron heard Hermione's voice above the others and soon her voice was the only one he heard before it faded away like all the others.

As soon as the pain came it stopped. Jessica looked down at him from where she sat, once she had tied the ribbons back on his wrists.

"How was it?" She asked calmly as though questioning about the morning weather.

Ron staggered to sit up straight again before looking at her.

"What the hell did you do!" he questioned Jessica while holding his aching head in his hands.

"I didn't do anything," she answered him, "well not really. I just removed those ribbons on your wrists that's all."

Ron looked down to where the ribbons were tied to his wrists.

"You don't remember me telling you that those help block people's thoughts invading your mind?"

"Vaguely," Ron answered.

"Well seeing as how you won't be isolated while doing your training those ribbons will soon lose all their powers. I can't even use them anymore," Jessica lifted up her hands to show Ron her bare wrists, "So you gotta train your mind to block out peoples thoughts."

"And how do I do that?" Ron scratched his head as he tried to understand the concept.

"It helps if you try to focus on one voice, if you focus long enough that voice is the only one you hear…something wrong?" Jessica questioned when Ron stared at her blankly.

"Well that's what I did, just then."

"What?" Jessica stared at him startled, "How…that's not possible."

"Well it is, cause I just did it. I heard Hermione's voice, I mean at first it was all these other voices but her's rose above the rest and then everyone else voice just faded away," Ron tried to explain.

Jessica stared at him wide eyed before her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she listened to his explanation.

"Hmmm…tell me something, when you're with Hermione do you feel anything?"

"I just told you I love her," Ron mumbled embarrassedly.

"No, no I meant physically, like around your chest maybe?" she questioned watching his face carefully when he answered her.

"Yeah actually, like something's pulling at my chest. Oh that's right I wanted to ask," Ron shifted his legs from under him and moved closer to Jessica, "What does it mean when there's a gold thread tied from my chest, around here," he paused to point to his heart, "that's joined to Hermione's chest?"

Jessica stared at him for a long time and Ron began to panic, 'Is it some sort of ominous sign?' He wondered.

"You've seen it?" Jessica tried to keep her voice calm as she spoke.

"Yeah, well just the one time, why what does it mean?"

Jessica looked at him thoughtfully, she stood up form her spot and began to pace the room in front of her. She finally stopped pacing and hurried back to where Ron sat watching her anxiously.

"I want you to write an essay about 'Cupid and Psyche'," she stated before sitting down again.

"Wha..What! You're not even going to answer my question?" Ron sputtered.

"I did, you'll find your answer by the time you finish the essay."

"Can't you just tell me?" Ron pleaded the prospect of studying at the moment not too appealing to him.

"That would hardly be considered learning, now would it? Now hold out your wrists, you still have to practice blocking people's thoughts."

Ron held out his wrists and scrunched up his face as he waited for Jessica to remove the ribbons, and the inevitable pain that would follow.

* * *

A/N: I was beginning to worry after I wrote chapter 11 (by the way I wasn't too happy with that chapter) since this story pretty much writes itself. So when I was staring at the blank white page and the blinking black line and nothing came into my head I had a full on panic attack. It wasn't writer's block I don't think, I had several ideas and images of what was supposed to happen but the actual words never came or didn't fit the story. So needless to say I am quite relieved that I was finally able to write this chapter…even if I had to stay up long past 4 in the morning. I hope you all enjoyed the story and please read and review. 

Not So Sour Lemons: I usually update this story pretty quickly, at least I think so…but maybe I should stop and wait for reviews so that I know whether people enjoy the story and what parts they would be interested in knowing about e.g. more Snape/Jessica action or more Ginny/Harry stuff. Hmmmm….

Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it:)


	13. The Hole In The Ground

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for reading and a special thanks to all those who take time to review! Responses to reviews follow the chapter as always. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

One question I'd like to ask of reviewers is how they feel about my character Jessica (Melissa Harper)? I'd really like to hear what you think of her.

Disclaimer: JK owns all…I wonder if I should continue saying this? laughs

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Hole In The Ground.

Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry, she half expected them to burst out laughing and tell her that it was all just a joke, a cruel joke. But when she saw their concerned and guilty faces looking back at her she felt all the strength drain from her body, she staggered back and collapsed onto the floor.

Harry looked over at Ginny, hoping that she would take charge of the situation, because as much as he wanted to find some way to comfort Hermione or even to just explain the situation to her, he knew Ginny was more capable of handling Hermione, the fact that Hermione hadn't bitten her head off was proof enough of that. Ginny returned Harry's uncertain look before grabbing his hand and walking towards where Hermione sat on the floor. They both crouched down in front of her.

"Hermione?" Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to get her attention.

"Argh! I'm such an idiot!" Hermione screamed jumping up from the ground causing both Ginny and Harry to fall backwards.

Hermione began to pace the furiouslyaround the room.

"I acted like such a drama queen. I can't believe I yelled at him like that, that's not me…I don't make a big deal out of something so silly as a little lie," Hermione waved her hands around wildly as she paced.

Harry and Ginny shared a knowing look but decided against correcting Hermione, because if anything that was exactly what Hermione and Ron had perfected over the years, niggling each other and baiting each other over the stupidest of things.

Hermione continued to rant as she paced back and forth in front of Ginny and Harry who had moved themselves to Harry's bed to watch Hermione. Hermione suddenly turned to them.

"When you say he's going to die, what does that mean exactly? I mean is he sick? Has he got some sort of disease…maybe its curable? Yeah, yeah…I'll go to the library and check it out," Hermione stated walking towards the door, then turned back and walked over to the couple again, "But what's the cause? Something I've missed…how could I miss something like that. Then again he has been looking very pale lately…"

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, "How long till she takes a breathe do you think?"

"Hard to say," Harry answered honestly.

"It doesn't make sense!" Hermione finally announced, "How could he die, I mean you don't see Professor Trelawny collapsing anytime soon, although I really wouldn't consider her a reliable subject for comparison," Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought before turning to them, "Someone tell me what's going on here!"

"What's all this about then?" Ron's voice said catching the group off guard.

They turned toward the door to see an exhausted looking Ron step into the room before closing the door behind him.

Ron looked from one person to another, "You didn't?" he directed his question to Harry pulling off his outer robes leaving only his white school shirt underneath.

"It wasn't…" But Harry never had the chance to finish his sentence because the next moment Hermione had screamed and rushed forward to Ron.

"W-what's happened? Are you alright? Look at me!" she ordered pulling his face down to look at her before passing her hands over his chest and arms.

"Huh!" Ron looked down at Hermione completely shocked at what she was doing, he grabbed her arms and held her in front of him, "What's gotten into you?"

Harry and Ginny walked over to where Ron and Hermione were standing.

"You're bleeding!" Ginny and Harry both said.

Ron looked down at his shirt and saw that it had small blood stains all over it. He rubbed his neck before pushing past the group and walking towards his bed.

"Do we need to take you to the hospital? I can't believe that stupid cow!" Ginny cursed.

"Her name's Professor Jessica Lavina," Ron mumbled.

Hermione followed Ron to his bed and pushed him to sit down, she then began to shakily unbutton his shirt.

'What do I do? What do I do?' Hermione began to panic as she struggled to unbutton Ron's shirt with her shaking hands, 'Deep breathes Hermione…just relax and think about this rationally.'

"What happened?" Harry asked as he stepped towards the bed.

"How could she make you do something that would result in you hurting yourself? She can't be a very good teacher…" Ginny began to say.

"If she is one at all!" Hermione added.

Ron grabbed Hermione's wrists and pushed her away, he placed a hand over his eyes before falling back onto his bed.

"Just stop it, all of you," Ron snapped, "Don't talk, it's bad enough I can hear your thoughts, it's like a constant echo in my head."

Hermione stood in front of Ron a hurt look on her face.

"Sorry," Ron apologized for snapping at his friends, "I'm just tired."

"We'll let you rest than," Ginny said before grabbing Harry by the collar and pulling him toward the door.

"But…" Harry tried to protest but Ginny just pushed him out the door and closed it before he could say more.

"Gin, don't you think."

"They need time alone? Yeah I do," she finished for him as she pulled him down the stairs.

"Great, is this how's it's going to be from now on? You telling me what to do?" Harry joked grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Yep," she answered smiling at him.

* * *

Finally unable to take the silence any longer Hermione pulled Ron up from his bed so that he was sitting up, she glared at him angrily.

"Okay, here's the thing. You're a jerk!"

"I hope this gets better," Ron replied receiving another icy glare from Hermione, "Sorry. You were saying, "I'm a jerk."

"Yes! You can't just invite me to meet you at the Astronomy tower, with the romantic atmosphere with the stars and moon and the candlelight and give me this gorgeous necklace," She held up the necklace in her hand, "And just expect that to make up for the fact that you've been lying to my face." Hermione began pacing in front of him and Ron was tempted to interrupt her but he knew her well enough to know that to speak now would mean his immediate death by strangulation.

"You can't just go around making the big announcements like 'I've been lying to you and oh by the way guess what…I'm in love with you. Cause seriously," Hermione waved her arms above her head as she continued to pick up speed, "That just flies in the face of everything that love is about! Love is built on trust..." Hermione wrung her fingers before turning to look at Ron, "Okay, so imagine you're building a house…trust is the foundation…and love and all that romantic stuff is the bricks and mortar…right? So how can you expect your house to stay upright if there is no foundation…it would be like building a house on sand, and come on that is just plain stupid."

"Hermione!" Ron pleaded trying to get Hermione off her rant.

"Right…" Hermione paused moving her handsaround nervously before speaking, "Right. Well you're a jerk, a completely insensitive, and irresponsible and not to mention that temper of yours..."

'Next to yours, you mean,' Ron thought to himself but he wasn't prepared to risk his limbs to say what he was thinking aloud.

"But, but I - I love you all the same. You stupid, stupid prat!"

Ron's felt his jaw drop as he stared at Hermione standing in front of him. For a few minutes neither of them said anything till Hermione finally gave an exasperated cry.

"Well you gonna kiss me or not, you big dope!"

"Hermione…" Ron felt his stomach sink as he looked up at Hermione. He knew that half of him wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her senseless, but the other half just wouldn't allow it, not until she knew the whole truth.

'Oh I feel so stupid…here I thought he was going to kiss me and say he loves in return but he's just sitting there. Is this a guy thing? I mean I know that they are very fickle and they like…what's it called…'playing the field' yeah that's it. So Ron's just a stupid prat who wants as many girls as he can lay his hands on.What a Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!'

"Calm down, Hermione," Ron laughed pulling Hermione down so that she was sitting next to him .

"One, I do love you. Two, I want to kiss you so much that I feel that if I don't touch you I'm going to lose my mind. And Three, I am definitely not a guy who wants to 'play the field'…give me some credit 'Mione."

"You were reading my mind again! Weren't you!" Hermione accused pushing him, but she felt immensely guilty when he fell into a coughing fit and held his chest.

Ron held his aching head in his hands before looking up at Hermione.

"I still haven't told you something…" Ron began cautiously as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "You know how I said Jessica is training me to follow her footsteps and become '_The True Seer'_.

"Yeah," Hermione replied when Ron looked at her expectantly, "Oh the whole dying thing, well Ginny already told me."

"She did?" Ron questioned looking over at Hermione not entirely convinced.

"Yes she did, and I'm sure whatever is wrong with you Madame Pomfrey can take care of and if not we can try St Mungo's."

Ron's gaze shifted around the room, "How much did Ginny tell you?"

"Not much, except she thinks you're going to…to die," Hermione struggled to say, "And I'm sure it's not as bad as all that," she said hoping for Ron to agree with her.

"My head hurts," Ron mumbled before falling back on his bed again.

"Ron? What…what can I do?" Hermione asked him, moving to knell on the bed next to him.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here," Jessica joked walking over to where Severus was standing.

"Surprising indeed, considering that we're right outside my classroom," he replied in the same joking tone.

Jessica smiled at him as she felt relief wash over her, she had thought that he would avoid her but when she saw his dark black eyes sparkle warmly at her, she took it as an invitation to walk with him.

"So why the name change?" Severus asked her when they had reached the Great Hall, and continued walking.

"Part of my training, attachments make you weak, they prevent you from reaching your full potential," she answered reciting the rule that her own teacher had lectured her about, "But you can call me Mel-Melissa from now on, I decided to face my past."

"Well then, Mel, how's your new student doing?" Snape asked receiving a grateful smile when he called her 'Mel'.

"You don't really care do you?" She laughed.

"No, not really, just trying to make conversation."

"Not like you at all, you never were very sociable. I could never take you anywhere," she said in exasperated voice, "Course it might have had something to do with the fact that we were secretly dating at the time."

When Severus didn't respond she had begun to think that maybe this was a mistake, she didn't know how to act around him, he seemed a completely different person somehow. They continued walking in silence until Severus suddenly pulled her into an empty classroom. Once they were shut inside the classroom, Severus grabbed Jessica face in both hands and began kissing her passionately.

"What are we doing?" He asked her stepping away from her shakily.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that I can't forget what you did, you just up and left and now you expect everything to be the same."

Jessica narrowed her eyes, "Yes, I remember your previous lecture, Professor, but I'm not the one who dragged you into a room and attacked you. Look," she said after a pause, "you can keep blaming me for that, but…I thought I made it clear last night that I'm…"

"Sorry? Well it takes more than an apology, a lot of things changed since you left ," Severus tried to explain pulling out a nearby chair to sit down.

Jessica analysed her Sensei for a very long time before speaking, "Why don't you tell me what it is that's really bothering you?"

"It's just that, I did some things," Severus spoke guiltily avoiding her eyes.

Jessica instantly noticed this and she suspected the reason why, she walked up to where he sat and grabbed his face. She stared down into his black eyes as she read his thoughts. Her eyes widened in shock before she ran out the classroom.

"Mel! If you'd just wait…let me explain!" Severus pleaded trying to catch up with her as she stormed down the hallway.

* * *

"Come on Harry, you agreed that we should leave them alone," Ginny argued pulling Harry along behind her once they had exited the Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should leave the common room, I'm sure Hermione would want someone to talk to afterwards," Harry tried to persuade Ginny although he was still being dragged along by his girlfriend.

"Harry, don't worry! My brother will…" Ginny stopped suddenly causing Harry to bump into her.

"Gin, wha…"

But Ginny had placed a hand over Harry's mouth stopping him from speaking. He looked down at his girlfriend confused, she raised her eyebrows at him and pointed around the corner. Harry followed Ginny to the wall and leaned around the corner to see what she was pointing to. He could see Jessica talking to someone who had their back facing them.

"Explain? You mean that you can actually justify what you did?" Jessica said disbelievingly to the person half hidden in shadow. When the person didn't answer her Jessica turned to walk away but the person stopped her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her around to face him.

"Don't you dare judge me…you have no right to do that!"

Harry took a sharp intake of breathe and looked over at Ginny who like him was glued to the scene unfolding in front of them. He pulled her hand and when she looked at him, Harry tried to pull her away but Ginny swatted his hand away and looked back at the fight between Jessica and Snape.

Jessica shook her head disbelievingly at Snape.

"You can't keep throwing that in my face, yes I left but now I'm back. What matters here is that you failed to mention the fact that you're a Death Eater, that kind of information girls usually like to know before they kiss someone!" Jessica seethed glaring at him.

"You couldn't possibly understand what my life was like then!" He retorted furiously.

"How did it feel? How did it feel killing people just like me! Or have you forgotten that I'm a mudblood too!" Jessica took a step back when she saw the guilt in his eyes, "Is that why you did it! Revenge against me!"

"You're…you know what forget it! I don't want to have this conversation here, and especially not when you're acting so childish," Snape retorted.

Jessica rage was instantly evident on her face, she slapped Snape across the face before pushing past him, "I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Fine!" Severus replied before he walked off in the other direction.

Jessica stopped walking when she saw Ginny and Harry standing behind the corner.

"You two?" Jessica started to say before blushing, "What are you…"

"What did you do to my brother!"

Harry could have hit his head against the wall when he saw his girlfriend point an accusing finger at the teacher. 'Damn that Weasley blood, does anyone in the family have any self control?' Harry thought to himself.

"What are you on about?" Jessica questioned.

"Like you don't know!" Ginny stated angrily stepping forward.

"He's injured," Harry interjected before any more harm could be done.

"I see," Jessica said as she looked from one student to the other, "I assure you that had nothing to do with me, if you want to know what the cause is then you'd best ask Ron, himself. Although," Jessica paused for a moment before continuing, "I doubt he'll know the answer until he's finished his essay, so you may want to wait until he's finished it before you badger him about it. Just don't tease him too much about it when he tells you."

"What are you…"

"Thank's Professor, we'll make sure we wont," Harry said pulling Ginny back.

Jessica smiled weakly at them before walking away.

"Why'd you do that for!" Ginny spun around to face Harry, "Don't you want to know what's going on between her and Snape!"

"About that, I sorta already knew," Harry looked at his girlfriend guiltily

Ginny folded her arms on her chest and gave Harry an unimpressed look, "I see, and when were you planning on sharing that little bit of information with your girlfriend?"

"Well, I only heard about if from Ron and he told me not to tell anyone."

"I'm sorry," he added pathetically when Ginny frowned at him.

"Oh well, then that's perfectly okay then," she said sarcastically walking back towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Come on Ginny, look I'm sorry I kept it from you," Harry pleaded once he had caught up to his girlfriend, "But, I could hardly break a promise I made to Ron, could I?"

"The point is that we shouldn't have secrets between each other, especially you," Ginny pointed at Harry, "You always try to keep everything to yourself and that will lead you down the road to insanity!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry sighed.

"Oh! So now I'm ridiculous am I?"

'My head hurts,' Harry groaned inwardly as he slowly dug a deeper hole for himself. He reached for Ginny's hand and stopped her just as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I am sorry, it's not like I didn't want to, or that I was never going to tell you, cause believe I wanted to, but I just couldn't break a promise with Ron," he held Ginny's hands up to his lips and kissed them softly, "I really am sorry, and I promise that I won't ever lie to you or keep things from you."

"You should buy your apologies in bulk if you intend to give them out so much," Ginny said sharply before rolling her eyes at Harry, "I have to be honest I'm not really upset with you," Ginny admitted.

"Say what?" Harry looked at his girlfriend in disbelief, "Then what…you know what, I don't even want to try and understand how the female mind works. How about a stroll around the lake?"

Ginny laughed as she and Harry walked back down the corridor.

* * *

"Feel better?" Hermione asked the instant Ron stepped out of the bathroom.

He was drying his hair and had only his pajama bottoms on which caused Hermione to blush slightly when he sat down beside her on his bed.

"Somewhat," he said as threw his towel at the foot of his bed.

Hermione reached for the towel and folded it up neatly and placed it on his bedside table. Ron smirked when he saw what she did.

"I'm glad you're wearing the necklace," he noted when he saw the necklace hanging around Hermione's neck, even though he knew that the spell worked regardless.

"Oh," Hermione reached up to touch the necklace before giving him a worried look, "Ron, can we just talk about your illness for a minute."

"I'm not sick Hermione," Ron answered, "Will you just sit down," he said when he saw Hermione begin to pace which he had noticed she was doing a lot of lately, he pulled her towards his bed and she sat down reluctantly.

"I'm going to die, Hermione. There's nothing you can do to stop that, at best I have ten maybe eleven years left before I…die."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys.

Koolio: I added all the extra Ginny/Harry moments just for you! Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry plenty more to come, like what they're doing while they're down at the lake. :)


	14. Where There's Hermione

A/N: Please Read and Review…it's getting quite depressing that only a few generous people are reviewing. I need encouragement to keep going.

Disclaimer: JK etc etc…

* * *

Chapter 14 – Where There's Hermione...

Ron sat on his bed looking at Hermione next to him, she had remained in the same spot for almost an hour now without saying a word. He had tried to think of something to say to make her understand how he felt but when he thought of her looking at him with only pity in her eyes it prevented him to think coherantly.Hermione continued to stare at the opposite wall deep in thought, Ron wondered whether he should try reading her mind but decided against it since he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what she was thinking, and not to mention the increasing guilt he had began to feel whenever he heard someone else's private thoughts. Ron's eyes rested on Hermione's small hands in her lap, every now then they would wipe invisible lint from Hermione's skirt before returning to her lap. Ron sighed shifting his gaze away from Hermione, he moved his body to lean his body against the headboard.

His attention diverted from Hermione his thoughts wondered on other things such as his dreams. The dreams though not as violent as they were at first were still disturbingly realistic not to mention frustratingly abstract. He tried to cast his mind back to his most recent dream, in it he had found himself once again lying on his back staring up at the night sky. Ron closed his eyes and took some deep calming breathes as he tried to recall the details of the dream. He tried the meditation exercises that Jessica suggested and he gradually felt his heartbeat slowing and his breathing become more even.

Ron opened his eyes and looked around him, he was no longer in his dorm room but lying on the ground, his tried to focus his foggy head. He groggily looked around him trying to pinpoint the exact location. When his eyes refused to focus, he closed his eyes again and took a deep breathe, allowing the smells around him tofill his lungs.

"Daisy's?" Ron smelt the sweet flowery smell fill his lungs.

"Daisy's?" Hermione's voice echoed.

Ron opened his eyes, he was back in his dorm room and Hermione was staring at him a surprised look on her face.

"Did you say something Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, "You did, you said 'Daisy's', can you smell it?" Hermione lifted her wrists up to her face, "Maybe I put too much on this morning."

"What do you mean?" Ron stared at Hermione in confusion.

"My perfume isn't that what you were talking about," she lifted her wrists for him to smell.

Ron looked down at her wrists than back at Hermione.

Ron couldn't stop himself from grabbin her wrists and pulled her to him, embracing her in a tight hug. He bent his head down to rest in the crook of her neck. He breathed in the flowerily scent and recognized it instantly as the smell he had smelt in his dream. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's small body.

Hermione sat frozen where she sat, she looked down at Ron's head resting on her shoulder, and she lifted a shaking hand and rested it on his head.

Ron released Hermione from his embrace when he felt a warm tear trickle down his neck. He looked at Hermione's tear stained face and felt his heart tighten at the sight.

"I'm sorry, I made you cry," He lifted a hand to tenderly wipe away the tears on her face.

Hermione's looked startled lifting her fingers to touch her wet face, "I didn't realize that I was."

Ron let his hand drop onto the bed, but the instant he did, Hermione grabbed it and lifted it to her face, she held his hand to her cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to memorize the feel of his hand. More tears began to fall from her eyes, and Hermione felt Ron's hand wipe them away.

"It's not fair!" she cried opening her eyes to look at him, "We've only just told each other how we feel and now I'm going to lose you."

"No. It's not fair," Ron agreed. "I'm sorry."

Ron sighed removing his hand from her face, "You deserve more, you deserve better."

Hermione lifted Ron's downcast face so that they were eye to eye, "There is no one better than you, Ron. You," Hermione struggled to find the right words and she couldn't help but feel the irony of being speechless for the first time in her life.

"Ron. You are my life, my heart," Hermione began to shake as she looked at Ron's face, "I love you so much, it hurts!"

Ron held Hermione to his chest when she began to cry again.

"I love you too, Hermione. But, you don't have to say these things out of pity."

Ron felt Hermione shake her head into his chest.

"It's not pity, it's all true. If you die I-I…" Hermione tried to continue but the tightness in her throat prevented her.

"It's not all bad," Ron said trying to lighten the mood, "We still have plenty of time."

Hermione shook her head before lifting it to look at him, "I can't survive without you."

Ron's jaw tightened as he felt his tears fall from his own face.

"I'm cursed! What else can it be? Why else would I be given the love of my life and than…"

Hermione sat up suddenly as she realized what Ron had just said.

"Ron how do you know that Seers can only live to their twenties?" Hermione asked as the cogs began to move around in her head.

"Jessica told me. Why?"

"From my basic knowledge of Seers that lived in Ancient Greece, several of them lived to quite old age, of course a large number of them didn't but that was mainly due to people killing them, rather than natural causes. If that's the case than why can't you live a full life?" Hermione jumped off the bed and pulled Ron with her, "Come on, we're going to the library."

"How do you figure? It's a lot different now than it was back then, the training for one is intense."

"Haven't you talked about this with Harry?" Hermione questioned beginning to feel irritated by the fact that he seemed resigned to dying.

"A little," Ron answered unsure as to why she was asking.

"Think about it, Harry was cursed by Voldermort when he was a baby, and ever since than it's been one person after another that's tried to kill him. And yet he's with Ginny. He hasn't given up hope and I won't let you either," she said stubbornly pulling him along with her.

"Alright, I promise I will go with you to the library, but I'm exhausted. I need some sleep before I collapse."

Hermione stopped trying to pull Ron toward the door, "Oh, of course," she released his hand and watched as he walked back to his bed. She stood in the middle of the room indecisive as to what she should do. On one hand she wanted to stay with Ron and on the other she wanted to get started on researching as soon as possible.

"Hermione, can you stay for a bit?" Ron asked from his bed,

"Of course," she answered moving over to his bed, he shifted over on his bed giving her some room to lie down next to him. He hugged her to his body when she had made herself comfortable.

"I love you, 'Mione," Ron said sleepily.

"I love you too," Hermione said pulling his hands tighter around her body, 'I can always research later.'

* * *

Ron looked down to see he was waist deep in cold water, he looked over to see Hermione dancing around in the water grasping at the air. 

"Look!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him deeper in to the water.

Ron pulled his eyes away from Hermione's face that was glowing in the moonlight to see little green sparkly creatures flying around them.

"Fireflies?"

"No silly," Hermione laughed beside him.

Ron looked back at Hermione but he she was no longer beside him.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted.

"Wahh…" Hermione cried in shock when Ron sat up suddenly and hit her in the face.

"What the?" Ron wondered aloud looking around to see the dorm room come into focus around him.

"Ow," Hermione said while rubbing her sore nose.

Ron smiled at Hermione, "You were watching me sleep?"

She rolled her eyes at him throwing him his robes then walking off, "Get over yourself, for your information I just came back from the library. I wanted to talk to you but if you're going to being an idiot than I guess you can just starve."

"What do you mean?" Ron wondered genuinely interested.

"Dinner starts in 10 minutes I came up here to get you," Hermione explained looking more annoyed than she actually felt.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

Hermione scoffed at him before walking out the door.

Ron quickly followed her, the last thing he wanted was for Hermione to avoid talking to him again but to his surprise she was standing just outside his door waiting for him. He flashed a quick smile before walking with her down to the common room.

* * *

Harry held Ginny's hand tightly as they walked beside the lake. 

"Okay, I cant take it anymore," Harry stopped walking and pulled Ginny toward him, "Why does it bother you so much that Jessica and Snape had history?"

"You can't tell me that it hasn't once crossed your mind that they might be plotting something together," Ginny released Harry's hand and walked toward the lake. She crouched down and picked up a small pebble off the ground.

Harry continued to stand, he wasn't quite sure how to reply, because he the thought had crossed his mind, several times in fact.But the look on Snape's face when Jessica had walked away, it humanized him in Harry's eyes. He heard Ron's voice in his head, 'I pity him'.

Ginny turned back and looked up at Harry. She saw the confused and frustrated expression on his face, she pulled his hand causing him to look down at her. Harry moved to sit down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you make of her?" Ginny asked as she leant against Harry's chest, gazing at the night sky as the stars began to appear.

"Jessica? Honestly, I don't trust her," Harry contemplated this for another moment before continuing, "There's something that she's not telling us."

"I agree with you there. And her and Snape?"

Harry intertwined Ginny's fingers and his before answering, "How bout we just keep an eye on them for the time being. I don't think we should tell Hermione or Ron though, with all that's going on I honestly don't think they could deal with it."

Ginny chuckled at his words, "You are talking about Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, right?"

"Gin, I'm serious," Harry pulled Ginny away slightly and looked into her deep blue eyes, "Hermione looks strong but she's fragile, you know it's true. And Ron," Harry paused as the disturbing images of Ron crying and hurting himself flashed through his head, "You didn't see him after he had received Jessica's letter, he was a complete mess."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head, "Alright, we won't tell them, for now."

Ginny pulled Harry's face down to kiss him quickly on the lips before pulling away, she jumped up and gave him a playful smile before running off.

"Why you cheater!" Harry laughed running after her.

He caught up with her sooner than expected though, she had stopped abruptly and turned toward the lake. The next moment she was walking toward the water. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ginny, are you crazy? You'll get sick if you swimming now."

Ginny pulled simply pulled him with her into the water.

"Look!" Ginny said pointing into the darkness.

"I don't see," but when Harry focused on where she pointing tiny specks of green began to appear from the darkness.

"Fireflies?" he questioned walking over to where Ginny was standing.

"No silly," She laughed at him. She lifted her palm up into the air and some of the little green specks floated onto her hand.

"Here, look," she moved her hand for him to see.

Harry placed his own hands under hers and leaned over to look at the little creatures in her hand.

"Fairies," Harry realized when one of the little creatures flew up to his face, "I've never seem them glow before."

"Hmmm, no me neither but Ihave seen them around the lake often. I think they come from the dark forest, I've seen similar lights within the forest."

"WHAT! When did you go to the dark forest!" Harry exclaimed loudly causing the little fairies to fly off in a panic.

"Don't take that tone with me," Ginny warned, "When I was walking in the forest one night…"

"ALONE? Are you completely mad?"

"…one night…I saw them floating around in the trees," Ginny continued ignoring Harry's interruption.

"Ginny!" Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to look at him, "Promise me that you won't ever go in there."

She brushed his hands off her shoulders and gave him an annoyed look, "What do you take me for! Don't you even remember that we were all there that night we went to the Ministry of Magic!"

Harry realized how stupid he had been, "Oh."

"Beware the wrath of Venus."

Harry and Ginny looked away from each other toward the lake where the little fairies were flying.

"I thought they couldn't talk," Harry wondered aloud.

"Beware the wrath of Venus," the faires repeated flying above Harry and Ginny's heads.

"They can't…normally," Ginny's eyes analyzed the little fairies carefully. Unless they aren't ordinary fairies. She stretched her hand out again hoping to catch one of the fairies. But just as the fairies moved toward her hand, their attention was diverted and they all turned around to look across the lake and the next moment they flew off into the darkness.

"Looked like someone was calling them," Harry noted looking over at Ginny.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it," Ginny agreed before sneezing.

"We'd better get inside," Harry grabbed Ginny's cold hands leading her out of the lake. Having stepped out of the water he quickly dried their clothes with a hot-air charm before they turned and walked back to the school.

"Sorry about before," Harry said when Ginny didn't say anything.

"I wish I could be mad at you, because you're still treating me like a little kid..."

"It's not that, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you too much," he attempted to explain.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I said I **wish** I could be mad at you," Ginny shook her head, "Sometimes you're as bad as Ron."

"What's that mean?" Harry questioned not sure as to whether he should be offended or not.

"Hermione's always saying how she can't stay angry at my brother for long because he'll always do something to make her forgive him. It's annoying really when you can't help from loving someone even when they're being a daft prat."

Harry chuckled and leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

Hermione glanced over at Ron when their hands touched for the tenth time since they had left the common room, she usually could tell what Ron was thinking but for some reason she found that his face was completely blank of emotion. The only thing she did notice was that he was much paler than usual and his eyes were slightly bloodshot and dark bags were under his eyes given the impression of many sleepless nights. She remembered him mentioning having nightmares but the tired look in his eyes stopped her from questioning him about them. Hermione felt her heart flutter in her throat when she felt Ron's large hand over her own. She didn't look up but simply smiled shyly and continued walking toward the Great Hall. 

Ron tightened his hold on Hermione's hand when they reached the Great Hall, something was telling him to turn around and walk away, perhaps a desire to be alone with Hermione. He stopped in front of large doors for a moment causing Hermione to turn round, a confused look on her face.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, perfect," he replied shaking the uncomfortable cold sensation in his chest.

Hermione opened one of the doors leading Ron through the door. The instant they stepped inside however, she knew something was wrong, she felt Ron's hand go slack in her own. She turned around to see Ron collapse unconscious onto the floor.

"Ron! Ennervate! Ennervate!" she screamed over and over pointing her wand at his chest, she threw her wand aside when he didn't move. Grabbing him by the shoulders she began to shake him, willing him to wake up. She looked around her to see the students in the Great Hall crowd around them, "Harry! Harry! Ginny! Where are you!" she cried holding Ron's body close to her's to protect him from the stares of the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this? Get back to your seats this instant!"

Hermione felt relief wash over her when she heard the authoritative voice of Professor McGonagall. The air around them instantly thinned as the students walked away whispering to each other.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny running toward her along with some other Gryffindor students.

"We must take him to the Hospital immediately!" A hurried voice ordered.

Hermione turned to see Jessica and professor Snape standing in the doorway breathless.

* * *

"It's beautiful here," Hermione said walking in front of him sending some white mist up into the air. 

Ron gazed at her lovingly she looked beautiful in the flowing white dress.

"I could love you till the day I die," Ron stated as he continued to watch her.

She turned her head slightly to look back at him, "But you won't."

Ron looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Hermione walked further into the white mist and spread her hands out, she let her head drop back slightly.

The next moment the solid ground beneath them vanished, Ron looked down and saw that they were floating high above the ground. He saw some people on the ground looking up at them and they were suddenly falling toward the ground. The wind whipped around them, Ron looked around him and struggled against the weight pushing on his chest.

"Hermione!" he tried to move forward to catch her, he reached for her outstretched arm and pulled her toward him. He held her tightly in his arms.

"You won't," she laughed her eyes still closed.

"What!" he screamed loudly as they plummeted towards the earth.

Ron woke with a start. His heartbeat was racing and sweat was dripping down his face. It was dark, he could barely see a thing, he had thought he was still dreaming until he heard some hushed voices.

"Absolutely not!"

Ron heard his mother speak, "I insist upon it! He will not survive the night let alone…"

"Stop talking about him as though he's going to die any second!"

Ron recognized the angry voice instantly as Hermione's.

"Hermione dear, we all care about Ron but you can't honestly expect him to stay here when he is clearly unwell," Ron's mother spoke in a soothing voice.

'Don't patronize me! If you weren't Ron's mother…' Ron held back a laugh when he heard what Hermione was thinking.

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect you don't have the power to stop him from attending school," Hermione said in a restrained voice.

"I am his mother."

"Miss Granger is correct. Lleaving school is simply not an option for Mr. Weasley."

Ron practically fell out of his bed when he heard Professor Snape's voice.

"He is perfectly capable of finishing his training in the short time that is left," Jessica agreed.

'What does she mean by that?' Ron heard Hermione wonder.

"But since he's awake we might as well ask him ourselves what he wants to do," Jessica continued.

Ron heard doors opening and footsteps approach his bed. The light filled the hospital wing around him and Ron sat up slowly in his bed, he felt someone's arms support him he grabbed their hands gratefully as he made himself comfortable in the stiff hospital bed. He saw Hermione back away but he quickly grabbed her hand when he realized that she was the one that had helped him. She squeezed his hand and moved to stand beside him as the adults crowded around his bed.

'Where's Harry and Ginny?' Ron wondered. He heard Hermione gasp, she gave him a surprised look.

'I heard that!' Hermione thought.

'Oh, cool!' Ron noted.

'Honestly Ronald, concentrate. Harry and Ginny are waiting outside, don't worry about them.'

"Are you two done?" Jessica's voice interrupted them.

"I'm not leaving school mom, how could you even think that," Ron said before his mother had a chance to even open her mouth, "This is not a negotiation," he added the next moment.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her son in suprise.

"I can hear what you're thinking so don't even try any mind tricks on me."

"But tonight you almost…" his mother tried to argue but Ron cut her off again ignoring Hermione's thoughts telling him to stop being rude to his mother.

"That had nothing to do with my training…it was something else," Ron looked up at Jessica hoping that she would explain the details.

"Mrs. Weasley, a word privately if you wouldn't mind," Jessica spoke leading Ron's mother away.

Snape stood looking at Ron and Hermione for a moment longer but he soon turned and followed Jessica out of the room.

"Sever…Professor if you don't mind," Jessica said pointedly.

Snape rolled his eyes before opening a side door and leaving the room.

Jessica placed a charm on the room to prevent Ron from hearing what was being said, she returned her wand to her pocket and turned round to an unimpressed Mrs. Weasley.

"What is this about exactly?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Jessica didn't speak.

"I must have your word that you will not repeat anything you hear here today," when Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, Jessica continued, "I don't know if this will be good or bad news to you but either way, I'm here to inform you that your son, Ron and Miss. Hermione Granger are bonded by Jupitor's knot."

Mrs. Weasley's covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming.

"I can only assume that the any bouts of fever or health problems Ron may have in the future will be somehow related to this," Jessica tried to explain hoping that Ron's mother wouldn't curse her to oblivion when she realized that she was lying. Luckily for her Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied with the explanation.

"I understand, but the instant he says so, I will take him out of this school," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"I have no doubt of that," Jessica said as she lifted the spell from the room and opened the door for Mrs. Weasley to walk through.

* * *

"What do you suppose their talking about?" Hermione asked Ron. 

He shifted over to allow Hermione more space to sit comfortably on the small hospital bed. Since she had insisted that he no longer read her mind or transmit his thoughts into her mind they were now talking normally.

"No idea," Ron yawned letting his head drop onto Hermione's shoulders.

"Awww so cute!" Ginny said in a sweet voice.

Harry laughed when he saw the blush on his friends faces, "You gave us a scare there Ron."

"Well now you know how we feel whenever you make your weekly visits to the hospital," Ron joked.

Hermione jumped off his bed suddenly, and when Ron saw his mother and Jessica approaching he guessed the reason why.

Harry unconsciously released Ginny's hand and took a step towards Ron when Mrs. Weasley approached. Ginny didn't look too pleased by this but remained quiet.

"Ron, the instant you feel like leaving, you just owl home, do you understand?"

"R-right…of course," Ron answered confused at how Jessica could persuade his mother to let him stay.

"I better be going then," Mrs. Weasley stated giving each of them a hug in turn.

Ron didn't fail to notice that she hugged Hermione far longer than the rest of them, Hermione gave him a questioning look but he simply shrugged his shoulders at her. When his mother finally let go, Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"Have a safe trip," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Bless you, dear," Ron's mother said giving Hermione another quick hug before leaving.

'What was that about?'

'She's always been a little off-centre,' Ron replied.

'Ron! I told you to stop doing that!'

'Look who's talking.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her hand out of his.

'Fine! I promise I won't anymore but it is hard to block you out,' he grabbed her hand.

"What's with them?" Harry whispered to Ginny when he saw the exchange of looks between Hermione and Ron.

"No idea," she said before turning and leaving.

"Uh…I'll see you guys later," Harry said hurriedly running after Ginny, "Bye Professor."

"Bye," Jessica waved she then turned back at Ron, "Get your rest, tomorrow we're going to work on Shield spells."

Hermione watched Jessica leave, her silky black hair flowing behind her. She still wasn't sure what to think of the teacher but she still had her doubts about her.

"Sorry I scared you," Ron spoke bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Who said I was scared?"

"You mean it was Harry thinking 'DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE!' when I collapsed in the Great hall?" Ron imitated Hermione voice.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said before kissing him.

* * *

Harry caught up with Ginny as she left the hospital. 

"What'd I do?" he questioned genuinely confused.

Ginny whirled around angrily, "You actually have to ask!"

"I'm really confused here Ginny, I thought everything was fine between us. And now I'm back to being confused again."

"Just forget it!" she cried angrily before storming off.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, "NO! I will not 'Just forget it'! Tell me what's been going on with you? Ever since you saw Jessica and Snape arguing you've been acting weird.

Harry was taken aback when Ginny hugged him, "I don't want to lose him, Harry. He may be a stupid prat most of the time but he's still my brother."

"I know, I don't want to lose him either."

"We won't lose him."

Hermione's voice startled the couple and they turned round to see Hermione walking toward them.

"I've been doing some research and there may be a way to stop him from dying."

Harry and Ginny stared at Hermione in disbelief as her words sunk in.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review! I've read that 'Ennervate' can only be used on someone that's been stunned but I thought this would apply to anyone who's unconscious. Is this wrong? My apologies if it is. 

Not-So-Sour-Lemons: I was going to have Hermione in hysterics but decided that having her head to libary would be more accurate to her character and I think there's been too much drama between her and Ron lately soI decided to give her a break. Thanks for the constant support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	15. Bloody Bludgers

A.N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 15 – Bloody Bludger's

"_Weasley cannot save a thing._

_He cannot block a single ring._

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our KING!"_

Ron glared daggers Draco. The idiot was singing loudly while he flew around the Quidditch pitch. Although Ron felt the reasonable desire to curse the slimy git to oblivion he remained where he was, guarding the goal posts. But from the corner of his eye Ron saw Draco make a sudden swerve towards him, Ron turned his attention to where Draco was flying just in time to see him spin around on his broom to hit the bludger that was floating beside him. The bludger flew across the pitch towards Ron and before he had time to react the bludger hit Ron painfully in the chest.

Ron blinked confused when he opened his eyes to see books in front of him.

'Just a dream,' he thought before returning to work. He shook the sluggish feeling that was trying to bring him back to his dream world. Ron snorted, he or maybe it was this world that was the dream, he had trouble separating the two lately.

Ron browsed the books along the shelves of the restricted section of the library. He glanced over at Hermione who was balancing a stack of books nearby, he smiled to himself as he recalled the expression on Hermione's face when he told her that he had unlimited access to all areas of the library, she looked like she had just received all 'O's' for her N.E.W.T'S. Hermione passed him hurriedly and made her way towards the desk where Harry and Ginny were pouring over the mountain of books that she had collected. Ron honestly didn't believe that they would find anything helpful but he hadn't told his friends that when they had dragged him to the library. He had instead insisted that he needed to finish his A.D. essay that Jessica had set him. Which was true, he was curious as to why Jessica had assigned him an essay on 'Cupid & Psyche', but he had been checking all the books in the restricted section and he hadn't been able to find any information on the topic. Ron sighed returning another book to the shelves, he rested his head against the shelves taking deep breathes to stop from collapsing on the floor. Though he had told Hermione that he was fine, the truth was that he was beginning to feel weaker by the day, he couldn't blame anyone but himself since he was the one who had cast the spell but he wondered how long he could keep it up before someone noticed, especially since it was beginning to affect his Seer abilities. He recalled the moment he had stepped into the Great Hall with Hermione, as soon as he had walked into the room the thoughts of all the students hit him so suddenly that he felt like he had been run over by a freight train. Ron gripped the shelves as he felt his legs begin to shake unsteadily he continued to use the shelves to hold himself up as he staggered to where his friends were. Just before he was about to step out of the restricted section he tried to compose himself before stepping slowly towards his friends.

Hermione looked up when she heard Ron slump down into the chair beside her, she finished the book she was perusing and grabbed another one from the stack in front of her, all the while giving him concerned glances. The sight of Ron looking so depressed only energized her more. She was absolutely determined to find something to support her theory of Seer's living normal lives. She finished the book in front of her and quickly grabbed another, again glancing at Ron but this time he was no longer staring blankly at the table but at her.

"What?" Hermione questioned flicking through the book, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Harry and Ginny looked up from the books that they were perusing, clearly interested in anything other than reading more books. Ron continued to stare at Hermione causing her to squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

"I love you, you know that right?" Ron said suddenly in a tired voice.

Hermione dropped the quill in her hand and stared at Ron. She looked at his face and noticed instantly the pain etched on it.

"Ron, don't you trust me? I know I…we can do this. We'll find a way for you to live a normal life like the rest of us," Hermione grabbed his hands in hers and looked up at his sad face.

Ron removed one of his hands to stroke her face.

"I'm just so tired," he replied in a defeated voice letting his head drop.

Hermione bit her lip to prevent the tears threatening to flow down her face and the longer she continued looking at the pale and sickly person sitting in front of her she felt the familiar tightening sensation in her chest.

"That's it!" Harry interrupted unable to sit silently any longer, "I'm taking Ron outside. It's a sin to be inside on such a beautiful day."

"Harry no! He was just released from hospital and he just said he was tired," Hermione began to argue.

"Sounds great Harry," Ron stopped Hermione by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Standing up he beamed at her before following Harry out the door.

"Honestly, those two…" Hermione grumbled watching them walk out the library.

"I think he needs it, some fresh air and a chat with his best mate should make him feel much better," Ginny tried to explain to Hermione but Hermione wasn't entirely convinced and simply returned to the pile of books in front of her.

* * *

"Thanks," Ron said as he followed Harry out onto the Quidditch pitch. 

"For what? Another minute in that library and I would have gone mad," Harry joked lifting up from the ground.

Ron looked down at his own broom before flying up to where Harry was. They flew around the pitch aimlessly for awhile before Harry finally motioned him over towards the goal posts.

"Ron," Harry paused as though uncertain as to how to continue, "Maybe you could try to be more optimistic around the girls."

Ron looked over at Harry in surprise, he was definitely not expecting a pep-talk from his friend, especially since Harry spent most of his time brooding.

"I don't want to get my hopes up, if after all the research we realize that there is no way to prevent me from dying," Ron took a deep breathe before continuing, "I don't think I could take that."

"Well try!" Harry said angrily pushing Ron slightly.

Ron grabbed the broom when he almost fell off, he was surprised that Harry little nudge would cause him to almost topple over. The nagging feeling began to rise within him and he began to think that maybe he should take up his mother's offer of returning home.

"You didn't see Ginny crying, it was torture seeing her like that. Not that I don't understand how you feel," Harry added quickly when he realized that he may be coming down too hard on Ron, "But we just don't want to lose you, and you're acting like you don't even care."

Harry recoiled slightly when he felt a rush of heat hit him, when the heat disappeared he sat watching Ron warily as he sat on his broom.

"You should understand how I feel Harry," Ron agreed looking over at his friend remembering what Hermione had said, "How can you be with my sister and not worry about Voldermort?"

"You don't want me to be with Ginny?" Harry said with a mix of surprise and relief. He was wondering when Ron would give him the 'I'll-kill-you- if-you-hurt-my-sister' speech.

Ron shook his head, "That's not what I meant I just want to know how you can act like it doesn't bother you at all that he's always trying to off you."

"Well since you put it so eloquently," Harry said sarcastically, "It's not just my decision to make. I told Ginny how I felt about her and she had the choice of whether to be with me or not."

Ron contemplated Harry's words silently.

"You and Hermione, you're together now right?" Harry questioned flying forward a bit.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want her to be sad," Ron tried to explain flying back toward the goal posts unconsciously, "I don't want her to be hurt or feel pain or anything that will make her sad."

"What I've learnt from being with Ginny is that girls never know what they're feeling and there's not much we can do about that."

Ron tried to laugh at Harry's comment but instead he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to fly towards Harry. He stopped when he saw something fly towards Harry. He pushed Harry out the way just as the bludger came hurtling toward them but the next moment it disappeared.

"What the hell Ron?" Harry questioned trying to regain his balance.

Ron looked around them confused when he didn't see any bludger, he frowned, "I thought I saw…"

Ron never finished his sentence because the next moment a bludger came flying towards him. Ron held up his hands in an attempt to shield himself. He lowered his hands when he heard thumping noisesunconciouslyf you hurt my sister've him the 'ys.

of errors that i d trouble separating the two lately.ding the goal posts. . His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the translucent shield surrounding him. A sudden twisting sensation gripped his heart weakening his strength. The shield flickered slightly before disappearing. As soon as the shield disappeared the bludgers hit Ron across the face and chest sending him off his broom.

"RON!" Harry screamed trying to catch his friend before he hit the ground.

Ron felt the cold night air rush around him, he looked up at the darkening and gasped when he felt the strange sensation of déjà vu.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand just before he fell to the ground, and although it stopped Ron impacting with the ground with the same amount of force, it also caused Harry to hit the ground as well.

Ron stared up at the sky and lifted his bloody hand from his chest, the blood dripped from his hand. His eyes slowly closed as he felt the exhaustion finally taking over him. But before he did an image flashed across his mind, the image of a smug Draco Malfoy smiling and holding the bludger in his hand.

"RON! You alright?" Harry questioned when Ron didn't move.

"Harry. It was Draco," Ron said in a raspy voice before going unconscious.

* * *

"Ron! Watch out!" 

Ron turned to see Hermione run toward him and jump in front of him. There was several loud banging noises and then blood splattered onto his face. He watched in horror when Hermione collapsed in front of him blood pooling on the ground around her. He fell to the ground pulling Hermione toward him her eyes stared up at him lifeless.

"HERMIONE! Hermione! This can't happen…it's not supposed to be you!" he screamed in agony shaking her lifeless body in his arms.

Hermione watched Ron thrash around in his sleep she reached out and grabbed his hand. The touch of her hand woke him and Ron instantly sat up in his bed, he looked at her and Hermione noticed the relief in his eyes. He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace, he sobbed as he held her tightly. She hugged him back and tried to soothe him.

"It was just a dream Ron."

"You're right," Ron pulled away from her and gave her a reassuring smile, "It will never be real."

Hermione wiped the tears from his face before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't make this a habit," Hermione scolded sitting down on the bed, "Harry might think you're stealing his limelight."

Ron smiled at Hermione, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

"I know," Hermione grabbed his hand to comfort him while trying to hide her own pain. Every time he spoke the words 'I love you' his voice was filled with such sadness and love that they sounded more like 'Goodbye'.

"Have faith in me, Ron."

He nodded his head when she felt her squeeze his hand.

"You should get some sleep before Professor Lavina gets here, she said that you're still going to train even if you're hurt," Hermione frowned looking over at the door as though expecting Jessica to come in at any moment.

"I feel fine," Ron said truthfully.

"Of course you do now, but when Harry brought you in you were all bloody and Madame Pomfrey said you had several broken bones."

At the mention of Harry's name Ron instantly remembered his visions, "Hermione did Harry catch Draco?"

"Draco?" Hermione said utterly confused.

"I told him I saw Draco…"

"Oh, he thought you were just talking nonsense."

"Great," Ron sighed, "I know he's the one who did it."

"How?"

Ron looked uncertainly at Hermione for a moment considering whether he should tell her about his ability to see the future. When he saw her looking at him expectantly he decided against it especially since she had just seen him having a rather violent dream, and knowing her once she learnt about the dreams she would insist that he share what he saw with her and that was definitely not a good idea.

"I…"

"Feeling better?" Jessica's voice saved Ron from having to make an excuse to Hermione.

"Been better, but I'm ready to train if that's what you're asking," Ron answered eyeing the swords she held in her hands.

Hermione frowned at Ron before standing up and facing Jessica.

"Surely it can wait, if you haven't noticed this is his second visit to the hospital in less than 24 hours," Hermione said folding her arms in front of her chest. Obviously the movement did not intimidate the teacher, but what was more infuriating to Hermione was that Jessica shared a look with Ron before smirking at her and leaving the hospital. She felt the rage begin to rise from within her as she watched Jessica leave. She turned on Ron and glared at him furiously.

"Hermione," Ron pleaded, "This is important, I need to train," he tried to hold her hand but she stepped away from him.

"You've been looking sicker the more she trains you! The least she could do is allow you one day to rest," Hermione retorted through gritted teeth.

Ron simply continued to look at her as she began to mumble incoherent words and glared at the door to the hospital. He lay back in his bed and watched her waving her arms around clearly frustrated. It was true that he was becoming more exhausted with each passing day but what Hermione didn't realize was that she was in fact the cause. Ron's thoughts returned to the dream he had just had and his mind slowly began to formulate a plan to prevent the dream from ever becoming a reality.

Hermione turned around angrily to look at Ron but she stopped talking when she saw that he had fallen asleep. The anger she felt instantly dissipated when she saw Ron's adorable sleeping face. She moved toward him straightened his blankets, leaning over she kissed him quickly on the lips. But the next moment Ron had his large arms surrounding her and he was pulling her tightly to his body. She only had a chance to yelp in surprise before his lips crushed against hers.

Ron smirked at her when he had released her but his hands remained on her waist, seeing the surprise and anger on her face he couldn't help but laugh.

"You smug little…" Hermione managed to say before he grabbed and kissed her again.

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." 

"Sorry, I got a little distracted."

Jessica arched an eyebrow at Ron, "I'm sure you did," she chuckled noticing his slightly disheveled appearance, "glad to see your girlfriend taking care of you."

"Can we just get started," Ron blushed. He wanted to finish his training as soon as possible so that he could figure out his plan.

"Of course," Jessica said in a cold voice levitating some bludgers towards him.

Ron's eyes instantly widened and he took out his wand instinctively, maybe it wasn't Draco who had attacked him.

"You won't need your wand," Jessica stated simply letting the bludgers float in the centre of the room and moving over to where he stood, "PROTEGO!"

Ron watched in confusion when she had cast the shielding charms on the bludgers.

"Okay, what was the point of that?" Ron questioned utterly confused.

"Watch carefully," Jessica ordered picking up her swords. She held the longer swords in one hand and the shorter one remained tied to her belt.

Ron stepped back and watched as Jessica stood with the sword aimed at one of the floating bludgers, she took a deep breathe before lifting the sword above her head. It flashed blue just before she made a swift cutting motion toward the ground, just as quickly she pulled out the small sword from her belt and threw it towards the bludger. Ron gaped in shock when he saw the shield split in two and the small sword pierce the floating bludger, it fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"WHOA!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Jessica turned around a satisfied look on her face, "Your turn."

* * *

Harry and Ginny looked over at Hermione as she hastily copied down notes and devoured one book after another. 

"Look, Hermione, you don't have to read through all the books in the library in one day you know," Harry began to say looking over at Ginny for support.

"It'll be lunch soon, maybe we could continue this afterwards," Ginny tried to take the book out of Hermione's hands but Hermione waved her hand away pulling the book closer to her body.

"You two can go, I can finish this myself," Hermione answered distractedly head bent low over the pile of notes she had.

"Hermione, Ron wouldn't want you collapsing in exhaustion over this. Besides if you eat and rest for a bit you'll feel more energized," Ginny tried to persuade Hermione taking a seat beside her.

"I'm fine really, I'm not tired," Hermione looked up at Ginny and Harry, "Really, I'm fine. You guys go ahead."

Harry gave her an uncertain look.

"I'm just waiting for Ron to finish his class that's all," she lied convincingly.

"Well if you're sure," Ginny began to say.

"Yes, yes, now go," Hermione attempted a smile.

"We'll come straight back afterwards," Harry said as he lead Ginny out the library.

Hermione simply nodded and waved before returning to her books. It was true that she wasn't the least bit exhausted but she was becoming increasingly frustrated by what little information she had found so far. Apart from some basic information about how Ancient Seers lived there was no detail about any potions or spells that would be useful to them. She reached up and let her hand rest on the necklace Ron had given her, feeling the determination surge through her she stood up from the desk and walked quickly to the restricted section to find more books.

* * *

"You'll need to practice constantly to perfect the technique but I'm surprised by how much you've achieved," Jessica complemented Ron. 

Ron looked up from the ground where he was knelling in exhaustion, "Thanks."

"But something tells me that there's something you want to ask me," Jessica took a seat beside him and carefully returned the swords to their sheaths.

Ron hesitated a moment before answering her, "I was wondering when you would be able to teach me other things like how to control my emotions and well…more advanced stuff."

Jessica analyzed him for a moment before giving him a knowing look.

"Very well, if you insist we can start today, first thing we should learn is how to control your emotional projections as you mentioned than maybe we can work on illusions."

Ron smiled gratefully at her, relieved that she had understood why he was in such a rush to finish his training, a definite perk of having a teacher who can read your mind.

* * *

A/N: Is this becoming boring? Why is no one reviewing? I have no idea what people are thinking so I'm a bit lost as to where the story should be headed, not that I haven't got a set plan of what's supposed to happen but I'd like to hear what you guys think.I don't know what happened in the last chapter, some technical malfunction because there was a lot of errors that I don't even remember seeing when I was proof reading it, so sorry for that, you guys. 


	16. Of Things To Come

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter there's something that I need to write that I'm trying to avoid until I have it completely set out in my head. **

**Alittleinlove: I am really sorry, this chapter is more a filler chapter for something that's coming. But don't worry I usually get inspiration for my writing within a day or two at the most. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you like Jessica, I was worried that she would seem too naïve/innocent which would obviously make her completely unbelievable as you said. Thanks so much for reviewing so that I know that people are reading & enjoying my fanfic, your kind words are much appreciated. **

**Not So Sour Lemons: It's great to hear from you! There is definitely more Snape/Jessica to come including an explanation of the importance of the present that Snape gave Jessica in Chapter 10, the bluebirds.

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Of Things To Come

"Harry! Hey. Guys wait up!"

Harry and Ginny stopped just before they stepped into the library to see Ron running towards them.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked when she took in his disheveled appearance.

"Yeah, looks like you walked through a fire or something?" Harry added pointing out the burnt marks on Ron's sleeves and ash on his paints.

Ron scratched his head and gave a lopsided grin.

"Just part of the training, I'd rather not talk about it," Ron said hurriedly, "Um where's 'Mione-Jane?"

Harry nodded his head inside the library and the group leaned over to see Hermione sitting at the same desk but there was no longer a mountain of books on the table, rather there were a few books laid open on the table in front of her. Ginny furrowed her brow when she noticed this and looked over at Harry wondering if he was thinking what she was, evidently he was not because he was whispering to Ron. When the boys noticed her gaze they instantly stopped, Ginny raised a suspicious eyebrow at Harry. Harry just coughed uncomfortably before walking into the library.

"Better give this to Hermione," he said lifting his hand up to show the brown paper bag that he and Ginny had filled with food before leaving the Great hall.

Deciding that she would grill him later about what her brother and he were talking about Ginny rolled her eyes before following him into the library.

"You coming?" Harry asked turning back to Ron who was standing uncertainly outside the door.

"Yeah, I'll just clean myself up first," Ron answered hurrying away out of view.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her brother's attempt to make himself presentable for his girlfriend.

"Come on," she said pulling Harry toward Hermione, "let the stud make an entrance."

* * *

Ron turned and looked back to see Harry and Ginny walking towards Hermione. He sighed before taking a few deep breathes and shaking his nervous fingers. He closed his eyes and imagined the image he wanted to portray, he felt the same tingling sensation he had felt when Jessica had shown him and he opened his eyes warily. He looked up to see an exact copy of himself standing in front of him. He concentrated his energy trying to control the image of himself, he took a deep breathe when he saw the image of himself to walk into the library. It was more difficult than he had thought to control the illusion but the other students and teachers in the library didn't appear to notice anything out of the ordinary. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she read over her notes, she was beginning to see a pattern in all her research and it lead her to one conclusion only. She tapped her fingers idly on the table, she knew that the idea had merit but there were also obvious problems. Hermione thoughts returned to the image of Jessica, there was defiantly something wrong about her if only she could pinpoint what it was than all their problems would go away.

"Here you go," Harry said placing a paper bag onto the desk in front of her.

"Oh, Harry I told you I was waiting for…"

"Hey," Ron's voice interrupted Hermione.

Ron watched his other self walk toward the table before he raised his hands and took a steadying breathe. He watched the shimmering mass envelop the library and only then did he step inside. He prayed that this would work, because it was crucial to what he had planned. Taking slow steps he moved over to where his friends were standing but they hadn't noticed him and he released a sigh of relief, the most important part of the spell was that those he cast it on wouldn't see the 'real' him, he was in a sense invisible.

Hermione turned to see Ron walking towards her smiling broadly she analyzed him carefully and was taken aback by his appearance. She stood up a confused look on her face. She tilted her head to one side when she saw that Ron no longer looked pale and exhausted instead he looked as though he were back to the normal, not even a trace of injury not only that but his clothes were clean and fitted his body neatly unlike before where his clothes looked a size too big. Hermione remembered thinking that Ron had lost considerable weight since Jessica had started training him, in fact the reason she wanted to wait till he finished class was so that she made sure he ate a proper meal.

Ron noticed the bewilderment on his friends faces and quickly adjusted the illusion, he instantly noticed Hermione relax though she still looked confused, Harry and Ginny on the other hand where giving each other questioning looks. The fake-Ron stopped in front of Hermione and gave her a quick kiss before pulling back.

"You…wh-what happened?" Hermione stared at the fake-Ron in bewilderment.

Ron gulped down nervously, he knew it was a risk to pull something like this on Hermione but if he couldn't do it now than he wouldn't be able to do it when it mattered.

Hermione watched Ron sit down casually and pull some of her notes towards him.

"Nothing, Jessica just gave me a potion to make me feel better."

Ron watched his other self explain when his friends all took their seats. He looked over at Hermione analyzing her reaction carefully. She looked unsure for a moment but when he mentioned the word 'potion' she smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm glad she didn't just throw you back into your training, I mean you were in the hospital, it was reckless of her to just…"

"Hermione!" Ron bit his tongue when the words came out louder than he had intended, "I'm fine, I mean look at me, I don't look sick anymore do I?"

"No," Hermione said slowly, "What kind of potion did…"

"So, you guys must have gotten a lot of work done while I had class," Ron purposefully stopped Hermione before she could question him further and realize that he had been lying.

Ron shook his head when his vision began to blur, he moved away from the group quickly checking to see if the illusion was still working, they were all sitting around the fake-Ron talking so he turned and made his way over to the restricted section of the library.

"Actually, we left for lunch. Hermione must have read through all those books," Harry explained though there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, "Right?"

Hermione nodded absently before turning back to her notes.

"You must be exhausted," Ginny said clearly concerned for Hermione's health. Her friend has been completely obsessed about finding a solution to Ron's problem but the fact that Hermione hadn't taken any breaks or eaten anything since the previous night was beginning to bother her.

"I'll be right back," Ron's voice barely registered with the group since their attention was now focused on Hermione.

If they had paid attention they would have seen Ron walking hastily towards the restricted section before disappearing from view.

Ron stood looking at the projection standing in front of him. It felt completely bizarre to be standing next to an exact copy of yourself. He cracked his neck before quickly removing the ash and burnt marks from his clothes. He then tapped his wand on the image of himself just as Jessica had instructed and pulled the image towards him so that his pale and sickly appearance was now hidden beneath the facade of the image he had created.

"I'm fine you guys, honestly!" Hermione said in an exasperated voice collecting her notes together.

"Are you leaving?" Ron's voice spoke from behind her.

Hermione felt the strange warmth spread over her neck and arms just before she turned to look at Ron standing behind her.

"Well I was thinking we could go have lunch, by the lake maybe," Hermione smiled grabbing the bag of food from the table as she stood up.

"I'd love to, it's just that I've got this essay I need to do and I can't find anything on it," Ron groaned inwardly he couldn't believe he was passing up an opportunity to spend time with Hermione, than a thought occurred to him and he looked hopefully at Hermione, "Actually I was hoping that you could help me."

Hermione bit down on her lip to stop herself from smiling, the mischievous look on Ron's face and the way he stressed his words made it pretty obvious what he was really saying. She pretended to look disappointed when she turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Sorry guys, we'll have to meet up with you later," Hermione explained dropping her belongings back on the table, "So what's this essay about?"

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and began leading her towards the restricted section, "It's supposed to be about 'Cupid and Psyche' but I haven't found anything in the restricted section."

Harry watched Ron and Hermione leave.

"What's wrong?" Ginny's voice jolted him back to reality.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about them."

"I know how you feel," Ginny leaned over to rest her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Did you want to go back to the Gryffindor common room?" Harry said as he rubbed his hands up and down Ginny's arm.

"Okay," she said as she stretched.

Harry held out his hand for her to take, he smiled warmly at her when she placed her own small hand in his. Once they had stepped out of the library Ginny turned to Harry.

"So what were you and my brother talking about?"

Harry instantly deflated when he heard Ginny ask him the one question he was dreading. Then again it wasn't as though Ron had told him to keep it a secret from Ginny but she'll probably want to stop Ron when she finds out what he has planned.

"Just guy stuff," Harry said as casually as he could before shifting the attention away from himself, "Have you noticed anything between Snape and Jessica?"

"Nice try, Potter," Ginny said removing her hand from his and poking him in the ribs, "Spill."

* * *

Hermione stood gaping at Ron when she heard what he had said, she quickly recollected herself though there was still a slight blush on her cheeks.

"S-so you want to research Cupid and Phyche? Well you won't find it in here," she said waving her hands around the books, "It'll be in the main section of the library."

"Really?" Ron said in surprise following her out of the restricted section, "That's strange," he added thoughtfully.

Hermione whirled around to look at him, "Why does she want you researching about that anyway?"

Ron took a step back, when he recognized the hint of anger in her voice.

"She said it would help explain…some things about my condition," he tried to explain, "Why?"

Hermione shook her head and lead him to some shelves. She let her fingers run along the spine of the books before finally stopping and pulling a few books from the shelves. She turned to him triumphantly and loaded them into his arms.

"There you go, that should be more than enough for you to…" Hermione trailed off when she lifted her eyes up to Ron

Ron chuckled when he saw the happiness on Hermione face, he could never understand why she enjoyed studying so much but in that one moment when she had handed him the books he saw in her eyes a calm sense of contentment. He always knew Hermione was a compassionate person but seeing how happy she felt when she was helping another being was enough to make his heart burst. How could he part with such a person? The thought caused an immense amount of grief and sadness to well up inside of him, he felt sick.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice.

Ron shook his head, he then turned and walked back to the table where Hermione had left her belongings. He heard Hermione quick steps beside him and he instantly slowed down, he knew that she had trouble keeping up with him and Harry sometimes considering the difference in their heights. Ron placed the books onto the table and held out a seat for Hermione before taking the seat beside her.

Hermione tried to hide the smile on her face when she saw Ron unconsciously hold out a chair for her, she never noticed before how considerate he was. She picked one of the books from and began reading through it, of course she already knew the story of 'Cupid and Psyche' but she wasn't going to admit that to Ron especially when he realized what the story was about.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Don't be silly," Hermione placed a hand on his arm before continuing, "I'll always be here for you."

Ron leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, he pulled away quickly when he realized that they were in a public place and that Hermione probably wouldn't be pleased about that. But to his surprise she pulled his collar down and gave him a few quick kisses before releasing him and returning to reading as though nothing had happened. He was still in a dream-state when Hermione looked up.

"Get to work," she whispered before giggling at his dazed expression.

* * *

**A/N: Nice fluffy moment to apologize for the shortness of the chapter. **


	17. From Another Life

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – From Another Life

Hermione watched the bubbles as they ascended through the water, when they disappeared at the surface she kicked her legs and moved toward the surface as well. She breathed in a deep breathe of air, she was instantly greeted with the sounds of birds, the soft rustle of the trees around her and the rush of water flowing down the waterfall into the small lake she was swimming in. She let her body float on the water strecthing her arms and legs. Hermione kicked her legs softlyin the wateras she looked up into the perfect blue sky. She couldn't help but smile at the bliss she felt. The man she loved had made love to her last night, he was everything that she had ever dreamed of, with every touch she could sense the immense love he felt for her in return. She closed her eyes to try to relieve the memory, his soft lips on her body and his large strong arms holding her protectively to him, the shivers he sent through her every time he whispered her name.

A snapping sound near her, jolted Hermione back to reality, she instantly descended into the water her arms around her chest. The forest should be empty there was no way she would have been swimming naked if it had been otherwise. She lowered herself into the water so that only her face was visible above the water.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

Hermione instantly relaxed, it was him.

"Can I see you?" she questioned though she already knew the answer.

She heard him chuckle in the shadows.

"Not now."

Even though she had expected him to refuse her, she couldn't help the disappointment eating away at her.

"Don't make that face," he laughed, "I'll see you tonight, my love."

The next moment Hermione was swept momentarily back into the water by a rush of air. When she had swum back to the surface of the water, she waded around and searched the surrounding area. He was gone. She sighed at the thought of not being near him till tonight. She began swimming towards the rocks where she had left her clothes, but something fluttered before her eyes before resting in the water. She reached forward and picked up the wet feather from the water.

"Hermione. Hermione wake up."

Hermione mumbled in her sleep, she wanted to look at the feather there was something about it that sparked her curiosity.

"Well I can't very well carry you up to the girl's dormitory can I?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Ron's voice.

"What did you…" She instantly froze when she looked up and saw Ron's calm blue eyes gazing down at her an amused expression on his face. That wasn't what bothered her though he was standing at a weird angle. Hermione eyes widened with realization, her eyes darted around the common room before returning to Ron. Only now did she feel his strong arms holding her tightly to his body.

"Thought you'd never wake up," Ron joked, placing her feet down onto the floor.

Hermione felt disappointed when Ron's warm body was no longer touching hers. She blushed as the thought crossed her mind, and she dropped her eyes to the floor embarrassed.

"Did you carry me all the way from the library?" Hermione asked analyzing the pattern in the carpet intently not daring to look up into Ron's face.

"Yeah," Ron waved his arms around in the air in a hope to return some sense to them, "You sleep like the dead."

He had meant it as a joke but when Hermione looked up at him with glistening eyes he instantly regretted it. He saw Hermione lower lip tremble slightly before she turned away from him.

'Great!' he berated himself internally moving toward Hermione.

"Sorry," he said lamely.

"Don't ever joke about death," she said in a strained voice.

"It was just an expression 'Mione," Ron said placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

Hermione realized that Ron was looking at her and she automatically diverted her eyes, she did not want him to see what she was thinking about. That dream was just too realistic it was unnerving.

Ron placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Better get to bed, you look exhausted," he said leading her toward the steps.

"Ron," Hermione turned around on the first step to look back at him, "did you finish the essay?"

Ron swallowed when he looked at Hermione's face, her bushy hair was flowing down her shoulders and her face was glowing from the light from the fireplace, he had restrain himself from grabbing her and kissing her.

"Uhh well…"

Ron was saved from embarrassment when Ginny and Harry appeared from the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitory. Ron swerved around and glared at Harry.

"What the hell where you doing up there!" though he was directing the question to Ginny his eyes remained glued on his best friends face.

Ginny gave an angry growl before kissing Harry on the lips pointedly and wishing him goodnight. She shoved passed Ron and pulled Hermione up the stairs with her to the girl's dorms.

When the girls dissapered Harry gave Ron an uncertain smile.

"Listen, it's not what you think…" Harry trailed off when he saw Ron collapse onto the floor, "Ron you alright?"

"I'm exhausted," Ron spoke softly as Harry helped him up, "You reckon you could help me up the stairs?"

"Yeah course," Harry said pulling one of Ron's arms over his shoulder.

* * *

"What happened?" Ginny questioned Hermione when they entered Hermione's room.

"Huh?" Hermione said distractedly walking towards her bed and sitting down.

"Hermione!" Ginny waved a hand in front of her friends face to get her attention, "First Ron and now you."

Ginny took a seat beside Hermione on her bed, she quickly looked around the large expanse of the room, it wasn't the first time she had been here but only now did she realize the advantages of being Head Girl. She shifted her gaze to Hermione, who was looking at the opposite wall dreamily.

"If you're drooling over my brother, please don't share but if its anything else than you better tell me, I'm sick of all the secrets between us," Ginny said irritably recalling her previous argument with Harry.

"Ginny," Hermione turned to look at Ginny before continuing, "Do you believe in past lives?"

"What?" Ginny said disbelievingly, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Ginny sensed that something was bothering her friend, and she didn't even have to think twice before realizing that it was related to her brother, this was Hermione Granger after all and she just didn't believe in nonsense like past lives and reincarnation.

Hermione shifted on her bed and moved to sit crossed legged in front of Ginny. She stopped when she felt something under her hand, she lifted the package off her bed. She saw a letter attached to the package and ripped it open.

"_Hermione dear, I thought I should send you these in case you don't have any. Do be careful. _

_Mrs. Weasley."_

Hermione read the letter again in confusion.

"What's that?" Ginny leaned over to see the letter.

Hermione handed the letter over to Ginny before opening the package. As soon as she saw what it was she dropped it onto the bed.

Ginny read the letter aloud then looked up to see Hermione staring wide eyed at the package lying on her bed.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned in confusion.

Hermione slowly moved her shaking fingers to lift up the box. She opened it and removed one of the packetsinside.

Ginny stared at the opal colored pills before realization dawned on her.

"EWWWWWWWW!" She jumped off her bed and moved away from Hermione, "Don't tell me…you and…my brother…oh gross!"

Ginny covered her eyes with her hands and began moving towards the door.

"Of course not!" Hermione answered hastily returning the pills to the box.

"Really! Than why is my mom sending you birth control pills!"

"Ginny! Be quiet!"

Ginny dropped her hands to her side and analyzed Hermione carefully. Within seconds she was sitting back on the bed.

"I thought you would have told me if you- well if you…"

Hermione rolled her eyes while she placed the pills in her bedside cabinet.

"I would," she stated simply turning back to look at Ginny, "I honestly have no idea why you're mother would send me these."

"It's pretty unbelievable," Ginny said cautiously, "It's like she's giving you her blessing to do whatever you want."

"It is strange," Hermione frowned, "It could be poison or…"

Hermione jumped off her bed and threw her cabinet open and pulled the box out. Before Ginny could even react Hermione was out the door.

"Hermione! What are you going to do?" Ginny said as she followed Hermione down the stairs.

* * *

Ron dropped tiredly into his bed face down. He turned his head to the side to see Harry sit down in his own bed.

"Thanks, mate," Ron mumbled closing his eyes.

"No problem," Harry said in response. Harry continued looking at Ron's face and noticed the bruises and scratches slowly appear on his face. Before he could even ask, Ron answered his question.

"I placed an illusion charm on myself so that Hermione would stop worrying."

"So you've already advanced to that level of magic, things must be going well," Harry laid back in his own bed, "Wow."

"Don't be too impressed, Jessica's only teaching me cause I asked her too," Ron said yawning and rolling over onto his back.

"Ah so that explains why you asked me to help you with your training, you're planning something aren't you?" Harry said suspiciously.

Ron groaned and held a hand over his eyes.

"Can we just talk about this after I've gotten some rest, maybe I'll be lucky and won't have 'dreams' tonight," Ron grumbled.

Harry didn't reply but simply rolled onto his side facing away from Ron. He didn't want to say it aloud but it irked him that Ron was planning something that he didn't even trust him with.

Harry sighed rolling back onto his back he stared at the darkness around him, no there was something else eating away at him. What really bothered him was that he and Ginny had just had their first real argument and even though they both said it was 'fine' it was anything but.

Harry heard Ron's snores and his thoughts returned to his friend. He had reason to be concerned forhim he couldn't help but feel that everyone who was in his life would be doomed in some way or another, maybe it had been because of him that Jessica had returned to train Ron, to help in the war with Voldermort.

'I'm thinking too much,' Harry thought pulling the bed covers over his body.

"I'll say," Ron's voice reached him through the darkness, "just once, Harry, this isn't about you," Ron mumbled before shifting noisily on his bed and the next moment Harry heard Ron snoring again.

But just as Harry started to drift to sleep the door flew open and Hermione rushed forward.

"RON!"

Harry sat up in his bed and watched in disbelief when Hermione flung the covers off Ron's body.

"Hermione!" Harry cried in suprise, he turned to see an out of breathe Ginny running into the room.

"Ughh…can't a bloke close his eyes for more than ten seconds," Ron groaned looking up at Hermione through half closed eyes.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Neville spoke sitting up in his bed.

Harry cursed under his breathe when he saw Dean and Seamus sit up in their beds as well.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Ron ordered waving his hands.

The next moment the three boys fell back into their beds. Harry moved out of his bed and walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were standing. He made a mental note to ask Ron what he had just done to their roommates.

"Ron!" Hermione shook Ron by the shoulders.

"Wha…" Ron stopped when he sat up and looked into Hermione's eyes.

Harry noticed the blush spread across his friends face.

"What the hell are you doing? Carrying those things around with you!"

"You know what it is?"

"Of course…" Here Ron stopped talking his face becoming a deeper shade of red.

"Your mother sent it to me!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me!"

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Mom sent Hermione some…"

"SHHHHH!" both Ron and Hermione said and Ginny lifted her hands up in defeat.

Hermione turned back at Ron and shoved the box of pills and the letter into his hands.

"See if their really from your mother," she commanded.

"What?" Ron stared at her in confusion.

"You know, with your abilities," Hermione elaborated taking a seat beside him.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Ron said incredulously looking at the expectant faces around him. Did they all think he had the ability to do anything he wanted?

"By reading your mother's thoughts," Hermione said in exasperation when Ron continued to stare at the objects in hand as though they would burst into flames at any moment.

"Hermione I…"

Ron stopped talking the instant Hermione reached out and touched his arm, he felt an electric shock from where her skin touched his.

The room spun away from him and the next momenthe saw himself standing in the middle of his home kitchen. He looked around in surprise before spotting his mother sitting over the table writing hastily. He moved over and looked over her shoulder. Shefolded the letter and tied it to a brown package before tying it to an owl. He watched as him mother led the owl to an open window and let it fly away into the distance.

Ron shook his head as his eyes refocused and he saw Hermione sitting in front of him.

"It's from my mom," he said though he couldn't believe the words himself. He returned the box and letter to Hermione's hands.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Ginny sat down on the other side of Ron and Harry soon followed, "You went all rigid for a minute."

"I did?"

Hermione nodded and gave him a concerned look, 'I suppose it's my fault, barging in and just ordering him to check the authenticity of the letter.'

"I like it when you order me around," Ron said causing both Harry and Ginny to stare at him confused.

Hermione looked up at Ron and she felt herself melt at the sight of him smiling at her.

Ron chuckled before leaning over and kissing her.

"Okay, gross!" Ginny said stepping off the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't need that image burned into my memory," Harry added following his girlfriend.

But to their surprise, Hermione and Ron continued kissing.

"Ugh…guys?" Harry said before looking over at Ginny.

* * *

Snape watched the crystal orb float above his head. The white wisps shimmered in the darkness of his room, and as he continued to stare at it the more convinced he was that he should simply destroy the orb, destroy the memory inside. He sat up and caught the crystal in his hand. He had had this conversation with himself ever since he had seen Mel, ever since he had given her those bluebirds. He didn't want to remember the significance of the gift and he hoped that she wouldn't realize it either. He sighed and fell back into his bed and tapped the crystal orb with his wand, he watched the images forming inside the orb and resigned himself to watching the memory.

_Melissa held the trench coat closer to her body as the wind whipped around her. She continued walking past the gravestones her eyes staring blankly ahead of her. The soles of her shoes made crunching noises on the gravel and grass near her feet and she looked down when she felt the wet dew from the grass on her legs. Sighing she looked up at the graying sky and made a left turn before stopping. She held the bouquet of flowers to her face to smell them. She knelled down on the wet grass and looked at the gravestone in front of her. _

"_Hey, Dad. It's me, your little Princess."_

_Melissa wiped some dust from the gravestone before placing the flowers down on the ground._

"_How are you?" She questioned looking at the faded yellow picture of her father. _

"_I've just come back, mom took me to Japan for a few years but I'm back home now," she nodded her head and tried to stop the tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

"_I'm back at Hogwarts," she laughed through her tears when she imagined her father rolling his eyes at her, "yeah, I know. You never liked magic much. But, I love it," she smiled._

"_Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Melissa paused taking a deep breathe before continuing, "There's this teacher I think… I think I may be… I'm in love with him," Melissa looked up to the picture of her father again, "you don't think it's a good idea? Well I suppose most people would think that, but there's something about him."_

_Melissa moved to sit cross legged on the ground._

"_Dad, do you remember you gave me those bluebirds when I was eight? I suppose I wasn't very good at looking after them because one of the pair died…you were so angry with me and told me that you'd never buy me another present if the other one died. But even though I took care of the surviving bluebird, a few days later it died as well. I cried for days until you told me the legend of the bluebirds." Melissa looked at her father's picture smiling at the memory._

"_I'll never forget it. You told me that there was once a beautiful Bluebird Princess and she was in love with a brave Warrior Prince, but her parents forbid their marriage, so to prove his love he rode alone into battle against an army of thousands to win the hand of his beloved Princess. You told me that because they loved each other so much. it wasn't really my fault that the other bluebird died because there was no way it couldhave survived without its mate." _

_Melissa sat up and leaned forward, "Well I know it sounds stupid but when I look into my Sensei's eyes…I see my prince."_

_Melissa leaned back on her hands and looked up into the sky, "I just know that he is the kind of man that would die for something he truely cared about. Maybe he would die for me…someday," she paused before continuing, "Yeah...I suppose that does sound childish of me."_

_Melissa looked up sadly, "But I'm not being naïve, there's just this passion I see in him sometimes…"_

_She stopped when she heard something moving near her, shestood up from the ground and looked around her._

"_Is someone there?" She asked looking around in confusion when she saw that the graveyard was completely empty apart from her. She noticed the row of trees near and and began to move toward them. But when she didn't hear anything she turned around and walked back to her father's gravestone._

_Severus remained completely still behind the tree, he waited till he saw Melissa turn around before he apparrated from the graveyard, the flowers he held in his hands dropping onto the ground as he disappeared. _

Severus sat up in his bed and looked at the orb in his hand. He squeezed it in frustration before throwing it across the room. The orb smashed into pieces when it hit the hard stone walls falling to the ground, the white mist floated into the air before disappearing.

* * *

Jessica threw a pebble into the lake and watched the ripples move through the water. She breathed in the night air as she sat down onto the ground.

"It's going to happen soon," she spoke softly picking up another pebble rubbing her hands over it.

"When it happens I'll do as you instructed," the chorus of fairies spoke floating closer to where she sat.

"Thank-you," Jessica said as she stood up and replaced the pebble on the ground.

She watched the fairies fly across the lake and waited till they disappeared before turning and walking back to the school.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I've finally gotten over the little problem I was having in the plot so you all better get ready for what's coming. **


	18. These Days Are Numbered

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – These Days Are Numbered

Ron softly lowered Hermione on the soft bed of grass, the smell of wildflowers mixed with the taste of Hermione's lips completely intoxicating him. He let his hands wander across her body before resting in her soft hair. Hermione held his neck tightly urging him to deepen the kiss and he did so willingly. He lifted his head for a moment and he heard her whimper softly at the loss.

Hermione opened her eyes and gazed up into Ron's, she sighed contently at the sight of him, his soft red hair falling from his face when a gush of wind swept through the field of flowers. He caressed her cheek softly and she slowly lowered her gaze from his hair to his eyes seeing the love she felt reflected in them. She smiled contently softly whispering his name.

Hearing her call his name sent a powerful surge of uncontrollable possessiveness through Ron. She was his and no one would take her away from him. He lowered his lips to kiss her neck slowly moving his tongue across her skin, marveling at the taste of her.

Hermione gasped at the sensation, she let her hands drift away from Ron's neck to his chest, and she instantly began pulling at his buttoned shirt. She frowned slightly when she realized that he wasn't wearing his buttoned shirt but an unusual robe. She hastily pushed the thought aside when she felt Ron's lips devour hers.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear in a voice filled with yearning.

"I love you too," Hermione said softly as she pulled at his clothes until they fell away from him, she placed tender kisses on his chest.

Ron pulled Hermione's hands from his chest and planted soft kisses along her arms.

He stopped for a moment when he heard a voice calling his name, he ignored it and rolled over on his back so that Hermione was now lying on top of him. He lifted his hands to touch her beautiful hair and only then did his eyes snap open. He looked up to see Hermione's chocolate eyes lovingly gazing down at him, everything about Hermione was the same, her adorable nose and flushed cheeks and perfect lips. But there was one big difference. The woman kissing him passionately on the lips had straight brown hair that flowed silkily down her back.

He pulled Hermione off of him and she sat on his chest staring at him wide eyed. Only as he looked up at her did the voice echoing in the distance register in his mind.

"Harry?" Ron looked around the field trying to locate his friend.

The flowers swaying around them slowly melted away. Ron shook his foggy head, desperately trying to understand what was happening.

"What is wrong my love?" Hermione leaned forward, concern evident in her features.

Only the voice he heard was not Hermione's, it was a voice that sounded oddly familiar but definitely did not belong to his Hermione. Ron sat up holding Hermione close to his body to prevent her from colliding with the ground.

"What did you say?" Ron questioned in return, gasping when he heard his words spoken in a deep unfamiliar voice.

It was only then as they both sat staring at each other in confusion did the echoing voice surrounding them become louder.

"Ron! Hermione!"

"HARRY!" the both said in unison looking around them at them at the darkness suddenly engulfing them.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

Ron and Hermione turned to where the voice was coming from and saw the dorm room shift into focus around them. Their gaze rested on Harry and Ginny gaping at them in disbelief.

It was only when they saw the utter shock on their faces did they realize that the second voice that had spoken wasn't Harry's or Ginny's. Ron gripped Hermione's hand and they both turned to see a furious Professor McGonagall towering over them.

* * *

Jessica walked slowly through corridors her eyes moving slowly from the ceiling to the stone walls and floors. She took a heavy breathe and turned down the corridor leading to her living quarters when she suddenly collided with something hard. 

She gasped in shock from the impact. She lifted herself up from the ground and looked up at the person standing above her. Her heart stopped when she saw Severus Snape looking at her coldly. Her eyes moved away from him to two other figures, and she instantly recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Before she could even speak they were running down the corridor away from her.

She stood up quickly and watched them disappearing in the darkness, she quickly recollected herself before running down the corridor after them. She felt lost in the darkness but she followed the sound of running feet ahead of her and just as she thought she had lost them. She ran up some stairs and stopped to see Severus disappear into a portrait hole. She ran forward and leapt inside before it swung close earning a cry of disapproval from the fat lady.

What greeted her when she entered the Gryffindor common room stopped her in her tracks. She looked around at all the disapproving faces of Professor McGonnagal and Severus Snape to the slightly amused expression on the headmaster's face to the horror stricken faces of Harry and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved into the centre of the circle towards Dumbledore.

Moving toward the circle of teachers and students her eyes rested on the two people sitting silently on one of the sofa's a considerable distance left between them. Ron and Hermione clothes and hair were in complete disarray, not only this but both their lips were visibly bruised leaving her in little doubt of what they had been doing. Jessica almost laughed at the scene before her but stopped herself when she realized what it all meant and how it would inadvertently affect her plans. She moved forward and stood beside Harry and Ginny who were sitting in an armchair, their eyes glued on the couple in front of them.

* * *

Ron kept his eyes on the floor. The deafening silence around him was complete torture. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, he heard Hermione's unsteady breathing near him and her presence comforted him. But nothing could spare the humiliation he felt, his face he was certain would remain red permanently at having been caught openly snogging his girlfriend in his bed. 

Only moments before did Professor McGonagall pull Hermione and himself from his bed, shoving them down towards the common room. He saw Dumbledore stand up from an armchair when they were pushed into the large sofa in front of the fire. Clearly the Professor was furious and he was certain that she would begin bellowing at them when they had taken their seats but she didn't. He saw the Headmaster move to stand beside Professor McGonagall and rest a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her. He only noticed Harry and Ginny standing beside him when Harry spoke.

"Professor Dumbeldore, it's not what you think."

"Enough Mr. Potter," the Professor instantly silenced Harry.

"You will have a chance to explain yourselves soon enough, but we must wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to arrive," Dumbledore spoke finally.

Ron stared in wide eyed horror at the headmaster.

'He did not just say that!' His mind screamed in panic. 'I'm a dead man!'

His attention shifted to Hermione when he heard her gasp in shock and she turned to look at him. He tried to smile bravely at her but he only managed shaky grimace. He reached out to grab her hand and Hermione moved her hand to grab his but she suddenly recoiled and shifted down the sofa away from him. Though he was hurt when he saw her move away from him once he looked up and saw Professor McGonagall glowering at him he understood why she didn't want to be too close to him at the moment.

His thoughts returned to the present and he looked up at his parents guiltily before dropping his eyes to the floor waiting for his imminent death.

'Oh my god! I'm going to be expelled! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'

Ron lifted his head to look at Hermione when he heard her cursing in her head. Any other time and he would have teased her but right now her thoughts were completely reasonable. He had no idea what was going to happen to them. He cursed to himself when he thought about Hermione's 'Head Girl' position and his own 'Prefect' position, though he cared less about his own plight he knew that Hermione would be devastated if she had to give up her Head Girl position to someone else.

Molly held onto Arthur's arm for comfort, she was certain that she would faint at the sight of her son and Hermione Granger, who she had always thought as responsible and respectful student. Though she had expected them to move forward in their relationship she didn't expect them to move this quickly after all she had only sent Hermione the pills that morning. She looked over at her husband and wondered how she would try to keep him from losing control without revealing the truth about their son and Hermione. As she tightened her grip on his arm she saw him shake his head in dissapointment. She took a deep breathe and waited for someone to speak. To her utter surprise it was Ron who finally broke the silence.

"I know you all want me to apologize for what happened and any other time I would, but this was completely out of our control," He stood from his seat and returned their gazes defiantly.

Hermione looked up at Ron in surprise. She felt her heart race uncontrollably in her chest so much that it began to ache.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall spoke sternly when he continued to stare back at them stubbornly.

Hermione instantly rose to her feet and moved to stand beside Ron, she moved her hand to grip his and when she felt him squeeze her hand tightly a surge of confidence coursed through her.

"It's true Professor, we weren't in control of our actions," Hermione spoke in a steady voice that surprised even her, "We have Harry and Ginny to support us," she looked over at the couple and saw them nod their heads in agreement.

"They didn't even hear us when we called their names. Right, Harry?" Ginny urged standing from her seat pulling Harry with her.

"It's true, Professor McGonagall," Harry said receiving an appreciative smile from Hermione.

"I hardly think…" but Professor McGonagall stopped talking when she heard Ron speak.

"It's the truth, it wasn't really us…it was like were possessed."

"How interesting," Dumbledore said receiving quizzical looks from everyone in the room, "Clearly a side effect from your new found abilities Mr. Weasley."

"Is this true son?" Arthur finally spoke.

Ron looked up at Dumbledore and nodded his head numbly seeing the amused twinkle in the headmaster's eyes.

Jessica sighed in relief when it appeared as though everyone had believed Dumbledore's lie. She froze when Professor McGonagall turned to her.

"Is this usual in True Seers?" Professor McGonagall questioned skeptically.

Jessica looked from one face to another. She opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she heard another voice speak.

"It is a common known fact that Seers are often possessed to deliver prophecies and afterwards have no recollection of what has happened. The Ministry of magic is filled with such prophecies in fact, is it such a surprise then that Mr. Weasley, as a True Seer, would be possessed?"

Everyone in the room save Dumbledore stared at Severus Snape in shock.

Ron looked to Hermione to see if she had heard what he had. When she looked up at him in disbelief he knew that he wasn't losing his mind and that Professor Snape had just defended them.

After a considerable silence elapsed Professor McGonagall finally spoke.

"That still doesn't explain why Miss Granger was also 'possessed'. Seeing as she is not a Seer."

Ron swallowed nervously he knew that the only way out of this mess was to reveal the truth. He had to explain that Hermione and he were connected by an ancient bond called 'Jupiter's knot'. He held Hermione's hand tightly and turned to look from Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore and his parents when he looked into his parent's eyes his heart faltered. Was he prepared to tell a whole room full of people that he and Hermione were in fact the living embodiment of Cupid and Psyche? And that what really happened was that they were both reliving a moment in their past lives. As Ron continued to look at the faces around him, he doubted that they would even believe him. In fact he wasn't even sure he believed himself. After all what did he know about Cupid and Psyche? Other than what he had read in the library books.

'Ron?'

Ron heard Hermione's voice echo in his head and he turned to see at her looking up at him uncertainly.

'Hermione, I…'

'I know that we weren't ourselves,' Hermione interrupted him, 'but I don't think we were possessed, I knew what I was doing.'

'I know,' he agreed, 'but what are we going to tell the others?'

Hermione appeared to be thinking for a moment and Ron diverted his eyes to avoid suspicion from the adults in the room.

'Mind control!'

"What!" Ron sputtered unaware that he had just spoken aloud.

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall said peering down at him sternly, "Do you have a better explanation as to why Miss Granger had not control over her actions?"

"Yes," Ron took a nervous breathe before continuing, "I think she was being controlled by whatever was controlling me…like a kind of mind control."

"That is very likely, mind control is a rare gift among Seers but several ancient Greek seers did posses that ability," Jessica agreed stepping forward.

"Well now, I hardly think punishing Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger for something out of their control would be fair now would it Minerva?" Dumbledore asked a disgruntled McGonagall.

"I suppose."

Ron and Hermione both released a sigh of relief and smiled at each other.

"That doesn't mean that you won't be severely punished Miss. Granger for being in the Boys Dormitory after curfew nor you Miss. Weasley," McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes, why **were** you in the boy's dormitory, Miss Granger?" Snape questioned.

'And here I was starting to think he was a decent bloke,' Ron thought to himself.

"I-I was…just-"

Ron felt Hermione squeeze his hand in attempt to grab his attention. It worked because he came to her defense.

"She needed me to check something for her, a letter from my mom," Ron turned to look at his parents hoping for some support.

Molly stared at her son she understood that he was referring to her letter and the box of birth control pills she had sent to Hermione but she didn't want to admit that to a room full of people.

"Molly is this true?"

Molly turned to look at her husband.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"And you couldn't wait till morning to talk to Ron?" Arthur turned from his wife to look at Hermione.

Ron looked over at Hermione, he saw her step back slightly her confidence wavering slightly and he willed all his strength to move from his body to hers. He noticed the necklace he had given her sparkle for a second before she held her head up and returned his father's gaze.

"No, it couldn't. I was suspicious of the fact that the letter and package was sent directly to my room rather than through the usual Owl Post during breakfast."

Of course Hermione understood why Mrs. Weasley had sent the pills to her room, because she definitely did not want to open the package in front of everyone in the school but she wasn't going to admit that.

"You sent her a package? What was it?" Jessica questioned curiously.

Harry instantly looked from his friends faces to Mrs. Weasleys. As Ginny never told him, he too was curious to find out what the package was.

'CRAP! Please don't tell them Mrs. Weasley!'

Ron bit his lip to stop from laughing when he heard Hermione thoughts.

"Well…you see," Mrs. Weasley began cautiously, "It was…"

"It doesn't matter!"

Hermione all but yelled at them. She turned to glare at Ron when she heard him chuckle softly.

'How can you not be embarrassed? Usually you would be as red as a tomato around now!'

'This is just too ridiculous,' Ron answered trying to stop from full out laughing, 'My mother sending you birth control pills.'

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

'Oh, I see. So you're saying you don't want to have sex with me?'

Ron stared wide eyed at his Hermione. The next moment he turned to the group in front of them.

"That's not important. Hermione was just making sure that it wasn't sent by someone pretending to be my mom. If it were me I would hardly wait till morning to check, what if it was meant to explode during the night or something when everyone was asleep."

"Or if it was sent by Death Eaters," Ginny added.

"Well than, I believe Miss Granger deserves a pat on the back for placing the safety of her fellow students before her own, after all we all know that she would never break a school rule unless for a good reason," Dumbledore smiled warmly, "That said, perhaps we should address the issue that Professor McGonagall and I intended to discuss with young Mr. Weasley here."

Ron looked up at the Headmaster in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised Mr. Weasley, contrary to what you may think I did not come here late at night to check if you were breaking curfew," Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice but Ron noticed her lips twitch at the corners and he knew that she was no longer angry at them.

* * *

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ginny questioned Hermione. 

Hermione looked up from her bed a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know, but it looked serious."

"We should probably just try to get some sleep than," Ginny suggested when she saw how worried Hermione looked. She saw Hermione nod her head in agreement.

"I'll see you tomorrow, than," Ginny said closing the door behind her.

"Okay," Hermione said half heartedly lying down in her bed. But as she stared up at the ceiling she doubted that she would get any sleep that night.

* * *

"Well Mr. Weasley?" Dumbeldore looked at Ron expectantly when he didn't speak. 

Ron looked up at the headmaster in utter shock.

"I don't know if I can do that…what will I tell the others?"

"That you are training with me," Jessica answered.

"For a week?" Ron looked up at the teachers around him, "In the forbidden forest?"

They all nodded at him and Ron stared at them in disbelief. Have they even met Hermione? There was no way she would let him go into the forbidden forest especially not with Jessica for a full week.

"You will be excused from your classes for the week, so you shouldn't be concerned about falling behind," Professor McGonagall tried to reassure him.

"I doubt Hermione will see it that way."

"If you are in the forest than you will reduce the risk of injury to students. Or did you think we've forgotten about the little incident in the Great Hall? The last thing we need is injured students and rumors spreading around," Professor McGonagall frowned at Ron.

"Oh right, I didn't mean to do that," Ron said lamely looking from the Headmaster to the Professor.

Ron heard Snape scoff at him and he had to restrain himself from sending the slimy git flying across the room in a ball of flames.

"Exactly the point," Dumbledore pointed out, "We've already discussed the matter with your parents and though they were concerned they understood the need for you to train with Jessica."

Ron looked to his parents hoping that they would change their minds but his father just shook his head at him.

"We agree with Dumbledore on this Ron," His father said grimly.

"You are to meet Professor Lavina on Monday morning outside the forbidden forest," Professor McGonagall reminded him.

"At dawn, don't be late," Jessica added.

"Now I believe we should be in bed," Dumbledore said motioning for everyone to leave.

His parents gave him a look that clearly said that they were not done discussing his snogging session with Hermione. And he cringed at the thought of receiving a howler from his mother tomorrow morning.

Ron watched them leave helplessly aware that there was no way he could talk his way out of training with Jessica. It wasn't so much the thought of training in the forbidden forest that bothered him surprisingly, but that he wouldn't be around to protect Hermione. He had become increasing concerned for her safety since he had first seen her dying in his dreams. What if she was attacked while he was gone? Ron looked up suddenly when he realized that Dumbledore was still in the room.

"I'm sure that Miss Granger will be quite safe without you for a week," Dumbledore looked at him through his half moon glasses before adding, "especially if she were to have a protective ward on her."

Ron eyes widened when he heard Dumbledore's words.

'Is there anything he doesn't know?' he wondered to himself when Dumbledore had left.

* * *

"Goodbye," Jessica waved goodbye to the Weasley's and they smiled at her. They both stepped in to the fireplace in Severus's office and held the floo powder in their hands. 

"The Burrow," the couple said in unison.

Jessica looked down at their interlocked fingers with envy just before the green flames engulfed them

When they had disappeared she was left standing alone with Severus. She leaned on one of the arms of the chairs in front of his desk and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Instead Severus turned from the fireplace and moved to sit behind his desk.

"Thanks for helping me before," Jessica said as she moved to sit in the chair.

"I didn't do that for you," he said coldly.

"Sensei," she began to say pleading him to look at her, "There's something important I need to ask you."

Severus looked up from his desk to meet her gaze.

* * *

"Well? What did they want to talk to you about?" Harry asked the instant Ron returned to their dorm room. 

Ron walked tiredly to his bed and gave a Harry a weak smile.

"I have to go train with Jessica for a week."

"So you'll have some extra classes with her?" Harry questioned unsure as to why Ron looked like the sky was falling.

"No Harry. It's not just some extra classes. I'm going to leave here for a week and train with her," Ron paused before he said the next words, "In the Forbidden forest."

"WHAT! Doesn't she know how dangerous it is in there?" Harry cried in anger.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the point of training in there."

Ron collapsed onto his bed and pulled the covers around him. It was only a few more hours till he had to get up and tell Hermione what he had to do and he really didn't want to listen to Harry lecture him about the dangers of going into the forbidden forest because he still had his encounter with Aragog burned into his memory.

"Ron?"

"I don't want to have this conversation now, alright Harry," Ron said tiredly, "I need sleep."

"Right…sorry," Harry lay back onto his bed guiltily. Even if he wanted to talk about Ron's training he had to admit that Ron was looking pale and exhausted which meant that the thought that Ron might die soon was becoming an increasingly realistic threat with each passing day. After losing both his parents and Sirius, Harry wasn't sure if he could cope if he lost his best friend as well.

"I'm not dead yet, Harry," Ron said as he turned to look at Harry.

"I wish you'd stop doing that."

"Sorry," Ron apologized before yawning, "I won't read your mind anymore."

Harry watched Ron close his eyes and waited for the familiar snores before he too closed his eyes.

'That's not what I meant,' Harry thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Phew…I don't know why I can only seem to write this story in the early hours of the morning…so I'm pretty much in the same state as Ron and not getting much sleep. falls on keyboard snoring**


	19. There's A Fine Line

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**StarCat: Thanks for reviewing Chapter one. I'd love to hear what you think about my other chapters. :)**

**Not So Sour Lemons: Great to hear from you as always! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – There's A Fine Line

She had intended to only come to wake him up for breakfast but seeing Ron sleeping so contentedly made Hermione's heart literally melt. Seeing as how he was asleep Hermione was going to turn back around and go down to breakfast with Harry and Ginny but when he began thrashing around in his sleep Hermione stopped in her tracks. She made her way over to his bed and reached out to grab his thrashing arms. The touch of her hand appeared to have a soothing effect on him because Ron instantly stilled. Hermione watched his face in fascination, he had never explained to her about his dreams but from what Harry and Ginny had told her they were not exactly pleasant. She had of course pressed the couple for detail but it appeared that apart from knowing that his dreams were violent they knew little else about them.

"Her-my-own-nee...come back…."

Hermione stood in astonishment when she heard Ron call her name. An incredible sadness overwhelmed her and without even thinking twice she moved to lie on the bed beside him. Hermione cuddled closer to Ron resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beating and the soothing sensation of the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Holding one of his hands within both of hers she tried to soothe him by whispering his name, perhaps hearing her voice would pull him from his nightmares. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It amazed her how something so simple as his scent could send shivers through her body. Hermione sighed contently and moved closer to Ron's warm body.

* * *

Ron looked up and down the empty table. Where was everyone? He wondered to himself shifting in his seat. Something beside him caught his attention. Turning his head to his right he caught the familiar brown hair of Hermione Granger. 

She looked up and smiled at him.

He frowned, when he saw her smile, it wasn't a real smile. She was forcing herself to smile. He gazed down into the pools of chocolate brown of her eyes and tried to understand the deep sadness swirling around in them. Ron's eyes shifted down the table and he watched closely as Hermione idly poked and prodded the food on her plate. His throat was dry and aching, he felt a queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. He reached out for the cup in front of him. He needed a drink either that or he was going to throw up.

He froze when Hermione touched his arm. He flung her hand off and stood from his seat.

"FUCK! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Ron's stood in shock when he heard the words leave his mouth. He saw Hermione jump from her seat. He gulped down nervously when he saw the hurt and anger in her face. She stood shaking with rage and he willed his mouth to move.

'What was going on?' he thought to himself in confusion. He felt a painful tightness in his chest and he swayed dizzily on the spot

Hermione opened her mouth and Ron steadied himself for her anger. He was completely shocked when instead of speaking she simply burst into tears and ran away from him. Ron watched Hermione disappear helplessly. He wanted to follow her but his feet wouldn't move. He screamed in frustration.

He gasped for air as he felt the tightness in his chest increase. He collapsed onto the floor in tears.

"HERMIONE!" he cried in agony clenching his fist and beating them against the hard cold floor.

"Make her suffer!" a silky voice commanded him.

Ron looked up from the ground. He groaned when he saw the familiar darkness around him.

"Not this place again!" he screamed standing up on his feet.

"Make her suffer!" the voice repeated before laughing hysterically.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. He hated this place. Every night his dreams would lead him here and it always showed him images of people dying.

"Make her suffer!" the voice screamed angrily this time when Ron didn't move.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ron screamed furiously.

Ron was swept of his feet by a powerful gust of wind, which sent the air from his lungs. He fell to the floor with a painful thud.

Ron groaned in pain as he shakily stood back on his feet.

An immense pain cut across his chest and Ron staggered backwards from the pain. He lifted his hands from the gaping scar in his chest and watched in disgust as the blood trickled down his fingers.

"Is that all you've got!"

An angry voice echoed around him. Ron registered that it was him that had spoken just as he felt a burning sensation stab through his left shoulder. He looked down and saw a sword embedded into his shoulder just above his heart. He gripped the handle crying out in pain and anger as he pulled the sword from his body. He watched in awe when he expertly flipped the sword in his hand and threw it into the darkness. Ron heard a dull thud and he assumed that the sword had made contact with whoever it was he was aiming at.

He hardly had time to triumph when he was thrown back onto the ground. He heard a sickening cracking sound as his head collided with the floor. He blinked angrily as his vision blurred.

Why can't I see?

He lifted his arm to wipe his eyes but he found that he couldn't move.

'I can't feel the rest of my body!' Ron realized.

He lifted his head to see that his entire body was covered in blood. His head fell back onto the ground tiredly.

"FUCK!" he screamed.

He had failed. How could he fail!

He blinked back the tears and screamed in frustration when he could no longer see or hear anything around him.

'What the hell was the matter with my eyes!'

He continued to lie on the floor in utter confusion.

Ron's eyes widened in horror when he smelt Hermione's perfume.

"Please no!" Ron cried in despair, "Please don't hurt her!"

"Ron."

Ron's felt his heart shatter when he heard Hermione's voice call him through the darkness.

"NO!" he screamed just before he was hit with a blinding white light.

Ron looked around him in utter confusion. He looked down and realized that he was standing and that he wasn't injured. He spun around in the whiteness trying to find the origin of the scent. It was so strong. He knew Hermione was close. He prayed that she wasn't hurt.

"Hermione?"

The whiteness around him faded away and a sea of colors surrounded him.

Ron turned around when he heard a noise behind him. He stood frozen to the spot. Was he really seeing this?

Ron moved slowly forward, he bumped into something. He looked down and recognized the kitchen table. His eyes darted around the room and he knew he was back at the Burrow. His eyes returned to the figure standing in front of him, their back toward him.

"This is definitely a dream," he said to himself.

The figure standing in front of him jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before turning around and smiling warmly at him.

"You're awake."

Ron nodded dumbly. His eyes trailed all over her body and he felt his knees shake at the sight of Hermione in front of him. Her beautiful brown hair was pulled away from her face in a neat bun. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a few loose strands of hair fall down onto her bare shoulders. His eyes drifted slowly down and he swallowed nervously as his eyes devoured the loose sundress she was wearing. That wasn't what had caused him to become speechless though. It was the sight of Hermione in a white frilly apron that caused his heart to falter.

Hermione laughed and Ron's eyes returned to her face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him placing a hand on her hip.

Again Ron simply nodded allowing Hermione to lead him to the table.

"I made it especially for you," Hermione said as she placed a slice of sweet potato pie down on the table in front of him.

"I'm in heaven. I've died and gone to heaven," Ron said in disbelief when he saw Hermione pour some milk for him and place the glass down in front of him.

"Just eat, you big dope," she said in return kissing him on the forehead before taking a seat beside him.

Ron picked up the fork in front of him and used it to cut a piece of the pie. He lifted the piece and ate it hungrily. The delicious warm taste melted in his mouth and he sighed happily.

"It's good?" Hermione asked him.

Ron turned and saw her staring at him expectantly.

"It's delicious," he answered receiving a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Ron smiled back at her.

* * *

"I am both disgusted and happy." 

Harry laughed when he saw Ginny scrunch up her face.

"They do look sweet don't they?" he asked placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," she answered in an exasperated tone.

"Oi! You two wake up!" Ginny kicked Ron's bed causing the occupants in the bed to stir.

"BUGGER!" Ron cried in despair as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and focused on his sister and Harry staring at him.

"Ginny! Bloody hell, I was having the perfect dream and you had to…" Ron trailed off when his eyes rested on the person lying on top of him.

Hermione stretched her arms and yawned tiredly.

"Mmmm….what time is it?" she asked sitting up on the bed. She frowned when she saw Harry standing next to Ginny.

"Harry! How did get into the girls dormitory?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"Hermione look around you," Harry answered in an amused voice.

Hermione gasped when she noticed that there was more than one bed in the room and that her books and desk were no where to be found. When her eyes rested on the person sitting beside her she felt her heart stop.

"Ron!"

"Hey," Ron greeted he leaned forward and spoke in a low soft voice, "I was having the most delicious dream about you."

Hermione felt her face become hot at his words.

"Gag me," Ginny's voice brought the couple out of their dreamy state.

Ron blushed when he saw Harry laughing and realized that they must have misinterpreted his words.

"Now if you two are done scaring me and Harry for life, can we go to breakfast?" Ginny questioned rolling her eyes at her friend and her brother.

* * *

"What?" Ron turned around when he felt Harry's eyes on him. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and pretended to look innocent.

"Nothing happened," Ron sighed pulling his tie from his bed and hastily throwing around his neck not bothering to tie it.

"Did I say anything?" Harry asked innocently.

Ron grabbed his robes and looked around for his bag.

"Not out loud," he answered knelling on the floor to find his bag.

"You're reading my mind? I thought you said you'd stop doing that?"

"Relax I was referring to the smile plastered on your face, I've been working on blocking everyone's thoughts from my mind," Ron reached under his bed, "Finally."

Ron lifted the bag from under his bed and stood up beside Harry.

"You won't need that," Harry pointed at Ron's bag, "It's Sunday or have you forgotten?"

"It is?" Ron stared at Harry in surprise before dropping his bag onto the floor unceremoniously, "Anyway, clearly you were thinking about Hermione and me since you thought I was reading your mind," Ron accused his friend.

"Well she was lying in your bed," Harry argued following Ron out of the room.

Harry held Ron back just before they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You're going to tell Hermione right? You know about your training."

"I guess I have to," Ron sighed and he leaned against the wall, "How does this sound: Hey Hermione, lovely day isn't it? Oh yeah did I forget to tell you I'm going into the Forbidden Forest to train for a week and oh by the way I'll be with Jessica too."

"You should probably work on your approach," Harry laughed pulling Ron from the wall and pushing him down the stairs.

* * *

"I want details, girl," Ginny prodded Hermione while they waited for Ron to change. 

"You do realize we are talking about your brother?" Hermione questioned while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah," Ginny waved her hand before continuing, "I'm going to need therapy either way so you might as well spill."

Hermione laughed at the eager look in Ginny's eyes.

"I was pretty sure you and Harry had a front row seat for out little make-out session last night."

Ginny frowned at Hermione.

"That doesn't count 'cause you guys were possessed."

Hermione simply smiled at her and Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"Hermione! You-you…lied!" Ginny sputtered in disbelief.

"What about you and Harry? How far have you two gone?" Hermione quickly changed the topic.

Ginny blew a stray hair out her face in exasperation.

"Okay I won't ask anymore questions. But just tell me this. Apart from last night has he kissed you in public?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny before answering.

"Define 'public'?"

Ginny's smile faded at the smug look on her friends face, "Where?"

Ginny tugged on Hermione arm when she didn't answer her. She felt slightly jealous of Hermione, now that she thought about it. She suddenly realized that Harry wasn't at all affectionate with her when they were in public. She released her hold on Hermione and stood with her arms folded in front of her. Maybe Harry's feelings towards her weren't as serious as she had thought.

'Maybe he's embarrassed to be seen with me?' Ginny wondered to herself.

"Honestly, are you that surprised?" Hermione asked when she saw Ginny frown.

"He says 'I love you' like a greeting," Hermione added quickly pushing aside the uneasiness she felt at the memory.

"Yeah," Ginny said when her thoughts returned to the conversation, "but its one thing to say the words and an entirely different thing to show them," Ginny whispered the last part of the sentence when they heard footsteps approaching.

Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry walking towards them. She gave Ron an uncertain smile when he stopped in front of her.

"Mmm you smell good," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny watched the interaction between her brother and Hermione carefully turning away only when Harry called her name.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Fine," she answered quickly.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked down towards the Great Hall in relative silence. 

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand behind him. He looked away and rested his eyes on the red haired girl walking beside him. He nudged her slightly to get her attention.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ginny answered shifting her gaze away from his piercing green eyes to the ground.

Harry frowned when she didn't look at him but he shrugged his shoulders before grabbing her hand in his just as they walked into the Great Hall.

Ginny heart leapt into her throat when she looked down and saw Harry holding her hand. She looked up and saw that Harry wasn't the slightest bit fazed by the whispering students around them. She smiled brightly and quickened her pace to walk in time with him.

'I'm such an idiot,' Ginny scolded herself as she took a seat beside Harry.

Ron and Hermione took their seats opposite Harry and Ginny.

"Your tie," Hermione noted, reaching over to fix Ron's tie.

Ron lifted one of Hermione's hands and held it in his own.

"I love you," Ron said before kissing her softly on the lips. He stared at her in surprise when she pulled her hand away from him.

"Mione?" he bent his head down to look at her but she turned away from him and began eating her breakfast.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at him and Ron looked over at Ginny to see that she was giving him an annoyed look.

"What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and returned to her own breakfast.

"You're an idiot that's what," Ginny answered.

Ron looked from Hermione to Ginny in utter confusion. He contemplated whether he should just read Hermione's mind, after all it's not like she minded last night when they were being confronted by the teachers and his parents. Ron's eyes shifted to Hermione's downcast expression and he decided against invading her privacy. As much as he wanted to, he knew that reading her mind would just be a quick fix for the problem and he wanted to make sure everything between them was okay before he left tomorrow morning. He turned to Harry and saw his friend idly munching on his toast. He kicked Harry's leg under the table to get his attention.

"Ow!"

The instant Harry's eyes locked onto his, Ron concentrated all his strength to penetrate the walls he had placed around his mind to stop himself from hearing other people's thoughts. It was definitely a lot harder to read other peoples thoughts than it was reading Hermione's but he was finally able to send his thoughts to Harry while still blocking everyone else's thoughts out.

'_Harry I need to be alone with Hermione. I'm going to take her down to the Lake. So I'm can you distract Ginny?'_

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute," Harry asked his girlfriend pulling her up from her seat.

"I'm eating here, Harry," Ginny looked at him annoyed, not prepared to leave her friend alone at the moment.

"Please," he pleaded.

Ginny sighed and gave Hermione an apologetic look before letting Harry lead her out the Hall.

"How bout a walk around the Lake?" Ron asked once Harry and Ginny had left.

"Not now," Hermione answered.

"Hermione."

Hermione lifted her eyes to Ron's face.

"There's something important I need to discuss with you and I'd rather not do it in a hall full of people," he whispered.

"Fine," she relented unenthusiastically.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the ground and leaned back against the tree. She heard Ron take a seat beside and she felt their shoulders touch. She shifted away slightly her eyes remaining focused on the lake in front of them and not on Ron's face. She knew the instant she looked into his soothing blue eyes she would break down completely. 

Ron felt his heart tighten when he saw Hermione move away from him. What did he do wrong?

"I admit it."

"What?" Hermione said in surprise, looking over at Ron despite herself.

"I'm an idiot," he stated looking down into her eyes. His heart tugged slightly at the sight of the sadness he saw in them. His eyes drifted down, he wondered if he would be able to see the glowing golden string that he now knew was called 'Jupiter's knot' that linked their hearts. But there was nothing there.

Hermione placed her hands on both sides of Ron's face and lifted it up to look at her.

"Yes. You are," Hermione leaned up and kissed him on the lips, she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, "But I still love you."

"I don't get it," Ron admitted taking her hands in his own, "What did I do to make you upset before?"

Hermione moved back to lean against the tree again.

"I was upset because…"

'Because, I can't handle the fact that you're going to leave me someday,' she thought to herself.

"Because?" Ron urged her.

"Because…you said 'I love you'."

Ron furrowed his brow as he considered her words.

"Okay," he began slowly, "did you think I didn't mean it or something? Because I do."

Hermione shook her head at him and Ron sighed.

"Hermione, I really don't get it."

"It's not that you said the words 'I love you' but it's how you said it," she tried to explain.

"How did I say it?" Ron looked away from Hermione and leaned back on his hands.

Hermione's shoulders slumped and her head fell forward.

'_He really is an idiot.'_

"I already admitted that, didn't I?"

Hermione head shot up when she heard Ron speak. She frowned at him her anger beginning to build up inside her.

"What?" Ron asked looking over to Hermione's face recognizing the anger in her eyes.

"You were reading my thoughts!" she said angrily pushing him back causing Ron to fall onto the ground.

"I was not!" Ron protested.

"Then how did you know that I was thinking that you were an idiot," Hermione retorted.

"Okay, first of all, I don't need to read your mind to know that you pretty much think I'm an idiot all the time anyway."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Ron stopped her.

"And second, I heard you say that I'm an idiot."

Hermione stood up and placed her hand on her hips.

"Really? Than tell me what did I say? Exactly?"

Ron sat up and considered her words before answering.

"You said, he really is…" Ron stopped when he realized what he had just said.

He looked up at Hermione in surprise. Standing quickly to his feet he gave her an apologetic look.

"Hermione," Ron reached out to grab her hand but she stepped away from him and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Do you realize that reading other people's thoughts is an invasion of privacy!" she seethed.

"Hermione, honestly I didn't mean to," Ron said desperately, "it's just harder to block out your thoughts than anyone else. It probably has something to do with Jupiter's knot or something. It messes up my ability to block out your thoughts. I really am sorry, I didn't mean to read your thoughts or invade your personal space."

Ron was so busy apologizing that he didn't realize that Hermione was staring at him in shock.

"Wh-what did you just say?"

"I'm sorry," Ron repeated himself.

"Not that…the part about," Hermione paused and took a deep breathe.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked in concern when Hermione sat back down on the ground.

"I'm such an idiot!" Ron said as he kneeled down in front of her, "I know I always say the wrong things and make a complete mess of everything. But I never wanted to hurt you. Everything I do is because of you. Everything I do is for you."

Hermione looked up from the ground and focused on Ron's face. He looked so earnest and apologetic that she felt herself falling in love with him all over again. She jumped on him and kissed him withsuch force and passion that it caused them both to fall back onto the ground.

Hermione placed her hands on the ground on both sides of Ron's face and lifted herself up to look down at him.

"I was upset because every time I hear you say that you love me, it sounds as though what you're really trying to say is 'goodbye'."

"That's not what I was…" Ron paused and sat up pulling Hermione up with him so that she was now sitting in his lap, "I love you. I would be lying if I said that some part of me wasn't thinking about my death, and how those words could be my last. But, mostly I say it because it's how I feel. I just want you to know how much I love you, but the words just don't do it justice."

"You don't have to say the words," Hermione leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, "I know you love me but I'd rather you showed me."

"Am I hearing this correctly?" Ron pulled Hermione away from his chest so that he could look at her, "Is the Head Girl giving me, a lowly Prefect the permission to snog her whenever and wherever not to mention however I want?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Hermione smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny stopped walking pulling Harry's hand so that he would stop as well, "Harry, where are we going?" 

Harry looked around the empty corridor before leading her out into the courtyard. He stopped beside the fountain and sat down.

Ginny took a seat beside him, watching him think.

"Tell me you didn't just drag me out here cause you wanted to let my brother talk to Hermione."

"No! Well not really. Ron did ask me to leave them alone but I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Okay then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Just promise that you won't freak out," Harry looked at Ginny hesitantly.

She frowned at him but nodded her head anyway.

"Ron, is going to go train with Jessica. In the dark forest."

Harry watched Ginny carefully once he had finished speaking. He wasn't entirely certain what she was thinking since her face was a calm mask. But he knew that that either meant she was furious or didn't care.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. MURDER. HER!" Ginny screamed jumping up and running through the courtyard.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled after her.

Harry pulled his hair in frustration.

"Bugger!"

* * *

"Ron! Hurry up!" Hermione turned on the spot to see Ron running behind her. He stopped in front of her resting his hands on his knees tiredly as he took deep breathes. 

"Honestely!" Hermione huffed when he collapsed onto the floor.

"Give me a minute," Ron replied in an irritated tone. 'If it weren't for that bloody necklace, you wouldn't be so fast anyway,' Ron thought to himself slightly annoyed at Hermione's impatience.

"I don't see why we couldn't just stay where we were? Down by the lake?" He asked through gasps of breath.

"Because Ronald, people would be able to see us," Hermione explained condescendingly grabbing Ron's arm to help him up.

"Than let them see."

Hermione gave him a frustrated look.

"You can't be serious! What if some first year students saw us or a teacher?"

Ron crossed his arms angrily.

"You just said I could kiss you wherever I wanted!"

"You did! I never said that! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Who cares if they see us? The worst thing they'll do is dock a couple of points from Gryffindor," Ron waved his hand around angrily.

"What! You-you idiot!" Hermione screamed in frustration spinning round and storming down the hall away from him.

Ron groaned and let his head fall back.

'Okay, I guess now, wouldn't be a good time to tell her about my training.'

"What are you looking at!" he barked at some third year Ravenclaws gawking at him. Clearly his 'conversation' with Hermione had drawn some attention.

"Go on. Get out of here!" Ron ordered just as he ran after Hermione.

* * *

"Stupid…insensitive prat…of all the nerve…" Hermione grumbled angrily as she stomped towards the Gryffindor tower. She was so angry with Ron that she wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking. And soon enough she walked straight into someone. 

Hermione was about to apologize to the person but her face hardened when she saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.

"UGH!" he cried in a disgusted tone scrunching up his nose and holding his robes as far away as possible from his body, "You dirty Mudblood! I'll never get your sickening stench off me."

Hermione held her head up high and brushed past Malfoy.

He obviously had other plans because he stepped in front of her.

"What's the rush? Going to screw Potter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not very nice," He chided grabbing her hand and flinging her against the wall. He walked toward her menacingly, a sick sadistic smile on his face.

Hermione fumbled in her robes and relaxed when she felt her wand. Without hesitating she pointed the wand at Malfoy.

"Assaulting another student: 10 points from Slytherin."

Malfoy scoffed at her though he looked less confident than before.

"Aiming a wand at another student: 15 point from Gryffindor," Malfoy smiled smugly.

"It's called self-defence. You sick fuck!" Hermione was taken a back when she heard herself swear.

'Where did that come from?'

She got her answer when the next instant she saw Ron run up beside her.

"Malfoy! You sick fuck! Get away from her!" Ron ordered, his voice dripping with vicious rage.

'_What did he do to you?' _

Hermione heard Ron ask her in concern.

"Nothing," Hermione answered aloud.

"Language, Weasel," Malfoy stood in mock indignation.

"I said, get away from her! You filthy pathetic excuse for a mortal."

'Mortal?' Hermione turned to look at Ron in surprise. His voice sounded different. The only think recognizable about it was the seething rage evident in his voice. Hermione looked up and down the empty hall as she began to panic. She did not like the look in Ron's eyes. She's never seen him look so angry. To her utter horror Malfoy simply laughed in Ron's face as he waved his own wand around in the air.

Ron's jaw tightened when Malfoy laughed. He pulled Hermione away from the wall and pushed her behind him.

"Ron, I can handle this," Hermione spoke as she pulled at his robes desperately.

"Where's your wand, Weasel?"

"Don't need it," Ron answered confidently.

Malfoy and Ron stared each other down as they moved away from the wall and stood facing each other in the centre of the hallway. Ron didn't appear to have heard what Hermione had said because he simply brushed her hands off him and stepped toward Malfoy.

"Oh, what a good little guard dog you are," Malfoy laughed, "I at least hope Potter lets you have a go once he's done screwing the Mudblood. Or maybe he's paying you. Lord knows you need the money."

Ron's clenchedfist shook from the anger he felt coursing thourgh his veins. He stood up and took another step toward Malfoy.

"Don't call her that!" He spat staring down at Malfoy who was a head shorter than him.

"That's what she is isn't she? A disgusting Mudblood Whore."

Hermione took a sharp intake of air when she heard Malfoy's words. She grabbed one of Ron's arms willing him to walk away from the inevitable fight. Even if she despised Malfoy she wasn't going to risk Ron getting expelled just so that she could get the satisfaction of seeing the smug smile wiped from his face.

"Ron. He's not worth it," Hermione pleaded when Ron continued to glare at Malfoy.

"Last chance mortal," Ron warned.

Hermione shook with panic and fear when she felt the air around them crackle with heat.

Malfoy's head fell back as he laughed.

"I'm not scared of you, Weasel."

"You should be."

Hermione jumped back when Ron's entire body erupted in blue flames.

"RON!" Hermione screamed when she saw Ron had grabbed Malfoy by the neck with one hand and slammed him against the wall with ease.

"Death awaits you. Mortal," Ron leaned forward and smiled when he saw Malfoy whimper in pain.

"RON!" Hermione screamed again running forward to stop him. She only made it two steps before the immense heat radiating from Ron stopped her. She felt as though she would be burnt alive.

Hermione watched helplessly as Malfoy struggled against Ron's grip. His face paled, and he stared at Ron in fear.

"Not so smug now are you?" Ron laughed.

"Mother of Merlin!"

Hermione turned to see Ginny beside her, the next moment Harry joined her.

"Hermione! What-"

Hermione ignored Harry and took another step forward. The heat rushed forward and she felt her robes billowing behind her. She hastily shrugged the heavy outer robes off her. Her hands in front of her she ran forward, easily avoiding the hands grabbing at her shirt. She couldn't tell if it was Harry or Ginny that was calling her name since the noise from around them was deafening. It was as though she was walking into a violent storm.

Ron loosened his grip on Malfoy for a moment before tightening his grip again. He smiled each time he saw Malfoy gasp for air before paling again.

"No one insults Psyche and gets away with it."

Her hands in front of her Hermione ignored all rational thought and rushed forward to where Ron stood. She was surprised when she felt a cooling sensation wash over her when she stood beside Ron. Quickly dismissing the sensation she grabbed Ron by the arm and tried to pry his fingers off Malfoy's neck.

"RON!" Hermione screamed in sheer panic. She looked at Malfoy's face and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. She tried screaming Ron's name once more but he didn't move his hand away from Malfoy's neck.

Turning around she looked into Ron's eyes. She gasped in horror when she saw his eyes were completely black. His pupils and even the sclera of his eyes were black. Who was this stranger standing in front of her? She saw the satisfaction on Ron's face and she felt ill. This was not her caring sweetRon that had kissed her beside the lake.

Hermione was pulled back to the crisis at hand when she heard Malfoy coughing and gasping for air behind her. Pushing her panic aside Hermione grabbed Ron's face roughly so that he was forced to look into her eyes.

"RONALD WEASLEY! RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANT!"

She saw the confusion flash across Ron's face, but she also noticed that he was still strangling Malfoy. Hermione looked back at Malfoy then back at Ron.

"RELEASE HIM! NOW!" She screamed furiously.

Hermione felt a warm sensation wrap around her body just as the flames disappeared from around her.

Turning around she saw Malfoy drop to the ground unconscious. Moving forward she lifted his wrists up and sighed in relief when she felt a weak pulse.

"Wha—what happened?"

Hermione turned around to see a shaking Ron staring at the unconscious Malfoy on the ground.

"Hermione?" Ron said uncertaintly, "What…did I do?" Ron looked from Malfoy to Hermione, his face draining of color.

* * *

**A/N: I purposefully made this a cliffhanger to make people review. Here's hoping it works. **


	20. Before The Storm

**A/N: Okay, I'll accept that people just don't like to review but luckily (by use of the stat's page) I can see that there are people reading my story. Here's hoping you keep reading and keep enjoying it. **

**The Queen Of Narnia: Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you won't be disappointed since this is my first attempt at a drama/angst fic within the HP universe. **

**And btw, anyone who doesn't read 'The Queen of Narnia' fanfic's should be beaten senseless with an organic carrot.

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Before the Storm

Ron staggered back. He looked down at his shaking hands in shock. Was this another dream?

He fell onto the ground in a daze.

"What did I do?" He repeated to himself running a hand through his hair.

Hermione quickly moved toward him. She grabbed his shaking hands trying to comfort him.

"Ron, don't freak out on me now. I need you to focus."

Ron looked up slowly from Malfoy's crumpled body on the floor.

"I…dead…I-I killed…dead? He w-was…bad. Hurting…y-you…"

"Ron!" Hermione grabbed his face trying to stop his rambling.

"He's breathing! Hermione!"

"I know Harry," Hermione answered not bothering to turn around, "You two get him to the hospital now!"

"But what about…"

"NOW!" Hermione ordered before Ginny could question her.

"Ron. Focus. Focus on me!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Hermione turned to see Snape standing in front of her.

Ginny's eyes widened in panic when she saw Professor Snape step towards them, she dropped Malfoy's arm and latched on to Harry, partially for support and partially to stop Harry doing something he'd regret, like attacking a teacher.

"Professor, it's not what it looks like," Harry tried to explain though he was just as scared as Ginny was. He moved to loosen her grip on his arm and intertwine his fingers in hers.

Snape stood for a few seconds looking at each of the faces around him coldly.

"All of you on your feet," He ordered.

Harry shared a quick look of uncertainty with Hermione but quickly stood on his feet as Snape had ordered.

Hermione on the other hand remained rooted to the spot. Instead of listening to the Snape she turned around and resumed her attempts to snap Ron out of his state of shock.

"You two get back to your common room," Snape ordered pushing them aside and knelling down in front of Malfoy.

When Harry and Ginny refused to move, he turned back to glare at them angrily.

"I will not repeat myself!"

"Go," Hermione agreed, "I can handle this."

Harry nodded his head and pulled Ginny along with him down the hall.

"This isn't …oh god what did I do?"

Hermione stared at Ron's glazed eyes in frustration. His usually clear blue eyes were clouded and lost. She glanced back to see Snape knelling over Malfoy's body. Hermione began to wring her fingers nervously. She tried to bring forth all the Gryffindor courage she had within her. Ron needed her. She needed to fix this. But how?

Hermione rubbed her aching temples trying to urge rational and logical thoughts back into her mind. She furrowed her brow in frustration. She couldn't think about anything but Ron. Unable to use her logic to resolve the problem Hermione settled on the next best thing, anger.

"You're such an idiot!" Hermione yelled at Ron, "I told you I could handle it!"

"You had to be hero didn't you!"

The next moment Hermione slapped Ron across the face with all the frustration and anger she felt within in.

Ron shook his head before resting his gaze on Hermione. He lifted his hand to his face where there was now a red handprint.

"Ow!"

"Ron?"

Ron looked from Hermione to Malfoy before jumping up from the ground and running over to where Snape was checking Malfoy for injuries.

"His alright isn't he? He's alive?" Ron asked the teacher in concern.

"Barely," Snape answered before pointing his wand, "Locomotor Malfoy."

"Where are you taking him?" Hermione questioned when Snape walked in the opposite direction from the hospital wing.

"Weasley, follow me," Snape ordered, "Granger back to the Common Room."

"Not bloody likely!" Hermione and Ron both answered.

Ron glanced quickly at Hermione in apology. He hadn't meant for her to repeat his words out loud. Clearly he needed to work on blocking his thoughts from her mind.

"Wherever Ron goes, I go," Hermione answered more coherently, "I saw everything that happens so you can't keep me out of this."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. He definitely did not want to leave Hermione alone again, especially since he didn't seem to remember what had happened. He could only register seeing Malfoy threatening Hermione. But after Malfoy had called Hermione _that_ despicable name his memory was a blur.

"Fine. Just hurry up," Snape snarled motioning them to follow him.

"Come one," Hermione grabbed Ron's hand in hers and they both followed the teacher down the hall.

"By the way, thanks," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

"What for?" Hermione questioned as they followed closely behind Snape.

"For snapping me out of, my shock I guess," Ron replied pulling Hermione's hand as they took a sharp turn. He unlike Hermione knew exactly where Snape was headed.

"Why are you thanking me for? We always used to do things like that for each other."

Ron looked quickly over at Hermione, something was bothering her, he could tell.

"The three of us always stood beside each other through thick and thin, did you just expect me to abandon you? Where is he taking us anyway?" Hermione questioned when Snape made another sharp turn.

"That's not what I meant," Ron stopped talking when he suddenly realized that he had been underestimating Hermione. She wasn't a weak girl that would collapse into hysterics when danger came. She could definitely raise the roof when they had a row but that was different thing entirely. She had been there with them against everything, the troll in first year, she ended up petrified in second year to help them. She had put her life on the line to help Harry just as he had. Why then did he doubt her? Why did he think that she couldn't handle the truth?

"Ron! What are you doing?"

Ron looked up to see Hermione staring at him. He quickly realized that he had stopped in the middle of the hall. He shook his head at her dismissively before continuing down the dark halls.

* * *

Ginny stopped and threw Harry's hand from hers. 

"I am not a dog that you can just lead around! If you can't at least respect and acknowledge decisions I make than I don't think we should even be together," she yelled angrily at Harry.

"Where is this coming from?" Harry stared at his girlfriend blankly.

Ginny looked away from Harry in frustration.

"You may be famous and brave as all hell, but Harry," Ginny paused and turned to glare at her boyfriend, "YOU ARE THE STUPIDIST MAN ALIVE!"

With those words Ginny turned and ran back from where they came.

"What'd I do now?" Harry wondered in confusion quickly following Ginny.

* * *

"The divination classroom?" Hermione said in disbelief looking around at the room with disgust. She had already wasted enough of her time here in third year she didn't want to waste anymore. 

No one answered her but Ron tugged on her hand and pulled her into the room.

Snape didn't even have a chance to knock on the door before Jessica flung it open.

"What happened?" she asked the group ushering them quickly into the room.

"You tell us, you're the fortune teller aren't you?" Hermione replied in a mocking voice.

"Hermione, not now," Ron whispered under his breath.

"Severus, over there, in my room," Jessica pointed Professor Snape to the open sliding doors where a bed was clearly visible.

Hermione simply folded her hands in front of her in annoyance. 'Why on earth did Snape bring them to Jessica?'

"You did this?"

Hermione moved forward quickly when she heard Jessica direct her question at Ron. He simply nodded his head.

Jessica looked at him for a moment with her piercing gaze.

"What aren't you telling me?"

When Ron didn't answer Hermione stepped forward from the shadows.

"Malfoy threatened me. Ron was just trying to protect me."

"Yeah. You're going to need to elaborate on the second part," Jessica replied in a serious tone looking directly at Hermione for a minute.

Jessica released Hermione from her gaze and her eyes darted to Ron's.

"So you finished your essay than?"

"Yeah," Ron answered following her into the room. Snape was standing beside the bed watching Malfoy's breathing intently.

"How is that at all relevant?" Hermione asked stepping forward as well but the before she could step into the room the sliding doors slid shut in front her, barely missing her nose.

Before Hermione could protest her legs began leading her to a chair that appeared near one of the windows. Hermione gasped when she dropped onto the chair. She tried to get up from the seat but she was held in place by some uncontrollable force.

"Just great!" she sat back into the armchair and glared at the door. Her hatred for the black haired teacher increasing by the second.

"Why'd you do that?" Ron asked as the doors snapped close, "She's the only one who knows what happened!"

"No, she's not," Jessica answered leaning over to examine the marks on Malfoy's neck.

She glanced over at Severus and he nodded at her before leaving the room.

When he had closed the door behind him, Jessica moved to open her bedside cupboard.

Ron watched her in dismay when she pulled out her wand.

"You don't carry it around with you?"

"No, does that shock you, lover boy?" Jessica replied.

"Lover boy?" Ron sputtered.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked in a panicked voice when he noticed that Jessica had placed her wand on Malfoy's forehead. She muttered a spell under breath causing the tip of her wand to glow blue for a few seconds before disappearing.

"There, he won't remember anything that happened. When he wakes up he'll just think Hermione stopped you from fighting and that he returned to his dorm room unharmed."

"You can't just go around erasing peoples memories!"

"Would you rather face expulsion? That would mean leaving Psyche behind."

"Who?"

* * *

Snape sat down on the wooden floors in silence. He couldn't believe that he was actually helping her. He shook his head in disbelief before he noticed Hermione Granger sitting across the room from him. She lifted her head up to look at him and he thought he saw fear flash across her eyes before she turned her face away from him and looked out the window. 

Snape let his gaze drop to floor. He realized that she was pretty much in the same situation as him. The only difference it seemed was that Weasley had informed her off his abilities. Half of him, the part that despised anyone associated with Potter couldn't care less about the girl but another part of him, the part that still remembered how much it hurt when Jessica left him, hoped for something better for her.

'If she's lucky than maybe Weasley won't die anytime soon.'

Severus stood up and stared at the door beside him, shaking any sympathetic thoughts from his head and steeling himself for the tasks ahead.

'But I doubt it.'

Hermione's gazed out the window trying to recall every detail of what had just happened.

'Psyche. That's what he said. '_No one insults Psyche and gets away with it_.' But there's no way,' Hermione stopped when she saw Professor Snape walking towards the door.

* * *

"Who?" Ron repeated backing away from Jessica was continued to stare at him. 

"You know who I'm talking about," she answered giving him a knowing look, "And you know I'm not referring to the myth."

Ron was prevented from arguing with her when the sliding doors opened and Professor Snape returned to the room accompanied by a disgruntled Hermione.

"Severus could you," Jessica nodded her head towards Malfoy's body.

"I'll take care of it," he answered before levitating Malfoy's body and leaving the room.

"What did you do?" Hermione questioned when she noticed that Malfoy's bruises had disappeared.

"Why don't you two go on a date or something," Jessica suggested leading them toward the door, "You'll probably miss each other when we start training."

Jessica pushed them out the room and closed the door in their faces.

"Ok, she needs to stop doing that, cause it's just plain rude," Hermione noted in an annoyed voice, "And what did she mean by _training_."

Ron gave Hermione a charming smile.

She placed her hand on her hips and waited for him to eventually crack under gaze.

* * *

Harry caught up to Ginny quickly and pulled her into a nearby classroom. Checking to see it was empty he closed the door and turned to look at her. 

"I seem to running after you a lot lately."

Ginny leaned against a desk and glared at him angrily.

When she didn't answer him, Harry sighed and passed his hand through his messy black hair.

"Ginny. It shouldn't be this hard, right?" Harry asked her moving to sit beside her.

"You make it hard, Harry," she answered.

"What did I do?" Harry cried in exasperation, "It seems like no matter what I do, you're always upset with me."

"You're selfish Harry," Ginny stated simply, "You try to cover up that selfishness with heroics and self righteousness. But I see right through it."

"Selfish? All I've ever done is put other people ahead of myself, how is that selfish!" Harry moved to stand in front of Ginny.

"You're brave Harry and you care about people. But where's you're heart?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! If I'm so bloody self centered and heartless than why are you with me!"

"I didn't say you were heartless, I just think you're hiding it, so that you won't get hurt. So you won't get hurt like you did when your parents died, or like you did when Sirius died."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SIRIUS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" Harry screamed back at her.

Ginny sat calmly watching Harry pace in front of her in rage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You don't know anything! You think you know me? You don't know shit!"

"I don't know anything!" Ginny jumped up and walked over to where Harry stood.

"I know that you wish that it was that had fallen into that mirror in the Ministry of Magic. I know that you miss your parents every day but you never talk about it. I know that you want so desperately to feel your parent's arms around you that you cry in your bed every night. I know that you want to rip Tom Riddle limb from limb. But I also know that the thought of facing him scares the hell out of you, not because you're afraid of him but of everything he represents, death and destruction to everyone you care about. And I know that everyday," Ginny's voice cracked and she wiped the tears from here face before continuing, "I know that you wish every day that it was you and not Cedric that died that night. Because you're tired. Tired of the expectations, the prejudice and the hate."

Harry and Ginny stood facing each other in total silence.

"Anyone could have guessed those things," Harry answered trying to avoid admitting that she was right.

"Yes Harry, they could have, but how many people would care about the lonely little boy beneath it all? Who would stop and really try to get to know the real Harry Potter and not just the legend?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders at her, biting his lip to stem the flow of tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"You need to let me in Harry. And that means that you have to let me help you. You have to understand that I won't blindly follow your orders like everyone else."

Harry stepped back when Ginny tried to reach forward to touch him.

"I do not order you around!"

"See what you're doing right now, you expected me to just accept what you said didn't you? Well it's not that easy Harry. If we're in a relationship than we need to be equals. And you can't just write-off what I feel or what I think."

Harry let held his head in one hand avoiding Ginny's gaze. He felt her hands pulling his hand from his face.

"I love you, but you have to let me in."

Harry leaned forward and gathered her up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," he apologized.

"It's okay. That was good actually. You showed me your real emotions. I mean look at Ron and Hermione, they're always at each other's throats and their relationship seems okay. "

Harry chuckled at her comment but stopped when he remembered what it was he wanted to discuss with her before she had run off earlier that day.

"About that, I wanted to talk to you about Snape and Jessica."

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

"Seeing as how it's Sunday I thought I'd be sensible and take a nap," Ron answered Hermione, "Care to join me?"

"I thought we were going to talk?" She frowned when she saw him pull the covers aside and make himself comfortable in the bed.

"We will, but I'm exhausted," Ron answered her removing his shirt and tie and throwing them to ground.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked toward him, hoping that he wouldn't notice her blushing face.

"So will sleep with me?"

Hermione froze one leg already on the bed when she heard Ron's words. Clearly he hadn't realized what he had just said because the next moment he was lying on his back comfortably.

Hermione cleared her throat as she lay down on the bed beside him.

Ron reached out to pull her body to his. Even though her back was facing him he began to talking to her.

"Mione, no matter what happens I want you to know that…"

"Let me guess, that you love me?" Hermione turned around to face him.

"That I will always protect you, you don't have to be afraid," Ron finished seriously.

"Well I am," Hermione answered honestly, "I don't want to lose you."

Ron smiled at her brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"You won't lose me. We'll always find our way back to each other. It's our destiny."

The word 'destiny' sent chills through Hermione's body.

"Ron," Hermione propped herself up on one elbow, "Why did you say that we were connected by 'Jupiter's Knot'?"

Ron removed his arms from Hermione and shifted back nervously.

"No I didn't."

"You're a terrible liar," Hermione watched as Ron's eyes darted around the room nervously. She continued waiting for his answer. After all it could be she was hearing things or that he was being romantic when he called her Psyche.

'Ron romantic?' she considered this skeptically for a moment, 'He had his moments but he wasn't the type to call her Psyche, especially since it implied he was the God of Love.' She stopped herself from laughing at this thought and sat up on the bed.

"You're right, I am a terrible liar," Ron nodded his head in agreement. He sat up on the bed and moved to lean against the headboard. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Jessica breathed heavily as she trudged her way through the forest. She stopped for a moment to lean tiredly against a tree. She wiped her hand across her face to remove the sweat and blood dripping down her face. With a painful effort she pushed against the tree and stood back onto her feet. Wiping her bloody hands on her already blood soaked robes she continued her way back to Hogwarts. She looked down to where the loud cracking noise was coming from and saw her blood covered sword dragging along the ground behind her, snapping leaves and twigs on the forest floor. Usually she wouldn't risk making so much noise in the forest but she was just too tired to care at the moment especially since she knew that she was relatively safe, now. 

'That was a lot harder than I expected. I'm starting to doubt whether Ron would be able handle it.'

"You look a mess."

Jessica gave a sigh and lifted her sword up from the ground when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Yeah, and I was only gone for ten minutes."

"I doubt he'll survive. Weasley's are not killers."

"Well, he will be by the end of the week."

* * *

**A/N: The truth will finally be revealed in the next few chapters (well mostly)...**


	21. The Words Unspoken

**A/N: Okay, I really hate that I've had to release this chapter when it actually isn't the 'full' chapter. You'll notice that it is much shorter than the previous chapters but I just couldn't stand it anymore and I had to vent my frustrations. If you are the one of the few people who review than this does not apply to you.**

**Firstly, I know that there are people reading my stories. And don't get me wrong I love that people are reading and enjoying (hopefully) the story. What makes me angry is how even though I spend vast amount of my time writing this detailed story (trust me there is a lot of details and hints in this story that you probably don't notice) some readers can't even bother to submit a review. Even a one-liner would leave me happy for a week which usually encourages me to write even more chapters. **

**If you are confused by the system here at fan fiction, you can submit a little review even if you are not a registered member of the site and you don't even have to fill in the little boxes that ask for your name and email address, the site will just label you as an anonymous. **

**Of course this doesn't apply to those of you are registered members of the site, because you have no excuse…especially if you've added me to your favourite list. Why would you do that unless that you actually like my story…and if so why can't you spare 2seconds to leave a review e.g. 'That was a good chapter', 'That was terrible' etc etc… **

**I'm sorry for all those who do review and clearly this would not apply to you. I just wanted to let all the readers know how frustrated I am because although I love this story I have little motivation to continue if no one is interested enough to even review. **

**Bloody Hell People at this point I would even welcome flames! That's how desperate I am for some response. **

**Finally, if after reading my frustrated rant you still won't or can't review than at least visit my forum.Where you can post comments and at least let me know that a few of the hundred-or-so readers of this story are actually alive!You can access my forum by going to my personal profile,(Click on 'Author: kamiangel' at the top of this page), from there you click on 'My Forums' than a page with 'Everything Changes Forum' will appear. **

**Okay, now that I've got that off my chest, here's the first half of what was actually "Chapter 21 Words". **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 (Part 1) – The Words Unspoken

"I doubt he'll survive. Weasley's are not killers."

"Well, he will be by the end of the week," Jessica answered simply standing up straight, "Look what he did to Malfoy. By the way, would you mind?"

Jessica looked down at her torn robes and blood soaked clothes and guessed that her face didn't look much better.

Snape rolled his eyes at her taking a step away from the tree he was leaning on and handed her his wand.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why? Don't trust me?"

Snape gave her a disbelieving look. How could she even ask him that?

"This just seems a bit much, and why only a week? You could have easily taken him into the forbidden forest weeks ago," he questioned watching as Jessica placed a scouring charm on her clothes.

Jessica returned the wand to Snape and used her powers to place a simple illusionment charm on her face before returning her attention back to Snape.

"I have my reasons," She answered cryptically, "All you need to worry about, is what we discussed."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Snape answered as they walked back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron lifted one of Hermione's hands and held it tenderly in his. He took a deep breathe before attempting to look up into her eyes. 

"I really hate lying to you, you know that," Ron swallowed nervously when Hermione didn't speak, she only continued to look at him, "But I thought I had too, I guess I was trying to protect you from it all…from what it all meant," Ron released Hermione's hand and moved off the bed. He stood in front of her trying to gather his thoughts. Was he really prepared to tell her everything? Ron considered his options and decided to share everything except the necklace, it wasn't really going to affect her, in a negative way at least. Taking another deep breathe Ron straightened his shoulders and looked directly at Hermione.

"Okay, here it goes. You already know that I'm a True Seer, which is different to Seers because I possess all the abilities of all Seers before me. For instance, I have the ability interpret the stars and planets, the flight of birds and dreams, to read minds, and emotional projections. Firstly, dreams, for me the dreams have affected me the most, they were disturbingly realistic, to say the least. So one of the many things that Jessica…Professor Lavina," Ron corrected himself when Hermione began to frown, "that Professor Lavina has been teaching me is how to interpret and understand my dreams. I've even sketched some of the scenes from my dreams so that I can analyse them better."

Ron paused in his explanation to see Hermione conjure a parchment and quill, he gave her a questioning look and she just urged him to continue.

"Right, where was I?"

"Dreams," Hermione answered from behind the parchment.

"Okay, dreams, well they're unbelievably frustrating and so far there have been only a few things that I've been able to gather from them. For one, there's going to be a battle where I'll be injured. Second, that there will be a lot of people hurt or dead, I can't really say who they are exactly, the only person that I've seen clearly in my dreams," Ron looked up to see that Hermione had stopped writing and was looking at him, "The only person I've ever seen clearly has been…you."

Hermione stared at him in surprise but when she didn't speak Ron quickly continued, he didn't want to lose his nerve and not answer her question about 'Jupiter's Knot.'

"I didn't know what this meant at first, and when I asked Je-Professor Lavina about it she told me to research 'Cupid & Pyche'. That's when I asked you to help me to research for my essay."

Hermione nodded her head to show that she remembered and Ron continued.

"Well, it turns out Cupid was a God or something…"

"Wizard," Hermione interjected.

"What?" Ron stared at her in confusion.

"They weren't Gods, they were just Wizards and Witches that just enjoyed being praised by people, and if we're following ancient Greek mythology than I think his name was 'Eros'. I learnt it in muggle studies," Hermione added when Ron continued to stare at her.

"Why would you need to study about muggles," Ron shook his head and returned to his previous point, "I'll just except what you said is true, cause you're you. Okay so, Cupid or Eros, was a wizard that fell in love with a mortal, uh that would be a muggle I guess. And anyway they fell in love but…"

"Ron, I already know this."

Ron stopped when Hermione interrupted him. He chuckled at her words and nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course you would, so what don't you know?" Ron asked Hermione walking toward the bed where she sat.

"Well, I know about the story, I just don't know how that relates to us," Hermione pointed at the space between them, "And I've never heard of Jupiter's knot."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair in thought.

What he didn't realize that while he was thinking Hermione was gaping at his chest.

Hermione stepped off the bed and moved toward Ron.

Ron jumped back in surprise when he felt Hermione cool fingers on his chest.

"What are you doing!" Ron crossed his arms around his chest and blushed furiously.

"There's the strangest mark on your chest," Hermione pushed Ron's arms away to point at a spot right above his heart, "Here."

Hermione squinted her eyes and leaned closer to Ron's chest, placing her hands on his arms to steady herself as she examined the mark, about the size of a Galleon. Though the mark was faint, Hermione recognized it as the infinity symbol. She lifted her hand and passed her fingers over the mark.

"I think…it's glowing," Hermione gasped.

Ron looked down to see Hermione pointing to the scar that had appeared on his chest a few weeks before. When Hermione had touched it, a burning heat shot through his chest.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arms to stop her touching him, because when she had her hands on his chest he could not think coherently.

"It's the mark of Jupiter's Knot," Ron explained, "You should have one as well, on your…w-well in the same place as I have mine," Ron stuttered releasing Hermione's arms.

"This can't be real," Hermione mumbled to herself taking a few steps away from Ron and collapsing on the bed behind her.

* * *

"How are we supposed to keep an eye on Jessica if she's going to be in the Forbidden Forest with Ron?" Ginny whispered to Harry over the table. For the last hour they had been sitting at one of the desk in the Gryffindor Common Room, secretly devising their plan to monitor the moves of both Snape and Jessica. 

Ginny picked up her quill and pretended to be writing in her book when some first years looked her way.

"I don't know," Harry sighed in exasperation. He definitely did not like the idea of Ron being alone in with Jessica.

"Maybe we could use a distress signal of some sort," Ginny suggested, "Like the coins we used for the DA meetings?"

"But, I don't think Ron would like that idea, he doesn't consider her a threat so why would he even bring it?" Harry countered even though the idea had merit, he considered the idea for a moment, "But if we could get him to contact us at regular intervals just to make sure everything is okay, than that might work."

"Right, we could just say that we're concerned for his safety, it is the Forbidden Forest after all," Ginny said eagerly.

"But we still don't know…"

"Harry!" Ginny said excitedly but lowered her voice again when she received suspicious looks from some students, "A diary."

"What?" Harry looked at his girlfriend in confusion, "What are you on about?"

"I could give Ron and Hermione a diary each and they could use it to talk -- well write to each other. That way we could make sure that everything is okay."

"I didn't know you could do that?" Harry questioned, though he was beginning to warm to the idea, "How did you come up with that anyway?"

Ginny's face fell when Harry spoke.

"It's the same concept as Tom Riddle's diary."

"Gin, I'm sorry," Harry reached over and squeezed her hand which was on the table.

Ginny shook her head and smiled at him, "It's okay, let's just think about Ron."

"Right, so um, where would we get these diaries from? We don't have time to buy them."

"I already have them," Ginny explained excitedly, "I was going to give them to Hermione before school finishes, so we could talk to each other over the holidays. Leave it to me I'll explain our plan to Hermione."

"Do you think that wise?" Harry questioned in an uncertain voice.

"Well, it's not like that she's a fan of Jessica anyway, I'm sure she'll agree to it," Ginny reassured Harry, "By the way, are they still up there?" Ginny asked nodding her head to the boy's dormitory.

"Last I checked the door was imperturbed, I couldn't even get in."

"What happened before anyway?" Ginny leaned forward and whispered.

Harry simply shook his head at her in reply.

Neither of them had talked to Ron or Hermione since they were ordered back to the common room by Snape, so they had no clue as to why Ron had almost choked Malfoy to death. Though it was a reasonable guess to suppose that Malfoy had insulted Hermione in some way they hadn't been at the scene long enough to know the full details.

"Did you feel the heat too?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yeah, like that time in the Great Hall," Harry frowned before continuing, "Do you think he'll be expelled?"

"I don't know. But if he is than, that'll mean that Jessica will probably take him somewhere far away to train him."

Ginny and Harry shared a panicked look. They definitely did not want that to happen.

* * *

"Well?" Ron asked buttoning up his shirt when he saw Hermione step out of the bathroom. 

"There's only a faint mark, it wasn't glowing like yours though."

"But you saw it? There was a mark there?" Ron urged when Hermione refused to answer him.

Hermione sat back down on Ron's bed and straightened her skirt.

"Yes," she answered not looking up at him.

"You believe me don't you?" Ron took a seat on the opposite bed to look at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders before answering him.

"It's just not possible. Past lives? It's just ridiculous."

"I'm pretty sure that before you got your Hogwarts letter you also thought that magic, and people who can read minds was pretty ridiculous as well," Ron spoke softly, trying to hide the sadness he felt when Hermione refused to look at him.

Hermione sat silently considering Ron's words.

"That's different," She tried to argue, finally lifting her eyes to Ron's, "And even it were true what difference does it make?"

"What difference!" Ron repeated in disbelief, "It makes every difference. It explains why I can't block your thoughts as easily as everyone else and why I attacked Malfoy even though I don't remember doing it and…"

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Hermione questioned seriously.

"I only remember him insulting you and than…I don't know, but I guess it was like something inside me snapped and than after that I saw Malfoy lying on the ground."

"Ron! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hermione gasped when a thought occurred to her, "Was it like when we were kissing last night?"

"Similar," Ron answered, "But I remember that I was kissing you, but this time, it's just a complete blank."

"Your eyes," Hermione suddenly recalled, "They were completely black. Do you think we were right last night when we said that we were possessed? This is bad."

"Why is this bad?" Ron asked unable to understand how Hermione could jump from one thought to another in a heartbeat.

"If we can't control this than what if we don't just cause someone to lose consciousness but…what if we kill someone," Hermione explained her face stricken with fear.

"Why are you saying 'we', even if you were possessed, you don't have any powers like I do so you wouldn't be able to hurt anyone."

"How do you know that? The information on 'Psyche' is pretty obscure, who's to say that she doesn't have any powers?" Hermione retorted.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Jessica will help me control my powers when I train with her, but I don't know, maybe you, Harry and Ginny can do some research while I'm gone."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Prelude to

A/N: Okay, you guys hate me right? Trust me, nothing would have made me happier than to have a few hours to myself to finish this story! It's taken over my life, to the point where Ron & Hermione are walking around my head all day. Which I suppose is good because I pretty much know what's going to happen and boy was it exhausting thinking about it. I hope I don't end up crying at my computer when I write this cause it's been known to happen before.

I was planning on going back and editing my chapters because the system always cuts and deletes lines, and I don't even notice that there are errors till a few days after when I go to check the story in the main fan fiction link. But now that I've started writing again I would much rather finish this story and, correct me if I'm wrong, I'm sure that's what you guys prefer as well.

On another note, I must apologize for my disgruntled Author Note's in the last few chapters, but I've now accepted the fact that people just don't like to or can't review. Either way, I'll continue writing this story even if no one ends up reading. (But please review if you can!)

If you would like to affect the story though, you could leave a message in a review or my forum and as long as it doesn't deter from the main story I'll probably include it.

On with the story…YAY!

Disclaimer: JK owns HP etc etc….

* * *

Chapter 21 (Part Two) – Prelude to...

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Hermione questioned. She felt her unrestrained anger towards Jessica surge forth at the thought of Ron spending more time with Jessica.

"I have to go train with her for a week," Ron explained slowly, he didn't want to risk Hermione confronting Jessica, "In the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione took a deep breathe when she heard Ron's words.

"Do Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall know about this?" she questioned, attempting to sound calm.

"Yeah, that's what they wanted to discuss with me last night."

"I suppose your parents are okay with this?" Hermione questioned, her frustration building with each second.

Ron nodded his head in reply, not prepared to risk saying the wrong thing to cause Hermione to blow up at him.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Ron answered looking down the ground when Hermione frowned at him.

"Have you packed yet?"

Ron's head shot up when Hermione's words finally registered.

"What?" Ron gaped at her.

Hermione moved closer to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"What? Were you expecting me to throw a fit or something?"

"Uh, well, yeah I did."

Hermione gave him a disbeliving look.

"I'm not going to cry and shout like a damsel losing her prince," Hermione huffed, "I would never do that."

"I distinctly remember you shouting rather loudly on top of the Astronomy tower," Ron replied with a smirk.

"That's because I was expecting you to ask me…look it doesn't matter. What I'm saying is that-"

"Whoa, hold on," Ron laughed when Hermione quickly changed the subject, "What were you saying? You were expecting me to ask-? Ask what?"

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione answered sharply.

"Clearly it does. Come on 'Mione," Ron nudged Hermione only to have her swat his hand away, "What did you think I was going to ask you?"

"As I was saying," Hermione began, ignoring Ron's question, "I'm not thrilled that you're spending a week with a woman that I don't entirely trust, but if it helps you control your abilities, than I won't stop you."

When Ron continued smile at her, Hermione sighed and repeated her initial question.

"Have you packed yet?"

"No, I haven't had the time," Ron answered receiving an eye roll from Hermione.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door and waited for a reply before entering. 

"Come in."

"Guess, she's still in there then," Ginny said from beside him, when both Ron and Hermione answered.

Harry opened the door and entered the room and Ginny promptly stepped in after him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione sitting waist deep in a pile of Ron's clothes, while Ron was checking all the pockets of the backpack on his lap.

"Ron needs to pack, so I'm helping him," Hermione answered, smoothing out a wrinkled white collared shirt and folding it neatly before placing it in the pile of clothes near her.

Hermione hadn't been exactly surprised when Ron opened his trunk to show the messy contents inside, and after transfiguring Ron's normal school bag into a hiking backpack she instantly set out to neaten the mess. So far she had already color co-coordinated his clothes and was working on folding them into neat piles.

"Ron could you double check this list to see if there's anything else you need," Hermione passed a piece of parchment that was lying on one of the pile of clothes, to Ron.

Harry and Ginny looked at the couple in surprise. They were definitely not expecting this. Hermione didn't even look the slightest bit upset.

"I'll talk to Hermione, maybe you could take Ron outside for a minute," Ginny whispered.

"But, this is the boys dormitory," Harry argued.

"I don't see Hermione wading through that pile of clothes anytime soon," She replied.

Harry looked over to see that Hermione was still buried in Ron's clothes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Here, I don't like the idea of you folding all my clothes," Ron dropped the bag and the list to the floor and crawled over to where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione smiled at him,

"It's good to know that you don't expect me to be your pretty little house wife," Hermione joked.

Ron didn't answer but took the Chudley Cannons shirt from her hand and began folding it to hide the blush creeping onto his face. He didn't think that now was the right time to share the dream he had had of her cooking for him.

"Before you start house training my brother, I was wondering if I could talk to you," Ginny knelt down beside Hermione to get her attention.

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"No, don't get up," Harry said quickly when Hermione pushed some clothes away from her, "I need to talk to Ron anyway."

"You do?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I do," Harry pulled Ron off the floor and pushed him out the door before he could protest.

"So what's this about?" Hermione asked turning away from the door when the boys had disappeared.

* * *

Harry stopped at the top to the stairs and turned to look at Ron seriously. 

"What so important that you had to drag me out here?" Ron asked Harry slightly annoyed that he couldn't spend time with Hermione.

"Well, it's about what we discussed a few days ago. Remember you asked me to help you train?" Harry asked when Ron stared at him blankly.

"Yeah I do."

"Well when did you want to start? You can't really do it this week."

Ron considered Harry's words for a moment before answering.

"I'll see how well my training with Jessica goes, but if after the week is over I still think that I need to train more than we should figure something out."

"Sure thing, if you need my help just ask," Harry paused to look at Ron, "So, what happened before, with Malfoy I mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I can't even remember what I did. But could you…" Ron paused and turned toward the door to their dorm room, a far away look crossing his face.

"Uh, Ron?" Harry questioned when Ron smiled dreamily.

"Sorry, where was I? Oh, um could you and Ginny help Hermione with some research while I'm gone? She'll probably be able to explain everything better than I could."

"Yeah, sure, of course," Harry nodded his head.

"Thanks," Ron smiled gratefully.

"Look," Harry sighed before continuing, "I have to ask-"

"Have I see Voldermort in my dreams?" Ron finished for Harry.

"Well, yeah."

Ron shook his head at his friend, "Nothing yet, at least nothing directly relating to him."

"Oh," Harry said both relieved and worried.

"But, as soon as he shows up, you'll be the first to know," Ron patted Harry on the back when he saw the look on his face.

* * *

Hermione picked the lint off of Ron's maroon jumper, unable to help the smile creeping onto her face but she stopped when she remembered Ron questioning her earlier. 

How would he have reacted if she had told him the truth? That she had expected him to officially ask her to be his girlfriend that night on top of the Astronomy tower. And would it even matter? They're relationship had definitely progressed albeit slowly. Hermione considered these thoughts for a moment while her fingers traced the 'R' stitched on the jumper. They had both admitted their feelings for each other but neither of them had made the step towards admitting that they were 'dating'.

Hermione sighed softly, she wasn't exactly experienced in this area, and she had no idea whether they even needed to admit that they were dating for them to be a couple. Hermione groaned softly when her mind became a tangled mess of thoughts. Surely Ginny and Harry didn't have this many problems.

Ginny sighed when she saw the dreamy look on Hermione's face. Pulling Ron's jumper away form Hermione's face she addressed her seriously.

"Hermione, you can't seriously be okay with this?"

"With what?" Hermione replied placing the jumper down into her lap.

"The fact that my brother is going into the Forbidden Forest, with _that_ woman," Ginny stated scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"No. But it's important that Ron learns to control his abilities," Hermione answered falling back on the pile of clothes behind her.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned? What if she hurts him or forces him to leave with her?"

"She wouldn't dare, not if Dumbledore knows," Hermione replied, "But it's not like I trust her, I just know that this is what's best for Ron."

Ginny hid the smile on her face and quickly handed Hermione the diaries.

"What's this?" Hermione took the books from Ginny's hands.

"You can use them to keep in contact with Ron. Even if you aren't worried about Jessica, at least this allows you to know what he's doing and that he's okay."

"Ginny," Hermione looked at the red-head suspiciously, "what's the catch?"

"No catch, I just want to make sure that he's okay," Ginny answered truthfully.

Hermione flicked through the diaries in her hands.

"Thanks, Gin."

"No problem."

"Is it safe to enter?" Ron's muffled voice was heard through the door.

"I guess, that's my cue to leave," Ginny said as she jumped up from the floor.

Harry and Ron took a step back when Ginny opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said hurriedly pulling Harry down the stairs.

"I'll see you later," Harry said to Ron before he disappeared.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked Hermione once he had closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, just girl stuff you know," Hermione explained.

"Ah, say no more," Ron replied taking a seat beside her. He cocked his head to one side and saw the jumper in her lap, "I can't even fit that anymore."

"Really?" Hermione questioned lifting the jumper from her lap.

"Yeah, you can have it if you want," Ron said nonchalantly picking up some clothes and folding them.

"Thanks," Hermione said happily throwing it onto Ron's bed behind her, before returning to the pile of clothes.

After a few minutes of folding clothes, Ron groaned in annoyance.

"Can't we just use magic to sort this out?" He asked Hermione falling back onto the floor.

"Honestly, Ron. Would it kill you to do things normally for once?" Hermione replied throwing some clothes over to him.

"Magic is normal," Ron replied simply, "Besides what's the point of being a witch or wizard if you can't use magic?"

'_Because, some things in life can't be solved that easily,'_ Hermione thought to herself, quickly glancing over at Ron.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione answered, though she had been enjoying looking through Ron's clothes. She loved being surrounded by his clothes, surrounded by his scent. She flicked her wand and watched as the clothes instantly folded and packed themselves into Ron's bag.

Hermione handed Ron some clothes still on the floor.

"Here, these clothes you won't need, you should put them in your trunk."

Ron picked the clothes up and chucked them into his trunk receiving a frown from Hermione.

"RON!"

"What?"

* * *

Ron sat leaning against the headboard of his bed, one of his AD textbooks laid out on his lap and his arm around Hermione, who was leaning on his chest. 

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?" Ron replied flipping the page in his textbook.

"I want you to do something for me," Hermione lifted her head to look at Ron.

"What?" Ron tore his eyes from his textbook and looked down at Hermione.

"I want you to write to me while you're away," Hermione lifted the diaries that Ginny had given her from her lap and handed one to Ron, "It's like a two-way communication system," Hermione explained when Ron looked at the diary blankly.

"A what?"

"You can write something in your book and I'll be able to read it in mine," Hermione held up her own diary for him to see, "Here, I'll show you. I'll write something and you see if it appears in your book."

Hermione grabbed a quill from Ron's bedside table and flipped to the first page of the book. Ron opened his own diary and waited for something to happen. He was beginning to think that Hermione had been cheated out of her money by some book store, when Hermione's neat handwriting appeared on the page.

_Hello, Ron. It's me Hermione._

Ron laughed and grabbed the quill from Hermione's hands

_That's all you could come up with? _

"Ron! Be serious," Hermione grabbed the quill from his hands and looking at him disapprovingly, "If you don't write something in this diary everyday at 6'o'clock than I will drag everyone including Dumbledore into the Forbidden Forest to look for you."

"Hermione, nothing with happen," Ron tried to comfort her when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Even so, I just want to hear from you," Hermione pleaded, "Okay?"

"Yeah, alright," Ron nodded his head, "Don't worry, Jessica will be with me."

'_That's what I'm worried about,'_ Hermione thought before resting her head back on Ron's chest. Her eyes drifted to the textbook on his lap. She frowned when she saw the blank pages in the book. The only visible marks on the pages were Ron's messy notes and a few straight lines across the pages.

"What kind of textbook is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's _'A Brief History of Seers'_," Ron replied lifting the cover for Hermione to see the title, "Brief?" Ron scoffed before returning to his reading.

"No, I mean, why isn't there any writing in it?" Hermione pulled the book towards her.

"Oh, right. I asked Professor Lavina about that, since both Harry and Ginny said that couldn't see the text either, and apparently only True Seers can read it," Ron explained placing a crease in the page he was reading before handing it to Hermione.

Hermione inspected the book for a long time.

"Why is that?" she asked finally.

"I don't know, True Seers see themselves as elitists I suppose and they don't want other crack pots like Trelawney pretending that they are True Seers as well."

"Hmmm," Hermione noted happily.

"What?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's just interesting that's all," Hermione answered handing the book back to Ron.

Ron decided to drop the subject since Hermione obviously didn't feel like sharing.

"If you say so."

* * *

Jessica lowered herself into the hot water, she leaned her back against the tiled bathtub and watched as the steam floated into the air. She cringed when she felt the stinging sensation all over body. Looking down she saw the water turn pink from her blood. Hopefully one long soak in here will stop most of the pain she felt from the numerous bruises and cuts covering her body. 

"Would you like to join me? Or were you planning on dancing around the door for the next hour?" Jessica asked when she heard someone shuffling around.

Ginny froze when she heard Jessica speak. Though she had intended to keep an eye on Jessica's movements, she had no idea that the teacher was taking a bath.

"Sorry, I didn't know that anyone was in here," Ginny apologized quickly turning to leave.

"How interesting," Jessica noted to herself when she heard the heavy doors close behind Ginny.

* * *

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Ron asked Hermione once he had finished reading. 

"More of this," Hermione answered snuggling closer to his body.

"You don't want to," Ron cleared his throat before continuing, "um, go on a date or something?"

"What did you say?" Hermione sat up and looked at Ron's blushing face.

"I'm not complaining. I would love to just lie here with you for the rest of the day. But since we're going to be separated for a week I just thought – oh, just forget I said anything," Ron blushed even a deeper shade of red and turned away from Hermione.

"That sounds nice," Hermione answered shyly.

"Really?" Ron smiled hopefully at her.

She nodded her head and returned his smile.

"Right then, um where did you want to go?"

Hermione laughed at his question.

"You mean you didn't think ahead?"

"I thought the important part was asking," Ron smiled knowingly at her.

Hermione's eyes widened in realization. _'Of course, he had heard what I was thinking before.'_

"Yeah I did," Ron replied guiltily, having heard what she was thinking, "But that's not the reason I'm asking," He added hurriedly.

"I really want to spend time with you, you know, outside of school."

"So what did you have in mind?" Hermione questioned.

"How about we just take a walk to the Hogsmead?" Ron suggested.

"We'll need permission, from a teacher."

Ron fell back against the headboard in exasperation.

"Hermione for once, can't we just bend the rules a little bit?" Ron pleaded.

"Certainly not! How could you even…" But she stopped when she saw the heartbroken expression on Ron's face.

Ron instantly pounced when he saw Hermione's face soften.

"We won't be gone long. We'll take one of short cuts under Hogwarts and be back before lu-dinner."

Hermione considered Ron's carefully, before nodding her head.

"We'll be back by lunch," she corrected Ron before stepping down from his bed.

* * *

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Ginny asked when she saw Hermione and Ron walk towards the portrait hole. 

The couple turned around to see Harry and Ginny sitting closely on the sofa opposite them.

"No where," Ron answered calmly.

"Oh, well in that case, how bout you two join us. We were just going to down the lake," Ginny stood from her seat and made her way towards them.

"Oh, well…" Hermione paused and glanced over at Ron who was looking at her in panic.

Ron instantly turned and glared at Harry. _'Harry, if you ruin this day for me and Hermione I will **never** forgive you!'_

Harry looked up when he heard Ron's thoughts, a smile crossed his face when he saw Ron's serious expression.

"You two wouldn't be…"

"What? What are they doing?" Ginny asked Harry even though she could already guess from the embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"Going on a date?" Harry finished despite the death threats that Ron was projecting into his mind.

"NO!" Hermione answered more loudly than she had intended. She bit her lip and looked at Ron apologetically, "We would love to join you guys for a stroll around the lake, right Ron?"

"Whatever," Ron mumbled with a scowl on his face.

Harry and Ginny suppressed their laughter and instead declined their offer.

"Actually, Harry how bout we just stay here and discuss that _thing,_" Ginny pulled Harry back to the sofa.

"Oh, okay then, maybe some other time," Harry waved goodbye as Hermione and Ron stepped out the portrait hole, receiving one final death glare from Ron.

Ron and Hermione hadn't even taken two steps before they heard Ginny and Harry's laughter through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Remind me to kill Harry," Ron groaned.

"That was awkward wasn't it," Hermione added.

"Looks like they got the hint though," Ron laughed.

"Why didn't you tell them we were going on a date?" Hermione asked seriously as they made their way towards the secret passage to Hogsmeade.

"I didn't see you volunteering that information either," Ron replied, "Besides, it's personal, why should we have to shout it from the rooftops."

'I'm no Pollyanna but I would consider that romantic, and the least you could do, considering that you're the god of love and all," Hermione laughed.

"Think that's funny do you?" Ron asked just before he moved to grab her.

Hermione gasped in shock and jumped away from Ron when he tried to tickle her. Ron looked at her for a moment before an evil smile crossed his face.

"You're ticklish!"

"I am not!" Hermione retorted in a dignified voice.

"Oh yeah? Well you won't mind if I test for myself?" Ron said just before jumping toward her again.

He almost fell over in a fit of laughter when Hermione screamed.

"Ronald Weasley! That was not funny!"

"You have to admit, it was a little bit funny," he said when he saw the edges of her mouth twitching. Ron took the few easy strides toward Hermione and continued smiling at her.

"I hate it when you do that!" Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"Do what?" Ron asked innocently.

"When you do that lop-sided grin," Hermione answered so softly that Ron had lean closer to her to hear what she had said, "Like the one that's plastered on your smug face right now."

"I'm flattered that you take so much notice of my handsome features," he replied taking her hand in his and continuing down the hall.

Hermione shook her head at his comment but smiled anyway, "Modest aren't we?"

* * *

A/N: SORRY for the late update! 

**Karma65747:** Thanks so much for the comments, I would love to go back and edit out all the strange sentences that the fanfiction publishing system added but I honestly don't have the time. But trust me when I say that I was seriously annoyed when I saw those mistakes:( Still I'm so glad that you've been reading and enjoying my work. I'm sooo sorry for the extremly overdue update, but that's university life for you LOL. Please read and review, cause I'd love to hear your thoughts. And here's praying that no strange editing occurs between the time I submit and it becomes published.

**Leyla**: Hi! thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I am so sorry for the late update, life has been really hectic lately, but I shall try to write as much as I can before my classes start back up again. Please Read & review! I love hearing from my readers.

**Emerald Shadows**: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! Lol, I was seriously considering giving up till I read your review. And I know that you've probably all assumed I'm dead or something but in actual fact I've been working away at my story to make sure everything is perfect. BTW sorry about the long review/rant that I submitted to your story. I almost fainted when I read the battle scene in 'Reunion'. Argh! Ron & Hermione the torture, the love...its just undeniable. :P

**GinnysbestM8**: Love the name, oh shoot, forgot to add 'cupid & phyche stuff' but don't worry if you can't access the forum, where I've added links to the 'Cupid & Phyche' stuff, than I'll probably add some stuff in the coming chapters.

**Naomi**: Thanks for the review, its greate to hear from a regular reader. Luv, Kamiangel.


	23. What Have I Done?

Chapter 23 – What Have I Done?

"Ron."

Ron turned around when he noticed that Hermione was no longer walking beside him. He didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking, and to be honest he felt the same way.

"I know. We won't go to Hogsmead," Ron patted Hermione's head and began to lead her toward the lake instead, "Besides there's somewhere I wanted to show you anyway."

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and gave him an appreciative smile. Although she wasn't too keen on going to Hogmead, she doubted whether Ron knew the real reason she preferred to stay at Hogwarts. In all honesty, she would have probably preferred staying cuddled up with Ron for the remainder of the day, had it not been for the fact that Ron had asked her out. She just didn't feel comfortable in large crowds with noisy people and little breathing space and that was exactly what Hogmeade was abundant in, lots of loud people.

Besides, despite his efforts to gloss over the topic she still wanted to ask him about his dreams. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't afraid for him, his increasingly sickly appearance only highlighted just how exhausted and sleep deprived he was.

"It's just over this hill," Ron's voice quickly brought Hermione back to the present and she soon realized that Ron was leading her to an unknown location, though she could still see the lake near them.

"Ron, where exactly-" Hermione began to say but was rendered speechless by the sight before her.

Ron pulled her forward into the small clearing in the trees.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. She slowly made her way over to the small cascading waterfall and knelt down at the water's edge. It was exactly as she had seen in her dream.

Ron moved over to sit beside her and Hermione turned to stare at him in shock and suspicion.

'_There's no way that he could see my dreams, right?' _

"Do you like it?" Ron asked slowly unsure as to why Hermione was gazing at him so intently.

"Ron, I never knew that there was a place like this at Hogwarts, how did you-"

"It's not real, Hermione," Ron answered simply taking off his shoes and folding up his pants, "It's an illusion."

"An illusion?" Hermione questioned her suspicion increasing.

Ron removed his outer robes and tossed them behind him before answering Hermione's question.

"It's a bit complicated, you see I've placed a shield of sorts around this area of the forest and created and image inside it. It's one of the things that Professor Lavina has been teaching me," Ron explained as he dipped his legs into the cool water.

"If this is fake than how can you be doing that," Hermione pointed at Ron's legs.

"It's similar to _'brain squashing'_, if you're mind thinks it's real, so does your body."

Hermione stared at Ron in confusion before she understood what he meant, "You mean, _'Brain washing'_."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Hermione couldn't resist laughing at Ron which earned her a face full of cold water.

Hermione gasped as the cold liquid trickled down her face, she narrowed her eyes at Ron when she saw him laugh.

Ron shuffled away from Hermione when he saw the evil glimmer in her eye. He held his hands up in surrender before jumping up and running away from her.

"Run all you like, you'll still end up wet either way," Hermione shouted jumping up and pulling her wand out from her robes.

The next moment Ron felt his feet lift of the ground, he dangled in the air for a few seconds before he fell face forward into the cold water.

"HA!" Hemrione laughed triumphantly pocketing her wand.

'_That'll teach him.'_

Hermione smiled as she waited for Ron to resurface.

But panic soon replaced her glee when after a few minutes nothing happened.

"RON!" Hermione cried running over and collapsing on the waters edge.

She peered into the water and desperately tried to find some trace of him.

"RON! Please!" Hermione pleaded leaning further over the water and reaching her hand into it.

Hermione screamed when she felt something grab her hand and pull her into the water.

It took her a few moments to recompose herself under the water but when she did she felt like strangling the red head laughing at her.

He was still holding her under the water with a smile plastered on his face. Hermione could clearly see that he had cast a bubble charm on himself which explained why he didn't come up for air.

Hermione instantly swam forward furious at Ron for tricking her. But he was too quick for her and soon descended further into the water.

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand to cast a similar bubble charm on herself but quickly realized that Ron must have already done it for her.

"Ronald Weasley! You better hide if you know what's best for you!"

* * *

Hermione swam over to a rock to rest for a moment, she and Ron had been swimming for at least half and hour and she was becoming tired. She was just about to sit when she felt Ron's strong arms encircle her from behind. She turned her head slightly to smile at him. Pushing away from the rock they swam further down into the water. Ron stopped swimming and pulled her into a tight embrace. She leaned her head against his chest. 

Hermione looked up at Ron's face and returned his loving smile. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand caress her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and let her hands run through his red hair flowing in the water.

She was sure that he would kiss her but instead he simply kicked off and swam towards the surface pulling her up with him.

'_Stupid bubble charm,'_ Hermione cursed to herself, when she realized why Ron didn't kiss her.

Ron jumped out of the water first and quickly turned to help her up as well, Hermione stared in surprise when she realized that both their clothes were completely dry.

"Just an illusion," Ron whispered into her ear causing her to shiver when she felt his warm breathe on her neck.

He soon led her to a shaded spot under a tree and sat down beside her. They had remained in silence for a long time simply holding hands and Hermione was just about to question him further about his dreams, but when she turned she saw that he was fast asleep. She smiled when she saw his innocent child like face. Hermione slowly moved his body so that his head was resting on her lap. She leaned back against the tree continuing to watch Ron as he slept.

Hermione leaned against the tree trunk and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ron squeezed Hermione's cold hands and pulled her forward. He kept his eyes focused ahead of him because he knew that if he looked back and saw her he would lose his nerve. Reaching up he pulled at his shirt in an attempt to loosen his collar. Not to mention trying somehow to stop his heart from imploding on him or at the very least suffocate from lack of oxygen, he felt had been suffocating ever since last night. 

He took a deep & shaky breath when he had stopped on top of the hill and turned round to look at Hermione. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her when she continued walking.

Hermione looked up at Ron expectantly. He never really gave her a chance to talk before he had pulled her out of bed before dawn and dragged her through the snowy fields of the Burrow. She shivered when a cool breeze passed by and she turned her attention back to Ron.

Seeing and feeling her shaking Ron moved her body closer to his and rubbed her cold hands in his own. He was at least grateful that she had on thick clothes and wouldn't end up cursing him for dragging her through the snow. Quickly turning round he saw the first hints of the sun behind him.

'_This is it, if you screw it up now Weasley it's all over!' _

"Hermione-" Ron began but faltered when he saw her smiling up at him.

Hermione allowed herself to smile but was still able to keep herself from laughing at Ron.

Ron took another deep breath and tried again.

"Hermione, there's something important I need to ask you…"

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well first of all, that question you asked me, I think I have my answer now."

'_I guessed that, you adorable idiot,'_ Hermione smirked as she watched Ron fluster and stumble over his words.

"N-not like I didn't already know what I know now, that is…I mean, I didn't need you to even tell m-me or even…even ask me. I-I…"

'_You're blowing it Weasley!'_ his inner voice screamed at him.

'_For heavens sake, are you going to ask me or not!'_ Hermione's slightly exasperated thoughts echoed in his mind.

"OI! No cheating! We agreed," Ron retorted aloud.

Hermione blew a stray hair out of her face and folded her arms in front of her.

"Alright," Ron held his hands up in surrender, "Hermione, I know that what I did – what I said was completely insensitive and idiotic…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. _'He says it like it's supposed to be a revelation or something,' _she thought to herself.

"But I do love you. I didn't think I could have made it clearer to you. So before I make an even bigger fool of myself I wanted to a-ask you," Ron swallowed and took another calming breath as he pulled Hermione up beside him.

Hermione mouth dropped in awe at the scene before her and she turned to look at Ron standing beside her.

"Will you do me the honor of…"

Ron turned back to Hermione the smile instantly disappearing from his face. He felt his heart stop and his eyes widened in horror as the blood splattered onto his face.

He watched helplessly as the smile disappeared from Hermione's beautiful face.

He was completely numb, he couldn't even reach out and grab her before she collapsed into the pool of blood.

Blood splattered onto him and once again the sickening stench of death covered him.

"NO!" he cried in agony collapsing into blood soaked snow.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

"Don't do this to me!" Ron screamed as he shook her lifeless body, "NOT AGAIN!"

Hermione's beautiful brown eyes stared up at him blankly. Ron held her body close to his. He buried his face in her hair sobbing.

"Oh, so sorry."

Ron's head snapped up and he glared at the person walking towards him. Carefully placing Hermione's body in the snow he turned to confront the person in front of him.

"It's you!" Ron seethed as his body pulsed with uncontrollable rage.

"It's me."

"I'll kill you!" Ron flicked his wrists and grabbed the swords that appeared by his side.

"I'll destroy you for killing my wife and son!" Ron screamed before charging forward.

* * *

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione shook Ron's shoulders slightly when she saw him struggling in his sleep. 

She jumped back when Ron suddenly jolted awake and stood on his feet.

Ron's eyes roamed the scenery around him.

"Where is he! Where are you hiding you despicable piece of sh-"

"RON!" Hermione said sternly as she stood up from the ground.

Ron twirled around so fast that she had to take a step back to avoid colliding with him.

"HERMIONE!" he cried.

"Ye-" She didn't get a chance to finish speaking before Ron grabbed her and pulled her into a suffocating embrace.

"I thought I lost you!" he cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh…it's...I'm okay," she corrected quickly.

"Ron? What is it! What's wrong?" she questioned in concern when she felt him shaking.

"I c-can't take it anymore!" he sobbed falling to the ground pulling her down with him.

Hermione brushed the tears away and lifted his face so that she could look into his eyes. Hermione eyes began to sting and water when she saw the immense amount of pain on his face.

"Ron?"

Ron shook his head and leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder, all the while keeping his hands tightly around her body.

"Why," his voice broke slightly as the pain increased, "I can't do it! I can't lose you again!" he cried.

* * *

Jessica collapsed onto the floor, clutching her aching head. 

"_You don't have much time,"_ a stern voice echoed in her head.

"I know, just one more week…master," Jessica pleaded squirming on the floor.

"_I can't determine how long you have, it's up to you. You need to do it soon!" _

"I will! I will!" Jessica cried in agony.

* * *

Ron hastily pulled away from Hermione and rubbed his eyes furiously. 

"I'm pathetic."

"Ron, you're not-"

"Yeah I am, not only do I suffer from 'bad dreams' I end up crying about it," Ron shook his head in self loathing before moving away from Hermione.

Hermione saw him inch away from her and quickly grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Why is it that guys find showing any kind of emotion as a sign of weakness?" Hermione scolded.

"I'd rather not play the gender card right now," Ron replied shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"But, you're not just some guy, Ron. We've known each other since we were eleven, why do you feel the need to hide things from me? You've never had to before."

When Ron continued to avoid her gaze Hermione continued.

"You said that you don't want to lose me. What exactly are you seeing in those dreams of yours?" Hermione asked seriously.

"There just dreams," Ron began before Hermione interrupted him.

"Stop it!"

Ron looked up at Hermione in surprise. She threw his hands away from her and sat with her hands crossed across her chest.

"Stop lying to me. I know that you've seen things in your dreams, you've told me so yourself. And I know that it's bad. Why can't you just tell me?"

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you," Ron answered honestly, "I can't because I don't understand what the dreams mean, I'm not…I'm not that good at it," Ron finished softly letting his head drop.

"How can you say that? You've been given this incredible gift, a gift that only a few people have in the entire world have. How can you still think that you're not good enough, that you're not worthy?" Hermione questioned.

Finally things were beginning to make some sense, it was the same self-doubting Ron resurfacing again.

Ron stood up from the ground and held his hand out for Hermione.

"I'm not Harry," Ron answered when Hermione stood up beside him.

"Oh Ron," Hermione lifted Ron's face so that she look into his blue eyes, "Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you constantly compare yourself to everyone else, to Harry, your brothers and eve to Victor Krum?"

Hermione felt Ron tense when she mentioned Victor's name.

"You're Ron Weasley, you are your own person and you shouldn't place other people on a pedestal to compare yourself to."

"You're blowing this out of proportion," Ron grabbed Hermione hands and looked at her seriously, "I'm not Harry I know that, and trust me I definitely don't want to trade places with the bloke. But-"

"But?" Hermione questioned when Ron stopped.

Ron took a deep breath before answering her, "In my dreams I see terrible things happening. How am I supposed to stop it? How does Harry know what to do? When bad things happen he just…knows. I don't think I have that ability."

"If you told me what you see in your dreams maybe I could he-"

"No," Ron stopped Hermione before she could finish.

Taking a step away from her Ron analyzed the bushy haired witch for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I made you worry again," Ron attempted a smile before continuing, "When I finish training in the forbidden forest maybe I'll have the answers I'm looking for."

"Ron, can't you just tell me what you saw, if it has anything to do with me then I have a right to know."

"That's just it Hermione, one of the problems with these visions is that it's not always accurate. My mind might just place you and me in those situations so that it'll be easier to understand but in reality it probably has nothing to do with us directly."

"Really?" Hermione questioned not entirely convinced.

"Yes, really. Trust me on this. I would never let anything happen to you. I would k…Everything I do is to protect you. I love you too much to let anything or anyone hurt you."

"I feel the same way," Hermione said softly stepping forward and hugging Ron, "Just promise that you'll tell me everything no matter how trivial it may seem after you've finished your training."

Ron hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Of course."

* * *

Ginny stared at the scene before her in shock. 

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Ron and Hermione looked up to see Harry & Ginny walking towards them. Harry stopped and took a seat beside the fire but Ginny remained standing glaring suspiciously at Ron.

"Give it a rest," Ron said before returning to his reading.

"I most certainly will not. My brother would rather be kicked off the Quidditch team than be seen studying on the weekend."

"I have to admit, ever since Professor Lavina showed up you've been very studious," Harry added though he was more amused than suspicious.

"I guess I find this stuff more interesting, than ordinary school work," Ron placed the quill in hand down into the book and closed it.

Hermione also closed her ancient Runes textbook before smiling at Ron.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked feeling a jolt of excitement, maybe her plan would work after all.

Ron nodded his head in response.

"Course, does help that I have the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts as a study partner," Ron added causing Hermione to blush.

"Ugh," Ginny took a step back and sat down on the arm rest of Harry chair, "Alright, I believe you, no need to gross us all out to prove your point."

"Good to see you all smiling."

The group turned to see Jessica standing in the common room.

"I'm just here to pick up Ron," Jessica stated when silence enveloped the room.

"But I thought you weren't leaving till tomorrow?" Hermione asked her questioned directed at Ron rather than at the teacher beside her.

"It might take us a while to get to where we're supposed be training," Jessica explained.

"Um, I'll just get my stuff then," Ron said quickly when he felt the tension in the room building.

Jessica placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, stopping him just before he reached the stairs.

"Why don't you try using your powers to get it, like you did the other day?"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione instantly stood up from their seats and moved closer to where Ron and Jessica were standing. Before any of them could ask what she was talking about Ron's bag flew down the stairs and dropped onto the floor.

Hermione gasped and turned to look at Ron in awe.

"Non-verbal magic! You can do non-verbal magic?"

"Uh well…"

But Ron didn't have a chance to answer because the next moment his vision was blurred by Hermione's bushy brown hair.

"Oh Ron, I knew it. I'm so proud of you!" Hermione whispered into his ear causing Ron to blush.

Jessica cleared her throat causing the couple to break apart.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter & I'm terribly sorry to have to leave it on a cliffhanger but hey, at least I gave you all lots of fluffy moments between Hermione & Ron. 

Not So Sour Lemons: Thanks, it's great to hear from you!

* * *


	24. The Day You Went Away

Chapter 24 – The Day You Went Away

"This is it I guess," Hermione said softly glancing quickly over Ron's shoulder to glare at Jessica.

_If you hurt him I will kill you myself!_

Ron shuffled uncomfortably for a moment unsure of what to do with so many people watching him. Not only had Harry, Hermione and Ginny come to see him off but Dumbeldore and Professor McGonagal and even Snape had come.

Harry nudged Ginny when he saw Jessica and Snape shake hands. His girlfriend glanced over just in time to see Jessica lean forward and whisper something into Snape's ear to which the Professor simply nodded and replied in an inaudible voice.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Harry and they shared a knowing look with each other.

"If anything happens to Ron, I swear…"

Harry placed a comforting arm on Ginny's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we've got our own personal spy remember," he said softly nodding over to where Ron and Hermione stood.

Ron cleared his throat and leaned over to hug Hermione but they were both so flustered that when he moved toward her, Hermione's head snapped up suddenly in surprise, resulting in them both banging their heads together.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione apologized biting her lip in embarrassment.

'_Ugh! Excuse me while I dig a whole and die!'_ Hermione groaned internally.

'_It's not so bad. At least we can still communicate with each other.'_

"Ron!" Hermione shouted angrily drawing the attention of the small group.

Ron tried to hide his smile but failed miserably.

"Sorry, I promise. From now on, no more…"

"Reading my thoughts!" Hermione whispered in her most threatening voice.

"Right," Ron answered.

Before she had a chance to react Ron kissed Hermione on the lips.

It all happened so quickly that by the time Hermione realized what had happened Ron had already turned and walked towards the forbidden forest with Jessica.

Hermione waved goodbye and watched as Ron walked away from her. She stood indecisively for a moment trying to decide what to do. She began to wring her fingers as she usually did when she was nervous.

Suddenly she felt a push from behind her and before she knew it she heard herself shout Ron's name.

"RON!"

Ron turned around just in time to catch Hermione who had run toward him.

Hermione closed her eyes and kissed Ron hard and passionately on the mouth in an attempt to convey how much she loved him in that one final act, she grabbed his red hair, the hair that she had dreamed of running her fingers through, and held him tightly in her arms. When they stopped they were both out of breath and blushing.

Ron slowly placed her on the ground again and she smiled up at him.

Someone coughed from behind them and the couple instantly remembered where they were and jumped apart.

"Uh…"

"I'll…um, b-bye," Ron gave an awkward wave before turning and following Jessica into the forest.

"Yes, bye," Hermione said hurriedly before turning and walking back to where Harry and Ginny were standing. Hermione tried to ignore the smiling faces of her friends but was unable to avoid Professor Dumbledore's gaze.

"S-sorry about that Professor," Hermione stuttered.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore sighed taking off his half moon glasses and rubbing them with his sleeve, "With my age, it's getting harder and harder to see these days."

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione before putting his glasses back on.

* * *

Hermione was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling of her room when Ginny walked in. Ginny took one look at her friend before marching over to her bed and ordering Hermione to get up.

"Hermione! Get a grip, its one week. One week. That's just seven days you know. It's not like he's gone off to war and will never come back again," Ginny sat down on the bed and looked at Hermione.

"Besides, it'll do us all some good to be Ron-free for a while. I for one do not want to see a repeat of this morning's snog-fest."

Hermione sat up in her bed and gave Ginny a disgruntled look.

"That's not funny Ginny."

"Actually it is," Ginny snickered, "Perfect Hermione Granger snogging boys. In front of the headmaster no less!"

"Ha Ha, you're so funny. I see that comedy is a Weasley trait," Hermione said sarcastically before crying in frustration, "Oh and by the way, weren't you the one who gave me that little push, so any snogging you witnessed, you brought it upon yourself."

"Okay," Ginny raised her arms up in surrender, "Here, as my peace-offering."

Ginny handed Hermione a small box before jumping off the bed.

"All this talk of snogging has reminded me that I have a date with Harry. Um…" Ginny paused and turned back to Hermione, "Sorry, if you'd like me to stay then I'm sure we could all hang out."

"No, don't be silly. Go have fun with Harry," Hermione smiled.

Just as Ginny was about to leave she remembered the other reason she had come to see her friend.

"Oh, don't forget the _book_ _thing_," when Ginny received a nod from Hermione she continued "Well when you're done do you mind Harry and I reading it too cause you know, we're worried about him too."

"Of course, Ginny you guys didn't even need to ask. Now go already," Hermione smiled waving her friend away.

Once Ginny had left Hermione got up from her bed and walked over to her window. She sat down in the window seat, hugging her legs to her body, she sat staring out over the school grounds her gaze finally rested on the forbidden forest.

"Ron, please be safe," Hermione pleaded resting her head on her knees.

* * *

"What? What is it?" Jessica asked when she noticed Ron had stopped walking.

Ron turned back toward his teacher and shook his head.

"Sorry, I thought I heard Hermione calling my name."

"You were reading her mind," Jessica stated continuing through the trees.

"No, I wasn't I just - felt her I guess," Ron attempted to explain as he climbed over a tree trunk, "By the way, how long till we get to - where are we going again?"

"There aren't words to describe what we are about to see but I can guarantee you, that save ourselves and possibly Dumbledore no one will ever see this place."

"Again with the cryptic messages," Ron said to himself shifting his heavy backpack and readjusting his bag.

"I wasn't being 'cryptic' I meant it literally. Most people who see this place will either die in the forest or much more likely be killed by-"

"By?" Ron questioned walking over to where Jessica had stopped, he walked through the shrubbery and his mouth dropped.

"You cannot be serious!"

"CENTUARS! Are you mad?" Ron stared at Jessica in shock.

"Keep you voice down," Jessica hissed when several Centuars turned toward them.

"Ah, this must be the one," An elderly looking centaur commented walking toward them, "everything is ready, so you two can get settled in for the night."

"Settled in?" Ron questioned before Jessica could stop him.

"I apologise, my student is very disrespectful," Jessica bowed to the centaur and pulled Ron's collar toward her so that he too was forced to bow.

"Humans are all the same I suppose. He will need to learn quickly, not all centaurs are as forgiving as I."

Ron glanced up when he heard the centaur walk away.

"Okay, now can you tell me, what the hell is going on here?"

"Centuars are the only creatures that share anything similar to our abilities, you will stay here and train with them."

"Please tell me you are kidding," Ron lowered his voice before continuing, "Do you even know what these Centuars did to Professor Umbridge, I mean she deserved it but still, they're a bit – unstable."

"Umbridge?" Jessica looked thoughtful for a second before recognition crossed her features, "oh yes, the horrible teacher that taught you DADA in fifth year."

Ron nodded his head before answering.

"Yes. She was horrible to us but she ended up in St Mungo's and I definitely don't want to end up there."

"Relax, as long as you show them respect they will respect you in turn. Don't forget you are their equal in ability and some of these Centuars may in time become powerful allies."

"What are you on about?"

"Listen to your teacher," Jessica said as she pushed Ron toward the camp.

Ron surveyed the area and noticed a few tents set up on one side of the camp, his eyes passed over the centaurs that were giving him disgruntled or curious looks. He noticed a few centaurs lying in the centre of the camp site nursing some fresh wounds and his eyes focused in on some dead carcasses burning in the fire.

'_Great, next she'll be telling me that we'll be catching and killing our own food!'_

Jessica shoved Ron toward one of the white safari-like tents similar to those he saw on his family trip to Eygpt.

"Set up your things and rest for the night."

Ron only then noticed how late it had become and realized just how tired he was. A sense of panic jolted through him and he quickly checked his watch.

"Okay," Ron said quickly turning and walking into the tent.

He hurriedly dropped his bag onto the floor, pulled out the diary and quill Hermione had given him and walked over to a desk set up beside a bed.

'She's gonna kill me," Ron groaned when he double checked his watch and realized that it was already half past six.

* * *

"Anything new?"

Harry jumped and turned to see his girlfriend behind him.

"You scared me Gin," he whispered before leading her away from Snape's office.

"Please. You. Scared?" Ginny scoffed taking his hand and following him out of the school dungeons.

"He went in there hours ago and hasn't come out."

"That's not actually suspicious behavior for a teacher though it is?" Ginny commented when they had stopped near the Gryffindor common room.

"No," Harry said disappointedly, "did Hermione agree to let us…"

"Oh the book, it's not a problem."

"Good, I don't like Ron being on his own," Harry said guiltily leaning against the wall.

"Honestly, it's Hermione I'm more worried about."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Harry," Ginny gave her boyfriend a disbelieving look, "Have you see her lately, ever since Ron told her about his secret she's been on a war path to find a cure for him. She doesn't eat, barely sleeps and yet she's walking round like every thing is just peachy. I am telling you something is up with her."

"She seems normal to me."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Typical, are all guys this blind. She is not normal, she's far from it. It's like she…" Ginny paused to find the correct word before hitting on it.

"She's Uber-Hermione."

"Sorry, what?" Harry laughed.

"Harry I am serious, there is something wrong with her and now that Ron is gone she'll get worse. You'll see."

* * *

Hermione opened the box that Ginny had given her and almost cried when she saw the photos inside. Photos of Harry and Ron, Harry with Ginny individually and of course the four of them together and some of just Harry, Hermione and Ron. But the majority was of her and Ron or of Ron himself. Hermione placed the box carefully beside her and lay back down on her bed. She lifted one of the pictures of Ron and smiled at the image she saw. It was a picture of Ron playing chess, he was concentrating on the game and was clearly annoyed with whoever was taking the picture because he kept swatting their hand away when they waved at him.

"Typical," Hermione laughed touching the image of Ron's annoyed face.

Hermione felt tingles pass through her body but was distracted when she saw the diary on her desk fly open.

Hermione looked at her clock and realized the time.

"Six thiry-five!" she gasped, "I can't believe I forgot! He'll never let me hear the end of this," she groaned running over to her vanity and pulling a quill toward her.

'_Hermione_?'

Ron's messy scrawl appeared on the parchment.

'Hi Ron!'

'_Sorry, it took longer than I expected to get to the camp site.'_

'Oh, well that's alright. How are you feeling? Hungry? Tired? Angry?'

'_I'm fine, a little tired but much better…now.'_

Hermione smiled when she read his words.

'You are so cheesy.'

'_I am the God of Love after all, you said so yourself. So how are things there?'_

'Fine.'

Hermione paused, her quill just above the parchment. There was something dissatisfying about this whole process, she didn't want to read Ron's words she wanted him near her, beside her, talking to her.

'_Wish you were here.'_

Hermione smiled when she saw Ron's words appear.

'Yeah, me too. I miss you!'

Ron didn't respond for a long time and Hermione began to worry.

'RON! Is everything okay?'

Once she sat back she saw something appear on the page, leaning forward she noticed a little image appear. Hermione laughed when she saw a figure of Ron running toward a similar figure with bushy hair. The little comic was similar to the note that he had given her during class.

She leaned over the page and watched as the figure of Ron ran toward what was supposed to be her and picked her up. Comic - Ron spun the figure of herself around before hugging her tightly and kissing her. Hermione giggled when she saw little hearts appear on the page.

Hermione picked up her wand when the comic restarted itself. She hesitated for a moment before charming the characters on the page. She blushed when she saw what the characters did. There was no way that she would have been so bold had Ron actually been in the room but since he wasn't she felt free to express just how much she missed him.

When the image stopped Hermione expected a response from Ron but nothing happened. She bit her lip and wondered whether she had gone too far, but soon after she noticed Ron's words appear on the page.

'_You're trying to torture me aren't you!'_

Hermione laughed when she had read his words.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione said in surprise when she opened her door.

Her friend looked at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong? You look all flustered!"

"Oh, I was just – I was just going to take a bath that's all," she said quickly avoiding her eyes.

"Everything okay with Ron?" Ginny asked, assuming that her flustered appearance was due to her brother.

Hermione smiled shakily before answering.

"Oh, fine. He's fine. Um could you come back later?" Hermione said in a rushed voice shifting from one foot to the other. She glanced over her shoulder to where the diary still lay open.

'_I can't let them see what we wrote.' _

"Sure, I guess," Ginny said slowly, 'Harry and I just wanted to read the book-"

"Oh um, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. I'll talk to guys in the morning, okay? Okay."

Ginny took a step back when the door was slammed in her face.

"That was weird," Ginny said to herself before walking down the stairs to the common room.

Hermione leaned against the door and took a few calming breathes. She ran over to her vanity and closed the diary. She looked around her room before walking over to her bed and hiding the book under her pillow.

* * *

A/N: Finally, I'm back. Thanks to everyone's that reviewed and :p to anyone that didn't. Love to hear your thoughts on my writing, I think I'm improving but I still get hate mail from people who hate what I write, so a nice review will definately inspire me to write more.

Hugs and Kisses,

Kamiangel


	25. In My Perfect World

Chapter 25 - In My Perfect World

Ginny stood silently gazing intently into the fire. She couldn't be absolutely sure but she had a suspicion that something was terribly wrong with Hermione.

Her behaviour when Ginny had asked about Ron last night was the very least of her concerns.

No, it was something else, Ginny spotted Harry on the sofa and took a seat beside him while trying to recall the image from her mind.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair hoping that the image was perhaps a figment of her imagination and nothing else.

"_Oh um, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. I'll talk to you guys in the morning okay? Okay."_

Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Ginny? Is everything -- okay? Did you get the book from Hermione?"

Ginny quickly compacted the thought into the back of her mind, she would definitely give her brother the third degree when he came back but right now she had nothing to go on but that look in Hermione's eyes, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause undue panic.

"Gin?" Harry questioned a little louder this time when his girlfriend didn't answer.

"Oh, no I didn't get it -- the book I mean."

"Is everything alright?"

Ginny sensed the concern in Harry's voice and gave him a comforting smile.

"Yeah, just a little bit worried about Ron that's all," Ginny explained quickly deflecting the focus of herself.

"Did Hermione say something?"

"No, she said he's fine. She looked a bit flustered but said she'd talk to us before breakfast."

"This'll be her then?" Harry said as he turned round at the sound of footsteps descending the staircase. And sure enough a much more composed Hermione entered the common room.

After Hermione positioned herself in her favourite armchair the group remained silent for a few minutes.

Hermione with a dreamy smile and far off look in her eyes stared out the nearby window.

Harry chuckled and Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Enough!"

Ginny's voice cut through the silence.

"Honestly, if we knew that being with Ron would make you this happy we should have got you two together after the Yule Ball. Goodness knows how much trouble that would have saved us," Ginny said exasperatedly.

Hermione gave a lopsided smile before breaking into a full on grin. She covered her blushing face in her hands and laughed happily.

"What'd he do to make you so happy?" Harry finally asked.

"And please, try to keep it a P.G. 14 rating," Ginny added.

"It's nothing like that, it's just that," Hermione paused and looked over at her friends, "I think I found a way to stop Ron from dying."

* * *

"You're the one arent you?"

Ron turned around to see a centaur standing just behind him.

"I'm sorry?" Ron looked at the male centaur in confusion.

"The True Seer?"

"Oh," Ron laughed uncomfortably before answering, "Sure I guess so."

Ron looked up warily at the Centaur.

Jessica had told him to unpack and meet her back in the centre of camp. But when he showed up she was no where to be found. He was about to take a seat on one of the logs around the fire but the other Centaurs didn't look to happy about it, so instead he had settled for standing. No one had talked to him for the long hour that he stood there although several had glared at him suspiciously, that was until the young centaur had walked up behind him.

Ron relaxed when he noticed the centaur smile at him.

"Don't worry about the elders, they look angry, but I heard a lot of them praising you before you arrived."

Ron gave a disbelieving look causing the young centaur to laugh.

"I'm Chiron," the centaur introduced himself before extending a hand towards Ron.

"Nice to meet you Chiron, I'm Ron," Ron smiled relieved to find at least one nice person he could talk to for the next week.

"I guess we'll be training together," Chiron stated simply.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Chiron asked in surprise.

Ron shook his head in response.

Chiron looked as though he were about to say something but stopped himself. An almost sorrowful looked passed over his features before he walked away.

'Well so much for making friends,' Ron thought to himself.

"Ready?"

Jessica's voice jolted Ron from his thoughts and he turned to see Jessica standing beside him a bag lying on the ground beneath her.

"What's in there?" Ron asked curiously.

"You need some more basic training before you join the other centaurs," Jessica replied before lifting the bag and handing it to Ron.

Ron buckled under the weight but quickly recovered and hastily followed Jessica through the forest.

"One of the centaurs, Chiron, mentioned something about me training with him. Is that true?" Ron asked Jessica as he followed her, while not trying not to trip over unseen tree roots.

"Hmmm," Jessica answered half-heartedly before disappearing amongst some shrubbery.

Ron hurried to follow her, the last thing he wanted was to be lost in the forest.

Ron pushed his way through the shrubbery and hastily looked around to find Jessica, when he finally spotted her moving quickly to the left of him he quickened his own pace to catch up with her. When he finally did, he tried questioning his teacher once more.

"I mean, I know you said we'd be training with the centaurs but I kinda just assumed that they would be talking about how to interpret dreams and stuff like that."

"Hmmm," Jessica responded again in a clearly uninterested tone.

Ron looked up and finally noticed the focused expression on Jessica's face. It wasn't that she was ignoring him it looked more like she was trying to listen for something, her eyes darted from left to right and she often closed her eyes to focus on a sound she heard before hurriedly moving forward.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ron asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Jessica stopped walking causing Ron to bump into her. Once he had regained his composure Jessica looked back at him.

"Can you hear anything?" Jessica asked in an uncertain voice her forehead furrowed in confusion.

Ron stopped for a moment to listen, he was just about to respond to the negative when a faint noise caught his attention. Ron turned to his right and walked a few paces before pausing and straining his ears to focus on the distant sound.

"There's a waterfall over in that direction," Ron stated pointing through the trees.

He looked back at Jessica for some kind of response but she simply looked in the direction he had pointed at. Nodding her head as though finally realising something she walked past Ron and towards the trees.

"Come on then," Jessica finally spoke.

Ron sighed before hurrying after his strange teacher.

* * *

Silence greeted Hermione's sudden statement.

Harry looked from Hermione to his girlfriend.

Did he hear that correctly?

"Wait, could you repeat that?" Harry finally asked.

"Hermione, that's not very," A pained expression crossed Ginny's face before she continued "Don't you think that we've tried to find a cure --"

"Not a cure," Hermione interjected, "Just a way to stop him from using up all his 'life-energy'."

"Does this have anything to do with all the research you've been doing?" Harry questioned when he remembered Ron asking him and Ginny to help Hermione research.

"Well in all honesty, I found out more by just talking to Ron. The time I spent in the library only supported my suspicions."

"And what's that?"

Hermione turned and smiled at Harry's question.

"That True Seers are a very secretive bunch."

Harry noted the mischievous glint in Hermnione's eyes that he had all too often seen in Ron's. Clearly, their red-headed friend was rubbing off on know-it-all Hermione Granger, it was entertaining to say the least.

Harry glanced over at his girlfriend, and noticed the sceptical look on Ginny's face.

"Alright then, what's your master plan to save Ron?" Harry questioned an all to eager looking Hermione.

"Well its all still theoretical and I'll need to talk to some more people to be absolutely positive but -- I think the reason that True Seers die at such a young age, I mean the youngest I've read about was only 17 when he died, is that they are trying to contain all the thoughts of people the world over."

Harry and Ginny blinked at Hermione a few times before either of them said anything. Ginny was the one who broke the silence.

"I honestly didn't understand any of that."

Hermione sat contemplating for a moment before she got up from her seat and began pacing in front of them.

"Okay, think about it like this then. How many 'pure-blood' witches or wizards are there left today?"

"I don't know a handful to say the least," Harry answered, slightly at a loss as to how this related to Ron.

"Exactly!" Hermione responded excitedly.

"Think about it, they're a dying breed. Trying desperately to keep their lines pure while avoiding extinction at the same time. Doesn't that sound an awful lot like the way True Seers behave? I mean, ignore all that Death-Eater and sadistic rubbish that the pure-bloods carry on with and there is a definite similarity between the two groups. The impression I got from talking to Ron and from the way that awful woman acts towards other people, is that True-Seers are trying to stop lunatic's like Trelawny and the like trying to 'pollute' their pure line of seers."

"Even if this is all true, what does this have to do with Ron?" Ginny interrupted, finally gaining interest in the conversation.

"Well like I was saying before, if there is only Jessica and Ron left who are true seers than they're trying to control all the emotions and thoughts of all the people in the world or at the least the people that they are surrounded by."

"Yes, that's why they isolate themselves!" Ginny added excitedly, she was beginning to understand what Hermione was hinting at and if it meant that Ron could live a relatively normal existence then she would do anything to help her friend.

"That's why I think that rather than isolate true-seers they should be exposed. Like I said before, I found almost no information on True Seers in the library or the restricted section, if rather than hiding them away from society we teach people about their abilities than maybe it would be easier to detect potential true seers. Of course, you'll always get people who'll pretend to be True Seers but at least this way Ron won't be isolated from us."

"I still don't get it," Harry looked from his girlfriend to Hermione in confusion, "It's easy enough to say that we'll introduce people to the secret lives and training patterns of true seers but how does that help Ron reduce the amount of life-energy he uses up? If anything exposure to people will only deplete the amount of energy he uses, since he'll need to work harder at blocking them out."

"Not if everyone knows how to block their thoughts and emotions," Hermione explained giving Harry an expectant look.

Harry could almost have hit himself over the head when the sudden realisation of what Hermione was talking about occurred to him.

"Occlumency!"

Hermione smiled triumphantly at both Harry and Ginny.

"Occlumency."


	26. In Another's Shadow

Chapter 26 - In Another's Shadow

"Occulemency isn't exactly widely taught which may cause some problems but, if we can present a good enough case I see no reason why Dumbeldore wouldn't agree to put it back onto the school curriculem."

"Brilliant Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed happily jumping from her seat and hugging her friend.

"Hang on Gin," hermione laughed, "That's just one part of the plan."

Ginny stepped back to give Hermione some breathing space.

"What's the other part?" Harry questioned not particularly liking the concerned look on Hemrione face.

"Oh, don't worry Harry, it's nothing dangerous," Hermione comforted Harry when she recognised the fear in his voice.

"It's just -- the other part of the plan, the part about exposing everyone to True-Seers, involves --"

"Involves Ron--" Harry ventured, immediately understanding Hermione concern.

"What are saying?" Ginny questioned looking from the one concerned face to another, "That given the opportunity Ron wouldn't want to live a normal life?"

When silence followed her question Ginny felt nothing but disappointment at the two people who supposedly knew Ron the best.

"Harry, don't you remember what Ron said when my parents were here?"

"I do, but," Harry paused not sure how much he should reveal about his and Ron private plans.

"What did he say?" Hermione said slowly taking her seat once again.

"He said that 'there was nothing he wanted more than spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved'," Ginny said pointedly, "So come on Hermione, what's the other part of the plan? 'Cause I can assure you that there is nothing that he wouldn't do to be with you."

Hermione felt the heat rush to her face and turned away from Ginny's piercing gaze.

"You got it all wrong," Hermione said softly, "The other part of the plan requires Ron to do something he might not want to do. So much of his life has been relatively pre-determined, what right do we have to force him to do something that he would otherwise would have a choice."

"You mean," Harry looked up from the fire that he had been staring at, "What he's going to do after we graduate?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Exactly, because the other part of the plan requires Ron to become a teacher."

Hermione turned round when she heard Ginny laugh.

"Why -- what? How on earth did you reach that conclusion?"

"Ginerva Weasley, please try to be serious," Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"We're talking about live or die here and your sitting there giggling like a child," Harry added, he too was becoming irritated by Ginny's cavalier attitude to the problem.

Ginny felt the sting of Harry's words instantly.

'Don't they understand that I want Ron to live as much as they do. But I don't want my hopes to be raised when they'll just be dashed to pieces anyway.'

Ginny looked up at the faces of her friend and boyfriend, "You're right, I am a child. A child who doesn't want to lose her big brother," Ginny said through tears before disappearing up the stairs.

"Oh dear," Hermione said guiltily.

"Let her be," Harry said coldly.

"What's going on between you two?" Hermione questioned, rather surprised at Harry's cold words.

"What do you mean?" Harry countered in his most innocent voice.

"I know that I've been focusing on Ron lately but you shouldn't feel as though you can't talk to me about things."

"Ginny and I just --" Harry sighed before continuing, "We just have differences of opinion with how to address problems."

"Hmph, a very diplomatic answer Mr Potter."

"Anyway, how does Ron being a teacher help us?" Harry questioned, his head no longer able to think about Ginny or the rising guilt he felt.

"Well, it's just a thought but since there's no one other than Ron or Jessica who are true seers, who better to teach the rest of the world about them."

"So this was what you meant when you said about exposing the world to true-seers."

"Yes, but the thing is I don't want to force this on Ron. It's still all theoretical after all."

"Maybe we could talk to Dumbeldore, see what he thinks," Harry suggested, "that way, if Dumbeldore disagrees with us we won't have to tell Ron."

"You mean to avoid falsely raising his hopes?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "But do you honestly think that it'll work?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered softly, feeling her eyes begin to sting, she bit her lip to stop the tears.

'No,' Hermioe thought to herself, 'I need to be strong for Ron.'

* * *

Ron dropped the bag ungraciously on the ground, when it did hit the ground Ron heard the distinct sound of metal hitting metal.

'What does learning to fight have anything to do with true-seers?' Ron thought for the hundredth time since Jessica had begun teaching him.

"Open the bag," Jessica ordered as she jumped into the river, taking a moment to balance herself against the flow of the cascading waterfall before walking further into the water.

Ron tipped the contents of the bag on the ground. Several different swords appeared as well as several bows and arrows.

"Close your eyes and let your hand guide you to your weapon."

Ron did as he was told and soon felt the hard cold steel of a sword in his hand. He opened his eyes and turned towards Jessica. He noticed the surprised look on her face when he showed her the sword.

"Now, come into the water, and when you're ready try to attack me."

Ron carefully stepped into the water and was surprised to find that it was rather shallow, even as he slowly made his way towards Jessica he noticed that the water only reached his knees.

Though not deep, Ron still found it difficult to balance himself, the water cascading from the waterfall rushed past him constantly trying to push him forward while he tried to not to slip on the slimy rocks beneath his feet. Even using all his strength Ron eventually fell back into the water.

As he sat drenched and more than a little irritated Jessica spoke.

"You'll never be able to attack me when you're having trouble simply standing."

Ron looked up at his teacher standing over him, her hand folded in front of her and a blank expression on her face. It didn't look like she was having any trouble at all with standing.

Ron groaned and used his sword to help himself stand. He wobbly stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"No, give me the sword. You should use your own," Jessica stated easily taking the sword and sheath from Ron.

"If you were going to take it then why did you tell me to pick my own weapon," Ron questioned unable to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"I honestly didn't expect you to pick the sword," When Ron continued to stare at her annoyed she explained herself, "The bow and arrow," Jessica pointed to the objects lying on the river bank, "You're supposed to be Eros and his preferred weapon was the bow and arrow, that's why I assumed you'd be instantly drawn to those weapons."

"I will not live someone else life," Ron spoke in a low and serious voice, "I will not," Ron griped his hand around the swords that appeared at his side, "I will not let someone else choose my life for me."

With those angry words Ron rushed forward.

Before falling face first into the water.

As he was coughing up water, his eyes caught the flash of silver reflecting on the water's surface. Ron quickly rolled to the left of him just as the sword connected with the water exactly where he had just been sitting.

"Have you gone mad! You could have killed me!" Ron said furiously staring up at his teacher.

Jessica's face was completely blank as she gazed down at him.

Just as Ron stood back up, an image of Jessica swinging the sword at him flashed crossed his mind, he only had a split second to react before Jessica's sword rushed past his ear.

A smile crossed Jessica's face, "Very good, we're finally reaching that hidden potential of yours."

Ron wiped the water and sweat from his forehead before gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Whatever you say, Professor," Ron said steadily standing in a defensive stance.

"Ready when you are."

Jessica's face once again hardened in seriousness. She swiftly moved toward him and Ron had to stop himself from staring in amazement at how effortless she moved through the water, as though it wasn't even there. Ron quickly shook himself from these thoughts and concentrated on where her sword was and prepared himself for an attack from any angle.

Jessica's sword moved to the left of him and Ron instantly followed her movements to block her attack. He thought he had her when the next moment he heard her scream.

"Stupefy!"

Ron didn't even have enough time to react before he once again found himself falling face first into the water.

When Ron came to he realised that he was no longer lying in the water, instead he was lying on the grass beside the river.

"What are you Ronald Weasley?" Jessica's voice spoke from beside him.

"What kind of question is that? I'm me, Ron."

"Really? For I was under the impression that you were a true-seer?"

Ron blinked back at his teacher. What was she getting at? He wondered to himself as he sat up.

"Yeah, I am."

"I see," Jessica looked at him with a mix of annoyance and irritation, "So why is it that when I attacked you just now, you reacted like a muggle, with no thought at all to your magical abilities. Never forget Ron, that not only are you the powerful wizard Eros but that you also have the powers of all the true-seers flowing through your veins," Jessica stood up from the ground and offered him her hand.

He ignored it and stood up with the help of his sword.

"I told you I will not live someone else life, I make my own choices," Ron said determinedly meeting his teachers gaze without hesitation.

"But to make those choices you need to understand who you are, what is this reckless nonsense that you are suddenly babbling about? You are a true-seer and you are Eros, to deny either of them is to deny who you truly are. In battle there can be no hesitation, it's kill or be killed, there's no time for niceties."

"What is this? A bloody lecture!" Ron argued heatedly

"I am your teacher," Jessica replied, "And I think it's time you stop acting like a child and accept that you have responsibilities. I won't be here much longer --"

At those words, Jessica froze as though suddenly realising what she had said.

"What-- what do you mean?" Ron said slowly.

Following a rather long silence, Jessica picked up her own sword from the ground and made her way back towards the water.

"Simply a reality of our lives, Ron."

Ron stared at her back as she walked away, a twinge of panic rose inside him.

'How long did he have before he too would have to leave his friends and family behind. Not to mention his Hermione.'

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at the sword in his hand. It suddenly felt incredibly heavy.

"Don't sigh," Jessica's voice cut through his inner turmoil, "You'll scare away all your good luck."

"What?" Ron looked up at her in confusion.

"It's an old saying, now are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there daydreaming about a certain brown-haired witch?"

Ron face reddened and he coughed to cover his embarrassment. He instantly jumped into the water and waded towards Jessica.

Jessica watched his progress before speaking.

"Stop," she ordered causing Ron to instantly freeze just as he was about to take another step.

"Stop fighting the water. Stand up," she waited for Ron to follow her instructions before continuing, "Feel the water flowing around you, feel its movements, its strength, weaknesses and--"

"What are you talking about? Water doesn't have strengths or weaknesses? It's not a living creature."

Ron received a cold glare reminiscent of Snape, which caused shivers to pass through his body.

"Sorry, Professor, please continue," Ron apologised quietly.

Jessica nodded her head in acceptance before continuing.

"Listen to how it moves around you, how it's glides around the rocks and pebbles in its way, it doesn't fight it but shifts and changes to take advantage of it."

Ron nodded his head and tried to stand up straighter, he closed his eyes to help himself concentrate. He focused on the cool water rushing through and around his legs, the way it made his clothes shift and sway, he listened to the sound of the water rushing down the waterfall behind him. He noticed the sounds the water made when it hit the rocks and water below it before merging and becoming one. He listened for the longest time to the water movements before he could picture the water moving around him and predict how it reacted to rocks and small insects or leaves falling into it.

"Good, now walk towards me," Ron heard Jessica's soothing voice say.

Taking a deep breathe, Ron opened his eyes and slowly took a step forward, moving with the water rather than trying to fight against it.

A smile spread across Jessica's face and Ron too realised that he was smiling.

"Now, think you can keep up with me to be able to attack me?" Jessica said before she swiftly moved behind him.

Ron on reflex turned round to defend himself but tripped on some slippery rocks beneath his feet, he was able to catch himself though before he fell into the water which was a definite improvement.

"Concentrate, remember you have to consider all angles, magic, physical attacks and of course the environment around you. Use your powers as a true-seer like you did before to predict my movements."

'That explains the image that flashed through his mind just seconds before Jessica attacked me before.'

Ron nodded his head at his teacher and steadied his breathing, he watched Jessica move elegantly towards the waterfall before following her.

'You can do this,' Hermione's voice echoed around him and a new surge of strength coursed through him.

'Yes, I can. I'll make you proud.'

* * *

Ginny looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door followed by some tentative steps.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said without taking her gaze from the photo in her hands, "Sorry about before, he's been awful ever since--"

"Umm, Gin," Hermione said softly.

"Oh it doesn't even matter, I'm pretty sure he's going to break it off anyway --"

"There, there, dear, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that."

Ginny had to stop herself from screaming in horror when she saw Professor McGonnagal standing beside her bed, Hermione next to her with an apologetic look.

"Oh hello, Professor," Ginny squeaked in nervousness and embarrassment.

"Now, let's hear it, what information do you have about Professor Lavina?"

Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise, but Hermione looked as shocked as she did.

"Professor how did--"

"No use denying it girls, I was sent here by Professor Dumbeldore himself to allay any concerns you may have."

At this Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, clearly Hermione was thinking what she was, 'Why go to all the trouble of justifying to two students the choice of teachers, after all Snape has been at Hogwarts for years without so much as an explanation.'

Professor McGonnagal seemed to catch the look that Ginny shared with Hermione because the next moment she said, "I'm surprised as you are girls, but as I'm here on the Headmasters orders I have little choice in the matter."

The Professor conjured three chairs for each of them, locked the door before placing a silencing spell on the room.

"Now, let's hear it girls, what's suspicions do you have?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly before either of them spoke.

"Well, first of all, what's her relationship with Professor Snape?"

* * *

"Ah, Severus, I was rather hoping you would stop by," Dumbedore said standing from his seat to greet Snape.

Snape took a seat silently.

"I am rather busy, but I wanted to ask you something," Snape spoke with some hesitation.

"If it's about the boy, I already know," Dumbeldore smiled kindly at Snape, "I only hope his friends are as understanding."

"I don't concern myself with such trivial things," Snape said offhandedly.

"And what 'trivial things' do you refer to Severus? Friendship? Or perhaps -- Love?"

Snape looked up at the headmaster and met his piercing eyes. Without waiting for an answer, Dumbeldore continued, "Love is the greatest weapon we have against Voldermort and those that stand with him."

"I'm not a student, Headmaster," Snape replied but his voice lacked the coldness that it often maintained.

"We are all students, continually learning from our faults and mistakes."

Snape turned his gaze towards the books around Dumbeldore's office rather than attempt a response. The result was a rather tense and awkward pause, at least Severus thought so, he knew for certain that the Headmaster wasn't the least bit fazed by the silence that elapsed.

"Ah. Severus my boy, she is no longer a child --"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Severus cut Dumbeldore off before he could continue.

Dumbeldore smiled sadly at him and Severus felt himself deflate slightly, it was hard to keep up the fascade around Dumbeldore.

"I would like you to keep a closer eye on Miss Hermione Granger."

Snape's forehead furrowed in confusion. 'Why the girl? Surely if we concern ourselves with any of the students it would be Potter.'

In response to Snape's silent question, Dumbeldore explained.

"It would appear that Mr Weasley has performed a, albeit altered, 'Everlasting Bond-Of-Blood' spell on Miss Granger."

"Wh--WHAT!"

"Indeed, that was my same reaction when I too was informed."

"Reckless, completely and utterly reckless. How did he even know about it? There have only been theories about that particular spell and further it was outlawed by the Ministry when all those people died! What a fool!" Snape spat angrily, the depths of the idiocy of those three students never did cease to amaze him.

"Yes, yes, Severus, dangerous and some might say reckless, but it is done now and cannot be undone as you well know. I can only assume that young Mr Weasley thought that since he was going to pass away in a short few years that he would protect Miss Granger. An undying declaration of his love and affection, I find it admirable, reckless yes, but admirable none the less."

"And the fact that Miss Granger is literally sucking the life out of him doesn't concern you at all?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"That does concern me, but what is of greater concern is whether he will endure through the training that Jessica has informed me of."

Snape head shot up at these words.

"You knew! And yet you let her lead a student into the forest knowing what he was going to have to do to get back out!"

Severus stared at the Headmaster incredulously.

"It is regrettable but I will continue to believe that Mr Weasley will persevere and maintain his sanity through the process. But you of all people Severus must know the fate of the 'friend of Harry Potter' or anyone for that matter that stands with Harry, the one destined to defeat Voldermort."

"That is true," Severus agreed, " but killing is not in their nature."

Dumbeldore sighed sadly before replying.

"Despite all this, I fear that Jessica may use extreme methods to persuade Mr Weasley otherwise. But in relation to Miss Granger…"

"Yes, alright, I could hardly refuse and order from the Headmaster."

"Severus, you always have a choice."

Snape held Dumbeldore's gaze for a moment before the sound someone moving up the spiral staircase halted their conversation.

"I do believe that young Mr Potter has come to pay me a visit as well," Dumbelore stood from his seat and walked with Severus back towards the door.

* * *

"Potter. How did you know the password to get up here?" Snape questioned suspiciously.

Harry racked his brain to cover the truth, that he had followed Snape and that's how he knew the password.

"Now, Severus, I'm sure Mr Potter has a very good reason to want to see me. Come in Harry, Come in," the Headmaster said stepping to one side to let Harry in.

Harry watched Dumbeldore and Snape talking quietly beside the door before Dumbeldore closed it behind him.

"Now, Harry, how were you planning on asking me to teach Occulemency?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise in shock.

"Professor, how did--"

"You forget Harry, that the castle is teeming with my spies ," Dumbeldore joked nodding towards the portraits above them.

"Now, shall we discuss these plans of Miss Granger's?"

* * *


	27. Here With Me

Chapter 27 - Here With Me

"Well, first of all, what's her relationship with Professor Snape?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione turned to look at Ginny in surprise.

A tired look crossed McGonnagal's face.

"That I'm afraid is a very long and heartbreaking story. You see Professor Severus Snape and Professor Jessica Lavina, or Melissa Harper as she was then known, were involved. Though I am not certain about the details, I do know that this occurred, unfortunately, while Jessica was a student here at Hogwarts."

A gasp of shock escaped Hermione's lips.

"That is completely -- he took advantage of her!" Hermione cried in outrage, momentarily pushing aside and ill feelings she may have towards Jessica.

"I believe that it was in fact Jessica who initiated the relationship but yes, I agree with you Miss Granger, a relationship between a teacher and a student is an inexcusable thing. But before you run off and make allegations against either one you must know that," Here McGonnagal paused and a serious expression once again returned to her features, "You must know that before the relationship could have gone 'further' Jessica left the school."

"But why?" Ginny questioned, she was determined to know everything about Jessica and Snape.

"Someone found out, didn't they?" Hermione asked McGonnagal in a soft voice.

McGonnagal nodded her head before continuing.

"Dumbeldore knew about the relationship, and rather than informing Severus he instead advised Jessica to end the relationship before Severus lost his job."

"So you're saying that Snape cared more about his job then his 'girlfriend'?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"No. Professor Snape --" McGonnagal paused and stood from her seat, she slowly made her way towards the window, "No. I believe that he did love Jessica, and would have readily given up his job here for her…"

"Then why would she--"

"Because, Miss Weasley, she understood how important his role here at Hogwarts was and still is," McGonnagal explained turning back to the girls.

"You mean, in the fight against Voldermort?" Hermione ventured.

McGonagal twinged slightly on hearing Voldermort's name but nodded her head nonetheless.

"She understood that it was for the greater good."

Hermione's felt a jolt run through her.

'What if Ron decides to leave me too?'

But before she could dwell on the question for long, Ginny's voice brought her back to the real world.

"May I ask how she broke it off with Snape? Because from what I've seen I doubt that the relationship ended on good terms."

"Of the details of how Jessica went about telling Severus I am not certain. However, I do know that until quite recently Professor Snape did not know that Dumbeldore was aware of their relationship. So in all likelihood it would seem that she --" McGonagal broke off once more and looked sadly at Hermione.

"That she left without telling him," Hermione finished for her.

"To become a Seer, you mean," Ginny added.

McGonnagal shook her before taking her seat once more, "I'm afraid not, Jessica left suddenly half-way through the school year. It was only towards the end of the year that a group representing the true-seer came to collect her. I can only assume that they eventually found her but of what she did from the time she left school and then, I do no know."

"She didn't go home?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She had no home to go to at that point," McGonagal held their gaze before continuing, "You see girls, several people including You-Know-Who wanted to use True-Seers to further their own twisted causes. And to get to Jessica, they killed her family."

McGonagal gaze rested on Hermione and Ginny.

"Should we be worried?" Ginny asked in a fearful voice, "I mean as we're Ron's family, would we--"

"Wait, Ginny, I'm not--"

"Wake up, Hermione! You're his girlfriend, you're just as much a target as we are, not to mention that you're also Harry Potter's best friend."

"I didn't mean to alarm you girls, but you can breathe easy as long as you remain inside Hogwarts under the protection of Professor Dumbeldore."

She waited until both Ginny and Hermione had calmed themselves down before continuing.

"Now, do you have any other questions?"

"Yes," Hermione piped up, "I want to know what Jessica is teaching Ron inside the Forbidden Forrest?"

"I'm afraid Miss Granger that even I do not know, no one other than true-seers are aware of the completion ritual."

"Completion ritual? Why am I not filled with comfort by that?" Ginny looked at the Professor in alarm.

"Do you mean to say that Mr Weasley did not tell you?" McGonnal questioned in mixed shock and surprise.

"I don't think even he knows what it is that he's doing," Hermione explained.

'Surely, Ron would tell me if something important was happening, he wouldn't lie to me.'

"Can you tell us Professor, what is the completion ritual?" Hermione asked gripping the seat of her chair.

"As I understand it, the completion ritual is simply the final process that Mr Weasley would go through to become an 'official' True-Seer. I don't know what it involves but I have the inkling that it involves a fight of sorts between the student and teacher, because in most cases the teacher comes back barely alive if that."

Hermione instantly stood up from her seat, she turned and bolted for the door.

"I won't let her make Ron into a killer!" She screamed pulling the door, but it refused to open.

"Hermione!" Ginny was at Hermione side and was pulling her away from the door, "Do you honestly believe that Dumbeldore would consent to that!"

"Besides," Ginny added in a whisper, "You would know if anything like that happened right?"

Hermione became limp and collapsed into her seat.

'Ginny's right, if anything was wrong then I'd definitely feel it.'

While all this was occurring, Professor McGonagal was trying her best to hide her scowl, she for one, knew that Dumbeldore knew exactly what was going on inside that forest. She didn't always agree with Albus Dumbeldore but she usually had confidence in his decisions but this time, McGonagal had to restrain herself from walking into the forest and demanding that Ronald Weasley return to Hogwarts Castle with her.

'What exactly are you planning Albus?' McGonagal wondered to herself.

* * *

"Protego!" Jessica screamed before a shimmery shield appeared in front of her, sending Ron Weasley flying back through the air. 

"Dammit!" Ron cursed shaking the water off himself.

His mind was racing with thoughts and he needed to calm himself down if he was going to accomplish anything.

He suddenly remembered the time he had practiced hitting the bludgers and a smile crossed his face.

'That's it!'

Ron composed himself and held the sword in front of him. His eyes never leaving Jessica despite the fact that she was moving so fast through the water that she looked almost like a shimmering blur. He noticed a pause in her step and instantly ran toward her.

"PROTEGO!" Jessica screamed once more.

But Ron was ready for her and instantly brought the sword down. Though he was several feet away from her the sword cut through the air and water in its way before slicing through the magical shield.

Ron wasn't paying attention though, because the instant the sword cut through the water he had already dropped it and summoned the bow and arrow to him.

The instant that the shield split into two, Ron aimed and fired right towards Jessica.

Jessica easily dodged the arrow but she still smiled at her pupil.

"Excellent progress, I think you're just about ready to join the centaurs."

She retrieved the sword that Ron had dropped into the water and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked in concern when she noticed that Ron was shaking.

"Ron?" Jessica placed a hand on his shoulder, she stepped back when Ron looked up at her with black eyes.

Jessica grabbed the bow and arrows from him and threw them onto the river bank.

Ron instantly stopped shaking and fell forward.

Jessica grabbed his shoulders and steadied him.

"Alright there, Ron?"

Ron rubbed his eyes before nodding his answer.

"What happened?" Ron asked groggily.

Jessica helped Ron down onto the ground before answering.

"You were just feeling a bit faint, rest here a bit then we'll head back."

Ron nodded before falling back into the grass.

'It happened again. **He **came again,' Ron raised an arm and rested it on his forehead in an attempt to stop his head from throbbing in pain.

'It's getting worse, **he **wants to be free, **he** wants **her**. **Psyche**.'

'Exactly as I thought,' Jessica thought as she looked down at Ron, 'His attachment to the girl is getting stronger. I can definitely use her to my advantage.'

* * *

Dumbeldore walked Harry back to the Gryffindor common room. 

"For the time being, Harry let's keep this to ourselves," Dumbeldore turned round to look at Harry.

"I understand," Harry swallowed, he felt nauseous, "But are you certain? Not that I'm questioning you, it's just" Harry paused to find the right word, "Unbelievable, I guess."

"Yes, I'm afraid that it's all true, but hopefully it won't come to that."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, he hoped that he would never have to see that happen.

"But with respect to Miss Granger's theories, you have my complete co-operation in that respect."

"Thank you Professor," Harry attempted a smile as they reached the portrait that led into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry slowly followed the Headmaster inside but stopped when he noticed who was in the room.

Ginny, Hermione and Professor McGonagal walked towards them, it appeared as though they had just come from the girls dormitory.

'What's going on here?' Harry thought to himself.

"Ahh, Minerva, I hope that everything has been set in order," Dumbeldore was the first to speak.

"Yes, Professor Dumbeldore," McGonagal replied.

"I shall leave you here then, Harry, understandably you will have a lot to talk about with Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. While we're on the topic, I congratulate you Miss Granger, but it's the least I would expect from one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts not to mention Head Girl," Dumbeldore smiled gently before he and McGonagal left the common room.

"What happened?" "What happened?"

Harry and Ginny laughed at each other.

"Well, Dumbeldore agreed to teach Occulemency, he said he couldn't make it official just yet but he said 'yes'. And," Harry paused for dramatic effect, "He said that if Ron wanted to then he would be happy to let him teach at Hogwarts.

"That's great Harry," Hermione said half-heartedly.

"For some reason I don't believe you," Harry said sarcastically, "What happened in the time I was gone that completely deflated all the enthusiasm from you?"

"Oh, I am happy Harry," Hermione answered, "I just -- miss Ron I guess."

Harry watched Hermione practically melt into her armchair before turning to his girlfriend.

"Do you care to explain?"

"It's like she said, she just misses Ron," Ginny answered stiffly walking past Harry and taking a seat near Hermione.

"I meant what you guys were talking about with Professor McGonagal?"

"Oh that," Ginny said offhandedly, "We just found out that apparently Jessica is training Ron to fight in the forest and that when he comes back he'll be a true-seer 'officially'."

Ginny had spoken so quickly that it took Harry a moment to understand her.

Hermione watched Harry carefully, preparing herself to stun him if he even thought about going into the forest after Ron.

'If Dumbeldore had agreed to let Ron train with Jessica then there wasn't much they could do about it,' Hermione thought to herself begrudgingly.

But to both Ginny and Hermione's surprise, Harry simply sat down next to Ginny.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say!" Ginny asked unbelievingly.

"Well, I kinda suspected that in the first place, didn't you?"

"NO!" Hermione jumped from here seat, "Do you think I would let that horrible women anywhere near him if I knew what she --she…"

Hermione suddenly began to sway slightly as though she were drunk.

"Hermione!" Ginny helped Hermione back to her seat, "Are you alright?"

Hermione took a moment to catch her breath before answering.

"Yes, I just feel a little light-headed."

"Are you sure?" Ginny questioned in concern.

"I'm fine" Hermione said softly, "I just miss him."

Ginny released a sigh of relief and turned back towards Harry.

"Harry, you look like you might throw-up any minute now," Ginny rushed over to Harry.

"You're white as a ghost," Ginny said in concern, taking her wand out and tapping Harry head, to check his temperature.

Harry tore his eyes from Hermione and looked at Ginny, "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks anyway," he smiled at Ginny before standing up from his seat.

"I gotta get my Potions assignment done, or Snape will chew me out tomorrow. I'll see you guys later," Harry said before disappearing up the boys staircases.

What the girls didn't see was Harry collapse onto his bed in a nervous sweat. He was certain of it, just before Ginny had stood in front of him and blocked his view, he had seen it.

Harry swallowed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"This complicates things."

* * *

Hermione's hand gripped the wand under her pillow. She had heard someone outside her window, she was certain it. She had only just drifted off to sleep when a noise awoke her. 

She heard the window slowly open and Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken.

All the defensive spells and jinxes she knew crossed through her mind just as she heard someone fall clumsily into the room.

"Bloody-hell, what's with all these books?"

"Ron?" Hermione said before standing from her bed.

"Lumos."

She heard Ron's voice say before an orb of light appeared in front of her. She shielded her eyes for a moment before looking up to see Ron standing in front of her, still partially in darkness.

"Ron!" Hermione cried running towards him.

She collapsed into his arms unable to keep the tears from falling.

"Aren't you even going to make sure that it's me?" Ron laughed wiping the tears from her face.

Hermione smiled impishly before tugging his shirt down.

"What -" Ron began to ask.

Hermione didn't need to look up to know that he was blushing. She simply pointed at the symbol on his chest.

"It's you, of course I would know if it was you or not."

"I've missed you," Ron said softly picking her up and walking towards the bed.

Hermione felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing!"

She heard him laugh again and the sound caused more tears to fall from her eyes. She felt the bed beneath her and the bed shift under Ron's weight.

"Nox," Ron's voice spoke, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She felt Ron's strong arms around her and she relaxed.

"How did you get here?" she finally asked.

When Ron didn't answer she pushed away from him slightly.

"Ron?"

"I flew here," Ron explained pulling her back to him, "I couldn't stand not being near you anymore."

Hermione sighed and reached up to kiss him.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**Please Read and Review! A very short but detailed chapter, I think I may have given you guys too many hints here, but you deserve it. :p**

**EmmandDanielFan: Hey there, you never told me whether you received the 'special thanks' I sent you?**


	28. YouKnowWho

A/N: Another Chapter -- YAY!

By the way I've decided that **from now on **I'll wait till I have at least one to two reviews and 15 hits before I post each new chapter.

I'd also like to hear what you guys would like to see more of e.g. more Ginny/Harry, more revealing dreams or perhaps more Snape/Jessica.

If you would like more up-to-date spoilers/previews of this fanfic, check out my live journal (see my user info for details won't let me link it here)

* * *

Chapter 28 -- You-Know-Who

_Ron stared up at the heavens, the sombre sky matched how he felt inside. _

"_I suppose you think this is funny?" Ron questioned staring up into the twinkling sky._

"_Was there a lesson here that I was supposed to learn? Or do you just like to toy with me!" Ron screamed throwing the sword down onto the ground._

_A hand touched Ron's shoulder. Turning around Ron saw the woman he loved standing behind him, her smooth brown hair flowing down her back. She was indeed beautiful, the only problem was that she was drenched in blood. _

_Ron took a step back from the person he saw, despite the gaping wounds spilling with blood the woman in front of him smiled._

"_Psyche?"_

"_Why did you lie to me?" She questioned him a complacent yet heartbroken smile on her face._

_The woman in front of him transformed into Hermione, she walked towards him slowly, blood dripping from her hands._

"_WHY!"_

"Ron? Wake-up!"

Ron felt someone shaking him awake, he tried to resist them. He tried to hold onto the image of Hermione. She was crying so desperately it broke his heart.

"Wake-up!" Jessica's voice finally shocked him awake.

Ron sat upright in his bed. Only then did he realise that it hadn't been Jessica's voice that woke him, but literally a pale of ice-cold water.

"Are you crazy!"

Jessica simply waved her wand, causing the bucket to disappear.

"Get dressed now!" She ordered before walking out of the tent.

Ron groaned before rolling off his bed and drying himself quickly with a heating charm. Quickly changing into his robes he conjured his swords, which appeared to his side, and hurriedly walked out the tent.

Ron was completely speechless to the sight before him. It looked like all the centaurs in the camp were already awake, and it wasn't even dawn yet. He quickly spotted Jessica and ran over to her. She was standing talking to the elderly centaur, she spotted him and waved him over. She bowed to the elderly centaur before walking toward him.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked the instant he was with Jessica, "Where are they all going?"

"Training Ron, all centaurs are paired up with at least two younger members of their clan. That's how it works here," Jessica explained in a soft voice, "You'll be with Mopsus, " Jessica added nodding towards a mean looking centaur on the other side of the clearing.

"I thought you were training me?" Ron asked in a somewhat panicked voice.

Jessica shook her head, "No, I can't be here any longer. Look the only reason that I was allowed to stay was because I told them that you needed preparation before joining the others."

"But -- but there's so much I haven't learnt from you. How am I supposed to know everything I need to --" Ron trailed off not willing to complete his sentence.

"Look, this is part of the training, I guarantee to you that all this will be useful to you, all that other stuff, you will know soon enough."

"I don't understand."

"Just trust me on this okay," Jessica pleaded, "And please try to be respectful, it was hard enough to get you in here. I don't know what to do if you were beaten to death by an angry Centaur."

"Beaten to death?" Ron repeated weakly.

"Here's a hint," Jessica leaned over to whisper to him, "If you get into trouble just remember that you are Eros, and a true-seer, even Centaurs will respect Eros."

"So just throw around the fact that I'm a really old and powerful wizard?"

"No, don't be conceited about it, whatever you do, don't act like you are better than them, but show them that you are not weak and that you won't back down and they will respect you for that or at the least leave you alone."

"Okay," Ron nodded his head gritting his teeth in determination.

"Wait," he turned when he noticed Jessica was walking away, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back at the castle, but don't worry I'll come back for you to give your final test."

"Something to look forward to then?" Ron joked watching Jessica leave.

"Ron, wasn't it?"

Ron turned back round to see Chiron, the centaur he met yesterday next to him.

"Hey, good to see you again," Ron greeted the centaur genuinely.

"Good to see you too, but I think we better get going," Chiron smiled at Ron before continuing, "Looks like we'll both be training with Mopsus."

"You know him?" Ron asked curiously.

"He's tough but fair," Chiron said walking toward the older centaur.

'Great, that's code for 'he won't give up till you admit defeat.' Ron groaned to himself as he followed Chiron.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start when she heard someone knocking on her door. 

"Hermione! Come on, we should try to get some breakfast before classes start," Hermione heard Ginny say from behind the door.

Hermione jumped form her bed and unlocked the door to let Ginny inside.

"I'll just be a sec," she said hurriedly before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Sure thing," Ginny replied closing the door behind her.

Slowly walking over to Hermione's bed, she was just about to sit when she noticed something on the floor beside the bed. Ginny bent down and picked up the soft white feather on the ground, there were several others on the floor and also a few on Hermione's bed.

Ginny chuckled to herself.

"Honestly, Hermione how many quills do you need?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Hermione asked stepping back into the room, fully changed and running a comb through her hair.

"You left all these quills here, all over the bed and floor," Ginny explained holding the long feather in her hand.

Hermione furrowed her brow and looked at the feather.

"This isn't --"

"I'm leaving with or without you guys!"

Harry's voice interrupted them and Hermione hurriedly stashed the feather into her bag before running out the door with Ginny in tow.

"Finally!" Harry said when he saw the girls appear a the bottom of the steps, "What were you guys doing?"

"Discussing the state of Hermione's room. And she give's you guys a hard time," Ginny joked as they walked out the portrait hole and towards the great hall.

"Funny. There's that Weasley wit again," Hermione said sarcastically.

"How is Ron by the way?" Harry asked as they took a seat in the great hall.

"Tired. He barely said anything at all last night. He just fell asleep," Hermione explained as she opened some mail that an owl dropped into her lap.

"You mean he fell asleep while writing to you?" Ginny questioned in confusion.

"Umm, yeah something like that," Hermione avoided Ginny and Harry's eyes as she spoke, instead focusing on the interesting article in the Daily Prophet.

"I need to talk to you," Harry leaned over and whispered into Ginny's ear, "In private," he added before standing from his seat.

"Excuse us for a minute, Hermione," Harry said as he led Ginny out the hall and towards a private corner of the corridor.

"Harry, what did I say about leading me around!" Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, but this is important," Harry explained seriously, "I'm worried about Hermione."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, "You are?" she began warily.

"Yes, have you noticed that she barely eats or sleeps?"

"Yes, I've had my own concerns," Ginny explained.

"So maybe, you could keep a closer eye on her. The last thing I want is having to tell Ron that his girlfriend collapsed from exhaustion."

"Okay," Ginny agreed, smiling at Harry, "But we still need to talk about 'us' sometime."

"I know," Harry looked down at his feet, "Maybe when this mess with Hermione and Ron is all settled."

"Okay," Ginny consented, though she knew that Harry was just trying to find another excuse to not talk about their problems. She sighed sadly before following Harry back into the great hall.

* * *

Severus sat reviewing some potion samples from his first class when a weak knock on his door interrupted him. Quickly replacing the potion that he had been scrutinising, Snape walked towards the door, in no mood to talk to a student. 

Severus opened his door only to have Jessica collapse into his arms.

"What's happened?"

Severus thought he had heard Jessica attempt an answer but it was barely audible.

"Come on then," Severus said as he kicked the door closed and led Jessica to his bed.

"Clearly you don't want to you go to the hospital, so I won't even try to argue with you. But can you tell what's happened? Is the Weasley alright?"

Snape watched Jessica's erratic breathing in concern.

"T-time…"Jessica breathed slowly opening her eyes.

Snape took a seat on the bed and leaned closer to her to hear her properly.

"Time? Time for what?" Snape asked his concern rising.

Jessica opened her mouth to speak and Snape leaned closer to catch every word. And though she took deep breathes between each word he heard her.

"Almost…time…for…me."

Severus slowly moved away from Jessica when she stopped speaking, thinking that perhaps she had fallen asleep, but her hand instantly reached out toward him. Her eyes gazed at him pleadingly, the pain behind them spoke volumes. Severus hesitated slightly before sighing and reaching out to hold her hand. A contented smile passed her lips before she drifted off to sleep.

'Almost time for me? What does that mean?' Snape wondered to himself as he watched Jessica sleep, her breathing slowly becoming less erratic.

* * *

'_Apoluo!'_

"Sorry Harry, did you say something?" Hermione stopped walking suddenly and looked over at Harry.

Harry paused just as they reached their transfiguration class.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you just say something?" Hermione repeated giving him a quizzical look.

"No," Harry stated simply, "You feeling alright Hermione?"

Hermione furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Must be imaging it," Hermione explained slowly.

'Am I?' She wondered to herself as they entered the classroom.

'I was certain I heard someone speak.'

Hermione was brought back to reality by the sudden shrieks of her classmates. She saw several of her classmates rushing under tables in attempt to hide from the flying birds and reptiles suddenly rushing out of the classroom or swooping down to attack students.

Hermione felt herself being pulled down and turned to see Harry looking at her strangely.

"What's going on?" Harry asked her expectantly.

Hermione looked blankly back at him.

"No idea," she replied looking above them to where the birds were attempting to leave the room through the windows.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonnagl's voice silenced the horrified cries of students.

Hermione turned to see the professor standing at the door to the classroom, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered urgently, "What spell did you just cast?"

"Spell? I didn't do anything. Harry, how could I possibly cause this?" Hermione reasoned waving her hand above her head.

But no sooner had the words left her mouth, the animals ceased moving and just as quickly as they had left, the animals soon returned to their positions on the students desks. Slowly the students picked themselves up from the floor or under the desks and cautiously returned to their seats.

McGonnagal walked towards the front of the classroom and having ascertained that everything was indeed back to normal turned her piercing gaze on her students.

"Who is responsible?"

Silence fell on the class, all the students looking around expectantly at each other.

"Well, whoever has caused this ruckus will be discovered and punished accordingly. Pranks like these are not appreciated at Hogwarts," McGonnagal gave another piercing gaze before beginning her class.

After a reasonable time had elapsed Harry turned to whisper to Hermione.

"Seriously, what'd you do?"

"Harry," Hermione looked at him exasperatedly, "I told you, it wasn't me!"

"But I heard you," he reasoned in a hushed voice, quickly glancing toward the front of the class to check that McGonnagal couldn't hear them.

"I didn't do anything!" Hermione whispered back vehemently before turning away from Harry and continuing her work.

Harry simply stared at Hermione.

'Honestly, how on earth could I have done something,' Hermione thought to herself as she copied notes of the board.

'_Epitithemi.'_

Hermione shook her head when a sudden sleepy feeling rose from within her.

'That voice, I've heard it before, but who is it?' Hermione wondered to herself.

Hermione lifted her head and gazed around the class expecting to find someone looking at her.

'It couldn't have just been my imagination, could it?'

'_Apoluo!'_

Hermione eyes widened in shock when she heard the voice again. Her eyes quickly scanned the class but no one was looking at her. She looked next to her where Harry sat.

'No, it couldn't have been him, the voice is definitely female.'

'_APOLUO!'_

A sharp and piercing pain shot through Hermione and she screamed in agony before collapsing onto her desk.

* * *

Harry hurriedly followed Professor McGonnagal as she levitated Hermione on a stretcher. He recounted the events in his mind but nothing made sense, one moment Hermione looked fine, sitting taking her notes and the next she had screamed in such pain that Harry has actually thought she had been struck with the cruciatus curse. He had instantly reached for his wand but looking around the class he saw no Death Eaters and yet Hermione was lying unconscious on her desk. 

'What the hell happened?'

"Minerva!" Madam Pomfrey's shocked voice greeted them when they reached the infirmary, "What happened?"

"She just collapsed," Harry explained hurriedly when the Professor didn't speak.

"Quickly, this way," Madam Pomfrey said in a hurried voice motioning them away from the beds and toward a separate room.

Harry followed in curiosity and interest. Stepping into the room he noticed that it was a private hospital room, with two beds lying side by side. He quickly wondered why he had never noticed the room before. Harry's attention was diverted from the room when he noticed Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione.

He slowly made his way to the side of the bed and watched as the nurse waved her wand over the length of Hermione's body. He saw the look of confusion on her face as well as the concerned look she shared with Professor McGonnagal.

"Potter, you need to return to your classes," McGonnagal finally broke the silence.

"But--"

"Now, now, Mr Potter, she needs rest. She can hardly do that with you hovering over her, can she?" Madam Pomfrey reasoned.

"I suppose, but can I see her later then?"

"We'll see, now hurry along," McGonnagal said quickly nodding toward the door.

Taking the hint, Harry looked back at Hermione's sleeping face before leaving the hospital.

Once Harry had left, Professor McGonnagal turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll get Severus."

* * *

"GINNY!" 

Ginny was just placing her books her bag when the sound of Harry's voice called her. Turning round she saw him running towards her, a serious and almost fearful look in his face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she questioned when he had reached her.

Harry opened his mouth but promptly shut it again.

"Not here," he said softly, "we need to go to see Hermione."

And without further explanation he turned and hurried along the school corridor, Ginny close behind him. Ginny quickly realised that they were headed toward the school hospital and quickened her pace.

Just as they reached the steps leading to the hospital Harry stopped suddenly and pulled Ginny back behind a stone pillar. He motioned to her to be quiet and pointed back up the stairs.

Ginny gripped his shirt and strained her ears to hear the hushed voices above them.

"Are you quite certain?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Luckily she had that charm on her."

Ginny looked up and met Harry's gaze. She saw him mouth the words 'It's Snape', and she nodded her head in agreement and understanding.

"Is it dangerous?" McGonnagal's concerned voice questioned, her voice becoming more clearer as they descended the stairs.

"Dumbeldore doesn't think so," Snape replied.

Harry's eyes widened he looked indecisive for a moment before pulling Ginny into a nearby empty classroom.

"Harry?"

Harry paced in front of her for a moment as though gathering his thoughts.

"Ginny, Hermione collapsed in class today."

A gasp of shock escaped her lips before she responded.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know, she looked fine physically but the thing is I --" again Harry paused and began pacing in front of her, "The thing is I thought I heard Hermione say something before she collapsed."

Ginny waited for him to continue but instead he turned from her and opened the door to check if the corridor was empty.

"Come on, lets go," He said waving her over.

"Hang on," Ginny brushed his hand away, " You can't just say that and then not explain yourself."

"Ginny please, we don't have time to discuss our relationship right now," Harry pleaded reaching for her arm.

But Ginny stepped away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

"No, Potter. It's either now or never," she said in a determined voice.

"But Hermione--"

"Potter!"

Harry recoiled on hearing Ginny calling him in such a cold and unfamiliar tone. Sighing he closed the door and walked over to her, he sat down at one of the desks and watched her sit down next to him.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we start with what you've been keeping from me."

Another sigh escaped his lips before he spoke.

"Fine, but what I tell you now, is as my girlfriend and **_not_** as Hermione friend, alright?"

Ginny looked at him cautiously before nodding her head.

"Alright then, the first thing I should probably tell you is the dream that Ron told me about."

* * *

'_Mommy!'_

Hermione sat up suddenly but the pain she felt shoot through her body caused her to cry out in pain.

"Whoa! It's okay, Hermione."

Hermione glanced to her side where she saw both Harry and Ginny standing beside her. Ginny reached over and helped her lie back down while Harry disappeared for a moment before reappearing with Madam Pomfrey.

"What's going on?" Herminoe asked, she was surprised when she heard only a soft raspy voice speak.

"You collapsed, remember?" Ginny looked at her in concern.

"It's alright, you're in the school infirmary," Madam Pomfrey spoke in a soothing voice while pouring a blue liquid into a vial for her to drink.

Hermione's eyes glanced around the room.

"This isn't the school hospital?"

"It's a private room, dear. Now drink this," Madame Pompfrey ordered handing the potion to Hermione.

Hermione gratefully gulped down the concoction.

"It's hot!" she cried in pain dropping the glass.

Ginny grabbed the cup before it's contents spilt all over the bed. Ginny handed the potion over to Madam Pomfrey who looked rather put-out.

Hermione noticed Ginny whisper something to Harry. A look of agreement passed between them. Hermione was just about to ask what they were talking about when she felt the potion placed in her hands once more.

"You have to drink it," the nurse ordered, "Or do I have to pour this down your throat like a child?"

"Fine," Hermione said before quickly drinking the remainder of the potion.

The searing hot pain burnt its way down her throat and Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, she blinked back tears of pain before handing the cup back to the satisfied looking nurse.

"Now, you two can stay for a little longer but I don't want you exciting the patient."

Ginny and Harry nodded their heads and the trio watched as the nurse left them alone in the room.

"Water!" Hermione croaked.

Harry instantly poured a glass of water for Hermione to drink and watched as she swallowed the entire contents in a few gulps.

"Now, can either of you tell me what's going on."

"We were hoping you could tell us," Harry said while taking a seat on the opposite bed.

Ginny joined him and Hermione noticed that the atmosphere between the two had changed. There was not more cold glances or strained voices.

'What's changed in so short a time?' Hermione wondered.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Harry when he called her name.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione tried to recall what had happened in the classroom, but it now seemed like a blur of images in her head.

"I -- don't-- remember," She answered slowly. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to recall the memory again but this time she only felt a thundering pain pass through her temples.

"Maybe we should leave," Ginny suggested.

"We'll visit you later," Harry assured before following Ginny out of the room.

It wasn't long after that Hermione fell back to sleep.

* * *

Ron collapsed into the bed exhausted. 

The entire day he had spent duelling with Chiron and sometimes even with Mopsus. The strange thing was that even though Jessica had taught him to focus on using his magical abilities, Mopsus had almost trampled him when he had pointed his wand at Chiron.

"_NO MAGIC" _Ron recalled how the centaur's furious voice echoed through the forest.

After the lessons were over Chiron had explained how almost all Centaur's despised how humans used magic.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Ron asked himself sitting up from the bed and looking over at the diary on the desk beside him.

Stretching his tired muscles he checked his watch before walking over and taking a seat at the desk. Flicking through the pages to a blank page he picked up his quill and began writing.

'_Hey Hermione. Sorry I'm a bit late.'_

'_Hermione?'_

Ron waited for a response but none came. He checked his watch once more.

"Seven o'clock, where is she?" he wondered aloud.

After pondering for a few moments Ron picked up the quill again.

'_Well, when you read this, know that I'm fine if a bit tired. I'll talk to you later. _

_Missing you, _

_Ron.'_

Closing the book Ron stood from the seat and quickly dressed for bed. The instant his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke to find herself surrounded by darkness. She started when she felt a hand caress her check. 

"It's me," she heard Ron's voice whisper in her ear, "What are you doing here? Are you hurt?"

Hermione smiled at the concern in his words. She focused her eyes in the darkness and realised that he was sitting on the bed looking down at her.

"I'm fine, apparently I fainted during class."

Because of the darkness she couldn't see the expression of fear cross Ron's face. Instead she felt him shift and lie down beside her.

Hermione cuddled into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"How was your training? Are you tired?"

"Exhausted. Let's just sleep," Ron's voice whispered into her ear causing her heartbeat to race.

She felt his warm lips kiss her on the forehead just before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Ron looked back at the Burrow, it was burning before his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He turned angrily when he heard the maniacal laugh of the monster who had killed his family._

"_VOLDERMORT!" he screamed._

"_You should have joined me when you had the chance. Maybe then, you're precious family would still be alive," The cloaked figure of Voldermort laughed._

"_YOU SICK BASTARD!" _

"_NO!" Ron screamed when he saw Hermione run towards Voldermort._

"_NO DON'T!" Ron cried in agony, he willed his legs to move but his entire body felt paralysed._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_HERMIONE!"_

"NO!" Ron screamed sitting up in his bed, sweat dripping from his face.

Looking around he quickly realised that he had just been dreaming again. His whole body was shaking and he tried to calm himself.

"Just a dream, just a dream. It's okay. She's fine," he reassured himself taking a few calming breathes.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up when he heard Chiron call him.

Standing up he moved to the entrance to the tent and lifted the white material aside.

"Better hurry, or Mopsus will threaten to fight you again," Chiron joked.

"Oh right," Ron turned back round and hurriedly changed his clothes.

He stepped out the tent a few minutes later sword in hand.

"Thanks for coming to get me," Ron smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't think being all nice now will mean that I'll go easy on you later," Chiron joked as they walked through the forest to meet their teacher.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was a lot of work! I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Please Read and Review! 

**EmmaandDaniel Fan:** No worries, just wanted to make sure you received it. By the way are you at all upset with my Ron/Hermione pairing since your name suggests that you prefer a Harry/Hermione pairing?

**Blair2818:** Thank you for taking the time to review! Reviews encourage me to write cause it lets me know that people are reading and enjoying my fanfic. So hugs and kisses to you. I know exactly what you mean about Ron being always portrayed as the sidekick or the comic relief, cause he is smart in his own way and just so darn cute.


	29. Beyond Dreams

A/N: Please visit my live journal for more quicker updates and extra stuff :P

I've also made a trailer on youtube for this fic, check it out and tell me what you guys think. It's not perfect or nothin just a bit of fun. Hope you guys enjoy it and this chapter.

-- Okay after several frustrated hours trying to make fanfiction accept the link to both the video and my livejournal it seems it just can't so the easiest thing is for you guys to go to my live journal for all the links you can get the details by going to my info page by clicking on my name. Sorry for the inconvenience but I update there more often than i do here, so its worth the effort trust me.

* * *

Chapter 29 – Beyond Dreams

"So what do you think?"

Ginny stood up from Harry's bed.

The two of them have been talking for the last hour about whether they should tell Hermione about what was going on.

"Do you think she'll freak out?" Harry questioned.

Ginny turned round and stared at her boyfriend.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah, but if it was me I'd think you were crazy," Harry replied.

"It's not everyday that you find out that you are in fact a greek-godess or should I say ancient witch? Anyway, the point is that being Hermione, she's not going to believe what we tell her."

"But imagine what will happen if we don't tell her?"

Harry shared a concerned look with Ginny.

"It'll be dangerous," Harry said softly.

"For us or her?"

"Both."

Ginny returned to her seat beside Harry.

"But it should be fine as long as she wears that charm right?" Ginny began slowly, "I still can't believe that my brother would do that for her."

"Are you really that surprised, it's not exactly news that Ron's been in love with Hermione for years," Harry replied.

"Of course I knew that, its just-" here Ginny paused, she looked torn for a moment before looking intently at Harry.

"How much did Dumbeldore tell you?"

"Only that apparently Ron and Hermione are actually Eros and Psyche and that they'll both be targets for Voldermort."

"And what about the charm?" Ginny questioned.

"That Ron gave it to Hermione and that it should protect her from well pretty much anything."

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise.

"Harry, it's a – the reason that Hermione is pretty much invulnerable is because Ron is protecting her. Every time she gets hurt he feels the pain of it."

Harry took a moment to take everything in. He remembered Ron saying that nothing would happen to Hermione but Harry didn't think Ron would go so far as to give up his life for her. It didn't come as a surprise but still it's an incredibly dangerous thing to be doing.

"Do you think that's why he's been sick?" Harry asked, "I remember him having sudden coughing fits and collapsing in class."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Look, Harry, the thing is I don't even know how he managed to do it, it's very advanced magic and not to mention the fact that…"

Harry looked at Ginny in concern.

"Not to mention? What?"

"Well I don't know if Ron realised this when he did it but…that charm is a very old method of marriage proposal."

Harry gaped at Ginny's blushing face.

"W-what!" Harry managed to sputter.

"Calm down. It's more likely that Ron didn't realise it. The point I'm trying to make is why would Ron go to all that trouble just to keep Hermione safe. I mean sure she's in danger but then so are you and pretty much everyone who goes to Hogwarts."

"Do you mean to say that perhaps there's a specific reason why Ron is so intent on protecting Hermione. Something to do with his dreams perhaps."

"Exactly," Ginny nodded her head in agreement, "Tell me what Ron saw in his dream again."

"He didn't have any specifics but he just told me that he knew that a big battle is coming and that in the process almost everyone will be killed – including…"

"Hermione?"

"That's just it, Ron never said it was her specifically he just said that anyone who was on Dumbelodore's side would probably lose their lives."

"So okay, nothing specific to Hermione but still I find it odd that he hasn't told anyone else about this. Can't we change the future or something?"

"That's why Ron and I were planning on starting up the DA again," Harry explained.

Ginny looked uncertainly at Harry.

"We might be able to get Neville and Luna but I don't know about the others."

"Ron said that we could also maybe form a more recognised club, for the all students who want to practice DADA, at the same time as maintaining the DA meetings."

"Okay, so we create an open club for all students to learn how to better defend themselves and keep practicing in private with DA members?"

"I think Ron wants us to use the DA to strategise and plan how to protect the school as well as," here Harry took a deep breathe, "…as well as an attack plan."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"And what else did Ron want us to do?"

"Well, he said to help Hermione with her research, though I don't know why. She already found out how to help Ron, I don't know why she would need to any more research."

"Let's t just trust Ron, he is the 'true-seer' after all," Ginny said before checking her watch.

"Come on, Hermione should be discharged from the hospital soon. Let's go meet her."

* * *

Jessica awoke groggily, slowly focusing her eyes she realised that she wasn't in her own room. She yawned and took a deep breathe, the distinct smell of potions and the musty smell of old parchment filled her nostrils. She knew instantly where she was, stretching she sat up in the bed and looked around the room for Severus. 

"Sensei?"

Silence greeted her, Jessica's face fell and she made to move out of the bed but the sight in front of her froze her movements. There beside her bed was Severus Snape, sleeping in a small bed that he must have conjured. A smile crept onto her face as the image of her sleeping teacher in the conjured-bed brought back memories from her school days.

It seemed that though she was now an adult her teacher was still reluctant to sleep in the same bed as her.

Slowly and quietly she moved towards his sleeping form, knelling down beside him she pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't help what I'm going to do."

Jessica leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips, Snape shifted slightly but soon returned to normal. Jessica smiled and stood up. Collecting her things she walked towards the door to leave.

"Just remember, I never stopped loving you."

With those words Jessica left the room.

Snape opened his eyes and stared at the door where Jessica had just left.

"You always were a fool."

* * *

"I'm sorry, you two but Miss Granger has already left," Madame Pomfrey explained. 

"But – when?" Harry asked, "She wasn't supposed to leave till this afternoon.

"She was quite adamant about leaving, and considering that she had a perfect bill of health I released her a few hours early."

Madame Pomfrey turned to leave and Harry was about to stop her when Ginny pulled on his arm.

Harry looked over at Ginny and noticed that she was silently creeping towards the private room that Hermione had occupied.

After silently closing the door behind them, Harry turned to his girlfriend. He noticed that she was on her hands and knees searching for something on the floor.

Harry made his way over to her.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Ginny didn't answer him but simply ducked under the bed and continued her search.

Harry knelt down beside her to see what she was doing and that's when Ginny reappeared from under the bed.

"Just as I thought," Ginny stated triumphantly.

"Take a look at this," Ginny handed over one of the white feathers that she had found under the bed.

"A feather, gee Ginny should we inform Dumbeldore?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Give it here," Ginny said impatiently, she pulled out a similar feather from her pocket, "Look it's the same as the ones I saw in Hermione's room. And not only that, check this out."

Ginny placed one of the feathers on the ground before hexing the feather. The spell hit the feather before shimmering and disappearing.

"It looked like the feather absorbed the spell," Harry said in amazement, "Why do you suppose that is?"

"More importantly who do you suppose the feathers belong to?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before saying in unison.

"Ron."

* * *

"RON!" 

Ron turned around to see some centaurs walking towards him. They looked older than Chiron but were definitely were not elders. Ron looked warily towards his tent and wondered if he could make a run for it. He didn't have much contact with the other Centaurs apart from Chiron and Mopsus and what contact he did have wasn't exactly pleasant.

"I've been wondering for some time now."

The voice of one of the centaurs brought Ron back to reality.

"I've been wondering what a human is doing wandering round our camp and without even a single word said about it."

Remembering Jessica's words Ron squared his shoulders and looked at the black centaur talking to him.

"I'm here to train."

Some of the centaurs snorted and laughed at his response.

"A human who thinks he's as good as a centaur," A pale brown centaur with several scars on his upper body laughed.

"I don't think I'm better than you," Ron replied attempting to keep his voice calm and free of fear, "I'm just here to learn how to become a better 'True-Seer."

"Seer?" a third centaur scoffed taking a step towards Ron, "Pathetic humans who can't think for themselves but only speak the words of ancient witches or wizards."

Ron took a step back from the group, for he at least knew not to turn his back on them. He eyes shifted to his tent quickly but one of the centaurs followed his eyes and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What's wrong? Can't even stand talking to us? Not good enough for you?"

Ron gulped down nervously as the piercing grey eyes of the centaur stared down into his.

'This is it then,' Ron thought to himself, 'I might as well book a room at St. Mungo's now.'

"Oh, Eros, here you are!"

Ron looked behind him where Chiron was standing. Ron could almost kiss his friend who was now standing beside him.

"Mopsus wants a word with you."

Ron felt the centaur release him and take a step back. He looked at the group of centaurs, a few looked uncertainly at each other.

"Did you just say Eros?" one of them asked Chiron.

But Chiron didn't have a change to answer because the leader of the group gave Ron and Chiron one final glare before turning and leaving.

"Let's go."

With those words the other Centaurs followed their leader towards the forest.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and looked gratefully over at Chiron.

"Thanks thought I was dead for sure."

"Probably would have been," Chiron agreed, "but don't mention it…what's that old human saying…ah that's right – 'That's what friends are for."

"What would I do without you," Ron laughed.

"Cry yourself to sleep every night, no doubt," Chiron said seriously before laughing as well.

* * *

"Not in the library either," Ginny groaned just as she and Harry stepped out of the library. 

"Where could she be?" Harry wondered aloud before a thought struck him, "Of course."

Harry quickly pulled out the Maruaders Map and checked for Hermione's location.

"Don't know why I didn't think to use this earlier. But look, there she is, in the Room of Requirement."

Harry pointed at the little dot labelled Hermione. Returning the map to his pocket he grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the corridor where the room was hidden.

Once they had finally gained access to the room what else did they see but a room filled with books.

"Hermione?" Ginny called walking further into the room.

"I think I hear something," Harry said before walking around the shelves of books.

They soon found Hermione, she was leaning against a window staring out into the distance. She held a piece of parchment in her hands and was twirling a quill between her fingers.

As Harry and Ginny moved closer they heard Hermione muttering something under her breath.

"It doesn't make sense-" Hermione sighed in frustration.

"What doesn't?" Ginny asked walking over to stand beside Hermione.

"OH!" Hermione turned around quickly, "Where did you two come from?"

"We've been looking for you. Are you alright?" Ginny asked in concern, her eyes quickly glancing at the quill in Hermione's hands.

Ginny looked up at Harry and made a slight movement with her head, Harry followed her eyes and noticed that it hadn't been a quill that Hermione had been twirling in her hands but a white feather similar to those in the hospital room.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned as he and Ginny followed Hermione to a desk filled with papers and books.

"Research. I'm absolutely certain that I heard something yesterday before I collapsed."

"What? What did you hear?" Ginny asked conjuring two seats for her and Harry.

Once they were all seated around the table Hermione explained herself.

"I wasn't sure at the time but I knew that the language sounded familiar. So as soon as I left the hospital I came here to check."

"Why not go the school library?" Harry asked curiously pulling some of the papers towards him. They were covered with words that he couldn't read.

"What language was it?" Ginny prodded encouraging Hermione to continue.

"I wasn't going to find anything useful in the school library because the language was ancient Greek – but it still doesn't make sense."

"Hermione please," Harry pleaded, "Try to make more sense."

"Sorry," Hermione apologised when she realised that she had drifted off into a tangent.

"Here, these are the words I heard that day," Hermione handed them a piece of parchment with several words scrawled across it.

"Apoluo and Epitithemi," Hermione repeated the words on the pages aloud.

'Apoluo' is the ancient Greek word for 'to be set free' or 'freedom'. And 'Epitithemi' is the word for 'attack'."

Hermione shook her head, "It doesn't make any sense. Why would I hear those words in my head?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other in a panic.

"Um, well Hermione," Harry began delicately, "We may know why."

Hermione sat up instantly in her chair.

"Don't freak out on us, but we think that perhaps you may be 'Psyche' the ancient Greek witch who married 'Eros'."

Harry and Ginny waited for Hermione sceptical laugh but instead she blinked at them blankly before her face fell.

"Oh," she replied calmly sitting back in her chair.

"We're serious!"

Hermione looked up at Harry.

"Yes I know."

Harry stared at Hermione in shocked confusion.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"It's not that big a deal," Hermione argued.

"No Hermione," Ginny interrupted the two, "It's a very big deal, because it means that the reason you're hearing words like 'Release me' and 'Freedom' is because 'Psyche' doesn't want to remain dormant inside you anymore, she wants to take over."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione laughed, "We're the same person, she can't just 'take-over' my body."

"How do you know?"

"B-because – Ron would have said something."

"Ron knows!" Harry stood from his seat.

"Yes, he knows. What's the big deal?" Hermione frowned at Harry's outburst.

"Harry," Ginny pulled on Harry's arm and pulled back to his seat.

"Have you seen Ron lately?" Ginny questioned calmly her eyes once again flicking to the feather in Hermione's fingers.

"Yes," Hermione answered slowly.

"You haven't been using the book have you?" Harry said in an accusatory tone, "You've been secretly meeting him."

"Don't take that tone with me Harry Potter," Hermione huffed, "I have every right to see my – my…"

Hermione stopped and held her head in her hands.

Harry looked at his friend guiltily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just we miss him too you know."

"I know, you're right…" Hermione sighed looking at them sadly.

"Do you think you could arrange it so we could talk to him?" Ginny looked at Hermione hopefully.

"I guess, but do you mean to say – just the two of you?"

"Well, yeah," Harry answered, "You can see him some other time but there are just things that we want to talk about with him."

Ginny noticed Hermione's forehead furrow in confusion.

"It's just he's my brother and he's Harry's best-friend – we just some things we want to talk about with him."

"I guess that would be okay," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Could you arrange it to be tonight?"

"Tonight?" Hermione looked at Harry in surprise, "Well it's just that I don't have control over when he comes, he kinda just shows up in my room, but alright I'll see what I can do."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly made a mental note to discuss that little fact with Harry later.

"Tonight it is than," Harry repeated, "I guess on the Astronomy tower?"

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

* * *


	30. Apocalypse: Part One

A/N: Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Obviously JK owns Harry Potter…do I really need to tell you?

* * *

Chapter 30 - Apocalypse: Day One

"Harry, not that I don't like you, but meeting Ron here has to have been the stupidest thing that's ever come out of your mouth," Ginny groaned through chattering teeth.

"Shhh, I think I hear something," Harry quickly walked over the door that led up the astronomy tower and waited for the figure of Ron to appear.

A gasp of surprise from Ginny caused him to turn on around on the spot. Harry gaped at the sight before him. Suddenly everything clicked into place and almost all the questions he had were instantly answered.

"You wanted to see me?"

At the sound of Ron's strangely deep and serious voice Harry stepped forward to inspect his friend.

"Ron?" Ginny questioned slowly and uncertainly edging closer to Harry and further away from the person in front of them.

"No."

Harry took a moment to process the words before replying.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Harry asked suspiciously as he took in every detail of the person in front of him.

Harry stood staring as the person in front of them flexed the white feathered wings, he watched in amazement as he floated in front of him before landing softly on the roof in front of them.

"I'm not Ron," the person answered stretching his wings once more before they folded behind his back.

Ginny Harry noticed was speechless. She stood gaping at the person in front of them. He was wearing Ron's clothes and apart from the angel-like wings still visible behind him the person looked exactly like Ron.

'No,' Harry stopped himself, 'he looks like Ron but five or ten years older.'

"Who are you then? If you're not Ron?" Harry finally asked, mentally kicking himself for gawking at the person in front of them.

The man in front of them took a deep breathe and seemed to size them up before answering.

"I'm Eros."

Harry and Ginny simply blinked back at him.

Eros smiled warmly at them, and Harry was struck by the how much he looked like a loving parent waiting patiently for his children to ask him questions. It was more than slightly odd to see his best mate look at him like a father would.

"I'm sorry," Eros continued, "That wasn't fair of me to just blurt that out. You both deserve an explanation."

Eros looked around the astronomy tower before moving towards the door, Harry thought he would lead them down the stairs but Eros turned round to face them again and smiled.

"Please, take a seat," the instant the words left his mouth 3 large comfortable sofa chairs appeared along with a few floating orbs of blue fire.

Harry waited until Eros sat before taking his seat and Ginny soon followed.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" the same patient expression returned to Ero's features as he looked over to where Ginny sat.

She seemed at first surprised at hearing her brother call her 'Miss Weasley' but Harry noticed how quickly she recovered.

"I was just wondering how you did that, you conjured these chairs and those orbs of fire without a wand, without even saying anything?"

"I am gifted with many abilities that normal wizards are not," Eros smiled gently at her while he answered her question.

"Can I ask," Harry interrupted, "You said that you're not Ron, but then who are you?"

"You sure do look a lot like Ron," Ginny added, "And does Hermione know that you're not, well not Ron."

Eros leaned back in his seat and looked back at them.

"I am not Ron," he began slowly, "but at the same time I am."

Harry scratched his head and Ginny continued to look at Eros blankly.

"It's complicated but I am Eros, my spirit, my soul has resided inside this body," he lifted his hands as he spoke, "but at the same time I'm not Ron."

"So, if you're here, where's Ron?" Ginny asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Ron, is sitting right in front of you," Eros replied, "only he doesn't know it. No, when he wakes up tomorrow morning he will have no recollection of what passes here tonight. He will simply wake up thinking that he has not left his tent in the centaur camp, as he has for the last few days."

"So he doesn't know that he, I mean 'you' have been visiting Hermione during the night?" Harry questioned in surprise.

Eros nodded his head.

"No, he does not."

"I'm sorry, but if you're not Ron then why it is that Hermione hasn't put it all together. For one thing, how could she not notice that you have wings?" Ginny looked at Eros baffled.

"I am always careful to only see her when it is dark and when she is sleeping, in which case she is too tired to notice any differences between Ron and I."

Harry felt the confusion set in and he felt suspicious of the person sitting in front of them.

Eros turned to look at Harry. Harry tried to look away but his eyes locked with Eros and he couldn't seem to tear them away. Harry felt a warm heat pass through him as though Eros was looking right into his soul and seeing all the secrets inside him.

The next instant the feeling vanished and Eros glanced back at Ginny.

"Why did you two want to see me?" Eros asked turning back again to look at Harry.

Ginny reached inside her pocket and produced the white feathers that she had collected from the hospital and from Hermione's room.

A look of understanding crossed Eros face but he seemed to be waiting for them to ask him the questions.

"Could you explain why you're um," Ginny paused for a moment, "Why you're malting?"

Eros blinked a few times before laughing, and it seemed as though Ron had suddenly returned to them, but the next instant Eros spoke.

"I wouldn't call it that," Eros laughed, "I purposefully left those scattered around Hermione. And it more than hurts when I pull them out."

"They why do you?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"The magic I possess is powerful, I won't lie, its strong enough to withstand people like Tom Riddle," Eros looked at Harry evenly.

Harry's was shocked to hear someone other than Dumbeldore say Tom's name out loud.

"The reason I left those feathers around Hermione is because I was trying to protect her."

"From what?" Harry looked at the feathers in Ginny's hands and wondered how they could stop Voldermort.

When Eros didn't answer Harry's gaze turned from the feathers and he looked at Eros curiously.

"What? What aren't you telling us?" Ginny said fearfully.

"I assure you, Hermione is safe, that charm that I told Ron to place on her—"

"Wait, what do you mean 'you told Ron'? How did you tell Ron to do something when you're him?"

Eros looked at Harry and the patient smile appeared once more before he answered.

"Unlike Ron, I am constantly conscious of his thoughts and of the outside world when I remain inside him. He may not know it but I am aware of everything he does, sees, hears and everything he dreams. The only advantage is that unlike Ron who is still developing his abilities I have control over all my powers and I know exactly what the dreams mean," Eros looked at both of them for a moment before continuing, "I know because I'm the one who's giving him the dreams."

A sudden gust of wind blew past them causing the orbs of fire to sway above them.

Harry glanced over at Ginny to gauge her reaction but she seemed just as dumbstruck as he was.

'What?' were the only words that seemed to be passing through Harry's mind, no, they weren't just passing through his mind they were flashing in bold letters like a big neon sign.

Unable to even begin to process what was going on Harry finally voiced the one thought that was occupying his mind.

"WHAT?"

"I'm so confused," Ginny said from beside him, "how could you possibly be the one giving Ron his visions or dreams or whatever you want to call it?"

"You didn't think it odd that Ron just happened to be me, Eros, and just happened to be a true seer as well?"

"I though it was just a coincidence," Harry replied but suddenly wished he hadn't because as the words sunk in he realised how stupid he sounded.

"It's not stupid at all Harry Potter," Eros spoke gaining Harry's attention once more.

"Ah, of course you can hear my thoughts just like Ron can," Harry realised.

Eros nodded his head.

"So how do the dream or visions work?" Harry looked at Eros curiously.

"It might be easier if I explained to you how it is that true seers and some seers have visions and produce prophesies. They speak not from any knowledge they have but act like a conduit for spirits or souls of ancient witches or wizards who wish to change a catastrophic event in history. Seers and True Seers exist because ancient witches and wizards can't just posses any person. It takes a certain kind of person to be able to withstand these 'possessions'."

Harry processed this sudden amount of information quickly and the questions instantly began popping up in his head.

"So all Seers have ancient witches or wizards inside them?"

"No, normal seers are simply a means of communication for ancient witches and wizards. It is only the true seers that possess the abilities and knowledge of all the true seers before them which includes those ancient witches and wizards."

"So if you've been living inside Ron, than what about Jessica? Who's inside her?" Ginny questioned brining their focus back to the problems at hand.

Eros studied Ginny for a moment.

"I see, you have issues with Jessica. Trust me she's not a danger to any of you. I am concerned for what she has planned but I understand her reasoning. I will try to help Ron through it but I don't know if he'll recover."

"Wait," Harry put up his hand to stop Eros, "Can you rewind and go back to when you made absolutely no sense."

Eros laughed before apologising.

"I'm sorry. I forget at times that other people don't know what I do. All you need to know is that you two have nothing to fear. She is planning something and though it may be misguided she does have her reasons. No Harry Potter," Eros shook his head when Harry opened his mouth to question him, "I can't tell you what she's planning, I know the future yes, but for me to tell you would be wrong and would interfere in the natural process of events."

Eros stood from his seat and motioned for them to follow him. Ginny and Harry walked to the ledge and watched as he floating above them. Eros stretched out his wings and pulled out two feathers for them each.

"Take these and tie them around your neck," he handed them the feathers before quickly pulling out some strands of red hair and handing it to them also, "Use those hairs to tie the feathers around your neck, it'll protect you both. Now I must go, Ron needs rest for his training tomorrow."

Harry stared at the items in his hands, he looked back up at Eros who in the moonlight looked like an angel floating above them.

"I only have one more thing to say before I leave, you must not tell Hermione anything we have spoken about here, she must continue to think that it is Ron that is seeing her and not me."

"But why?" Ginny replied.

Eros shook his head in response.

"In time you will understand everything but right now all you need to do is focus on the tasks that Ron has assigned you two, to help Hermione and to restart your DA sessions. Do you understand?"

Harry and Ginny nodded their heads in acceptance.

Eros smiled at them before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.

"Well," Ginny began, "you don't see that everyday."

Surprisingly the next few days passed quietly and quickly, it was almost a shock when the final day of Ron's training arrived. The group, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, passed their days in the room of requirement doing research. Researching what exactly, Ginny and Harry weren't entirely sure but Hermione seemed to need their help so they remained beside her collecting books she requested and scanning books for any information she asked for. It wasn't until the morning of Ron's return that she finally told them what they had been helping her with.

"I think that's it," Hermione spoke in a voice both surprised and relieved.

Ginny and Harry looked up from their respective books and watched as Hermione stood from her seat and took her wand from her pocket. Ginny and Harry shared uncertain looks before their attention returned to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath before performing a strange wand motion with her hand before saying loudly and clearly,

"Somnium-oraculum exsisto!"

Ginny and Harry looked around them expecting something to happen but nothing did.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and was just about to take her seat when a strange crackling sound alerted them that something was happening. Then with a pop a small crystal orb appeared in front of them. It floated for a moment before slowly drifting down onto the table.

They all leaned in and stared at the orb and to Harry and Ginny's surprise images began to appear inside the crystal orb.

Hermione sat and looked at the orb in satisfaction.

"I knew it would work," she said confidently.

"Uh, what did you do?" Harry asked picking up the orb to get a better look at the images.

Hermione saw him and instantly grabbed the orb from his fingers, she blushed before pocketing it.

"Hermione?" Ginny said in concern.

"Sorry, it's just private. You see, I've well we've been researching a method for Ron to share his dreams with us. The spell that I've created is a variation on a pensieve, but rather than memories we are able to see his dreams."

"Hang on," Ginny stood up in surprise, "You can't just 'create' spells! You of all people Hermione--"

But Hermione cut her off.

"It's fine, Ginny, what do you think we've been doing down here? I've made sure that everything will be perfectly safe."

"No," Ginny shook her head, "Hermione you don't understand, not only do you need the Ministry of Magic to test spells that you create, the more pressing issue is that you need to be incredibly powerful to pull it off. How on earth did you even manage to perform the spell? It takes people their entire lives to figure out the intricacies of spells and yet you've done it in less than three days!"

"Well she is the smartest witch of our age," Harry smiled standing up to pat Hermione on the back.

Ginny stared at them baffled.

"So this is where you're all hiding."

At the sound of Snape's voice the group turned to see the potions master standing near them.

"Professor! What are you…"

"Not now Potter, I need to talk to Miss Granger alone for a moment," Snape turned to look at Hermione, "Could I have a word with you outside?"

Hermione was shocked but nodded her head in assent and quickly followed Snape out the door.

When the door closed behind them Ginny turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, this is bad," Ginny grabbed his arm and turned him towards her, "We need to tell Eros right away."

"What? I mean I know Snape's a git but--"

"Not that you daft moron," Ginny said exasperated, "I'm talking about the spell Hermione created, like I said it takes powerful magical ability to create and perform entirely new spells. So this means that it isn't entirely to Hermione's credit that she was able to pull off that spell."

Finally catching on a dark look crossed Harry's face.

"Psyche!"

"Yes, I think she's found a way to take control of Hermione."

"This is bad."

* * *

"Ron," Chiron spoke softly as they walked into the forest that morning for training.

"Yeah mate?"

"It was nice being friends with you, and just," Chiron paused and a sad look crossed his features, "Just know that I won't hate you, no matter what happens here today. And I hope you wont hate me either."

"What are you on about?" Ron questioned in confusion looking over at his friend, "I'm not that much better than you and I'm sure Mopsus will step in if I kick you butt like always in our sparring sessions."

The smile left Ron's face when he stepped into the clearing and saw that it wasn't Mopsus that greeted them but Jessica.

Ron and Chiron moved toward where she stood in the middle of the clearing, once there Ron looked around and noticed that the other centaurs were standing around the clearing forming a large circle.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked the panic rising from within him. Something told him to run and leave this place but another part of him told him to stay and he was in complete turmoil.

He turned to look at Chiron but his friend had turned from him and walked to one side of the clearing his back facing Ron.

"Ron," Jessica's voice jolted Ron back to reality, "this is you're final training, after this is done, you'll be 'The True Seer'."

Ron stared at her in mixed panic and confusion.

"Go stand over there," she pointed to the opposite side of the clearing and without thinking he followed her instructions.

She followed him before joining the centaurs around him in the circle. She nodded at him before turning to the elderly looking centaur beside her. Ron recognised the centaur as the one he had met on his first day. That day seemed like years ago.

Ron looked from one face to another but they all wore the same blank expressions.

"We all know why we are here, both these young men have trained and prepared themselves for this day," the elderly centaur spoke clearly his voice booming and echoing around the forest.

"Today, they will prove to be either a warrior worthy of respect or a weak link in our chain."

A few centaurs nodded their heads in agreement and Ron felt the dread crawling around inside him.

He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like the sounds of it. He looked up at Jessica but her face was impassive.

"You may use any weapons you wish," here the elderly centaur looked him in the eye, "any weapons you possess, now is the time you are allowed to use them. It's now or never."

A deadly silence fell on the group and Ron could hear and feel his heart beating rapidly inside his chest.

'What in Merlin is going on here!'

"Face your opponent!" a voice commanded.

Ron felt himself being turned around and pushed forward. He faced Chiron who looked like he felt, utterly sick.

"Your task is to kill or be killed!" Another voice echoed around them.

Ron felt himself shaking uncontrollably. He stared across the clearing at his friend who still wasn't looking at him.

"WHAT!" Ron screamed angrily, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

No one answered and the frustration he felt only increased.

"BEGIN!"

Ron saw Chiron's head snap up to look at him, a chill passed through him as his friend looked back at him with not even the slightest indication of recognition. The next thing Ron saw was his friend charging toward him sword in hand.

* * *

A/N: Finally, I'm able to write the stuff that's been bouncing round my head for months on end. YAY! And yet at the same time NOOOOO!

A mixture of joy and dread as you can clearly see by my insane ravings. :P


	31. My Goodbye Girl

A/n: Thanks to all that reviewed. I've responded at the end of the chapter.

And Please read and Review because this chapter took alot of effort and time to write - more so then its predessesors, so I'd really appreciate knowing what you all think.

* * *

Chapter 31 - My Goodbye Girl

"Your task is to kill or be killed!" Another voice echoed around them.

Ron felt himself shaking uncontrollably. He stared across the clearing at his friend who still wasn't looking at him.

"WHAT!" Ron screamed angrily, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

No one answered and the frustration he felt only increased.

"BEGIN!"

Ron saw Chiron's head snap up to look at him, a chill passed through him as his friend looked back at him with not even the slightest indication of recognition. The next thing Ron saw was his friend charging toward him, sword in hand.

Ron jumped out of the way just as Chiron brought his sword downwards.

Ron stared in disbelief at his friend.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ron screamed hoping to knock some sense into his friend.

"You're not friends."

At the sound of Jessica's voice Ron swung round to glare at her.

"You planned this didn't you!" Ron seethed.

His attention was so focused on Jessica that he didn't notice Chiron charge towards him.

The next instant Ron felt himself lifted off the ground and flown through the air. He landed painfully in a heap on the other side of the clearing.

Ron shakily attempted to sit up but he was more than certain that several of his bones were broken. Ron took a sudden intake of air from the pain he felt throughout his body.

"You. Are. Enemies."

When he finally registered Jessica's voice he felt a sudden determination spread through his body. He couldn't explain it and at that point with his friend attacking he didn't really care how it was possible but the pain he had felt just seconds before seemed to have melted away.

Ron took one final look at Jessica's infuriatingly calm visage before standing up on his feet. He stood looking at his friend, the shock of seeing Chiron look at him so viciously, almost as though he had just discovered that Ron was responsible for killing his family, gradually gave way to confusion on Ron's part.

"You knew this was going to happen," Ron said more as a statement rather than a question.

But when Chiron continued to stare at him sword clenched in one of his hands, Ron stepped forward and stared him down.

"Why! Why did you pretend to be my friend!" Ron's furious voice echoed around the quiet forest causing the birds in the surrounding wood to fly off into the sky.

Ron quickly looked up and saw the birds fly off into the distance. Ron's eyes widened in surprise when he looked up and saw the image of Hermione smiling at him. Ron shook his head and looked up into the sky once more, but the birds had by that time disappeared and whatever image the flight of birds had formed Ron quickly dismissed as an indication of his increasing rage and fury.

"RON!"

Ron's focus instantly shifted to the battle in front of him, he was not so lucky this time and was unable to jump out the way in time. Ron screamed in agony when the cold hard steel of Chiron's sword was thrust into his left shoulder.

Ron fell back onto his back and gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming, his breathing became heavier as he lay staring up at Chiron. The thundering pain in his arm pulsated through his entire body and Ron felt himself shaking involuntarily when the blood gushed from the wound.

"You don't have to do this," Ron pleaded with his friend.

But as though in a trance, Chiron held the sword above his head. With one final disgusted look, Chiron brought the sword down.

"Damn it!" Jessica cursed under her breathe.

She saw that Ron had on instinct erected a barrier around himself, causing Chiron to step back from him uncertainly.

'I really don't want to do that but it looks like I have no choice,' Jessica thought to herself before taking a step forward.

"KILL HIM!" Jessica ordered Ron.

Ron grabbed his bleeding shoulder as he struggled to stand back up again. Ron looked over to where Jessica stood.

"GO TO HELL! I don't take orders from anyone!"

Ron groaned in pain and looked down at the damage in his shoulder. He was losing a lot of blood but he had no idea how to snap Chiron out of whatever trance he was in. Ron's eyes flicked between Jessica and Chiron.

'Could she possibly be brain-washing him?' Ron wondered to himself.

'If so I have a chance to snap him out of it.'

"No, you don't!" Jessica screamed at him from across the clearing, "He knows exactly what he is doing. Don't you?"

Jessica turned to look at Chiron and so did Ron.

Chiron was standing a few feet away from Ron, Ron saw the look of guilt on his friends face and knew that Jessica was telling the truth.

"But why?" Ron looked at Chiron in confusion, "Why!"

"This is how it's always been." A voice behind Ron spoke, "We eliminate the weak."

Ron didn't bother to locate the origin of the voice, instead he continued to look at Chiron.

"I won't fight you," Ron stated.

He looked around the circle of centaurs before resting on Jessica.

"I **won't** kill!"

With those words Ron turned around and walked away from Chiron.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked after she had stepped out into the corridor with Harry. 

The couple stood looking up and down the empty corridor.

"Where's Snape?" Harry questioned in concern.

The pair shared a look of panic before they raced down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"RON!" 

Ron froze in mid-step. His heart raced and he felt all the blood drain from his body.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as he slowly turned around.

'Please, no...this can't be happening….please…' Ron begged as he slowly opened his eyes.

His heart faltered when he saw Hermione being held by hair by none other than Jessica what was more infuriating was that Snape was standing beside Jessica a smile plastered on his face.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll--"

"You'll what?" Jessica taunted, "You'll kill me?"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at Jessica in disbelief.

"This isn't a game!" Ron screamed, "What the hell is the matter with you? You can't just play with people's emotions like some sick and twisted 'puppet-master'!"

A look of disdain crossed Jessica's face. She pulled on Hermione's hair causing the young witch to cry in pain.

"Ron!" Hermione cried her hands reaching out for him.

Jessica released Hermione before pushing her into the middle of the clearing.

Hermione stumbled and fell at Chiron's feet. Ron could see Hermione tremble in fear as she looked up at Chiron. A muffled cry of fear escaped her mouth before she looked over at Ron.

"Leave her out of this," Ron spoke trying to keep his cool, he glanced quickly to where Hermione lay and tried to project his thoughts into her mind. He had expected Hermione to jump up and run towards him when he told her to, but she simply stared up at Chiron in fear.

_'Hermione!'_ Ron tried to get her attention again but it was no use. Ron knew how scared she had been that time her and Harry had led Umbridge into the forest, in all likelihood she probably wasscared to death,and rightly so.

And it seemed as though the panic that either he or Hermione felt was blocking their connection. Having failed in his first plan he instantly switched gears and focused in on Chiron.

"She's innocent in this," Ron spoke calmly as he slowly edged his way towards them.

"If you want a fight, than fight me!"

Chiron looked down at Hermione indecisively. He turned and looked at Ron.

Ron saw an odd mixture of emotions playing across Chiron's face but he couldn't quite place what they were.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Jessica's voice cut through the silence and tension between them, "KILL!"

"NO!" Ron screamed jumping in front of Hermione and blocking the sword that Chiron aimed at Hermione.

Ron looked down at Hermione's horrified and now blood splattered face.

"Are…you…hurt?" Ron spoke in-between deep breathes.

He coughed suddenly causing blood to spill from his mouth and onto Hermione. She flinched but didn't move and continued to lie wedged in between him and the ground.

Ron tried to smile at her comfortingly just as he felt the sword embedded in his chest twist.

He saw the tears in Hermione's eyes and he lifted a shaking hand to wipe them away.

"Run," Ron cried in pain when he felt the sword being ripped from his chest causing more blood to spill from his body.

"RUN!" Ron screamed at Hermione as he stood from the ground.

"HERMIONE!" Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up from the ground, "RUN!"

Ron pushed Hermione away from him and turned to face Chiron.

"I won't let you hurt her," Ron said through clenched teeth.

He looked up at Chiron's face and saw the coldness beneath his eyes. Ron wondered why Chiron was looking behind him. Feeling as though his feet were as lead, he turned in horror to see that the Centaurs had stepped forward preventing Hermione from escaping.

"Please," Ron begged choking up, "She's innocent!"

No one answered his pleas. Ron helplessly looked from one face to another but they were all had the same impassive expressions on their faces.

Hermione he saw was shakily making her way back towards him and he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She gasped but when she turned and saw him looking at her she relaxed.

"Stay close" Ron whispered into her ear.

He saw her nod her head at him in understanding. Ron turned round to look at Chiron, who was still standing with his swards bared. Ron stepped forward while pushing Hermione safely between him and Chiron, retaining his grip on her arm he took another step forward.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Ron questioned as calmly as he could though his grip on Hermione tightened when Chiron looked at him.

When Chiron didn't answer Ron continued.

"It's not like I'm a centaur, you've all made that perfectly clear to me," Ron paused and searched the faces around him for some sign of hope but saw no reaction, "I don't want to kill anyone. I will never take another person's life, that thought is completely repulsive to me, and if because of that you find me to be weak – then I am weak."

Ron thought he saw a flicker of emotion on some faces but it was too quick for him to catch.

"I will never kill – because it's what they do. What the Death Eaters and You-know…" Ron looked back at Hermione, "It's what V – Voldermort does."

Ron saw Hermione smile proudly up at him and he smiled back before returning his attention to Chiron.

"So knowing all that," Ron swallowed nervously before finishing, "do you still want to fight and kill me?"

"It's not a choice for me," Chiron spoke finally after a considerable silence had passed.

"There's always a choice," Ron said in an encouraging voice.

"If I don't kill you, I will be outcast," Chiron looked at the centaurs around him as he spoke, "The fact that I'm even rationalising myself to you is making me appear weak."

An exasperated sigh caught their attention and they all turned to look at Jessica.

"If you are done with your little tête-à-tête there is the matter of you both completing your training. Ron, if you don't kill him, she," she pointed at Hermione as she spoke, "and everyone you care about will die because you will not possess the power to destroy the ultimate evil, Voldermort."

"So basically, it doesn't matter how many innocents die as long as we kill Voldermort in the end?" Ron questioned incredulously.

Jessica shook her head at him in disbelief.

"You really are naïve, what do you think we have been doing all this time, huh? Playing with bludgers and swords for the fun of it? Or training with centaurs because they enjoy our company?"

Ron stared wide–eyed at Jessica.

'Did she just say that?' Ron quickly glanced around him and noticed that a few centaurs were now glaring at Jessica.

"You're far too important to stumble over this," she waved at Chiron, "yes he was your friend but friends can become enemies in a heartbeat. What do you think happened with Scabbers and Harry's parents?"

"How do you -" Ron trailed off.

"My job has been to train you, which means that I have to know everything about you and your friends."

When Ron didn't respond Jessica turned to look at Chiron.

"What are you waiting for! MOVE!" Jessica waved her hands towards where Ron stood and Ron saw Chiron moving with incredible speed towards Ron.

The shock that had momentarily flashed across Chiron's face informed Ron that Jessica had used her powers to make Chiron to charge at Hermione and him.

Ron pushed Hermione to the ground before quickly erecting a barrier around her. He quickly noted that she was safe for the moment before directing Chiron's attention to the other side of the clearing.

Ron ducked to the right when Chiron swung at him before quickly grabbing the sword from Chiron's hand. He had caught the centaur unsuspectingly and the anger on Chiron's face was clear.

Ron held the sword in his hand and saw the panic in Chiron's face. Ron looked at his friend evenly in the eyr before throwing the sword.

It flew through the air barely missing Chiron's ear before embedding itself in a tree. Ron tried to steady his breathing despite the anger and betrayal that he felt. He quickly stepped away from Chiron and ran towards Hermione just as the shield he had erected melted away. He hadn't had time to erect a more permanent one but the one he had erected had done its job.

He helped Hermione up from the ground but stopped when he noticed movement to his side. To his horror a centaur had thrown a sword toward Chiron and the centaur easily caught it in his hands before turning to face Ron again.

Ron took a deep breathe and glanced back at Hermione before composing himself and walking back towards Chiron.

Ron stepped in front of Chiron and waited for the centaur to charge. The instant he did, Ron pulled his wand out and aimed at the sword.

"Incendio!"

Chiron gave a cry of pain before dropping the now burning hot sword. It fell to the ground in flames which Ron quickly extinguished.

Ron was about to step away when another Centaur from the circle threw there sword at Chiron. It landed at Chiron's feet. The centaur stared at it for a moment before picking it up.

'This is hopeless, they'll just keep handing him weapons,' Ron looked over at Hermione who was still a safe distance away from them, 'If I can't take his weapon from him, then how do I avoid fighting him?'

Ron's glanced at Hermione once more before preparing himself to defend himself from Chiron. He gripped his wand tightly it was his only weapon against the centaurs physical attacks.

Chiron was now walking towards Ron determination etched on his face. Ron's head filled with spells and incantations but it was all a blur. Just as Chiron bore down on him Ron cast the only spell that he could think of.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The sword was lifted from Chiron's hand and Ron motioned for it to join its friend in the trees. Ron knew that this was not a solution but it at least allowed him some more time to think.

* * *

"How could we be so stupid?" Harry screamed angrily as he and Ginny ran down the corridor, "Snape! Bloody two–faced …" 

"Harry!" Ginny screamed from beside him, "You. Are. Not. Helping!"

"I just hope we're not too late!" Harry agonised as they turned the corner and headed up a flight of stairs.

* * *

Ron watched as once again another sword was thrown to Chiron. Chiron lifted his other hand and another sword was thrown to him. What happened next surprised everyone. 

Chiron charged forward but in the process he had thrown one of the swords to Ron.

Ron hastily threw his wand at Hermione.

"Get out of here now!" Ron ordered just before catching the sword.

Ron caught it just in time to block Chiron's sword as it came down towards him.

Chiron rapidly swung at Ron and Ron had to match his friends speed in order to block each attack.

Hermione's cry of pain took his thoughts from Chiron which was a mistake and the next instant Chiron had cut Ron across the chest before easily pushing him to the ground.

Ron looked over to where Hermione was being cornered by centaurs and he quickly tried to stand but was pushed back again.

Ron screamed when Chiron's hoof stomped on his already injured shoulder.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in concern rushing toward him.

"STOP!" Ron screamed at her, "RUN! Just get out of here! NOW!"

Hermione looked at him for the longest time, at least it had felt that way to Ron, before turning and running.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione screamed at the Centaurs as she ran.

The spell worked perfectly and Ron felt relief was over him as she ran forward before casting another spell on the other centaurs.

Ron felt the weight of Chiron's legs leave his chest. Ron instantly grabbed one of them and looked up at Chiron who had turned towards Hermione.

"Please don't, I'm begging you," Ron pleaded lifting himself up.

Chiron kicked Ron in the stomach which sent him flying across the clearing. He hit a tree painfully before falling to the ground.

He lifted himself up despite the pain to see Chiron walking towards Hermione.

"Stop!" Ron screamed charging forward.

Chiron turned and swerved to avoid Ron's sword. Chiron charged towards Ron and Ron checked to make sure Hermione was still okay. She was and he instantly relaxed but he quickly returned his attention to Chiron.

The Centaur charged towards him and Ron prepared himself as the sword was lifted above Chiron's head.

Just as Chiron reached Ron he swerved to Ron's right before continuing past Ron.

Ron turned round to see Chiron throw the sword.

Ron's eyes widened in shock and he spun around just in time to see the sword pierce through Hermione's back as she was running away.

The forest was unnervingly quiet the only sound Ron heard was the sound of his pulsing blood. It was as though time had slowed and Ron watched on in devastating horror as the sword penetrated Hermione's body and the blood splatter across the ground and onto the faces of the centaurs.

Ron legs felt unbelievably heavy as he ran towards Hermione just as she fell onto the ground, the blood from her body creating a red pool on the ground around her.

Ron collapsed onto the ground beside Hermione.

He carefully turned her around. She looked up at him as she struggled to breathe.

"Hermione," Ron sobbed as he held her limp body in his arms, "NO! It's not supposed to be you! Not you!"

He looked down at her blood soaked clothes and sobbed when he saw the extent of the damage. One side of her body lay limp and lifeless as the sword and caused a gaping wound through her, rendering her body functions useless.

Hermione gasped for air as she continued to look at Ron. She lifted the hand that she could still control and gently caressed Ron's face.

"I've…I've loved you all my life…" Ron sobbed holding Hermione close.

Hermione smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I love…" she took a few pained breathes before the words left her mouth, "…love you…."

Hermione's hand fell to the ground and the life left her beautiful brown eyes.

Ron shook his head not believing what was happening.

"NO!"

"NO! Hermione – please!"

"Please – love – no," Ron sobbed hugging her body closer to his. Ron rocked back and forth, "Please! Don't…"

Ron felt the tears fall as he screamed in agony.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny called after her boyfried as she struggled to keep up with him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw something from the window. 

"What is that!"

Harry stopped and turned around just in time so see a beam of blue light shoot up into the sky.

An image of Ron surrounded by blue flames flashed before Harry's eyes.

The next instant Harry was tearing down the corridor running, not towards Dumbledore's office but toward the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny screamed from behind him.

Harry didn't even bother to turn around when he answered her.

"EROS!"

* * *

Jessica collapsed onto the ground and shielded her eyes from the blinding light. 

She knew she didn't have much time left, it was now or never. Turning to look at Chiron she saw the young centaur covering away from the light emanating from where Ron had been moments before.

"Now!" she screamed at Chiron, "Attack him now!"

"Silence!"

Jessica felt herself being thrown backwards onto the ground, she looked around her and realised that it wasn't just her but all the centaurs had been thrown backwards.

"Stupid mortal."

Jessica looked up and hers widened in shocked horror when she saw the winged man surrounded in blue flames.

Chiron slowly picked himself up but flinched in pain when he saw that his legs were bleeding, from what he wasn't sure but he couldn't move.

"You killed her!"

Chiron looked up to see Ron standing in front of him surrounded in blue flames. He recoiled from the heat and pulled his crippled body along the ground and away from Ron.

"I could torture you."

Chiron looked up suddenly when he noticed something off about Ron's voice. He began to panic when he noticed the outstretched wings and the incredible rage and anger pulsating in the air.

"E-Eros?" Chiron asked uncertainly.

A smile appeared on Ron's face.

"I could make your death slow and excruciatingly painful," Ron spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"But – I am merciful, and," Ron waved his hands and his swords instantly appeared in them.

"And your death will be quick," Ron took a step forward before hesitating, "No – I  
think…" He stopped as though he were having an internal conversation.

"Yes," he stated as though making up his mind, "I think I shall allow him to do it – he wants to," Ron smiled cruelly at Chiron, "He wants to kill the thing that destroyed his love, destroyed his life."

Chiron stared in disbelief when the blue flames disappeared, once the air cleared Chiron saw Ron standing above him, he knew it was him because he no longer had the angelic wings that Eros had.

"Ron?" Chiron questioned in an almost inaudible voice.

"Get up!"

Chiron felt himself lifted onto his feet by an unknown force.

"Fight me!"

Chiron backed away from the person in front of him. He felt the sudden force of anguish, guilt, hatred, anger and betrayal suffocating him and he knew that they were all radiating from Ron.

And at that moment, as Chiron stood looking at the tear stained and bloodied face of his friend he realised the mistake he had made and that he would not leave this place alive.

"This time," Ron expertly swung the swords in his hands before continuing, "This time, I **will** kill you!"

* * *

"Ginny," Harry turned round just at the border of the forest, "It could be dangerous…" 

"Exactly, so you'll need back-up," Ginny said determinedly.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and though he didn't like it he led the way into the forest.

They had only stepped inside the forest when someone had pulled them back out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry and Ginny turned round to see Snape glaring down at them.

* * *

Ron easily blocked Chiron's attacks and swung at the centaur before making a final blow. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Ron spoke.

"Like I said – it was quick."

Ron pulled the sword from Chiron's body and he watched unblinkingly, despite the blood that splattered on to his face, as Chiron's lifeless body collapsed onto the ground.

Ron dropped the bloodied sword and walked away from Chiron's body. He briefly glanced in Jessica's direction before walking over to Hermione.

Ron knelt down beside Hermione. He carefully lifted her body into his arm and stood from the ground.

Without looking back he turned and walked out of the clearing and made his way out of the forest.

Jessica looked down at the lifeless form of the dead centaur. She looked up and watched as Ron disappeared amongst the trees.

Had Ron looked back he would have seen the smile form on Jessica's face.

Ron let the tears fall down his face as he carried Hermione through the forest. It was painfully quiet except for the crunching of forest debris at his feet. He struggled under her weight and he felt his injuries taking their toll on his body. He had survived from pure adrenaline, but now he felt as though he had not even enough energy to walk and what's more - Ron looked down at Hermione's face.

He had nothing left. Nothing to fight for.

Ron continued weakly towards the school. He wanted nothing more than to leave this hell.

Ron suddenly felt himself falling forward, he had tripped on a tree log and lay face down in the ground.

He realised quickly that he was no longer holding Hermione.

Tiredly lifting his head he saw her near him. He lifted a shaking hand and reached out towards her but he couldn't reach her.

"Her – my – own – nee…"

The blood spilled freely from his mouth and wounds but he didn't even notice. He simply looked at the beautiful face of the woman he loved.

He suddenly felt the borders of light leaving his vision and his eyes slowly closed.

His hand dropped to the ground lifeless.

* * *

A/N 

**imhync**: All I can say is - Sorry!

**Quatto**: Thanks, glad you are enjoying the story!

**EmmaandDanielFan:** OMG I love you!

**Naomi:** Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate any comments from readers.


	32. Love Is

Chapter 32 – Love Is…

"So this is where you're all hiding."

All three students turned and stared at him in surprise.

"Professor! What are you…"

"Not now Potter, I need to talk to Miss Granger alone for a moment," Snape turned to look at Hermione, "Could I have a word with you outside?"

Hermione looked obviously taken aback but stood from her seat and followed him outside.

Once they were alone in the corridor Snape turned to look at Hermione seriously. He scrutinized her for a moment before handing her a rectangular wooden box.

Hermione looked up at him quizzically.

"Potions, ingredients and potion brewing guides."

Hermione looked down at the box then up at him again.

"It's not my idea to give you these, but I've been informed that you will need them and that," Snape paused and turned away from Hermione, "I've been informed that I will not be – 'available' when the time comes to provide my services."

He had finished his speech through gritted teeth and was prepared to leave when Hermione stopped him.

"Sorry Professor, but may I ask whom it was that informed you of this?"

A long silenced elapsed before Snape answered.

"Meli – Jessica, Professor Jessica Lavina informed me."

With those final words he began to walk away.

Hermione held the box in her hands, she looked at the door that led to room of requirement then back to where Snape was walking away. Steeling herself she gripped the box tightly before hurrying down the hall after the potions master.

"Professor!"

Hermione saw Snape turn back to look at her and she quickly caught up with him.

"I wonder," She paused to find the right words, "I wonder if I may speak with you about your relationship with Jessica?"

Snape looked torn for a moment before composing himself.

"That's not really any of your concern is it Miss Granger," he replied coldly, swiftly turning and walking away.

But Hermione, never one to give up easily followed him down the corridor.

"It's just I think we are similar, in that both of us love a true seer."

Snape stopped suddenly and Hermione had to be careful not to walk into him. She tried to get a look at his face but he turned away from her.

"What happened between you two?" Hermione questioned cautiously not sure how Snape was going to react.

Snape took a deep breath before continuing down the hall.

"We'll talk in my office," he said waving to her to follow him.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Professor McGonagall questioned from her seat as she watched Albus Dumbledore pace his office. 

"I," Dumbledore paused in his pacing and sighed before turning to look at Minerva, "I think perhaps it is time to bring Mr. Weasley out the forbidden forest – I don't think he's mind will recover from whatever Jessica is planning to put him through."

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked somewhat hopefully. She never liked the idea of a student going into the forest without proper supervision. Her mind then wandered to her thoughts on Jessica.

"What on earth could have happened to Jessica to make her so…"

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and looked up at Minerva.

"I honestly don't know – all I do know is that it must have been something so unbelievably horrible that made a sweet and caring child turn into the cynical person that we know as Jessica Lavina today."

"Severus…?" Minerva questioned softly.

Again Dumbledore sighed.

"Poor boy, perhaps I was too hard on them – perhaps if I had not urged Jessica to end things with him…things would be different," Albus finished remorsefully holding his head in his hands.

"We cannot blame ourselves for thing we have done in the past," Minerva comforted standing from her seat and moving over to Dumbledore, "We must concentrate on the future – the children, Albus."

"Yes you are right, as you often are Minerva" Dumbledore said as he shared a weak smile with his colleague.

* * *

"As much as I loathe admitting it," Snape began taking his seat behind his desk and motioning for Hermione to take a seat as well, "I understood why she left me." 

"Did you really love her? Or was it just…" Hermione bit her tongue before the last words could leave her mouth.

Snape looked up from his desk and laughed mirthlessly.

"Lust?" he finished for her, "No, I did – I do love her."

A quiet pause followed his words and Hermione struggled for a moment before she spoke.

"Why did she leave? Surely Dumbledore didn't insist on it?"

"No," Snape replied through gritted teeth, "She left on her own. She left because she understood what she was – a true seer – she understood what it meant," Snape stopped and looked up at Hermione in what looked like a mixture of regret and guilt.

"What? What did it mean?" Hermione asked fearfully gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting in.

"Loneliness. To be a true seer means being alone."

Hermione looked down at the carpet.

"But it doesn't have to – I've figured out a way to -"

"To what?" Snape interrupted, "You'll never understand him, and you'll never understand the life that they have to live. They understand better than anyone that life is filled with pain and unspeakable horrors – but that same pain makes us the kind of people we are. It's a very thin line they have to walk between revealing the future and letting things happen naturally."

"I understand him, I know him," Hermione looked up confidently, "He would never leave me."

"But if he did – what would you do? Search for him or let him be?" Snape questioned analyzing Hermione's reaction to his words.

"I would search for him, I would never leave him alone," Hermione answered, "And you? What did you do?"

Again Snape laughed mirthlessly before replying.

"I searched – I searched for a whole year before I realized it," Snape stood from his seat and turned his back to Hermione, "I realized that she didn't want to be found. So many times I was so sure that I had seen her but the next moment she was gone...it was like she was…"

"An illusion?" Hermione offered.

"Maybe" Snape replied after a pause.

Hermione's mind returned to what Ron had told her.

'_Just an illusion.'_

"Ron," Hermione spoke softly reaching for the necklace he had given her.

"_Hermione! Hermione RUN!"_

Hermione breath caught in her throat and she jumped up from her seat when Ron's words echoed in her head.

"_RUN!"_

"_HERMIONE!"_

Hermione collapsed onto the floor when the unbearable pain tore through her chest. She screamed when she felt an electric charge burst in her ear drums.

"_Get out of here now!" _

Ron's voice once again boomed through her head sending shock waves through her body.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione heard Snape's concerned voice in the distance but it was drowned out by Ron's screams.

"_RUN! Just get out of here! NOW!"_

Hermione felt her eyes well with tears, not from the physical pain that she was feeling but an unknown emotional suffering she felt within her soul.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as she writhed in pain on the floor, "RON!"

"Miss Granger! What is it?" Snape grabbed her shoulders and shook her but Hermione's eyes became glazed over as Ron's emotions overtook her own.

"_NO! Hermione – please. Please – love no…Please! Don't…"_

Hermione sobbed as Ron's anguished cries filled her head.

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Hermione screamed just as a piercing cold surrounded her body.

"EPITITHEMI!" Hermione heard herself screaming in anger, "EPITITHEMI!"

Hermione felt the coldness spread through her body as though turning her blood to ice. With her teeth chattering in pain she struggled against the unbearable pain she felt – as though something were clawing its way out from inside her chest.

"NO!" Hermione screamed when an image of Ron flashed through her mind, "NO! Ron! I have to save – RON!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she saw a very bewildered and horror-struck Snape looking back at her.

She slowly stood up and noticed that he instantly backed away from her.

"We – have – to…" Hermione pulled herself up straight with the aid of the chair beside her before she finished, "Save – Ron."

"What's happened?!"

"I don't know," Hermione said quickly, "I just know he's hurt."

Snape looked at Hermione for a moment before nodding his head.

"Right, you'll have to lead the way – you can sense his presence can't you?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head in reply before racing out the door.

* * *

Harry ran as quickly as his legs could carry him down the winding stairs and out through the entrance hall, crashing into students and pushing several others aside. But he didn't care, all he cared about was his best friend, he willed his legs to run faster and he could hear Ginny right behind him. 

They burst out of the school doors and raced down towards the forest.

"Ginny," Harry turned round just at the border of the forest, "It could be dangerous…"

"Exactly, so you'll need back-up," Ginny said in determination.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and though he didn't like it he led the way into the forest

They had only just stepped inside the forest when someone pulled them back out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry and Ginny turned round to see Snape glaring down at them.

"Snape! You -" but the words died on Harry's lips.

There standing behind Snape was Hermione, staring at them in bewilderment.

"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned them in what sounded almost like annoyance.

Ginny and Harry turned to look at each other.

"We should be asking you that," Ginny responded.

"Enough of this, we don't have time," Snape interrupted, "We have to save Ron."

Harry eyes widened at what he just heard.

"You two go and find Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster," Snape ordered pushing them towards the school, "And be discreet about it!"

Harry and Ginny simply stood staring back at him.

"Go!"

It had been Hermione's voice that had spoken.

"Guys, hurry. Just trust me," She begged before turning and rushing after Snape as he disappeared amongst the trees.

Ginny turned to look at Harry.

"Did that just happen?"

Hermione heard Harry's words behind her but she ignored them and quickened her pace. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

'_Ron, please be okay!'

* * *

_

"Dad! Daddy!"

Ron groaned and rolled over to his side. His head was aching, along with every other part of his body – and it didn't help that Ginny was screaming her lungs out right next to him.

"Honestly," a familiar voice huffed, "here, try this."

Ron heart stopped.

It wasn't possible was it?

Ron instantly sat up, only to be knocked back again by a smack in the face with a very fluffy pillow.

Ron pulled the pillow off his face to the sound of laughter around him.

Ron's eyes widened when he saw who was standing at the foot of his bed in a silk bathroom.

"Her – Hermione!"

He gaped at her until a pair of small hands grabbed at his hair.

"Oww!"

"Don't do that darling," Hermione cooed, sitting down on the bed beside the young girl.

Ron quickly realized that it hadn't been Ginny but the girl in his lap that had spoken.

"Daddy, are you awake now?" the girl questioned him seriously giving him a skeptical look, which reminded him of the first time he saw Hermione on the Hogwarts Express.

"Uh -"

Hermione smiled at him as she began to brush the red frizzy hair of the girl in his lap. She rolled her eyes at him before mouthing the words 'Happy birthday' to him.

"Happy birthday?" Ron repeated aloud.

His question received a squeal of delight from the young girl who instantly jumped up and hugged him.

"Will, said you'd forgotten but I knew-"

But what the young girl hugging him knew Ron never found out since an angry voice interrupted them

"Bollocks."

Ron turned from the girl in his lap to the boy standing in the doorway, who looked no older than twelve.

"I said no such thing!" the young boy said before stomping into the room and pointing an accusatory finger at the young girl, "You're a little liar!"

"William-Arthur Weasley!"

Ron's head snapped back to look at Hermione.

"How many times must I tell you to watch your language," Hermione scolded standing up before plucking the girl from Ron's lap and carrying her from the room.

"She started it!" the boy whined following Hermione out of the room.

Ron stared open mouthed as the group disappeared.

"What the -"

"Nice little family, aren't they?"

Ron turned from the door to look at the person who had just spoken.

Ron jumped out of the bed and held back a horrified scream.

There lying on the bed was the bloodied and dead body of Chiron. The centaur looked up at him with lifeless eyes, Chiron's neck was twisted at an odd angle and blood and bone were clearly visible. Ron jumped back again when the next moment Chiron's mouth moved.

"What gives you the right to be happy? Murderer!"

Ron stepped back but kept his eyes on the Chiron, whose blood was now soaking into the clean white sheets of the bed.

"What makes you think you deserve happiness? I'll never experience these things," the dead body of Chiron spoke once more.

"Ron?"

Ron turned to his left where Hermione had just entered.

"Come on slow-poke, your little princess is waiting," she quickly pecked him on the cheek before pulling him out of the room.

Ron glanced back at the bed but the dead body was gone and the blood had vanished from the white sheets.

* * *

"Mopsus!" 

The older centaur immediately turned and rushed towards the others.

"You've found him?" Mopsus asked kneeling down next to the blood covered body of Ronald Weasley.

"What should we do?"

"Return him to Hogwarts…" Mopsus paused and looked up at the others, "And the girl?"

"She's gone."

"What was she thinking?" Mopsus said through gritted teeth.

"And to think we played right into her little conniving hands!"

"Calm down," an elderly centaur chided, "It'll be alright as long as we keep our promise."

They're eyes all turned to the unconscious body in front of them.

"He has no idea?"

"No," the elderly centaur responded, "And that's the way it should be. When the time is right we will reveal ourselves."

"How are you feeling?" Mopsus stood from the ground as he spoke.

"I'm fine. After all -"

"It was just an illusion," Chiron looked back at Mopsus and smiled.

* * *

"Where is he?" Snape questioned Hermione. 

Hermione stopped and spun around for a moment before her senses pulled her forward.

"Water, I hear water!" she said in relief when she heard the distant rush of water, "He must be there!"

Snape and Hermione haphazardly ran through the forest till they reached a clearing. And sure enough a large cascading waterfall was near them.

Hermione screamed in horror when she saw the sight before her. Ron was lying bloodied and bruised beside the riverbank. She instantly ran toward where he lay and collapsed onto the ground beside him.

"Ron! What did she do to you?!" Hermione sobbed reaching for his hands.

"The potions!" Snape ordered.

Hermione instantly grabbed the box from her robes and handed them to Snape. She watched anxiously as he quickly mixed a few vials together before forcing the fizzing liquids down Ron's throat.

"We have to get him back to Hogwarts immediately!" Snape said to Hermione before levitating Ron's unconscious body and leaving the clearing, Hermione on his heels.

* * *

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts? I'm turning six today!" the young girl said proudly. 

The boy who Hermione had called William scoffed at his sister.

"You have to be at least eleven to attend Hogwarts. So that means you're far too young and immature to attend."

"Am not!" the younger girl screamed back, "I'm more mature than you'll ever be."

"Ha!"

"Honestly you two!" Hermione chided once she and Ron had reached the breakfast table, "I leave you for two minutes and you're at each others throats."

Ron watched the family eating at the table for a moment before taking a seat. His head was aching and he was completely clueless as to what was happening. Was this a dream? Or is this really happening?

'_It couldn't be real, could it?'_ Ron wondered taking in the happily chatting family in front of him. He looked across the table and Hermione smiled back at him, _'But I saw Chiron's dead body in the bed – was that just my imagination?'_

"Dad, do you reckon we can visit Uncle Harry today?" William nudged Ron on the arm before taking a bite of his toast.

"Uncle Harry….said he'd show…me the new broom…he made," William explained through mouthfuls of toast and eggs.

"Mom, tell Will to eat properly," the little girl who Ron still didn't know the name of whined to Hermione just as the doorbell rang.

"William, please, would you stop talking with your mouth full," Hermione ordered before standing up from the table to answer the doorbell.

"Ron, Ron!" Hermione's voice called in the distance.

* * *

"Ron," Hermione caressed Ron's hand in hers, "I'm sorry, if only we were a little bit quicker." 

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned from Ron's sleeping form to the figures of Harry and Ginny approaching her.

"How is he?" Ginny asked the horror evident on her face when she took in Ron's appearance.

"They don't know if he'll…" Hermione choked up and laid her head down on the bed, "If only I reacted quicker."

Hermione clenched her fists and pounded them on the bed.

"It's not your fault," Harry finally spoke up, "It's mine – I knew something was wrong the instant you left with Snape."

"Snape didn't do anything to me," Hermione said as she wiped the tears from her face though more appeared in their place, "he was the one who helped me save Ron."

Harry avoided Hermione's gaze and instead looked at Ron.

"Has he said or done anything?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered almost inaudibly.

"It'll be okay," Ginny hugged Hermione for a moment before she too began to cry.

"Jessica?" Hermione asked suddenly when Ginny had stopped crying.

"Dumbeldore's looking for her," Harry replied taking a seat on the bed.

"If I ever see her again -" Hermione gritted her teeth together as she looked at the bruised and disfigured face of her boyfriend, "I will probably end up in Azkaban when I'm done with her."

* * *

Jessica slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. 

"No more voices," she spoke softly to herself, "It's over."

She sighed in resignation before sliding the door to her room open. She froze when she saw the person sitting on her bed.

He remained seated and simply continued staring at his hands.

"Have a nice day?" He spoke in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"Severus I -"

The next moment he had stood up and grabbed her by the throat, he pushed against the wall and stared menacingly down into her eyes.

"Go near any of them again, and I – will – kill – you!"

With those words he released her and swept from the room.

Jessica collapsed onto the floor. She coughed and drew in deep breaths. She turned her eyes to where Snape had just left.

"Sensei!" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Ron! Hello?!" 

Ron blinked and looked up at the person waving their hands in front of his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, mate who'd you expect?" Harry laughed before turning to look at Hermione, "What's wrong with your husband today 'Mione?"

"You know how he is in the mornings," Hermione laughed before walking over and kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Did you bring it!" William asked eagerly pulling at Harry's sleeves.

"Hold on there, we'll get to that eventually but if you don't mind I might join you all for breakfast."

Harry ruffled William's hair before taking a seat in an all too familiar manner which suggested to Ron that this wasn't the first time Harry had stopped by for breakfast.

Just as everyone began eating again Ron found the nerve to finally speak.

"Where's Ginny?"

Ron knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say because a few knives and forks dropped noisily to the table and the kids were gaping at him.

"Ron!" Hermione said in a threatening voice, "Sorry Harry, I don't know what's wrong with him this morning."

She turned to glare at him menacingly.

"It's alright," Harry coughed, picking up his fork again, "She's fine, s-still married to Dean Thomas."

"WHAT?!" Ron burst out before he could stop himself, "You just let her run off with that – that…"

"RON! Would you please shut your trap!" Hermione yelled at him standing from her seat and pulling him out of the room.

Once they had returned safely to the bedroom Hermione slapped him across the head.

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione chided putting her hands on her hips.

"I – uh…"

"You know how heartbroken Harry was – and still is that Ginny ran off with Dean Thomas."

"I thought she would've married Harry," Ron said in disbelief.

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing forget I said anything," Ron shook his head before taking a seat on the bed.

"Ron, you have been acting very odd this morning, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked in concern taking a seat beside him before feeling his forehead with her hand.

Ron took her hand from his head and held it in his own.

"Just tell me, what happened between Harry and Ginny."

"But - " Hermione began but Ron stopped her.

"Just humor me."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, "Well if I had to pinpoint it I'd say it all started right after…."

* * *

"Harry have you been avoiding me?" Ginny asked the instant she cornered him outside the hospital wing. 

"No," Harry sighed before walking off.

Harry walked down the stairs and away from Ginny's piercing gaze.

'_It's all my fault,'_ Harry screamed internally, _'If only I'd done something sooner. Why does everyone I care about end up hurt – or dead?'

* * *

_

"Sorry, 'bout before," Ron said as he stepped outside with Harry.

"Forget it," Harry mumbled.

"Do you miss her?" Ron asked unable to help himself. He watched as Harry opened the box that held a new broomstick. 

Harry stood from the ground and handed the broomstick to Ron.

"Every day," Harry answered before calling William over.

William stopped pushing his sister on the swing and ran towards them.

Suddenly everything around him froze and silence surrounded Ron. He felt the air thicken and everything became cold.

"Is that how you treat your friends?"

Ron spun around to see the figure of Chiron slowly approaching him.

"Is that how you treat one of your oldest friends? Torturing him with questions about the person he loves?"

"I wasn't…" Ron stammered taking a step back.

"You're selfish!" Chiron screamed at him, "Sooner or later you're going to kill everyone you love."

Chiron stopped and turned back towards the house where Hermione was standing beside the door frozen in time.

"Sooner or later you'll kill her too," Chiron laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Ron screamed, "I would never…"

"But you killed me! You're a MURDERER!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Harry placed Ron on the bed.

"I don't know we were just talking and the next minute he collapsed onto the ground.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered softly brushing some hair from his eyes.

"Perhaps you could give us a moment Harry."

"Sure thing," Harry nodded sheparding the kids out of the room.

"Harry," Hermione looked back at Harry before continuing, "About what Ron said…"

"Forget it," Harry said quickly before closing the door.

Hermione turned back to look at her husband.

Ron groaned before opening his eyes.

"Mione?" he managed to mumble while rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm here, Ron. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," he groaned opening his eyes to look at her.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned in concern.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron answered after a pause.

"Ron?" Hermione placed a hand on his chest.

Ron instantly sat up when he felt a cold shock run through his body.

"Ron?"

Ron's eyes widened in horror when he saw Hermione's hand covered in blood.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked him as blood began to spew from her lips.

Ron screamed and pushed her away from him but the blood was already all over him. He could smell its sickly scent and feel it seeping through every part of him.

"Ron?"

Ron pushed away from Hermione as she tried to reach for him. He fell from the bed and moved away from her.

It was no use, there was no escape and Hermione was walking towards him her arms outreached.

"Ron, its okay love."

Ron screamed in horror when she finally reached him and hugged him. The next instant she collapsed onto the floor. Blood was everywhere it was seeping through the walls and dripping from the ceiling.

"See."

Ron looked up from Hermione's dead body to see Chiron standing in front of him.

"You killed her! Just like you killed her in the forest!"

"W-what?" Ron screamed, "You – you were the one who…"

"Was I?" Chiron questioned smiling at Ron, "How much do you really remember?"

As Chiron's words echoed around him images began to cloud his vision. He saw himself standing above a body, his sword embedded in their chest. He shook his head in disbelief when he saw the person beneath his feet.

Hermione was staring up at him in horror.

"Ron!" she pleaded reaching out toward him.

"NO!" Ron screamed, "NO – it was you! You killed her!"

Ron's breathing became rabid as he screamed and pounded at the walls. Blood continued to ooze from the walls and splattered onto his face and body.

The sound of Chiron laughing was the last thing he remembered before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Ron heard voices around him but he stubbornly ignored them. He didn't want to return to reality. He didn't want to return to the world where she wasn't. Tears fell from his eyes as he realized that everything that he had wanted in life, everything he had dreamed for his future involved Hermione. And now that she was gone, what happens to him? 

Ron felt someone wipe the tears away form his face.

"Ron. Please wake up," someone whispered beside him in a tearful voice.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up from the bed.

"Ron! You're awake!"

Ron stared at the person in front of him, he stared at her for the longest time before – he screamed and jumped off the bed.

He grabbed the chair beside the bed and used it as a shield between him and the person.

"You're not real! You're dead!"

"Ron."

Ron ignored the person and moved as far away as possible to the person, only stopping when he felt the hard cold wall behind him.

"What is going on here?" a voice questioned from the doorway.

Ron didn't take his eyes of the person in front of him but heard other people enter the room.

"Ron! You're awake!" Ginny's voice spoke.

"We were so worried mate," Harry's voice joined the others that were speaking.

"Um," Harry spoke once more, "What are you doing?"

Ron turned to look at his friend.

"S-she's not Hermione," He answered waving the chair in her direction.

"Of course she is. Now how about you give me that chair before you hurt yourself," Madame Pomfrey said in a soothing voice.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." Ron seethed moving away from the group and waving the chair around him erratically.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Hermione!" Ron screamed, "She's dead! I held her – i-in my arms…"

Ron dropped the chair to the ground and slowly slid down to floor in despair. He held his head in his hands as he sobbed.

"She died in my arms."

Ron looked down at his hands.

"I kill-killed her! I can still smell the blood."

"Ron," Harry spoke slowly kneeling beside him, "It's alright…"

"HOW IS THIS ALRIGHT!" Ron screamed at his friend, "She died! I couldn't even protect her – she died…"

Harry face hardened as he looked at his completely broken friend. He turned and looked at Hermione, he motioned her forward and she tentatively moved toward them. She knelled down beside him.

"Ron."

Ron started at the sound of her voice and he moved away from her in horror.

"It really is me," Hermione began slowly, "I'm alright, I'm fine."

She lifted a hand and gently caressed his face.

'_It's me, love.'_

Ron's eyes widened when he heard Hermione voice echo inside his head.

"Hermione?" Ron spoke slowly, uncertainly.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment?" Hermione turned to ask the others only to realize that the group had already done so.

Hermione returned her gaze to Ron. She undid the buttons to her blouse and pointed to the infinity symbol glowing red on her chest.

Ron stared at it before slowly looking up at her.

"Hermione…" he said, just before going unconscious.

* * *

"Damn-it!" Harry screamed slamming his fists on a nearby desk. 

"That evil, manipulative – argh!" Ginny screamed pulling at her hair as she paced just outside Ron's hospital door.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Harry questioned looking over at Snape who was standing with his arms folded and a grim look on his face.

Ginny stopped in her pacing to look at Snape. Snape shook his head at them.

"He didn't say much," Snape slowly closed his eyes, "I think he blames himself."

"It's not his bloody fault, it's that – that despicable woman!" Ginny screamed before collapsing in a chair beside Harry.

Silence fell on the group and they each looked drearily at the door that led to Ron's private hospital room.

"I wouldn't want to be her right now," Harry said finally, "She's going to have all of us and Ron and Hermione to deal with…"

Harry stopped speaking when he saw Hermione come out of the door.

They all stood as she walked towards them.

"He's asleep –"

"How about you?" Ginny asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me, its Ron who-" Hermione held her head in hands before continuing, "To go through that? He looked so broken, both mentally and physically."

"I don't know what to do…" Hermione trailed off when she looked up and saw who had just walked in.

"YOU!" Hermione screamed taking out her wand and pointing it at Jessica.

"Get the bloody hell away from him! You even think of talking or seeing him – I swear I will kill you myself!" Hermione seethed.

"I-"

SLAP

The group stared in shock as Snape glared down at Jessica.

"How dare you show your face here! Get out!" he ordered pulling her towards the door before throwing her out of the hospital.

He slammed the doors in her face before turning and walking back towards them.

Harry shared a furtive look with the others as they watched Snape walk to the window on the opposite side of the room.

"What happens now?" Ginny questioned the others quietly.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall beside him.

"We pick up the pieces."

* * *

Harry stood leaning against the wall watching Hermione talking to Ron. He analysed Ron's face carefully. It was like he wasn't really there. Ron simply sat staring straight ahead of him, his eyes glazed over. Harry took a deep breath. 

'_I doubt he can even hear what Hermione is telling him.'_

"And that's pretty much it – after you cast the spell your dreams or thoughts are captured in this little crystal bulb and then we can decipher the meaning," Hermione finished.

Harry stood from the wall and was just about to walk from the room when Ron's voice stopped him.

"She needs you Harry, don't abandon her – you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Harry turned to look at his friend but Ron was now staring out the window.

Harry took a deep breath and walked from the room.

He couldn't stay there a moment longer. He had to talk to someone – he had to talk to Jessica.

'_What the hell did she do to him?'_

Just as he stepped out of the hospital doors he saw Ginny walking towards him. He lowered his eyes to the ground as the unbearable guilt hit him.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Ginny began once she had stopped in front of him, "You are an idiot Harry."

Harry looked up at Ginny to see her furious gaze pierce right through him.

"I – uh…"

"Just shut-up, I know you're blaming yourself for what happened but it's not your fault."

"_She needs you Harry, don't abandon her – you'll regret it for the rest of your life."_

Harry heard Ron's voice echo in his head and he looked at Ginny for a moment before speaking.

"I need someone to talk to – will you be that person?"

Ginny smiled back at him.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." 

Jessica jumped at the sound of someone behind her. She quickly hid the stones in her robes before turning around.

"Sensei, you surprised me. I didn't hear you coming."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I just – needed to be alone. And besides, I don't feel very welcome within the school walls"

"You are actually surprised by that?" Snape said in disbelief.

Jessica closed her eyes slowly she took a deep breath before opening them again.

"I can't handle this right now," she said before walking back towards the school gates.

She didn't get far before Snape roughly grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around to look at him.

"What makes you think you have a choice!" he spat.

"Stop it!" Jessica screamed pulling her arm out of his vice-like grip.

"You have no idea what I've had to go through. You haven't even heard my side, my reasons."

"You have a side! The murderer has a side!" Snape retorted glaring down at her.

"I am not," Jessica paused and took another deep breath, "I am not a murderer."

She looked up him quickly then turned and continued back towards the gates just ahead of them.

"We're not done talking," Snape said as he followed her.

"We're not talking," Jessica replied not bothering to look back, "You are just here to make yourself feel better."

"What!"

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Jessica turned just inside the school gates and when Snape reached her she continued.

"You feel guilty because of all those people you killed when you were a death-eater and now that you're 'good' again you want to make yourself out to be some redeeming hero by blaming me for all your problems."

"If I never met you my life would have been very different, I wouldn't have become a death eater, I wouldn't have…"

"Just stop, stop!" Jessica pushed Snape roughly further inside the gates and away from her, "I didn't make you do anything. Just like I didn't make Ron do those things in the forest."

"Are you kidding me? Or do you honestly believe that?" Snape stared at Jessica incredulously

"Even if I did somehow manipulate events – it was all for the greater good."

Snape continued to stare at her for the longest time before he could even form a response.

"So your saying the ends justifies the means? We should just kill whoever gets in our way?"

"You would say that wouldn't you?" Jessica spat back, "All you Death Eaters think alike."

Snape's eyes widened.

"How could I have ever loved someone like you?" He asked her in disgust.

Jessica swallowed and held back the tears as she looked at the man in front of her. But her attention was diverted when she heard the sound of people approaching. Jessica instantly pulled out her wand and aimed at Snape.

'_Sectumsempra!'_

She quickly took the stones from her robes and allowed the blood to splatter over them.

"You!" Snape cried in pain grabbing his shoulder.

He began to walk towards her.

"STUPEFY!" Jessica screamed and watched as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Jessica hurriedly threw a parcel beside Snape before quickly stepping outside the school gates. Once they locked closed behind her she looked once more at Severus Snape lying on the ground before turning to face the crowd surrounding her.

"Well, well what have we here?" one of them spoke in delight.

"The famous true seer," another laughed, "The dark lord will be delighted to see you."

"Yes he will, but if you'd kindly step aside we have a previous engagement with those inside the school gates."

Jessica gritted her teeth and stood up confidently.

"You will never hurt a person within this school ever again!"

* * *

"What is that?" 

"It think its coming from outside."

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and glanced around the common room.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked standing from her seat beside Harry.

Everyone was flocking towards the window. Quickly placing the book aside Harry and Ginny pushed to the front of the crowd and looked out the window where shouts could be heard from the school grounds. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing but he instantly turned to Ginny, they nodded at each other before racing out of the common room.

"Everyone inside your dormitories this instant!"

Harry saw some Prefects trying to control the crowds in the hallways and instantly wished he had his firebolt with him.

"No way!"

"You go back! I want to see what's going on!"

Harry couldn't believe what some of the students were saying. He didn't want to cause a panic but he needed people to return to their rooms. Not knowing what to do he looked helplessly around before quickly decidin his course of action.

"Everyone! Listen to me. You need to get back inside your dormitories," before anyone could object Harry quickly continued, "Death-eaters are attacking Hogwarts."

Screams of shock and horror filled his ears.

"We're safe for the time being, it appears that the attack is outside the school at the moment but you all need to 'calmly' return to your common rooms and I want the older students to make sure the first and second years get back safely."

"Why the hell should we listen to you!"

"Yeah!" a few voices chorused.

Harry turned to look at the group of Ravenclaw boys staring at him.

"If you want to go outside so that you can see a Death Eater, go right ahead but it'll be the last thing you see. And if you want to stay here in the corridor like sitting ducks you can do that too – but trust me from someone who has gone up against both Death Eaters and Voldermort, the last place you want to be right no is out in the open."

The boys looked at each other in uncertainty before quickly following the rest of the students returning back to their dormitories in relative calm.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Neville and Luna running toward him.

"We're with you!" Neville said pulling out his wand.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

"Crucio!" 

Jessica screamed and collapsed onto the ground.

"Let's just kill her. The Dark lord is not even interested in her anymore!"

"St-stupe…"

"Crucio!"

Another scream of pain escaped Jessica's lips.

"Well, well looks like you still got some fight in you yet," one of death eaters knelt down in front of Jessica and pulled her face up from the ground.

Jessica was struggling to breathe but she tore her face away from his grip.

"Don't touch me you pathetic, worthless -" the rest of her words were drowned out by her screams when a Death eater kicked her to the ground and stomped down on her face.

"We're pathetic?"

Jessica's body was then levitated off the ground before they slowly surrounded her.

Jessica took deep breaths and glared at them.

"Any last words?" one of them taunted.

"Yeah, you're all going to die!" with those words Jessica began to laugh hysterically.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A chorus of voices screamed.

* * *

"They killed her!" Ginny screamed from behind Harry. 

But that was the only reaction any of them could have before a blinding light engulfed them. Suddenly it felt as though a tornado had surrounded them and they were all blown backwards onto the ground.

Harry coughed and struggled to breathe as he tried to sit up. He could see all the teachers already running down to the gate and he quickly followed them.

"Don't Harry."

Harry turned to see Ron standing near them, Hermione beside him.

"It's too late, there's nothing we can do now."

"What are you talking about?! There are death eaters at the school gates, any minute now they're-"

Harry was cut off by Ginny's voice.

"LOOK!"

They all turned to see the teachers charging forward through the now open gates. But what happened next surprised them all. One by one the teachers were thrown backwards as though they were hitting some kind of invisible barrier. What was even more incredible was that the same thing was happening to the Death-eaters and even after casting countless curses at the invisible barrier the spells simply rebounded back towards the caster.

"What's going on?" Harry stared in bewilderment at the sight before him.

"Jessica."

Harry turned back to look at Ron.

"She sacrificed herself to protect the school. I don't know how she did it but when they killed her it set of a chain reaction that finally erected that barrier around the school. Now no-one can get in or out – or so it seems," Ron explained looking at the chaos in front of them.

"Looks like they've run away," Hermione scoffed, "Ron! What are you doing?"

Ron ignored Hermione's words and continued to make his way down the hill.

Ron reached the teachers and continued walking towards Jessica's body. He stopped momentarily just inside the invisible barrier before walking straight through it. He quickly levitated Jessica's body and brought it back to the other side of the barrier before locking the school gates.

He gently laid Jessica's body on the ground and turned to see the teachers and his friends gaping at him.

He knelt down and picked up the parcel beside Snape, he opened it and handed the contents to Professor McGonagall.

"Dittany?" she said in surprise.

"Jessica wants you to give it to Snape," Ron explained.

"You mean 'wanted', right?" Harry asked looking from the plant in McGonagall's hands to Ron

Ron shrugged and without another word he simply walked back to the school.

* * *

Snape groaned at the pain he felt. 

"You'll be okay, just stay still."

Snape pushed the person's hands away from him as his vision cleared.

"Jessica!" he screamed angrily sitting up despite the pain he felt.

"Where is she? I'll…" but the words died on his lips when he saw the unconscious body lying in the pool of blood in front of him.

"Jessica?" he said softly standing up to walk towards her.

"Severus, you shouldn't have to see this," the comforting voice of Minerva McGonagall spoke.

But Snape ignored the voices and hands trying to stop him.

He collapsed beside the bloodied and disfigured body lying on the ground.

"What happened?" he questioned his voice devoid of any emotions.

When no one answered he turned to glare at them.

"Who did this?"

"It was Death-Eaters. They tried to attack the school…but…"

"Just go away," Snape stopped McGonagall from continuing.

He turned away from them and slowly lifted Jessica's body onto his lap. He gently brushed the hair out of her face. He felt someone place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, my boy, she's gone."

When he didn't respond Dumbledore continued.

"At least take comfort in the fact that she willingly sacrificed her life for the lives of all those in Hogwarts – but I think you should know that the person she truly wished to protect was you my dear boy. She used her last remaining power to repel all those that possess the dark mark – all except you."

Snape hugged Jessica closely to him.

"Can you just go away?" Snape pleaded softly.

"But your wounds," someone spoke nearby.

"Jessica and I just want to be alone."

He heard the sound of footsteps moving further and further away.

"You can let it out now Severus," Dumbledore's soothing voice spoke.

Upon hearing those words Snape broke down and sobbed.

* * *

Ron continued to look down at the school grounds. The sight of Snape crying was something he never thought he would see but now that he had, it simply made his choice easier to decide. 

He was leaving Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a really long chapter - I had soooo much to include. Phew! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope some questions have been answered - but don't fear there's still plenty more action to come ie What's going to happen to Snape? What's going to happen to Ron & more importantly to Ron and Hermione and of course what the heck did Jessica do before she died? 


	33. Small Crimes

Chapter 33 – Small Crimes

"What's he doing?" Ginny whispered from behind Harry.

Harry held the door to Ron's hospital room slightly ajar and tried to see past McGonagall and Dumbledore to where Snape was.

"I can't see," Harry replied.

"Honestly, you guys," Hermione huffed closing the door, "Give him some privacy."

"Severus, your wounds need attending to."

The group turned wide-eyed to Ron who was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Severus, at least take this potion," Ron spoke again in a strange voice.

"Do you think he's broadcasting their conversation?" Harry wondered as the group moved toward Ron.

"Severus, there's things – we need to take the body…."

Ron paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Jessica's cold, I need to make sure she's warm."

Ginny gasped from beside Harry.

"She's…gone…that's not…"

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted slamming her fist down on beside table.

Ron blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"The man deserves privacy, he just lost the woman he loves."

With those words Hermione turned and stomped off to the window.

Ron glanced towards Hermione before looking at Ginny and Harry beside him.

"When we have time," he began looking at both of them, "We need to talk."

"Just us?" Harry questioned looking over at Hermione.

"Hermione isn't involved in this, I just need to talk to you two."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"What do you mean, 'she's not involved?'."

"It's to do with the DA and our strategy on how to kill Voldermort," Ron continued as though not registering the tone in Harry's voice.

"What do you mean…" Harry broke off when Ron glanced up at him from the bed and gave him a silencing glare.

"We will talk about this later."

Harry eyes darkened when Ron's words processed more as a command rather than a question. He was prevented from saying anything more when Ginny jabbed him in the ribs and nodded towards the window.

When Harry looked up he saw Hermione looking at them curiously from the other side of the room before she slowly walked towards them.

"What are you three whispering about?" Hermione questioned curiously.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ron beat him to it.

"Could I have some water, please?"

Hermione's curious expression relaxed and she looked at Ron in surprise, Harry didn't wonder at her surprise it was the first time, since Ron had screamed that she was dead, that he had acknowledged or spoken to Hermione at all.

"Oh…o-of course," Hermione stammered before hurrying off to the small table near the door where the potions were laid out, to retrieve some water for Ron.

Ginny, Harry noticed quickly followed Hermione to speak with her. Harry decided he would question Ginny later about how Hermione was doing but in the meantime he focused his attention to Ron. But before he could even speak Ron looked up at him.

"Not now Harry, this isn't the time."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but once again Ron beat him to it.

"Just trust me on this, alright?"

Harry sighed before responding.

"Sure…yeah alright, whatever you say."

* * *

Professor McGonagall held back the tears as she watched Severus Snape sitting beside the hospital bed where Jessica's dead body lay. All the blood and wounds had been cleaned up and if it were not for discoloration in her skin you would almost think Jessica was simply sleeping.

"Severus, we understand that this is difficult but you can't just…"

McGonnagal stopped and turned to look at Dumbeldore who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

"She has such beautiful hair," Severus said as he brushed some aside.

McGonnagal heard Dumbledore sigh before he spoke.

"Yes, she _was_ a beautiful young woman," Dumbledore said as he moved toward Snape, "She _was-_"

"And the most haunting eyes," Snape spoke, "She could leave me breathless with one look of those brilliant eyes."

Dumbledore sighed once more before placing a comforting hand on Snape's back. He stood there beside Snape for a moment before turning and walking towards Professor McGonagall.

"You can't just leave him like that!" Minerva whispered.

"Give him time," Dumbledore looked over at where Snape was tightly holding Jessica's hands, "Just give him time to grieve."

"Excuse me," Madamme Pomfrey interrupted walking towards Dumbeldore.

"Yes, Poppy what is it?" Mcgonngal asked the nurse.

"There are some people here," Madamme Pomfrey nodded to the doors where a group of cloaked figures stood along with two others in Ministry uniform.

"Here to see Mr. Weasley I presume," Dumbeldore said slowly before walking towards the group standing in the doorway.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and all eyes turned to see Dumbeldore walking toward them.

Ron looked at the Headmaster's sad expression before he spoke.

"It's okay Headmaster, I knew they were coming," Ron said in resignation before sitting up in his bed.

"Very well, then I'll send them straight in," Dumbeldore smiled at them but Ron could see that it didn't reach his eyes as it usually did.

The group was ushered in by McGonnagal and they hurriedly moved towards Ron. Harry, Hermione and Ginny moved away towards where Dumbeldore stood near the window and Ron glanced over to them before looking at the group standing beside him.

Two of them were clearly from the Ministry but the others wore dark blue robes, they had had their hoods pulled over their heads but they had instantly pulled them back when they had approached him. Ron's eyes quickly took in all their faces and then the identical words etched in gold on their robes, _'Amaltheia of Cumae'_.

"Sir, we are so-"

Ron held up his hand and stopped the person from speaking he turned his attention to the man and woman from the Ministry.

"I'd like to hear what you two have to say first, if that would be alright?"

Without question the cloaked figures stepped back and allowed the two others to move forward.

"First of all, may I say what an immense pleasure and honour it is to be in the presence of the True Seer," the woman quickly spoke.

Ron sighed inwardly and looked instead at the man beside her who he knew instantly was the leader of the two.

"We won't take much of your time," he began hastily, "We just have some forms and other administrative concerns that we need to discuss with you."

"Just give me the papers," Ron said in a cold tone, clearly fed up with their humbling attitude towards him, "Send all the money to my family vault at Gringotts."

Ron pulled the papers towards him and began to sign them, he already knew what they said and Jessica had also told him what to expect.

"Y-your family?" the young woman stammered, "Well you see you already have a vault at Gringotts, under the 'True Seer'."

Ron looked up at her impatiently. He held up the last piece of paper and looked at them both.

"This one, I will not sign."

"But…then what do you plan on doing?" the man asked taking the sheet from him.

Ron handed back the paper and looked at the cloaked figures.

"I will not go with you, I will decide where and when I will leave here and you will not influence my decision. If I need you I will contact you and," Ron turned back to the Ministry officials, "You will do as I say, the money will go into the Weasley family vault immediately."

The Ministry officials looked uneasily at each other before bowing and hurriedly leaving the room. The cloaked figures however moved closer and one of them finally spoke.

"That is not how things are done."

"I don't care how you handled things in the past!" Ron finally exploded, "I will not subject myself to any further forms of archaic torture from you lot, from any of you," Ron turned and looked at everyone in the room, he turned back to the cloaked figures before finishing, "You will do as I say."

"That is not how things work," a woman spoke, "We are not Ministry officials, we are Seers and we…"

"Would have no power if I didn't give them to you!" Ron felt the fury quicken his heartbeat and the heat began to radiate from his skin, his eyes darkened to a blood-red and he glared menacingly at the group in front of them, "Without me you are nothing. Without me you would have no power! Do not presume to tell me what to do!"

Ron could hear the voices of all the True Seers before him speaking through him, he was tired of just doing what people told him to. He knew full well the consequences of just blindly following the directions of others.

"You will do as I say!" Ron finished angrily, the heat from his emotions radiating off him and causing the group to step away from him.

"We will do as you say," they spoke in unison before bowing and leaving the room.

Ron watched them leave before collapsing back onto his bed. Without opening his eyes he spoke to the others.

"Could you all leave?" he said in a much softer tone then he had just been using, "I'm exhausted."

No one spoke but he heard them quickly leaving the room before the heavy door closed behind them.

Ron sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alone once more. Just you and me – Jessica."

* * *

"Okay, what the heck was that!" Ginny said instantly pointing at the door to Ron's hospital room.

"Did anyone else hear other voices coming from Ron when he spoke?" Harry questioned a shiver running up his spine.

"Yes, I thought I was imagining it," Ginny replied, "What was that?"

All eyes turned towards Dumbeldore.

"The voices of the True Seers, that is the simplest answer I can give you," the Headmaster answered.

"And those people?" Hermione questioned in a quiet voice.

"The two from the Ministry were simply here to discuss Ron's income and financial situation. The others I do not know much about and have only met on one other occasion, they call themselves the Protectors of the 'Amaltheia of Cumae'."

"Amaltheia of Cumae?" Ginny repeated.

"The Protectors of the True Seer," Hermione answered, the others turned to look at her, "They've come to take Ron away to the secret hiding place of the True Seer."

"That was their plan, yes, but it would seem that young Mr Weasley was and is unwilling to leave with them," The twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes as he said this.

Hermione felt a jolt of hope run through her.

"But he still plans to leave."

Everyone instantly turned to see Severus Snape standing near them, he slowly walked towards them.

"He has to eventually," Snape continued looking at Hermione only.

"Why?" Ginny questioned.

"He won't survive with so many people around him, it'll drain all his life energy simply by being near you all, trying to block out all your thoughts and emotions," Snape explained, he continued to look at Hermione as he said, "He will always be alone."

* * *

"Molly, I just received this letter," Mr Weasley said as he walked through to the kitchen.

"Oh yes? From who dear?" Mrs Weasley said hurriedly between chopping potatoes and washing carrots.

"Gringotts Bank, it would appear."

"And – what does it say?" she questioned impatiently.

"Well," Mr Weasley began slowly, "It would seem Ron has placed all his money in our vault."

Mrs Weasley dropped the carrot in her hand and spun around to look at her husband.

"He did what!"

"Well it would seem," Mr Weasley spoke again lifting his reading glassing up and peering at the letter in front of him, "it says that our son has-"

Mrs Weasley practically ripped the letter from his hands and hastily read it.

"Your son, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, henceforth known as the 'True Seer', has ordered that all funds from his account, which he has inherited from his predecessors, be placed within the Weasley Family Vault as such…" Mrs Weasley trailed off and looked up at her husband.

"We can't keep the money," Mr Weasley said instantly.

"Of course not! Why would he do such a thing?"

"He always did worry about us not having enough money, I suppose he thought this would make our lives easier," Mr Weasley continued sadly.

"We can't take his money! He must have known that we'd…" once again Mrs Weasley trailed off and looked at her husband.

"Yes, he knows that we would instantly want to see him," Mr Weasley finished.

"He needs to talk to us about something but he didn't want others to know?"

Mr Weasley nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get the floo powder, we need to talk to Dumbeldore," Mrs Weasley ordered.

* * *

Harry grasped Ginny's hand in his as the coffin was descended into the earth as it made its descent he could feel Ginny begin to shake beside him. He glanced sideways to look at her and saw the tears falling softly down her pale cheeks. He pulled her toward him and held her tightly in his arms. She held onto him tightly and cried into his chest. He knew what she was feeling because he too was feeling it – guilt. So much has happened in the last few days that he was still grasping the repercussions of those events.

His eyes turned from the coffin that was slowly being covered with earth and looked across at his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Hermione he could see was also crying softly but Ron – Ron showed almost no emotion at all. Harry was beginning to worry about his friend. It was like he was a completely different person to the one that had walked into the forest almost a week ago.

After the chaos and confusion that followed the attack on the school he and Ron haven't as yet had time to talk by themselves. Added to that was the issue of Hermione who seemed to be constantly by Ron's side, which was understandable but inconvient for him and even if he were able to get some time alone with Ron it seemed as though he were always off in some other world.

He needed to do something that much Harry knew. He didn't think he could stand to see Ron, the extrovert and the person everyone could always count on for a laugh, to be so emotionless.

Harry loosened his grip on Ginny when the students and teacher slowly made their way back to the school. Ginny lifted her head to look at him.

"I was so horrible to her but in the end she saved us all," she managed to choke out before bursting into tears.

Harry patted her on the back before he began to lead her back to the school. He stopped when he noticed that Ron and Hermione hadn't moved. He was too far away from them to hear their conversation but it didn't look good.

Harry looked down at Ginny in his arms and decided that at that moment he needed to take care of his girlfriend.

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione said softly reaching for his arm.

She noticed that before she could even reach him he had stepped away from her. She bit down on her lip when she saw him move. Ever since he had returned from the forest he didn't seem to want to touch her, she felt as though he were purposefully placing emotional and physical barriers between them and it was tearing her apart.

"Ron, please talk to me," Hermione pleaded.

A long silence elapsed and Hermione felt the sting of tears behind her eyes but she gritted her teeth and moved toward Ron.

"I need to talk to Severus," Ron said calmly before walking forward to where Snape was standing beside Jessica's grave.

Hermione took a deep breath before turning and walking away from Ron. She knew that right now wasn't the time to talk to him but it was killing her not knowing what was wrong with him. What's worse was that she couldn't feel any emotions from him and when she had tried to project her thoughts to him it was as though she was hitting a brick wall. After several attempt Hermione quickly realised that their telepathy only worked when Ron allowed it to. Not only that but he never seems entirely 'there' when she talked to him – it was like his mind was off in its own world.

Hermione trudged her way back to the main building but stopped when something occurred to her. She remembered back to yesterday when Ron had walked through the barrier to bring Jessica's body back to the safety of the school.

Hermione hadn't thought anything of it at the time but when Ron had knelt down beside Jessica's body he had taken something from Jessica's hand and placed it firmly on the ground.

Hermione quickly changed her course of direction and made her way down the hill to the school gates.

When she reached them her eyes almost fell from their sockets when she saw what was on the ground just outside the school gates.

"Runes?"

* * *

"Severus, y-you can't stay here."

Snape remained silent.

Minerva turned to look at Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, can't you give him something?"

"I've tried but he simply refuses to take anything," The nurse replied.

Ron watched this interaction from a safe distance. He stood hidden in the shadow of a large tree growing within the school graveyard.

His eyes focused on Snape knelt beside the freshly unearthed soil of Jessica's grave.

"I'll try asking Dumbeldore to come talk to Severus," Madame Pomfrey whispered before returning inside the school building hurriedly seeking refuge from the furious wind whipping around her.

"Severus…"

"I just need to be alone, why can't you understand that?" Severus shouted, his voice echoing through the empty graveyard.

Ron stepped further into the shadows as Professor McGonnagal walked past him and back towards the school.

His eyes flew back to where Snape sat dejectedly on the ground. Snape was beginning to move. Ron watched his movements carefully a hardened expression on his face. Snape reached out a hand to tenderly touch the gravestone – Ron saw him trace the letters of Jessica's name before his hand fell back to the earth.

'_Enough! Enough of this!'_ Ron heard the anguished cries in his head and moved forward to where Snape sat.

Snape didn't even turn round when Ron stood beside him. After a silence had elapsed between them Ron finally spoke.

"Jessica – left some things for you in her room. When you're ready maybe you should collect them."

Ron watched his teacher for a few moments before turning and walking back to the Hospital.

Ron released a sigh of relief as he checked off one of the things he needed to do before he could leave Hogwarts.

* * *

"Another one," Hermione thought aloud.

She had been walking along the school gates for the last hour and every few metres she saw runes scattered on the ground, they were disguised of course as just ordinary rocks but Hermione knew the symbols carved on those rocks anywhere.

"So that's how she did it," Hermione said in astonishment.

"Did what?"

Hermione started at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Ginny I didn't know you were there," Hermione tried to quickly change the topic.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and looked over her shoulder to where she had just been looking.

"What were you looking at?" he asked walking forward loosening the tie around his neck.

"Nothing - nothing at all."

Harry continued to look at her, an unconvinced expression on his face.

Hermione sighed and moved aside.

"Take a look at that," she pointed at a cluster of rocks at their feet.

"Yes, rocks…okay, you really were looking at nothing."

Hermione sighed impatiently at Harry.

"Look carefully, those aren't just…" Hermione stopped speaking when she saw who was walking towards them, "Ron!"

Ron moved to stand beside them, he looked at them all before she felt a cold chill run through her.

'_You shouldn't be talking out in the open, we may be protected but we're not safe talking openly like this,' _Ron's voice echoed in Hermione's head.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and noticed that they too had heard him because the next instant they began walking towards the school. Ron watched them leave and turned to look at Hermione.

'_I need to talk to you, can we meet tonight on top of the Astronomy tower?'_

'_Sure, I definitely think we should talk,' _she replied.

She tried to see if she could project her thoughts into his mind again but he had instantly placed the barrier between them. The next moment he nodded and began to walk towards the lake.

Hermione watched his back as he walked away from her and felt her chest constrict with pain. She couldn't understand why he was keeping a distance between them, all she knew was that she needed it to be like it was before – she just didn't know if it was possible.

* * *

Ginny looked back to see Ron walking away from Hermione.

"What's going on between them?" she asked looking over at Harry.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"I'm just not ready to talk to her yet."

Harry and Ginny stopped suddenly just inside the entrance hall, they stood and gaped at Ron standing in front of them.

"Weren't you just," Ginny turned to look out a nearby window and sure enough, there was Ron walking towards the lake, she narrowed her eyes and grabbed her wand.

"Who are you?" Harry face darkened and he too reached for his wand.

"Calm down, no death-eaters can get in remember," Ron explained, "And seriously how effective do you think spells would be on me?"

When they continued to stare at him suspiciously Ron sighed.

"It's just an illusion, look," he nodded over to where the figure of Ron was standing in the shadows of a tree, the figure looked up at them and waved before disappearing.

Ginny gasped and quickly moved to the window.

"So what does this mean?" Harry questioned, "Now that Jessica's gone, you have all your powers."

"Yeah, I really don't get why she went through the whole charade of teaching me when the instant she died I received all my powers and I knew how to use them without a second thought."

"Then why did she?" Ginny asked having recovered from her initial shock of seeing her brother disappear into thin air.

"You can't guess?" Ron raised an eyebrow at them.

When they didn't answer he sighed and leaned against the window sill.

"She wanted to see _him_ before she died and also," Ron looked over his shoulder and out towards the school gates, "She wanted to protect Hogwarts."

"So you know what she did?" Ginny whispered suddenly conscious of the students walking around.

Ron looked at her and saw her concern.

"Don't worry, they can't hear or see us."

"Another illusion?" Harry questioned becoming nervous when he remembered how carelessly Jessica had erased and manipulated people's minds.

"Something similar but not quite, look," Ron stood from the window sill and looked at Harry, "I am not Jessica, alright? Trust me," Ron laughed mirthlessly before continuing, "I am nothing like her, but it's just safer this way and beside regardless of where we are inside the castle I would have to do the same thing because the walls have ears, literally."

"Okay, I get it, sorry," Harry apologised before continuing, "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny intently before speaking.

"I wanted to know," he paused before continuing, "Do you want me to kill Voldermort?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but you're all probably used to it by now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did then please leave your comments in the reviews and if not I'm also happy to hear your comments, seriously I am, just don't be too harsh on me as I am still learning.**

**Quatto:** Thanks so much, I love that you constantly leave comments for pretty much every chapter. You don't know how much I appreciate simply hearing that you are enjoying my writing. I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic and that my characters aren't too 'out of character'.

**HermioneGrangerTwin:** Hey nice to hear from some new people once in awhile, I'm glad you like what you've read. And I'm glad that the last chapter answered your questions, not all of them I hope 'cause then you'd be bored out of brains with the rest of the story. I know a lot of people hated when I "killed" Hermione and I got a lot of upset people emailing me but it was actually interesting to see peoples comments it means that I've done my job and that what I write is affecting people. LOL love your name by the way…hang on are you really someone new or are you actually EmmaandDanielFan? Or am I just crazy – which is also possible.


	34. Ron's Move

Chapter 34 – Ron's Move

"Do you want me to kill Voldermort?"

Harry stood speechless as the words sunk in. He stared at his friend of almost seven years and searched for any signs of that familiar humour that had been until recently constantly reflected in his friends eyes. The dread Harry felt when he saw the cool blue eyes gazing back at him expectantly made his blood feel like ice. He gaped at his friend for a few moments before turning to look at Ginny. Unlike him she was glaring at her brother with what could only be described as fury.

Ron looked from one to the other for a few moments before speaking.

"I'm not saying that I'm gonna jump out this window and go kill him this very minute but," Ron paused and considered his words carefully, "If you tell me 'no' then I'll never say a word about it again but if you feel that you can't or…"

Harry finally caught on to what Ron was saying and nothing but brotherly love removed the dread he felt.

"You mean you're giving me an 'out'," Harry finally spoke.

Ron looked at Harry intently and nodded.

"In that case, my answer is no, but even if it weren't the case, it would still be no."

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair tiredly.

"Alright, if that's how you feel."

Harry's eyes widened when he heard the disappointment in Ron's voice.

"Do you want to…kill him?" Harry questioned slowly.

"No," Ron answered quickly, "…and at the same time yes, if it means that you wouldn't have to."

Harry instantly stepped forward and hugged his best friend. Ron returned the hug before they stepped away from each other.

"Thanks, but I've accepted that it's my 'destiny'," Harry cringed at the words before continuing, "It's my burden."

Ron nodded in understanding.

Ginny who had been watching the strange interaction between her brother and boyfriend finally spoke up.

"Can one of you fill me in on what's going on here?"

Ron turned to look at his sister and gripped her shoulder.

"Just looking out for my little sister and her future," Ron finished, but the next moment the humour was gone from his eyes like a flame being distinguished.

Harry's eyes widened but Ginny continued to look confused.

"Huh?"

"I just want to know how we are going to defend ourselves when the time comes," Ron explained, "I'm still working through my visions or dreams – whatever they are and when I find out more we can talk about it together but until then I just wanted you both to know that there is a battle coming, sooner than we thought and it's…" Ron's voice trailed off and his eyes wandered away from them.

Harry and Ginny followed his line of vision and saw that Hermione had just walked through the doors into the entrance hall and was at that moment walking straight toward them. She seemed to pause for a moment right beside them before continuing her way up the stairs.

Ron shook his head when Hermione disappeared up the stairs as though trying to refocus his attention.

"Sorry, I – I worry that it might not be enough around her," he paused and a pained expression crossed his face.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked quietly taking a step towards her brother.

"Nothing…nothing," Ron shook his head before looking up at them.

"Harry, Ginny," he said looking at them each in turn, "I'm leaving here tonight and when Easter break comes, you need to come and see me, do you understand?"

Harry opened his mouth to question Ron but like always Ron predicted what was on his mind.

"Harry," Ron's eyes pleaded, "do you understand?"

Harry held Ron's gaze for a long time before speaking.

"Yes, I understand."

"Ginny?" Ron looked at his sister for confirmation, "I need to know I can trust you when the time comes."

Ginny looked torn as she looked between her brother, Harry and then up the stairs to where Hermione had disappeared to moments before.

"I'm with you big brother," she said softly squeezing the hand that still rested on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Ron said before walking away.

Ginny sighed and looked up at Harry.

"That was intense."

"Yeah," he agreed reaching for her hand.

* * *

Ron managed to walk albeit hurriedly towards the nearest boy's toilets before rushing to the first stall and vomiting. 

Ron collapsed onto the floor and held his head in his hands. He hadn't mentioned it to either Harry or Ginny but simply being close to Hermione without even any physical contact made him feel ill. He knew what the feeling was, it was a mixture of guilt and self-loathing as well as fear. Fear that he would really hurt her. Ron gripped his hair angrily and tried to force the images that were flashing through his mind out of his head. He knew that the horrific time he had spent being tormented by Chiron's dead body was a nightmare and at the same time he feared that it was mixed with some truth.

'No,' Ron told himself, he didn't just fear it – he knew that it was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones.

Ron shakily stood from the floor and rested against the door of the cubicle. He looked down at his clenched fists, his face contorted in disgust as the smell of blood and decaying flesh filled his lungs. He knew it wasn't real but he could still smell it, he could still feel it, the sickening cracking of bone and the splatter of warm blood covering him.

Ron felt the bile rising again and instantly turned to throw up into the toilet.

'I'm so afraid. What if I can't control my power around the students? I don't trust myself not to hurt people,' Ron heard the words repeating in his head.

'I killed him, I killed someone who I believed was my friend,' Ron wiped the vomit from his mouth before walking out of the cubicle.

Ron leaned down and washed his face with the cold water. He stood up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He watched the water dripping from his face and shivered when the reflection showed not water but blood on his face. Ron closed his eyes tightly and took some deep breathes before opening his eyes again.

He released a sigh of relief when he saw himself reflected in the mirror with no trace of blood on him. He leaned forward and looked at his face, his skin was pasty and white, his eyes had dark bags under them and his eyes were blood shot. He reached up and pushed some hair from his eyes, normally with his complexion this pale would make his hair stand out even more, but even his hair looked discoloured and took on an almost brownish tint.

"We've noticed that you haven't been eating too, Ginny worries that you've lost too much weight."

"Hey Harry," Ron said slowly standing back from the mirror. He knew that Harry had entered some time ago but simply decided not to acknowledge it. He didn't feel the need to keep up a confident and 'in-control' attitude around his best friend. Perhaps because Harry better than anyone else knew something of the burdens he felt.

"I look like shit don't I," Ron tried to say in a joking manner but Harry simply shrugged and walked towards him.

"What happened in the forest?" Harry said quickly as though afraid Ron would suddenly dash from the room.

Ron turned away from his friend and gripped the basin beneath him after a few minutes of silence had elapsed Ron spoke.

"I killed someone."

He could hear Harry taking a few deep breathes before sighing.

"Was it in self-defence?"

Ron didn't know what had come over him but he suddenly chuckled before laughing hysterically.

"Ron –"

"I KILLED SOMEONE!" Ron screamed slamming his fists down onto the basin causing it to break, water began to spray out from the pipes and Ron quickly cast a reparo spell to rectify the damage.

"I killed someone," Ron repeated in a slightly calmer voice, "It wasn't in self-defence."

Ron looked up at Harry intently.

"It – was – revenge."

Harry's eyes widened as though suddenly realising something, he took a slow step toward Ron.

"Hermione?"

Ron nodded his head mutely not able to say the words aloud.

"They made you think that they had killed her?" Harry questioned trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes, they killed her right in front of me," Ron's voice hitched towards the end and he turned away from his friends piercing gaze.

"But it wasn't real," Harry spoke slowly.

"It was real enough!" Ron turned back suddenly to stare at Harry.

Harry cringed and stumbled backwards falling onto the ground when the wave of heat rushed at him.

"It was real enough to make me want to commit murder. I killed him, I killed him and I wasn't sorry when I did, but now – now I know it was all a lie."

Harry slowly stood back up and walked over to Ron.

"You –" Harry began but Ron stopped him.

"Don't Harry, I don't want you to try to justify what I did. I took another person's life. And I can't take that back," Ron looked up at his friend, "I just needed someone to know, someone who would listen."

"You could talk to Hermione," Harry suggested.

"I c-can't be around her, it's too painful. Each time I see or feel her presence the memory of what I did comes flooding back. I can't…"

Ron began pacing the room trying to wring some of his frustration from his body.

"I – I'm not strong enough," Ron spoke between deep breathes, "I'm not strong enough to be around her and not be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Harry asked once Ron had stopped pacing and had leaned against the nearby wall.

Ron looked at Harry and he knew that the fear he felt was clearly reflected in his eyes for Harry to see.

"I'm afraid of killing her too."

"Ron, that's ridiculous! You would never – "

"I see it every night in my dreams," Ron interrupted, "Every night she dies in my arms. And I can't stop it happening."

"Is this why you're leaving? Because you're afraid that you might hurt her?" Harry ventured.

"Not just her, everyone. Hogwarts isn't safe with a killer within its walls."

"You're not a killer! I would have done the same thing if it was me," Harry gripped Ron's shoulders and shook him roughly, "If it was me, and it was Ginny that they had killed, I wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing."

"Even so, I need time to think, to sort out everything. We can talk more when I see you during the Easter Holidays."

Harry analysed his friend carefully before speaking.

"Alright, if that's how you feel," Harry dropped his hands to his sides and watched as Ron walked out of the toilets.

Ron walked slowly back towards the Gryffindor common room his thoughts focused on Hermione and what he had to tell her.

'I'm sorry Hermione. All I ever do is hurt you.'

* * *

"Sensei…" 

Severus sat up in the bed.

"Sensei," Jessica's voice repeated.

Severus looked around the small room, a lone desk stood in the corner of the room facing the window and the bed that he was sitting on took up the remainder of the room. His eyes shifted to the sliding doors.

'How long have I been sitting here?' He wondered to himself as he felt a coldness spread through his chest as though someone was squeezing his heart. Severus bent his head low and stared at his clenched fists.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over as the tears slowly slid down his face.

"Sensei…"

Severus looked up when he heard Jessica's soothing voice floating towards him. A warm sensation surrounded him and a blinding light filled the room.

"Oh my darling…" Jessica spoke again.

Severus gasped when he saw Jessica slowly walking towards him in a flowing white dress, her arms outstretched towards him. He wanted to jump up and run into her arms but instead he sat staring at the image in front of him frozen with fear, he wasn't afraid that she was going to hurt him but that his grief-ridden mind was playing tricks on him.

"It's alright, I'm here," she soothed as she stood in front of him.

She smiled lovingly before reaching forward and hugging him tightly. Severus rested his head on her stomach and though his tears continued to flow he felt comforted and at peace.

"It's alright love, I'll always be here with you…it'll be alright."

Her soothing words lulled him back into restful slumber where he could escape the nightmare that he had endured the past few days.

* * *

Hermione absently ate her lunch as her mind wandered on Jessica and how she had protected the school. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she recalled how on that day she was sitting reading in Ron's hospital room. At the time Ron was lying in bed supposedly sleeping when he had suddenly became rigid and screamed. The next moment he had jumped from the bed and bolted out of the room. Hermione followed him until she saw him running towards Harry and Ginny. Hermione looked down toward the gates and saw how the Death Eaters were torturing Jessica. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of her screams of pain. 

And then it had happened, they had all surrounded her and killed her. Just like that she was dead. Hermione shivered involuntarily as she dropped her fork onto the table.

One moment Jessica was alive and then she was just gone, or was she? Hermione looked up from the table and saw Harry and Ginny walking towards her.

"Hi," Ginny greeted before taking a seat and grabbing an apple from the basket on the table.

"How are you?" Harry questioned when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione looked around to check if there were any people close enough to hear them talking before answering. She leaned forward and spoke in a low voice.

"I've been thinking about how Jessica used those runes to protect the school."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't it obvious the runes created a barrier around Hogwarts?"

"I don't think it's that simple," Hermione mused, "first of all they weren't activated till she died and I've never heard of runes requiring life sacrifices to be activated. What's more –"

Hermione looked at both of them critically before continuing.

"When I was walking around the school gates – I felt – I felt like Jessica was watching me."

Harry and Ginny eyes widened as they stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"Come on," Harry said standing up, "We'll continue this conversation somewhere more private."

The girls stood up and the group walked out of the Great Hall and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Once the group had collected around a secluded table in the corner they continued their conversation.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned once Hermione had taken her seat.

Hermione nodded her head.

"But...how is that even possible?" Ginny wondered aloud, "What is she like a ghost or something?"

"I honestly don't know," Hermione tried to explain, "I just felt like I was being watched. It was creepy."

"Yeah, I'll say," Ginny agreed, "So she's just hanging around making sure the school is safe?"

"She's caught between life and death but she's not a ghost."

Ginny stopped herself from screaming when Ron suddenly spoke.

"Don't do that!" she hissed turning around to glare at her brother.

"Sorry," he apologised before taking a seat next to Harry.

"If she's not a ghost then what is she?" Harry questioned looking at Ron.

"It's complicated," Ron began, "but when she died her life essence was ripped from her body. The reason she didn't become a ghost or continue onto death is because she tied herself to the earth."

"The runes. She used them to keep her spirit from leaving the earth?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," Ron looked at her quickly before looking away, "Those runes are soaked with her blood."

"I can smell her blood in the air," he spoke almost inaudibly.

Ron closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"Those runes are covered in her blood, her True Seer's blood and so her life essence is bound to the earth. She's trapped here, but she's not a ghost."

"That's horrible," Ginny cringed, "At least as a ghost she would have been able to interact with people – but this way she can't even communicate or - "

"But she can Ginny, I can hear her thoughts all the time."

Ginny, Harry and Hermione all turned to stare at Ron.

"I hear her speaking, and I can feel – I can feel her heartache," Ron sighed and looked up at Hermione.

"I'll have to talk to you guys later," Ron said as he stood from his seat "There's something I need to do."

With those words he turned and walked out of the common Room.

Hermione noticed that Harry was also staring at the back of the portrait hole where Ron had just disappeared, a concerned look etched on his face.

"How awful," Ginny continued when Ron left, "Can you imagine, existing where you can't talk to people or interact but just watch as people live their lives."

'What a lonely existence,' Hermione thought to herself, 'But Jessica's no stranger to loneliness.'

Hermione caught Harry's eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow at him half of her hoping that he would explain his look of concern so that she could vent her feelings but he simply shrugged and turned to continue speculating with Ginny as to what exactly had happened to Jessica.

'Ron, why do I feel us drifting further and further apart?' Hermione wondered to herself turning to stare out the window at the setting sun.

'What can I do to stop you distancing yourself from me? If you are suffering then let me suffer with you – don't you trust me?' Hermione felt her heart clench when the words swirled around her head, 'Don't you think I could handle it?'

* * *

Snape woke with a start and stared at Ron in confusion. 

Ron looked down at his teacher.

"Are you alright?" Ron questioned looking around the room for a moment before walking to the window.

Snape didn't respond but Ron could hear the bed springs squeak and when he turned round he saw his teacher sitting on the bed glaring at him. The normally menacing expression on Snape's face looked nothing more than the look of a distraught man who was using all the strength in his body to stop from sobbing.

"What do you want Weasley?!" Snape spat.

"Did you talk to Jessica?" Ron asked though he already knew the answer he thought it best to humour Snape. To at least let the man relieve some tension he was bottling up.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Ron as though daring him to laugh. Ron met his gaze steadily fully aware that even if he tried there was no way that Snape could use Occulemency on him.

"Even someone as dim-witted as you would have realised that Jessica is…" Snape trailed off and turned his face away from Ron to glare at the sliding doors instead.

Ron furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Do you mean you haven't talked to her yet?"

Something like a low growl was heard from Snape before his head snapped back to look at Ron.

"She's dead you fool! I don't think she'll be doing much talking."

Ron walked towards Snape and spoke slowly and patiently.

"Didn't you just talk to her before? Didn't she talk to you before you feel asleep? Something which she tells me you haven't done in days?"

Ron could see Snape start in surprise, raking a hand through his hair.

"That was a dream!" Snape retorted standing up.

"Surely a True Seer," Snape sneered at Ron as he continued, "Would be able to tell the difference between what is a dream and what is reality."

Ron felt a twinge of anger when Snape had inadvertently brought up his memories of Chiron torturing him in his dreams.

"She's in this room right now," Ron spoke after composing himself, "Can't you hear her? Can't you…"

Ron trailed off when he saw that Snape was no longer looking at him but at a spot just at the end of the bed, his face even more pale as though he had just seen something horrible.

Ron's eyes widened and he stepped closer to his teacher till he was standing beside the spot that his teacher was staring at intently.

"Can you," Ron began slowly turning around to look at the spot beside him, "Can you see her?"

"Me-Melissa?" Snape questioned hoarsely stepping forward and reaching his hand out towards the end of the bed.

"Hello Sensei."

Ron turned to look at the spot just above his shoulder that Snape was walking toward.

"Jessica?"

"Hello, Ron," Jessica's voice spoke calmly.

"How is it that he can see you?" Ron questioned curiously and delight realising that there was something's that he didn't know – which was becoming a rare event these days.

Ron turned his head to the side and squinted his eyes waiting for Jessica to appear but he saw nothing but the wall opposite him. He turned back to Snape who was looking at the space in front of him in what looked like relief and despair.

"Can you really see her?" Ron questioned his teacher.

Snape nodded mutely at him before pushing him aside and reaching both arms out as though he was trying to embrace Jessica.

A look of horror flickered across Snape's face before the despair returned.

"I can't touch you?" he questioned in a hoarse voice.

"No," Jessica's voice echoed through the room.

"But before – I held you in my arms?"

Ron heard Jessica sigh before she spoke again.

"You were half-conscious at the time, that wasn't real. I'm dead Severus, to you I'll be everything a ghost is – I can interact with you but I can't feel you, I can't…"

Snape held up a hand to stop her.

"So are you saying that only I can see you?" Snape questioned his usual demeanour slowly returning replacing the heartbroken expression on his face moments before.

"Yes," Jessica answered slowly, "Only you can see me but Ron here can hear me and feel my presence."

"True Seers are sensitive to life essences – that's why I can hear and feel her presence."

"Then answer me this," Snape began slowly as he folded his arms in front of his chest, "Why? Why did you do it?!"

A long silence elapsed before Jessica spoke.

"I had to protect Hogwarts, Death Eaters were –"

"Not that! I know that you died protecting the students!" Snape cut her off angrily.

"What I'm asking is why you attacked me?" Snape snarled glaring at the space between Ron and the wall.

Ron heard Jessica sigh before she answered.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to but –"

"I would only ever do _that_ if Dumbledore insisted on it, if he ordered me to!"

"I know but no one else can – and I set it up perfectly so that you have a perfect cover story," Jessica explained the desperation evident in her voice.

Snape shook his head and moved to sit in the bed.

"So you attacked me so that the others would think that I was still on their side?"

Ron looked between Snape sitting dejectedly on the bed and the empty space next to him.

"Yes, and No…"

Jessica trailed off and Ron spoke up once when they began speaking of something he understood.

"So you attacked him so that he would have a plausible story when he went back to Voldermort?"

"Yes, because they saw me attack you no one would question your loyalty," Jessica explained.

"Why did you need his blood thought?" Ron questioned curiously.

"I used Severus's blood on the runes so that he and I will forever be bound together," Jessica's voice spoke, "Which is why he can see me and you cannot."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow about me returning to being a Spy for the Order," Snape sighed.

Feeling that the couple should be left alone Ron spoke up.

"Well I just wanted to say goodbye Professor," Ron said as he extended his hand towards Snape.

"Goodbye?" Snape said in surprise, "I'm not leaving this instant Weas – Ron."

Ron recovered from his teacher calling him by his first name and explained himself.

"I know, but I will be. I'll be leaving tonight to…to begin my work I suppose. Interpreting dreams and what-not."

Snape nodded his head in understanding before extending his own hand and shaking Ron's firmly.

"Then I wish you luck. Should you need my assistance I'll be more than willing to offer my services."

"Err…"

Ron must have looked aghast because both Snape and Jessica laughed.

"Come now Ron, Severus isn't as bad as you kids paint him to be. He can be a pretty decent bloke – at times."

"Was the 'at times' part necessary?" Snape rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Well I may take you up on the offer," Ron said quickly before exiting the room, "Bye!"

He closed the sliding doors quickly and walked down the stairs still hearing the faint sound of laughter from above.

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

'What I wouldn't give to see what they were like when they were dating. If he's this nice just by being in her presence he must have been a saint while she was a student here.'

Ron stopped walking and looked up the hall when he felt flustered as though there was someone that he needed to find quickly. Ron turned and made his way down the hall where sure enough he saw McGonagall rushing through her robes billowing behind her.

Ron tried to smile at the teacher when she stopped in front of him. He could feel her agitation and annoyance – he wiped the smile from his face immediately.

"They're here?" He asked without preamble.

She furrowed her brow at him before nodding.

"Dumble –"

"Dumbledore's office, right, I'm on my way," Ron said quickly before walking towards the Headmaster's office, "Thank you Professor and Goodbye!"

Though there was some distance between them he could feel the Professors surprise and confusion at his words as well as a bit of annoyance. Ron wondered if she was always annoyed just before he stepped up the Gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office. Without a word the gargoyle jumped aside and allowed him to pass.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. I was beginning to wonder whether Professor McGonagall would find you in time."

Ron shrugged before walking forward.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," then looking into the fireplace, "Hi Mom, Dad."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" His mother bellowed from the fireplace, reminding him very much of the time she had sent the howler to him in second year, "You better explain yourself young man!"

"Molly," Ron head his dad say before his mother disappeared and his father's face appeared in the fire, "Son, what's the matter? What do you need to talk to us about?"

Ron looked at his father curiously – even though his father was at the Burrow and only speaking to him via the floo-network Ron could feel all that his father was feeling, apprehension, fear and Ron realised with horror shame and guilt.

Ron turned from his father's face to look at Dumbledore.

"Sir, is it safe to use the floo-network?"

Dumbledore smiled at him and winked.

"Molly, Arthur if you would please?"

The next moment his fathers face disappeared and within seconds his parents appeared in front of him clutching a small pot-plant between them – clearly a Portkey they had set up with Dumbledore.

Ron looked at them in surprise and caught the concerned expression on the Headmaster's face.

"You see, Mr Weasley, some people and some things can still surprise you," Dumbledore moved to sits behind his desk and conjured extra chairs in front of the desk for the group to sit before continuing, "It is true that you can see the future through your visions and that you can read peoples minds and feel their life essences but life is about choices and no one – not even a god could predict what those choices will be."

Ron's eyes widened and he continued to stand as the words slowly sunk in.

"Did you just say – a G-god?" Ron stammered.

"Indeed I did, and may I say that Eros you are – as I'm sure you are listening," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke, "That I am grateful for what you have done for this young man."

Ron gaped back at the Headmaster.

"Huh?"

'What on earth was he talking about? I know that Hermione and I are Eros and Psyche re-incarnated but he's talking as though Eros is a separate person to me."

"I apologise, here I am monopolising your time when your parents want to talk to you," Dumbledore stood from his seat as though prepared to leave them alone but Ron stopped him.

"It's okay Professor I would like you to hear this as well," Ron said finally taking a seat beside his parents.

"Ron," His mother spoke in a soothing tone, "Why would you do such a thing."

"Mom, Dad," Ron made sure his dad was listening before he spoke, "It's not that I don't think that you could provide for us financially – in fact the money is a business proposition."

From behind his desk Ron could hear Dumbledore chuckle.

"A business proposition?" His father repeated slowly.

"Yes," Ron nodded eagerly, "I'm leaving Hogwarts tonight to concentrate on my work as a True Seer but I don't want to hide away in some cave with the 'Amaltheia of Cumae' but -"

"They've already seen you?" Arthur looked at in surprise, "That didn't take very long did it." Arthur finished more to himself than to Ron.

"Well I'm not going with them regardless – but that means I don't have anywhere to stay," Ron paused and glanced at Dumbledore before finishing, "I want to buy the cottage and property on the other side of the lake."

Ron's parents blinked back at him for a few moments before they looked at each other.

Ron was tempted to read their minds but felt the need to allow them to have their internal discussion with each other. He watched them and he felt quite envious – how he wished he could be the same way with Hermione.

"Ron, we would give you the land and house if you really wanted it. You don't need to buy it off us," His dad finally spoke again.

"Dad, I know you would but – well I won't have time to cook for myself and probably not to wash and clean my clothes so I probably need some house – elves to look after us."

"Us?" His mother repeated warily.

"Well I mean - I'll be going home to eat right? Unless you wouldn't want me," he didn't let his parents continue before continuing, "Well some of the money would be for the house – elves and the remainder would pay for the house and land, which is considerable I know, and the rest well that's for the food that I would be taking from you."

"Ron, really!" his mother proclaimed standing from her seat, "We cannot take your money and that's that!"

Ron looked at his mother calmly before speaking.

"Mom, are you saying you would prefer me to be in some unknown cave hiding from society, never to see you or Dad again, never to see anyone again – rather than paying you for a few things that I'm going to be taking from you?"

"Of course not Ronnie!" his mother instantly hugged him.

Ron patted her on the back till she stood back.

"I love you Mom, please let me do this – if it's the only thing I can do for you. Please!"

His Mom and Dad looked at him before they looked dejectedly to Dumbledore as though hoping he would convince their son that he was insane.

Dumbledore coughed and stood up form his seat.

"Any idea where to find any good house – elves?" Ron interrupted before Dumbledore could speak looking at the Headmaster expectantly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Molly, Arthur, you have raised a fine young man," then turning to Ron he said, "I know of just the perfect two that you would approve of."

"Thank-you sir, perhaps I'll make a financial contribution to the school. The library perhaps," Ron smiled, the first genuine smile he had in days as he continued, "I'm sure Hermione would be…"

Ron trailed off and he felt a stabbing heat pierce his chest. Ron looked out the nearby window and saw that the sun had long since set and the sky was becoming darker.

"Ron?"

Ron heard his mother call his name in concern.

"Um – sorry, are we – I mean can I go now? I need to say my goodbye's and pack my things."

"Oh I'm sure the house – elves would do that for you and I'm sure Miss Granger is waiting for you."

Ron looked at Dumbledore and nodded. He hugged his parents before making a quick departure form the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Gin, I need to tell you something," Harry whispered once Hermione had disappeared out the portrait hole. 

"Okay," Ginny acquiesced when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Let's go upstairs," he muttered before leading the way to his dorm rooms.

"What's going on?" Ginny questioned once Harry had closed the door and made sure the room was empty.

Harry quickly placed an impenetrable charm on the room before turning around to look at her.

"Ron told me what happened in the forest," Harry began tensely.

Ginny's eyes widened and she tried to steel herself for what was to come.

"It's worse than we think, they…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck and began to pace the room before continuing, "They made Ron believe that they had killed Hermione."

Ginny gasped and held a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Those bastards!" she finally spat once she could form the words.

Harry looked at her and she took a fearful step forward.

"What? What else aren't you telling me?!"

"It wasn't real. It was illusion – don't you see Ginny?" Harry asked as he stopped in his pacing to face her, "They made Ron believe that they had killed Hermione just to – just so he would kill his friend."

Ginny stared at Harry for a moment wishing that she had just imagined him speaking those words.

"Ron – killed someone?" she said almost inaudibly.

"Yes," Harry responded almost as quietly.

"But – but surely he understands that it was a…" Ginny stopped herself from saying the words 'natural reaction' because she knew that there was nothing natural about killing someone.

"Who else knows?" she questioned looking up at her boyfriend.

"No one else knows."

"Hermione?" Ginny ventured.

"No, and we can't say anything to her. Can you imagine how this will affect her?"

"But surely we can trust her."

"It's not a matter of trust – look Gin, Ron is leaving tonight. Maybe when he does he will explain things to her but if he doesn't can you imagine how she will feel when she realises that after all her hard work, _she _ends up being the reason why Ron is separating himself from society."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement though a part of her didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from Hermione. She knew how upset she was when Harry had done the same to her.

'But I guess I can't meddle in other people's relationships.'

"It's so unjust!" Ginny practically screamed, "Why Ron? Why YOU! Why do all the people I love end up suffering?"

Ginny saw Harry take a step back and look at her shock before he smiled warmly at her.

"You know, that is exactly what I used to think to myself. 'Why do all the people I love end up hurt or dead?'"

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to compare myself to you – I was just…"

"It's okay," Harry stopped her and stepped forward so that he could hug her, "It's okay because at times like these I am so thankful to have you in my life. Only you could understand me, only you."

Ginny felt the tears prickling her eyes and she smiled into Harry's shoulder.

"Oh Harry, I want for us to be together always."

The words were out before she realised it and she felt Harry tense before he relaxed.

"Me too."

* * *

Hermione pulled her robes closer to her body and moved to the edge of the Astronomy Tower to gaze over school grounds. The night air was remarkably still but Hermione found herself shivering as she waited for Ron to appear. 

Hermione's thoughts wandered to that day she had collapsed in Snape's office. Her brow furrowed in frustration when she realised that she could barely remember what Snape and her had discussed let alone what she had done and said. Hermione moved away from the ledge and began to pace the length of the tower. She knew for certain that some strange power had overtaken her and that she knew Ron was in trouble but other than that she couldn't seem to remember anything at all. It worried her that there were gaps in her memory – especially after everything Ginny had told her when she was possessed by Tom Riddle.

Hermione bit her lip and stopped in her pacing, she quickly decided that she would ask Snape what had happened in his office making the fact that she had no memory of that day too obvious.

Hermione's eyes shifted to the door that led up to the Astronomy tower and her concern only increased when her thoughts turned to Ron. She had her plan all set out, she would confront him about what had happened to him in the forest, what had happened to Jessica and why he was avoiding her.

Hermione moved her hands to the necklace that Ron had given her. She gripped her fingers around the rose-quartz to give her confidence for what she had to do. Her heart practically jumped to her throat when she heard the squeaky doors of the Astronomy tower open to reveal Ron standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Hermione greeted softly taking a step forward.

"Hi," Ron replied slowly closing the door behind him and walking towards her.

"Herm-" "Ron what's wrong?"

The couple stood for a few moments staring at each other awkwardly.

"Hermione," Ron began again, "There's something I need to tell you."

He looked at her to gauge her reaction. She simply nodded to encourage him to continue.

Ron took a deep breath and walked to the ledge where she had stood moments before.

"I can't do this anymore."

Hermione felt the coldness spread through her body as she stood staring at his back. She bit back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Wh – What do you mean?" Hermione finally said.

"W-we can't be together anymore. I thought I could handle it, being everything I am and still be with someone – be with you. But I'm not…"

Hermione could see him grip the ledge in front of him as though the words were being wrenched from his heart.

"I'm not strong enough."

Hermione continued staring at his hands as they gripped the ledge and all she could think about was how she had never noticed the freckles on them.

"I'm sorry, I do love you," Ron's voice hitched as the words left his mouth, "But not the way you want me to – the way you need me to."

Ron turned around to look at her and Hermione was forced to look up into his face.

"I'm sorry," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm leaving Hogwarts – tonight. I don't know if I'll ever see you again but I want you to know that I care about you. I care about you so much 'Mione."

He stepped forward as though he were going to embrace her but Hermione stepped away from him her heart felt like it was being shredded to pieces.

"I'm sorry – I…"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief and wished for the life of her that he would say something else – anything else but 'Sorry'. She didn't want his apologies, what use were they if he were leaving her? He was leaving her forever – and for what? She didn't even know why and she didn't care. She hated him. She hated him for making her hurt like this.

Hermione felt the tears fall slowly down her cold cheeks, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be that girl but she couldn't help it.

"B-but…we're meant to be together."

Even as the words left her mouth she knew how ridiculous they sounded. Why couldn't she say something more rationale, something to make him realise what an idiot he was being.

Ron looked at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry."

There was that word again. Why did he have to keep apologising? Didn't he realise that that only mad her feel a thousand times worse?

"Maybe once we were those people, Eros and Psyche, but I'm not the God of love and you're not my young bride."

He took a another step towards her and Hermione once again stepped away from him as though the closeness of their bodies would only hurt her more.

"You're leaving?" Hermione finally grasped the repercussions of his words.

When he didn't reply she continued.

"You don't have to leave!" Hermione cried, "I've found a way for you to -"

"Hermione," he said in a frustratingly calm voice, "I can't be here, I need to go and do my job. I'm the True Seer. I have to figure out what my visions mean, I have to. I have to help Harry defeat Voldermort."

"Harry?! You care about Harry but you don't care enough about me – about us to stay and work this out."

Hermione practically threw herself at him as she cried into his chest.

"Ron, I don't care if you don't love me," she lied through her tears as she gripped his shirt, "But you can't leave me! Please don't leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry Her-"

"Stop apologising!" Hermione screamed pushing herself away from him.

"I don't want you to apologise! I want you to stay with me!" Hermione continued to scream, clenching her fists as she began to hitting him furiously

When he simply stood there taking her physical and verbal beating she stood back and looked at him in frustration and disbelief. Hermione gripped her hair in frustration and glared at him.

"I don't love you," he said almost pleadingly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed back at him, "You love me – I can feel it!"

He hung his head low before responding.

"I do love you – but as a friend, as a – sister."

Hermione felt herself shaking with anger. She continued to glare at Ron.

"You're lying!" she screamed venomously before running across the tower and practically ripping the door off its hinges before slamming it behind her. Hermione ran the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor tower the tears streaming down her face.

'I hate you Ronald Weasley!' her heart screamed as she ran through the halls of the school.

* * *

Ron stood and watched the interaction between the couple. His heart twisted in his chest when he saw Hermione run across the Astronomy tower and disappear through the doors. 

"Ron, are you alright?"

Ron watched the figure of himself look down at him with disgust.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron answered his mother's question taking a step back and turning away from Hogwarts.

'I'm a coward!' Ron screamed at himself, 'I didn't even have enough courage to say goodbye in person.

Ron turned around and saw the image of himself slowly disappear from the Astronomy tower.

'I love you Hermione! But we can't be together – not till I become the man I need, no, the kind of man that you deserve.'

"Ron?" his father called from beside the Knight Bus.

"I'm coming, Dad."

Ron turned his back on the school and walked towards the purple bus in front of him. His parents looked at him sadly and he could feel their pity towards him surround him.

'Concentrate! Concentrate on what you have to do!'

Ron gritted his teeth and stepped onto the bus.

'That's right, I have to help Harry defeat Voldermort! Only then will I allow myself to think about Hermione.'

As the Knight Bus sped away from Hogwarts Ron realised that he had left the love of his life behind. His chest constricted from the pain he felt.

'I did the right thing – right?'

* * *

Please visit my LiveJournal for updates, extra details on chapters, fanfic news and fanvids. You can find a link to it in my author page - just click on my name 'Kamiangel' to get to it. 


	35. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

**A/N: Please Read _and_ Review - All responses to reviews follow the chapter. Happy Reading :) **

* * *

Chapter 35 – What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?

Hermione had woken that morning with a steely determination. She had walked straight into the boy's dormitory without knocking and demanded to see Ron. She was momentarily silenced when Harry, who looked at her warily, informed her that Ron had left last night. Hermione stared Harry down to see whether he was lying to her – when she was satisfied that he was speaking the truth she had turned on her heel and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Now as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts, clearing a path simply by glaring at the passers-by her heart hardened even more. She was a force to be reckoned with and she would prove to Ron that she was worth just as much as Harry Potter.

Hermione took a deep breath when she had reached her destination before knocking twice on the wooden doors.

"Come in."

Hermione squared her shoulders and entered the room.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted clearly surprised by the early visit.

"Please take a seat," the teacher gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk, "Is everything alright?"

Hermione sat down in the chair and looked at her teacher in determination.

"There is a favour I wish to ask of you," Hermione began, "I wish to become an Auror."

Professor McGonagall eyes widened in suprise.

"Well, I'm sure you would be accepted once you graduate, your grades are exceptional – any career path you choose would -"

"No," Hermione interrupted, "You don't understand, I want to become an Auror now."

"I-I'm not sure I understand," McGonagall replied looking at Hermione in confusion.

"I can easily study for Hogwarts exams while training to become an Auror. In fact if it would help I have no problems taking my exams now-"

"Now, just wait a moment Miss Granger," McGonngal held up her hand to stop Hermione, "I don't think you fully understand what it is that you asking. And what's more I would hate for you to make a life-changing decision based on, well, based on emotion."

"Professor with all do respect, I am making this choice because I need to. We are in a war and I know that my time will be better spent training to fight those who wish to tear apart our society than here studying. What's more I know that given the opportunity I would be a great asset to the Order."

Professor McGonagall considered Hermione's words for a long time before speaking.

"I don't doubt that to be true Miss Granger, but you are still under-age, at least in muggle society. You cannot make this decision without you parents approval."

"I already have it," Hermione took the letter she received from her parents from her pocket, "I owled them last night and explained to them that I am determined to do this. They were not thrilled but they trust my judgement."

McGonagall took the letter from Hermione's hands and perused the contents.

"I will have to discuss this matter with the Headmaster of course and with your teachers to arrange special consideration for your exams."

Hermione felt the relief wash over her.

"Thank-you Professor."

"It's not decided yet Miss Granger, and I would hope that in the time that I will take to discuss this with the appropriate people that you would have changed your mind. I repeat my sentiments that you are not simply doing this for a boy."

"I have to do this Professor, I'm sorry that I don't have your support but I will do this no matter what anyone thinks of me," Hermione held her head up high as she spoke.

"Very well," McGonagall nodded her head before leading Hermione out of her office, "I will discuss this with Professor Dumbledore immediately. You should have my answer by the end of the day."

Once Hermione walked away from Professor McGonagall's office she felt terrified and excited at the same time. She smiled to herself as she walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Ron stood looking across the lake at the small cottage on the other side. It looked no bigger than The Burrow, its windows covered in dust and cobwebs from years of neglect. It lay on a the small hill that rolled down to the lake. It was always a building that scared the two youngest Weasley children, partly due to the horrible stories Fred and George told them about it – but looking at it now, Ron felt – safe. He furrowed his brow and considered the modest home. 

'Is this to be my home?'

Ron sighed and realised that he had no choice. He didn't want to go with the Amaltheia of Cumae and he couldn't stay at Hogwarts.

"Are you alright?" His dad spoke beside him.

"Yeah, I just really wish this wasn't how it had to be," Ron replied dejectedly.

"Do you need help getting settled in?" his father asked after a pause.

"No, and Dad, I'd appreciate it but I really need to do this myself. I just want -"

"Yes?" His father asked looking at him closely.

Ron shook his head and looked up into the bright blue sky.

"Alone."

"Alright, if that's what you want," His dad said slowly, "Look son, I don't want to meddle but -"

"Then don't Dad," Ron turned to look at his father, "I don't want to talk about Hermione."

Ron turned away from his Dad and walked back to the Burrow where his mother was preparing breakfast.

Arthur watched his son walk away from him – the dejected and heartbroken expression that he had noticed on his sons face as he left Hogwarts seemed permanently etched on his face. He shook his head and looked across the lake at the dilapidated house.

'I should be grateful that he hasn't isolated himself from us at least – but this isn't how it should have to be.'

* * *

Ginny cornered Hermione in the library and promptly sat down beside her. 

"Is it true?" she questioned her friend.

Hermione continued reading the book in front of her as Ginny looked at her expectantly.

"Is what true?" Hermione said as she flipped over the page and continued reading.

"You're leaving?"

Hermione jotted down a few notes on a piece of parchment beside her before answering.

"Who told you?"

"Then it is true!" Ginny looked around to check that the librarian hadn't heard her before she continued in a low voice, "What were you thinking?"

"It was McGonagall wasn't it?" Hermione questioned in reply.

"Actually it was Harry, McGonagall asked him to talk to you but I thought I'd better do it. Look Hermione," Ginny leaned forward before continuing, "I know Ron leaving must have hurt but think about it – he couldn't stay here. You said yourself that being around people would drain all his energy."

"Believe it or not, this isn't about Ron."

When Ginny gave her a disbelieving look Hermione continued.

"I realised something while I was lying awake in my bed last night. I'm not helping anybody by staying here – I could do so much more by helping the Order."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Ginny hissed, "The only reason you're doing this is to get Ron back or…to get back at him. Either way this is not like you, you don't just do things without thinking them through."

Hermione finally looked up from her book and shook her head in disbelief.

"If Harry left today and told you he would never see you again, what would you do?"

Hermione stood form her seat and continued to look at Ginny.

"Would you stay here or would you go after him?"

"I – I would…" Ginny stammered unable to form an answer.

"You would find him and kick his arse into shape, that's what you would do. Ron is...his _my_ Ron. I'm not giving up on him, but I have to prove to myself first and foremost that I can be independent, that I can take care of myself. There's a battle coming, we all know it, and if I'm not ready, if I can't help in the fight, then what use am I?"

With those final words Hermione grabbed her books from the desk and walked out of the library leaving Ginny gaping after her.

* * *

"Hey," Harry greeted looking up from his transfiguration book as Ginny entered the common room. 

Ginny promptly sat down before hitting him across the head.

"Ow!" Harry rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his girlfriend, "What was that for?"

"Boys are stupid!" She replied before sighing.

"Didn't go so well with Hermione huh?"

"I'd say. She's determined to leave Hogwarts and track Ron down."

"Did you tell her?" Harry questioned giving her a significant look.

Ginny simply shook her head.

"No, and I don't think Ron told her where he is either," Ginny slumped down dejectedly on the table, "What are those two thinking?"

Harry watched Ginny for a moment before turning away.

"I can understand what Ron is thinking, he thinks that being around the person he loves will only hurt her."

"She's hurting right now in case you haven't noticed," Ginny seethed pounding her fist on the table and sitting up straight causing a few first years nearby to jump in fright.

Harry turned and stared straight at Ginny.

"It's something I would do in a heartbeat, if you were hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself."

Ginny face contorted in frustration before she sighed heavily.

"So what? Are we just supposed to wait for those two idiots to sort themselves out?" She asked while reclining back in her seat, "Do I need to remind you that it took them almost seven years to get together and now this happens."

"I know it doesn't seem fair, but it's their lives, we can't interfere," Harry replied miserably, he didn't like seeing his two best friends miserable either but what choice did he have.

Harry looked up at Ginny and a stabbing feeling wrenched through his chest.

"I can't be here either," Harry said suddenly.

Ginny's eyes widened and she blinked back at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" she said giving him a stern look.

"It's because of me that those two are risking their lives, I can't just sit safely here in Hogwarts."

"So what are you planning?" Ginny questioned slowly.

"I think it's time to take a little break from school, don't you?"

* * *

"I don't like this Albus," McGonagall repeated as she watched Dumbledore pace in front of his desk. 

As usual Dumbledore was remaining oddly calm although his brow was visibly creased with concern.

"I don't think it is a bad idea Minerva," Dumbledore replied after a few moments silence he continued, "But – there is a matter that concerns me."

He turned and looked at Professor McGonagall seated in front of him.

"Perhaps we should ask Alastor to test her abilities before we consider this plan any further," Dumbledore said before moving back behind his desk.

"You want to do the test here?" McGonagall questioned in concern, she didn't want the other students making similar requests. There were just too many students with revenge on their minds to be making life-altering decisions and she wasn't going to just let that happen. She wouldn't be responsible for aiding possible murderers.

"No," Dumbledore answered shortly before he began writing on a piece of parchment.

After he had hastily written down a few sentences he stood from his seat and attached the letter to Faux.

"Be so kind as to deliver this to Alastor," Dumbledore said as he patted the bird on the head gently.

Faux then disappeared out the window.

"Have you heard from Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked in concern.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be listening but instead seemed to be deciding upon an issue that had been weighing on him.

"I think I should pay the young Mr Weasley a visit, there is still much he is unaware of."

"Then, shall I tell Miss Granger to prepare herself for the tests?" McGonnagal said in reply standing from her seat.

Dumbledore nodded his head before speaking.

"Perhaps she should be given a early holiday considering everything."

"Are you sure?" McGonagall questioned, "I know you have your concerns but I don't think she will be so greatly affected."

Dumbledore took his half-moon spectacles from his face and slowly cleaned them with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"We shall see," he answered softly.

* * *

Remus sat with his legs stretched out on the coffee table as he read through the Daily Prophet. He tried not to frown disapprovingly when he saw the blinding gaps of information in the articles and the less than qualified 'sources' quoted in the paper. 

His frown disappeared when he heard Tonks singing to herself in the kitchen. A smile slowly crept onto his lips as he imagined her dancing freely around the kitchen all the while breaking plates and cups in her wake.

He took a moment to look around Grimauld Place. So many memories shared in this place and yet as the months passed by he could feel the veil of darkness lifted on the house - the sullen form of Sirius moving slowly around the halls that used to haunt his every step now were replaced with all the fond memories he had shared with his old school friend.

CRASH

Remus smiled widened when he heard the familiar curses of frustration from Tonks before she continued on singing.

"Remus," Tonks stuck her head out the kitchen doorway and smiled at him, "Where would you like to have tea - in here?"

"If that would be alright," Remus replied folding up his paper and making to stand up but Tonks stopped him.

"No, no, I've got it," She disappeared before reappearing with the plates laden in her arms.

Remus tried not to cringe at the sight.

"Uh, why don't I help you," Remus said slowly and carefully in case any sudden movements would cause Tonks to lose her balance.

"Thanks," she blushed handing him a plate.

Before Remus could reach for it, Tonks tripped on one of the legs of the coffee table and came hurtling towards Remus.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ouch!"

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off. She stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Remus Lupin, her former teacher, and Tonks, the Auror she was to be training with, were lying on the floor in a very compromising position with food and broken plates around them. Tonks had apparently fallen and landed right on top of Remus, who was holding both her arms to steady her.

"Hermione!" Tonks greeted happily as she looked up from the floor, "You're early! We weren't expecting you till this evening."

"Um, yeah sorry," Hermione averted her eyes when it became apparent that Tonks was perfectly happy to continue the conversation while straddling her boyfriend.

Remus on the other hand was clearly less comfortable with the situation, since his face was now the shade of scarlet and he was trying to help the oblivious Auror to her feet.

"Nyphmadora!" Remus hissed in embarrassment.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Remus," Tonks apologised quickly before standing up.

"We're about to have tea," Remus spoke as he stood from the ground and quickly repaired the plates, "Did you want to join us?"

Hermione looked at the couple before smiling broadly.

"Actually, Remus, there's a favour I wanted to ask you."

"A favour?" Remus questioned curiously as he poured them tea.

He handed them each a cup and sat down in the nearby armchair. Hermione took a seat on the couch, but Tonks with an impish grin on her face moved to sit on Remus's lap.

"Tonks!" Remus cried in surprise trying not to spill his tea.

Tonks laughed before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I gotta go get ready anyway," She stood from his lap and waved at them both before disappearing out the kitchen door.

Remus chuckled as he watched her leave before turning his attention to Hermione.

"So, what's this favour you wanted to ask me?"

* * *

"I'm sure you didn't need me to tell you that you easily passed all your written exams," McGonagall began looking at Hermione proudly. 

"Let's see if you're as good with your wand," Moody interrupted gruffly giving Hermione a sceptical look.

"I have passed all my practicals before, I don't think this will be any different." Hermione answered confidently.

Moody raised an eyebrow at Hermione before narrowing it.

"We'll see won't we," he said under his breath before moving to the other side of the room.

Hermione's eyes followed him as he crossed the cold concrete basement that had been transformed into a training centre for Auror's. Hermione breathed in a deep breathe and squared her shoulders. She glanced to the sidelines where Remus, Tonks, McGonnagal and Dumbledore were watching her apprehensively.

"Let's start with the basics then," Moody said calmly.

Hermione nodded and looked quickly at Moody. She saw him wave his wand at her and she knew instantly that he was using wordless magic.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed instantly seeing as it was her best chance against an unknown spell.

The next moment Hermione was hurled across the room where she painfully connected with the wall.

"Honestly, Moody, she's only a child," McGonnagal scolded, "Surely full force is not necessary?"

"It is necessary if she is to become an Auror," Moody snapped back.

Hermione stood back up and dusted herself off.

'Okay, what the hell was that?' Hermione wondered to herself, 'Why didn't anything happen when I cast that spell?'

From where she was standing Hermione didn't catch the significant look that passed between Tonks and Remus.

Hermione instead steadied herself for another attack.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed before Moody even finished his wordless spell.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she saw only small red sparks crackle from her wand before disappearing, the next instant she was once again flying through the air before landing in a heap on the cold concrete floor.

"I've seen enough!" Moody said before stomping towards them, "She can't even cast basic magic, no Auror would ever take her on as a trainee."

Hermione stared at her wand in confusion each of Moody's words cutting through her.

"No!" She screamed running over to the group, "No, I – I'm j-just nervous, I can perform spells. I fought in the Department of Mysteries for goodness sake."

Hermione felt as though she could pull out her hair.

"Maybe –maybe," Hermione was at a loss for words as she stared at her wand then at her teachers, "You know I can perform advanced magic, maybe I-I'm just having an off day."

She saw each of the adults share knowing looks before Moody stepped past her before moving towards the stairs leading to the kitchen above.

"Be that as it may, no-one will want an Auror who has 'off-days'."

With those words Alastor Moody closed the basement door behind him.

Hermione felt her breathing quicken.

"I-I don't understand!" Hermione cried in frustration.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned to look at Tonks who was looking at her sadly, "Maybe you and I should talk."

* * *

Hermione sat hugging her legs to her chest. Her eyes roamed around what looked like a small room with shelves of books on each wall and opposite her was a large oak desk with only lone picture frame on top of it. She could see from where she sat that it either belonged to Remus or Tonks since the photo showed the couple smiling and waving happily back at her while Tonks hair continual changed color much to Remus's amusement. 

Hermione sighed at the image and stood from her seat and moved to the desk. Without a second thought she placed the picture frame face down onto the desk before returning to her position on the sofa.

She rested her head on her knees and turned to stare absently at the bookcase on the wall opposite.

The door clicked open and Hermione looked up to see Tonks walk into the room. She moved over to where Hermione was sitting and took a seat beside her.

"Sorry you had to wait, I just needed to discuss a few things with Dumbledore," Tonks explained crossing her legs and turning to look at Hermione.

"What's happening to me?" Hermione spoke softly although she already suspected the reasons for her lack of magical power.

Tonks sighed and stood from the seat. She walked back and forth for a moment before leaning against the desk.

"It happens sometimes. When a witch or wizard's experiences a tramatic event in their life and when they also happen to possess a _special magical ability_ that emotional upheaval can result in a '_temporary'_ loss of powers."

Hermione continued to stare at the wall, the feeling of helplessness that she had been so determined to be rid on when she had woken that morning was once again suffocating her.

"Special powers?" Hermione repeated when Tonk's words finally sunk in.

"Yes, you're an exceptionally gifted witch and I don't want you to think otherwise but your power is connected to something much more powerful – perhaps it's that being which is draining you of your strength."

"I feel fine," Hermione replied flatly.

Tonks sighed again before explaining.

"It's not about how you are coping physically but emotionally. Look Hermione," Tonks paused and moved to knell beside Hermione, "Dumbledore thinks you should stay here for a few weeks just until you're feeling better."

"He doesn't even think I can cope with schoolwork?" Hermione questioned, the weight now pressing down on her heart.

"No! Not at all!" Tonks said quickly, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that – he always intended to let you have a break before the holidays, no matter how the test with Moody went."

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned suddenly to look at Tonks.

"He knew! He knew something was wrong with me?"

"Yes," Tonks answered a look of guilt crossing her face, "We didn't expect you to pass Moody's test or any practical magical test."

Seeing the crestfallen expression on Hermione's face Tonks quickly continued.

"It's not that we don't think you are capable but even the best witch's or wizard's need a break sometimes. Take it from someone who's been in similar shoes to your own."

Hermione sat up straight and looked at Tonk's earnest expression.

"I do feel a little bit tired," Hermione said before standing up.

"Your bed's all set up if you feel like a lie down," Tonks led Hermione out of the room and towards the stairs that led up to the rooms.

Just as Hermione stepped onto the first step of the stair Tonks placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Even if you can't do magic right at this moment, you still have physical training with me everyday until you can perform magic again."

Hermione turned back to look at the Auror.

"Then – I can still train to be an Auror?" Hermione questioned softly her heart rapidly beating against her chest.

"Yes, but just the basics until you get your powers back," Tonks said giving Hermione a warm smile, "Now go on, get some rest."

"Thanks Tonks," Hermione said leaning down and hugging the witch.

"Don't mention it. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

* * *

_Silence filled the room and everyone simply stood frozen watching the scene unfold. Hermione took a deep breath before walking through the doorway. She dropped her luggage onto the floor unceromoniously before walking steadily towards Ron. Ron just continued to watch her without a word. _

_Hermione looked at her shoes then at his and gathering some comfort from the familiarity of the sight she slowly dragged her eyes up to his. He continued looking at her a mixture of confusion and – was that love she saw in his eyes? Hermione bit her lip and took another deep breath before speaking._

"_Tell me you love me. Just say it and I'll forgive you," Hermione spoke steadily her gaze not leaving Ron's_

_Instead of replying Ron swiftly stepped forward and pulled her roughly towards him before kissing her tenderly on the lips. Hermione tensed in shock before melting into his lips. She felt his hands pull her tightly towards him so much so that she found it difficult to breathe but if anything the sensation only made her feel happier. Hermione could feel her tears flow down her cheeks as she continued to kiss Ron. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck pulling his tall physique down to her level while she leaned forward on tip-toes. She felt him smile as she continued to kiss him. _

_Something fell and broke near them but she was completely separated from the world outside her and Ron – and the kiss._

_Then suddenly it happened. The crackling sensation burnt through her skin causing her to scream and push away from him. Ron looked like he had experienced a similar sensation._

"_What on earth?" Hermione finally spoke. _

_She looked around and saw that everyone in the rooms had either their wands out or were crouching on the floor. Pieces of cutlery had fallen and were now were scattered in pieces on the floor._

_"He's coming!" Ginny screamed pointing outside the window._

_Hermione had begun to turn around to look but Ron grabbed her roughly by the arms. __When she looked back at him he had a torn expression on his face._

"_NO! No, don't!" Hermione screamed when she saw the emotions reflected in his eyes – they were exactly the same as those she saw the day he had said goodbye to her._

_Ron held his head in his hands for a moment as though collecting his thoughts._

"_Someone please help me!" Ron begged letting his hands fall to his sides before he clenched them tightly._

_With those final words Ron ran outside – the door slamming loudly behind him._

_Hermione stood in shocked silence for a moment before chasing after him into the rain._

"_RON!" her voice was drowned out by the ferocious rain and Hermione watched helplessly as Ron's figure disappeared completely from view amongst flashes of light._

_Hermione head suddenly felt dizzy and she gripped the doorframe for support. She felt light headed and nauseous – the then there was an unbearable cold sensation shooting through her body before she collapsed onto the ground._

* * *

Hermione gasped and sat up instantly when she felt the cold hard concrete beneath her. 

"You alright there?"

Hermione rubbed her head and looked up to see Tonks walking towards her.

"Sorry," Hermione apologised standing up from the floor, "I must have dozed off after training."

Tonks laughed and helped Hermione up.

"Sorry if I'm working you too hard but if Moody found out I was going easy on you he'd kill me. He doesn't exactly believe in weaning the new trainees in, if you can't handle it now you never will, or at least that's what he thinks."

Hermione smiled half-heartedly before straightening her clothes.

"But I'm not a trainee-Auror am I?"

When Tonks didn't reply Hermione laughed mirthlessly at herself.

"What a pathetic woman I am."

"You are not pathetic Hermione," Tonks knelt down and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, "Don't worry – it'll all work out in the end."

"How do you know that?" Hermione replied softly.

"That's what people say isn't it?" Tonks explained as she stood up from the floor, "Life moves on whether you want it to or not and eventually the scars will heal."

Tonks gave Hermione an encouraging smile before turning away to begin repairing the broken objects in the room.

In the last few days Tonks and Hermione have been becoming closer friends, Hermione felt comfortable discussing her fears with the young Auror because she at least understood what Hermione was going through.

When Remus had accidentally spilt milk on the kitchen table he instantly took out his wand and the milk disappeared within seconds. When Hermione saw him perform magic so naturally she had suddenly burst into tears and fled the room. Tonks found her huddling up in the attic and had simply sat beside her comforting her and listening to her crying about feeling worthless – it was Tonks alone that could understand her pain.

Hermione watched Tonks progress across the room and she wondered why all the chairs and desk were broken.

"The same dream?" Tonks asked not looking back and interrupting Hermione's train of thought.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "The same one, every night."

Hermione leaned against the wall and released her messy hair from her pigtail.

"Why don't you have a nice long bath," Tonks said finally turning around, "Remus just bought me some scented bubble-bath potions."

Tonks blushed as she spoke before leading Hermione out of the room.

Hermione turned back to look at Tonks as she stood on the first step of the stairwell.

"Tonks," Hermione hesitated and gripped her hands tightly on the hand-rail, "Does it ever stop hurting?"

Tonks averted her eyes from Hermione as she answered.

"Everyone's different Hermione, I was a wreak when Remus –" Tonks stopped abruptly and turned back to look seriously at Hermione, "You have to believe it gets better – you can't cut yourself off every time you get hurt."

Hermione nodded in understanding before giving Tonks an appreciative smile.

"I better go have my bath now – I didn't realise I could sweat so much," Hermione tried to laugh before she made her way up the stairs.

Tonks watched her progress before turning to go to the kitchens.

Remus met her on the top of stairs leading down to the basement.

"Did it happen again?" Remus asked looking down the stairs.

"Yes," Tonks returned his look of concern as she leaned against the door frame, "What do you think it means?"

Remus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"It means she's unhappy," he answered opening his eyes to look at Tonks, "It means Psyche is unhappy."

"Is it any wonder? Should I tell Dumbledore?" Tonks questioned as she and Remus made their way to the living area to sit down.

"He already knows, I think he suspected for a while now," Remus replied after taking his seat beside Tonks, "But he said – he said that Hermione is safe."

"What does that mean?" Tonks furrowed her brow and looked at Remus.

"I don't know – but Dumbledore insists that she is safe."

After a few minutes silence Tonks reached for Remus's hand.

"And what about us? Are we safe? I've read about what happened the last time."

Remus sighed heavily.

"I don't know – but we have to be careful not to do anything to upset her. We don't want to tempt Psyche to escape."

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She moved to the mirror and wiped some fog from the glass. 

She lifted her hands and held her curly in her hands. Hermione looked at her reflection in concentration. She knew she wasn't pretty, in fact there was very little that she liked about her physical appearance.

_'I love your hair.'_

Hermione shivered when she heard Ron's voice echo through her head. She shook her head to rid the images of him smiling at her out of her head.

"Come on girl, you can do this. You're strong," Hermione said aloud as she stared at her reflection before she began dressing.

Hermione straightened her shirt as she walked down the stairs to meet Tonks. What she didn't expect was Ginny's angry voice wafting up the stairwell.

Hermione quickly pushed aside the door to the living area and stared in surprise at her Ginny and her best friend Harry standing near the fireplace.

"Ginny! Harry! What are you doing here?"

Ginny and Harry turned their attention away from Remus and Tonks to look at her.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror before she screamed pointing a horrified finger at Hermione.

"What!" Hermione said in panic quickly pulling out her wand and turning around to look behind her.

When she saw nothing behind her she looked back at Ginny in confusion.

"What is it?" she repeated.

"Y-your h-h-hair!" Ginny gasped still pointing a shaky finger at her.

"Oh," Hermione said softly lowering her wand, before lifting a hand to touch her hair.

She knew it must be a shock for the others to see her hair so short, it now only just reached above her shoulders. As soon as she had cut her hair she felt the physical and emotional weight lift off her.

"What do you think?" Hermione smiled at them.

"Uh…umm…well it's definitely…." Harry trailed off and looked at the others.

"Different" Remus provided moving forward to look at her new hairstyle.

"Did you just use a severing charm to cut it off?" Tonks continued also coming towards her.

"Yeah," Hermione blushed.

"You did a good job," Tonks complemented.

"Thanks."

"Ron will freak out when he -" Harry stopped when he was jabbed in the ribs by Ginny.

Hermione's eyes fell to her shoes before she spoke again.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well this is technically my house," Harry began as the group sat down around the coffee table, "And Dumbledore said we can visit you every weekend."

"We tried to ask permission to leave school as well," Ginny explained leaning into Harry's shoulder, "But he said it would be too obvious if we suddenly stopped coming to school."

"Too obvious?" Hermione questioned looking at them in confusion.

"We think that there are still spies in the school, and not all of them are in Slytherin," Tonks explained.

"Oh, I see," Hermione replied softly looking down at her hands.

She burned to ask them about Ron but bit her lip instead.

"Well, I think I might go take a nap. I'm pretty tired from all the training," Hermione explained hurriedly before leaving the room.

After closing the door behind her she stopped and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths.

"How is she doing?"

Hermione turned her head slightly when she heard Harry's concerned voice from behind the door.

"It's going to take longer than a few days to repair the damage," Remus replied with a sigh.

"Ron is such an idiot," Ginny huffed, "There was no reason why he had to break up with her."

Hermione felt her heart clench as the words hit her.

"Have you seen Ron?" Remus questioned after a pause.

"No, we're planning to go there after we spend a night here. We have the whole weekend after all."

"I wonder, do you think we should ask Dumbledore to let Luna and Neville come here on weekends as well?" Ginny interrupted, "If we are planning on how to protect – "

Ginny suddenly stopped and Hermione heard footsteps approaching her. She quickly dashed up the stairs and made it just in time to avoid Remus and Tonks.

"I was sure I heard – " Hermione heard Tonks say before Remus interrupted her.

"You must have been imagining things again," Remus said lightly before leading the Auror back into the room and closing the door behind them.

Hermione collapsed onto the floor as she caught her breath.

'What's going on?' she wondered to herself, 'It's almost like they're keeping something from me.'

* * *

"Did she hear us?" Harry questioned after Tonks had sound-proofed the room. 

"I think so, but it's should be okay, we didn't say anything incriminating," Remus replied.

"I don't like lying to her," Ginny grumbled.

"It's direct orders from Dumbledore," Remus continued, "We have no choice."

"He usually knows what's best," Harry added although there was a bitterness in his voice.

"So," Tonks said as they all took their seats again, "I assume the meeting will be at The Burrow."

"Yes, we'll be going over the battle plans," Harry nodded.

"Do you think there's any chance that we could talk to Eros?" Ginny questioned looking at the adults who raised their eyebrows at her.

"You've seen him?" Remus said in surprise.

"Yeah, a while back," Harry paused as he recalled the encounter in his mind, "Actually at the time Eros mentioned Ron having to face something difficult because of Jessica."

Remus nodded his head in understanding.

"You two know what happened in the forest?" Ginny questioned warily.

Remus and Tonks looked at each for a moment before Tonks replied.

"No, and I don't think we should discuss it."

"But," Ginny sighed before continuing, "Isn't there something we can do to help them?"

"It's something that they have to figure out on their own," Remus answered.

"I guess," Ginny replied still unconvinced.

"Anyway, back to the issue of Neville and Luna," Harry began, "I don't think they need to come, we can just tell them everything when we get back to school."

"What about during the holidays?" Ginny questioned looking at the teachers.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before answering her question.

"Perhaps Dumbledore will allow you to meet at Hogwarts during the holidays, especially since what you will be discussing involves Hogwarts."

"That's the thing I don't understand," Harry said, "The school's safe now because of Jessica, do we really need to worry about it?"

"That's something we should discuss with Dumbledore. But you two should remember that you can't trust everyone there, we don't know who the spies may be, so that'll probably be your main concern."

Remus looked at the pair before standing from his seat.

"Are you two hungry?"

Harry stood up and looked around the room slowly.

"I – I don't think I want to stay here any longer than necessary," he paused and looked at Remus, "I think I might go and see Ron now."

"I wouldn't do that," Tonks replied, "He's probably still busy talking to Dumbledore."

"Oh," Harry looked at Tonks in surprise, "Do you know what Dumbledore wants with him."

"I honestly have no clue," Tonks shrugged before pulling on Remus arm, "Let's go eat!"

Ginny held Harry back for a moment to talk to him.

"I'll go and see how Hermione is doing," she whispered.

Harry nodded his head in understand and squeezed her shoulders to give her confidence before he followed Tonks and Remus to the kitchen.

* * *

Ginny made her way towards Hermione's room but as she approached the door her feet slowed until she stopped moving completely. Ginny shivered as she felt a cold breeze pass by her. She looked up and down the hallway expecting to find an open window but all the windows were locked and closed. 

A horrifying thought occurred to her as her mind flashed back to Ron surrounded in flames and strangling Draco Malfoy. Ginny began to turn around to go and find Remus but stopped when she heard the faint sound of sobbing from Hermione's room.

She stood indecisive for a moment before turning back around and heading towards Hermione's room once again. She knocked softly on the door before pushing the door open.

Ginny took in a deep breath as the cold air instantly hit her as she entered the room. She quickly scanned the room and turned towards the bed where Ginny saw Hermione knelling with her head bent low against the bed.

'It s freezing in here,' Ginny thought before walking towards her friend.

"Hermione?" she said warily sitting down beside Hermione.

Hermione started and turned to look at Ginny, she hastily wiped the tears from her face before sitting up straight.

"Ginny, when did you come in?"

"Just now," Ginny replied shivering despite herself, "Why's it so cold in here?"

Ginny stood up and began to walk around the room to warm herself up.

"Is it?" Hermione said in reply.

At that moment Ginny had her back to Hermione, which was a good thing as a panicked look had momentarily crossed her face.

"Are you doing okay? Tonks told me what happened – about you losing your abilities."

Ginny turned back round and gave Hermione a concerned look.

"I'm trying hard to be okay with everything but…" Hermione trailed off and stood from the ground, "I think he knew. He must have known this was going to happen."

Ginny looked at her friend in confusion.

"Dumbledore knew you would lose your magical abilities?"

"No – I mean yes, Dumbledore knew but I think Ron knew," Hermione explained sitting down on her bed, "He must have, he left me behind because he knew I wasn't strong enough to handle it."

Ginny moved over to Hermione and sat down beside her.

"You're being ridiculous whatever reason Ron had to leave you, it had nothing to do with your abilities. We all know how capable you are at magic."

Ginny could see that her words were have no effect on Hermione's mood. She thought for a moment before an idea struck her.

"Then again maybe you're right," She paused to make sure she had Hermione's attention, when Hermione lifted her head to look at her in interest Ginny continued, "Maybe he's setting you a challenge, even without your powers you need to become stronger mentally and physically."

Hermione looked as though she was carefully pondering these words before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Harry stepped inside and looked at the girls before speaking.

"Hermione, Ginny, foods ready if you want to eat."

Ginny saw her boyfriend look around the room quickly as she saw him shiver from the cold.

"You need to eat to get your strength back," Ginny said as she pulled Hermione up with her.

"Yes, you're right Ginny. The whole point of me leaving Hogwarts is to help The Order, I'm not helping anyone by just laying her am I?" she smiled slightly before leading the group downstairs.

Just as Hermione dissapered into the kitchen and the door swung close behind her Harry stopped Ginny.

"Why's it so cold up there?"

"I don't know, but do I think we should tell someone. It can't be a good sign can it?"

When Harry gave her a blank look Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you know anything Harry? Eros and Psyche are supposed to represent two sides of a coin. Eros represents the physical attraction felt between two people, and Psyche represents the part of our brains telling us that we '_are'_ in love."

"So?" Harry whispered still confused.

"Eros has the powers of heat from lust and attraction and Psyche the cold, rational reality. If Hermione surroundings are becoming colder that can only mean that Psyche is closer to the surface than we thought," Ginny finished the last part of hastily when she heard the door opening.

"What are you two dawdling out here for?" Hermione asked as she leaned agains the kitchen door.

"Nothing, let's go Ginny, I'm starving," Harry said quickly pulling Ginny into the kitchen to avoid Hermione's curious gaze.

Ron walked slowly back to the cottage as the sun began to set. He hadn't been able to get as much done today as he would have hoped but it was a start. He stopped when he saw Dumbledore standing on the porch of the cottage. Ron wondered how the Headmaster had managed to get past the barriers that he had placed on the building before he walked up to meet him.

"Hello Professor," he greeted.

"Good Evening, Mr Weasley. I do apologise for stopping by so suddenly but I was hoping to talk you about matters of importance, shall we go inside?"

Ron's eyes flicked to the door before back at Dumbledore.

"I-It's a bit messy," Ron stammered his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

"Not at all Mr Weasley, when Dobby showed me around earlier it was quite clean," Dumbledore gazed down at Ron with his clear blue eyes.

"Dobby? Oh of course," Ron said under his breath before opening to door and walking inside, Dumbledore right behind him.

"Well I guess we sho…" Ron's voice trailed off when he saw the room in front of him.

* * *

**HermioneGrangerTwin:** Thanks for your thoughts :) Please tell me what you thought of this very Hermione-centered chapter. I feel as though I've neglected her of late and she needed some TLC. She's in a very dark place at the moment and I don't think she will recover quite as quickly as everyone seems to want her to.

**Quatto:** Thanks for the review - as for your questions all I can really say is that they are very good questions lol. Please tell me what you think of this chapter as well.


	36. I Have Nothing

**A/N: Response to Reviews at the bottom :)**

* * *

Chapter 36 – I Have Nothing

Ron eyes flew around the room. He released the door knob and walked slowly into the room the panic rising within him with each step. He grabbed his hair in frustration before running to the nearest wall and groping at the wallpaper furiously before pulling it down savagely.

"It has to be here!" Ron cried running to the wall opposite.

Ron desperately hit the walls and grabbed his wand to dispel and magical spells on the room. When nothing happened and the blank walls stared viciously back at him Ron pounded at the walls before turning around.

"DOBBY!" Ron screamed angrily causing the walls to creak slightly when the sudden wave of heat emanated from his body.

A loud pop filled the room before the small elf appeared in the centre of the room.

"Yes, Mist-"

Dobby didn't even have time to finish before Ron ran towards him and knelt down on the floor.

"Where?!"

Dobby looked at Ron in surprise before side-stepping him and looking at Dumbledore still standing at the doorway.

"Dobby! Where – where is she?!" Ron repeated.

"She?" the stricken elf replied with wide eyes.

Ron grabbed Dobby furiously and shook him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Understanding flickered across the elf's eyes before pity overwhelmed him and he placed a comforting hand on Ron's that was still holding onto the elf's shoulders roughly. Dobby patted Ron's hand before attempting a reply.

"Not to worry sir, Dobby has placed her in the guest room, where-"

Dobby once again was cut off by Ron who instantly released Dobby and bolted to the guest room at the end of the small hallway.

* * *

Harry was standing in the middle of the spare rooms – it wasn't a special room, there were no grand pieces of artwork or emblazoned initials of the Black family hanging from the walls and yet it was this room that was special to Harry. It had been this room that he had sat with Sirius – just sitting, and it was one of the happiest memories of Harry's bleak life. 

Harry closed his eyes as the pain clenched at his chest.

"You alright there mate?"

"I just miss you Sirius."

"Yeah I know – but what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You really are your father's son, he couldn't tell a lie to save his life."

"That's really an inappropriate thing to say Sirius," Harry laughed despite himself.

"That's me, inappropriate and in-your-face, at least that's what Lily always says, she could never understand why James didn't just ditch me."

"I'm sure she understood that you were like brothers, like Ron and I."

"Ah, so that's what this is about huh?"

"Harry?" a voice called from behind him.

When Harry turned he saw Ginny at the door looking at him in concern.

"Hey, Gin," Harry greeted.

She looked at him for a moment before her eyes glanced around the empty room.

"Who were you talking to? I thought I heard you-"

"Are we leaving now?" Harry cut her off as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't get all brooding on me Mr. Potter," she said with a warning look.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Let's go then," Ginny replied as she squeezed his hand tightly.

* * *

Dumbledore found Ron in the small guest room. He was standing with his back to Dumbledore, who remained just outside the door, he could see from where he stood that Ron had his face pressed against the wall where a painted image of Hermione Granger's face stretched across the entire wall. Ron caressed the image with a sigh of relief before collapsing to the floor his hand still on the wall. 

Dumbledore looked away from the saddening image of a desolate young man to the other walls which were covered with sketches and paintings of Hermione Granger. All of them different, some only of her eyes others were entire figures – some smiling, others staring off into the distance and other clutching school books. The entire room was covered in drawings – not a bare space of wall or floorboards remained. A faint tinkling was the only noise in the room and Dumbledore's eyes led him upwards where he saw globes floating in the air near the ceiling and inside he could see flittering images of the young witch.

"She won't be disturbed here, sir," Dobby continued having quietly entered the room and was now standing beside Ron.

Ron nodded mutely at the elf.

"Sorry if I hurt you before," Ron replied softly.

Dobby didn't reply but simply placed his hand on Ron's head and patted him in a form of comfort. Dumbledore could instantly surmise that Dobby had done this many times before as Ron had instantly sighed before lying down onto the floor.

Dumbledore's glistening blue eyes turned from the scene and he slowly moved from the room and walked back into the living area.

He walked to the window that overlooked the lake and remained there until he heard Dobby and Ron walk into the room.

"Dobby, will go help Mistress now."

With a pop, Dobby disappeared from the room leaving the two wizards alone.

Ron looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Sorry about-"

"Dobby has done an excellent job on those flowers," Dumbledore noted pointing out towards the garden where some white tulips were blowing slightly in the breeze.

Ron walked over to the window and looked outside.

"I planted those," Ron explained and if possible an even more lonely expression crossed his face, "Hermione's favorite."

* * *

Hermione sat at the small desk in her temporary room, clutching the scissors in her hand all the while listening to the sounds downstairs. She had escaped from the group discreetly after dinner. 

Ginny's words continued to echo around her room and it made a lot of sense but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. The never-ending weight of feeling useless and abandoned didn't subside even as she tried to smile throughout dinner.

And now as she sat looking at the scissors in her lap a sigh escaped her lips. She didn't like lying to Harry and Ginny, but how could she openly admit that she had lost her powers? It was – well it was infuriating as much as it was heartbreaking. She wasn't a fool, she knew what they were all thinking.

'Poor little Hermione, can't survive without a guy protecting her.'

Hermione let a mirthless laugh escape her lips and leaned back in her chair.

As ridiculous as it sounded she did want _her_ guy protecting her. A few stray tears finally fell from her eyes and slowly slid down her pale cheeks.

"I want to hate him, but I can't…" Hermione whispered to herself as she stared up to the ceiling, "I just miss him so much."

Hermione started when she heard a knock on her door, she quickly wiped the tears from her face and turned to look at the door.

"Come in," She said in a hoarse voice, which didn't surprise her considering how much crying she had done in the last hour.

"Hi," Tonk's said as she stepped into the room.

The young Auror walked over to Hermione and sat on the edge of the desk. She looked down at Hermione's hands and took the scissors from her hands.

"Thanks for covering for me before," Hermione said attempting a small smile.

Tonks placed the scissors in her pocket and returned Hermione's smile.

"No problem, at least you were smarter than me, I used a kitchen knife to cut my hair when I lost my powers," Tonks laughed moving from the desk before walking around the room touching odd objects here and there.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hermione questioned when she noticed the Auror's clothes. Tonks was wearing a purple cloak that covered her entire body.

Tonks turned back to look at Hermione.

"Remus and I have business for the Order tonight and, well since Harry and Ginny will be going to the Burrow as well-"

"I thought Harry and Ginny were going to stay the night?" Hermione questioned not able to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Yes, that was until Mrs Weasley ordered them back to the Burrow - unsupervised teenagers and what-not," Tonks winked at Hermione.

Hermione tried to smile but the comment had only reminded her more keenly of the person she was longing for.

"Well," Tonks continued quickly seeing the sad expression on Hermione's face, "We were just wondering if you'll be alright here tonight by yourself."

Hermione scoffed at this and stood from her seat and moved over to her bed.

"Please, I'll be fine," Hermione said as she fell into the bed,

"That's what I kept trying to tell Remus, but he's such a Mother-Goose," Tonks replied as she sat down beside Hermione.

A short silence elapsed before Hermione turned to look at Tonks, when she saw the pensive look on the Auror's face she sat up on the bed.

"What? What is it?"

"Look, I know that you care about Ron very much - but you're young -"

"Please don't give me a lecture Tonks, I thought you of all people would understand what I'm going through," Hermione interrupted some of her bitterness rising to the surface.

"I do. I do understand - it's just...just that I think you need to remember that Ron has hurt you. Okay so he may have his reasons for doing so but that doesn't change what he did, does it? Just consider this, if he were to appear in this room this very moment and beg you to take him back, would you?"

Tonks patted Hermione on the shoulder before standing up from the bed and turning to leave.

"Just think about that," The Auror added before leaving the room.

Hermione was then left alone with her thoughts as the voices below her became silent – and she knew she was alone once more.

Hermione lay back down on her bed and pulled the covers over her face.

"Would I take him back?"

* * *

Jessica had spent the last few hours knelling beside Severus's bed watching him sleep, she knew he would soon wake and go to the meeting for The Order but as she watched the flickering candle cast shadows on his face she wished that she could go back in time and change everything she had done – everything and anything she had done to hurt this man who had nothing but protect her and love her. A lone tear slid down her face and she reached her hand out to caress his face, it was only when she saw her translucent hand in the light of the candle that she stopped herself. 

Jessica gasped when something dark and cold began to pull at her chest. Her eyes widened and she stood and hurried to the window. She gripped the windowsill and stared down at the school fence.

There was nothing, everything was fine, the school was protected and –

Jessica fell to the floor and screamed when she felt the coldness spread through her body – it was so dark and cold and she was scared.

"Jessica!"

Jessica looked up at the man now kneeling beside her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he begged her with a helpless expression on his face.

"I-I don't k-know," she stammered as tears of pain fell from her eyes, "It hurts – it hurts Severus!"

"I'm…_it's _taking me…" Jessica realized as she looked up into Severus eyes.

"B-but you said-"

"I don't know why," Jessica cried as the pain shot through her body like a thousand hot knives stabbing her body, "I-I'm sorry! I could have stayed with you all those years ago and we could have been happy but-"

"Shh, don't worry about that I don't hate you – I understand," Severus said as he sat helplessly beside Jessica trying desperately to figure out what was going on.

"I-I want to stay," Jessica whispered softly reaching her hand out towards him, "I want to stay with you – forever…" the tears continued to cascade down Jessica's face as she saw her hand go right through Severus's face, "Wh-why c-can't….I….st-stay…..?"

Jessica's then collapsed onto the floor before dissolving, leaving only a few sparkling lights which soon disappeared as well. Her voice echoed in the room for a moment before the room once again fell silent and Severus was left alone staring at the floorboards, where the only woman he ever loved had dissapered right before his eyes. He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to fall just as the light from the sun completely disappeared from the sky.

Severus opened his eyes and looked around the lonely room - he stared at his hands before clenching them and screaming in anguish.

* * *

"I guess we should sit," Ron finally spoke after a long lapse of silence. 

"Thank you," Dumbledore replied taking a seat in a careworn sofa chair that looked, despite the fact that the house was currently being occupied, had not been used in years.

"Ah, I see Dobby had been kind enough to supply tea and candy," Dumbledore smiled delightfully while carefully choosing a piece of chocolate, "It is generally good manners to ask before entering another person's mind."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and he looked away guiltily.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't have much luck either way, if a person truly wanted to, they could close off their thoughts and emotions to you."

Ron's head snapped back to look at Dumbledore.

"Is that true?"

"Of course, I would have thought Miss Granger would have explained all this to you," Dumbledore replied taking a sip of his tea.

Ron looked pensively at the table before lifting his eyes to Dumbledore.

"About before…I"

"Please," Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Ron, "There's no need to explain. I understand what you must be going through."

Ron continued to stare at the coffee table as he spoke.

"I can see the future but there are still so many things I don't know and understand."

"Precisely!" Dumbleodore replied happily.

Ron looked up at the smiling wizard in confusion.

"Why is that a good thing? I need to understand the future to be able to stop it – stop him, Voldermort."

"My dear boy," Dumbledore placed the teacup back onto its plate before leaning forward, "You have indeed a terrible burden on your shoulders, but you are not alone, there are many people who wish to help you. I am sorry, truly sorry that you and Harry have had to face so much at your age but you cannot allow those who wish to destroy our world to succeed."

When Ron gave Dumbledore a confused expression, Dumbledore explained himself.

"Don't you see that by isolating yourself from your school, your friends, your family and your soul mate, they have already won? They dream of destroying everything precious in this world and if you remain here when the people who love you are grieving for you then you have handed Voldermort his victory."

Ron looked down and held his head in his hands.

"I only want to help, but I don't know how – I'm…I'm so lost…"

"And as your teacher, I am here to lead you back onto the right path."

Ron looked up and the understanding he saw in Dumbledore's eyes made him feel for the first time in many weeks, relieved.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Ron's shoulders and looked him straight in his eyes.

"We're ready."

"Huh Wh-"

Ron's head suddenly swayed before he collapsed back onto the chair.

The front door opened and The Order led by Harry and Ginny entered the small cottage.

Dumbledore and the others stepped back and watched as a bright white light engulfed Ron's body and the next moment Eros stepped forward.

"Shall we begin?" Eros said stretching his wing before they folded behind his back once more.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly down the hall and down the stairs towards the living area. She sat silently watching the embers of the fire burning. 

"I want to go to the Burrow…" Hermione spoke when the silence surrounding her finally irked her too much, "Why didn't they invite me?"

"First sign of madness is talking to yourself," A portrait on the opposite wall whispered loudly.

Hermione rested her head back on the cushions and seriously contemplated flooing to The Burrow and finding Ron, so that she could personally kick his arse. She also contemplated taking one of the spare brooms that Remus had left in the basement and flying to Australia, so perhaps she shouldn't trust the little voice in her head at the moment.

A deafening scream beside her jolted Hermione from her inner thoughts.

"Jessica?!" Hermione screamed jumping from her seat, "B-but you're dead!"

Jessica swayed around on the spot before collapsing onto the floor. She looked around the room before spotting Hermione.

"W-what do you want! Where am I?! Is this h-hell?"

"Depends how you look at it I suppose – to me it is a sort of hell," Hermione replied sitting on the ground beside Jessica.

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?" Hermione repeated her earlier question.

Jessica slowly backed away from Hermione as a frightened looked crossed her face.

"Who are you?"

"Have you completely lost it? My name's Hermione – Granger, remember? And anyway, shouldn't you be dead?"

"I thought so too," Jessica answered slowly looking at Hermione closely before standing up, "But I guess not. Where is this place?"

"Can't you read minds? Why don't you tell me?" Hermione replied sarcastically standing from the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous, when I died, Ron absorbed almost all my powers," Jessica explained walking around the room. She touched the mantle but was disappointed to see that she was she still wasn't corporeal.

"Grimmauld Place, it's where Harry's G-"

"Godfather lived, right," Jessica finished for Hermione before taking a seat opposite her, "Okay so what do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised her eyes at Jessica, "You know, contrary to common belief people generally don't like having dead people drop in for tea, especially ones who are demanding and pushy."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Jessica questioned seriously, "I don't have enough power to pull my essence from Hogwarts and apparate myself here, but you - or – maybe," Realization passed across Jessica's face and a concerned expression replaced her calm visage, "Could it be – its not you after all. Perhaps Psyche is finally awakening? And not too happy about being trapped in a short girl with weird hair."

Jessica stepped forward and critically analysed Hermione's new hairstyle with raised eyebrows.

"Hey!" Hermione glared angrily at the black-haired witch.

"How did Ron react when he saw your new hairdo?" Jessica smirked knowing full well that Ron adored Hermione's hair.

"Don't – you – dare – say – his – name," Hermione seethed moving towards Jessica threateningly, "I knew you were trouble from the start but you just kept trying to wriggle yourself into our lives. No one likes you and no one wants you here – so why don't you go back to whatever hell-hole you were in before you appeared here!"

Hermione breathed heavily and took a shaky step back from Jessica, who was now looking at Hermione with a heartbreakingly desolate expression. Hermione felt instantly guilty – she wasn't really thinking those things but all the anger and frustration that she had tried to kept bottled up within herself found an easy target with someone she had never seen eye to eye with. But to her surprise instead of retaliating to her verbal attack Jessica simply broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh this is – this is definitely a ridiculous situation. I bet you that somewhere out there _'the powers of be'_ are laughing their arses off at my expense."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"So let me get this straight you and Ron are…"

"He broke up with me, yes," Hermione finished for Jessica bitterly.

"And what did he say when he did? That he would always love you but not the way that you loved him?"

Hermione gaped at Jessica for a moment before she could speak.

"I thought you said you couldn't read minds anymore?"

"Well if I wanted to I could read your mind but it would take too much energy and since half of my essence is still at Hogwarts, protecting the school, I don't want to waste any energy I do have. My point is that – this," Jessica pointed at the space between them, "Is really a very karmic situation. I've literally been dumped here to fix the mistakes of my life."

Again Hermione looked at Jessica in confusion.

"I left the one person I truly loved to focus on my job, to become The True Seer – to help the world and to avoid being used as a pawn by Voldermort. And now it appears Ron is repeating my mistakes. I wish I could talk to him, but I don't think I will get the chance. I don't really know how long I can stay here like this – in this semi-physical form," Jessica sighed walking around the room once more, "I can only surmise that eventually my entire essence will return to Hogwarts – where I will spend the rest of eternity protecting the school."

Hermione took a moment to absorb this information.

"I really don't want to become - well nothing," Jessica continued, "When my life essence returns to Hogwarts I won't be me anymore will I?," Jessica questioned herself more than Hermione.

"I suppose it's my punishment for what I did to Ron. But you have to understand," Jessica paused and moved towards Hermione, "I only did what I thought I needed to – I only did what my mentor had taught me. I didn't realize until afterwards that what I did was horrible – not only to make Ron kill someone that he had come to see as his friend but to make him believe that his friend had also killed _you_ right in front of him. You have to know that I'm sorry – as useless as that word may be, I am truly sor – "

"What did you say!" Hermione erupted suddenly when the full weight of Jessica words fell upon her, "You made him kill his friend! You made him think that I was dead!"

Jessica took a wary step back from Hermione as she felt an icy chill surround her.

"Y-you didn't know?"

"If you weren't already dead I would kill you!" Hermione yelled at Jessica, "How could you do that to him!"

"O-okay ju-just calm down – " Jessica motioned with her hands while moving away from Hermione.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Something suddenly clicked inside Hermione and she felt herself back away from Jessica. Did she really just say those words?

"Sorry - I-I don't know where that came from..." Hermione apologised growing increasingly confused and unsettled by the situation.

Jessica continued to back away from Hermione even though she knew that Hermione couldn't physically hurt her she didn't know how much power the young witch possessed.

Hermione collapsed back in the armchair.

"You alright?" Hermione questioned more calmly though she was utterly confused.

"Look," Jessica said as she walked towards Hermione, "I know I totally buggered up the relationship between you and Ron and what's more I probably screwed up his head so much that he doesn't know left from right. So I will do this for you – I will use the rest of my strength to help you. So what is it that you want?"

Hermione looked up and stared at Jessica.

"Ron – I want Ron."

"I know you do, but what do you want?" Jessica's face softened as she spoke.

"I just want to be with him – I just need to hear him say he loves me, like I know he does."

"You love him?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied feeling annoyed that Jessica even needed to ask her.

"Despite everything he's done – even though he did it with good reason what he did must have hurt you," Jessica said as she knelt down and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, no-matter how idiotic he is, I love him," Hermione answered after a moment. She did, she couldn't help it – even though he had hurt her and abandoned her she still loved him and she knew that she would never love another – he had her heart and always would.

"Then I guess I have no choice," Jessica sighed before looking down at her hands, "Would – would you at least tell Severus that I love him."

"W-what are you doing?!" Hermione backed away as Jessica reached out her hand to Hermione's face.

"I have a little power left – I was using it to stay with Severus but you kids deserve to be happy."

"You're not going to be _absorbed_ into me are you?" Hermione cringed at the thought of her body being taken over.

"No, I will just transfer the small amount of power I have left to your body – it should help you, you'll see."

"Wa-wait one moment would you!" Hermione cried out before jumping from the chair, "Would you just stop! You can't just do things without explaining why…you and Ron – you're both the same. You think I'm too stupid to understand, I am the brightest witch of my age and this is how I get treated."

"Stop rambling would you!" Jessica screamed in frustration, "Did it ever occur to you that the reason he didn't tell you is not because of you but because of – "

"Because? What? Because of what you made him do?" Hermione questioned narrowing her eyes at Jessica.

"No, because he's trying to protect you from a power that you don't even understand or know about."

Hermione screamed in frustration and threw her hands up into the air.

"What do you know about Psyche?" Jessica said slowly as she moved towards Hermione.

"The mythology goes that she was a human that fell in love with a God – Eros. Of course this wasn't allowed and soon they were separated by – "

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," Jessica cut Hermione off, "Psyche was a muggle-born witch and Eros was a pure-blood wizard. They fell in love but were forbidden to stay together because of certain circumstances – namely a higher power believing that she was not good enough for him."

"Yes, I know that," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well doesn't it sound awfully familiar?"

"They were people who lived hundreds of years ago – and okay so what if Ron and I have the symbol – "

"Jupitor's Knot," Jessica corrected Hermione, "You really don't know do you?"

Jessica stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"Just like Ron has Eros's powers, you also have Psyche's powers."

"She wasn't exactly a powerful witch anyway," Hermione looked at Jessica in genuine confusion.

"Don't you know what Jupitor's Knot symbolizes?" When Hermione continued to stare at her Jessica continued, "It means that Eros and Psyche, you and Ron are forever entwined and whatever power and status Ron has – so do you."

"What does that mean?" Hermione questioned as she felt a chill run through her body.

"I thought you were the brightest witch of your age? I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Before Hermione could say anything more Jessica reached across and placed her still non-corporeal hands inside Hermione's head. Hermione felt her body stiffen before a warm sensation spread from her head down to her feet as though warm liquid was flowing over her body.

And then she saw Ron's face.

* * *

**Please read and Review to support and encourage to me to finish this massive fic.**

HermioneGrangerTwin: I agree completely - Hermione can become a strong person but I think she needs to find that strength and have confidence in herself. Even JKR has mentioned that although she seems to have it all together Hermione deep-down is a very insecure person. That is what I had hoped to convey - yes what Ron did was completely idiotic and heartbreaking but Hermione needs to take a step back and view their relationship as it is and not as some idealistic love that she has dreamed up for them - at least that's a life leason that I think we all need to go through as painfull as it is - And what's more we need to learn what worth fighting for and I think the love Hermione and Ron share is definately unique and worth fighting till your last breath for. Well thanks for the review and remember to email your stories to me if ever you want an opinion on your stories :)

Ja: Thanks for commenting, I'm sorry I've left you hanging once more and I'm afraid that there's lots of mystery that's going to remain - but hey that means that the following chapters will become even more intense and maybe you could pick up on my 'Anvil' sized (using JKR's infamous words) hints as to what is in store for our favourite couple :)

phew I'm exhausted --


	37. Apocalypse: Part Two

  
**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Apocalypse Part Two**

Hermione woke with a start.

She took huge gulps of air, her chest was burning and she felt as though she was suffocating. She lifted her body up but fell back instantly and groaned painfully at the ache and numbness of her body. She took a moment to regain her breathing pattern before finally lifting herself up from the cold hard floor that she had apparently fallen asleep on.  
She stood up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, it when she straightened her clothes however that she felt it. The cold chill run up her spine and that seemed to seep into her body, into her bones. She stopped rubbing her eyes when she realized that the strange white swirling fog around her was not an after affect of a dream but rather the environment that she now found herself in.

Hermione's hand froze on her shirt that she was in the process of straightening, her heart raced as the eerie silence finally registered in her usually quick mind. Confusion crossed her face when she looked around to find that she was still inside Grimmauld Place, but something was – off about it.

Hermione titled her head to one side and surveyed her surroundings once more. The swirling mist and the complete deathly silence was enough to send warning sirens in her head screaming. She straightened herself and opened her mouth to call out for Remus or even Tonks, anyone actually so long as she knew she wasn't crazy. But something stopped her. Her ears heard a noise in the distance.

Hermione turned towards it and strained her ears to hear the faint sounds. She slowly moved out of the living area and made her way towards the front door, tripping over furniture and walking into walls, it seemed that the closer she walked towards the strange sound the thicker the fog became, it was so thick she felt as though she might as well have been blind.

Hermione took another shaky breath. She felt something, hard and cool. It was the front door. Every fibre of her being was telling to not open that tall menacing wooden door but another part of her, a primal part of her just as eagerly encouraged her forward. And for once in her life Hermione listened to the latter and grabbed the handle before turning it.  
She was sure of it now, the sound had been someone crying, a child crying just behind the door. Hermione started when her feet touched not soft grass but a hard cold sandstone surface. Hermione eyes narrowed.

She knew this place. She had been her not too long ago. A part of her ached and pulled her back towards the door she had just left. Hermione spun around but there was no longer Grimmauld place behind her. She was alone. Panic crawled inside her as she began to regret her stupidity, why had she left the relative safety of the house? And then it stopped. Her fears disappeared when she heard the crying, louder now, more desperate even.

"Hi."

Hermione took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew that voice.

"Oh please! Please!" she whispered involuntarily to herself.

She finally willed herself to open her eyes and turn around.

Hermione stood frozen on the spot, not sure how she was supposed to react.

"Ron?" she whispered almost inaudibly to the face that now stared almost straight through her.

She wanted to hit him, curse and hex him and yet she wanted to run into his warm arms and hold him tight and kiss him, tell him she loved him and that she really would kill him if he ever left her again.

But Hermione didn't do any of those things, she just stood there as the mist around them faded away slightly into the distance.

She recognized this place. They were on top of the roof of Hogwarts. But the logic of that realization was the last thing on Hermione's mind as she looked into the face of the boy – no the man that she loved.

"Hey."

Hermione jumped when she heard a second voice from behind her. It was her voice. Hermione slowly turned on the spot to see – well herself. Her bushy hair whipping around her face, her robes billowing in the wind and her small arms encircling her body, even that small mole just below her jaw line was there.

"What – the – hell?" Hermione verbalized finally as she stared shocked at an exact duplicate of herself standing now beside her.

Hermione suddenly felt her stomach plummet. She looked once more at the surroundings, it's location and time of night finally registering with her  
This was the horrible night that Ron had left her. It was now being viciously replayed to her somehow.

"I can't do this anymore," Ron continued.

Hermione heard both versions of herself take a deep shaky breath.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly to block out the memory. She didn't want to see this, she didn't want to relive this.

"What do you…" she heard the Hermione beside her say before she physically blocked her ears with her hands and scrunched her eyes tightly close.

Hermione stepped away, distancing herself as far away from this scene - this place as much as possible.

The next moment however she felt herself trip over something and fall backwards onto the cold, hard sandstone surface of the rooftop.

The sobbing sound was louder now, and it was neither her nor her duplicate. When she had righted herself Hermione saw something huddled near her feet.

"I don't want to be alone…"

Hermione eyes widened as she locked onto what it was that she had fallen over, crouching at Ron's feet was a little boy. Hermione reached out to caress his head but stopped instantly when the boy lifted his face and looked at her.

"Ron?" Hermione said disbelievingly.

It was Ron, but not Ron that she knew now, he was the Ron that she had met in their first year at Hogwarts, the Ron she met on the Hogwarts express. He rocked backwards and forwards a hand grabbing onto the older Ron's leg all the while repeating.

"I don't want to be alone…I don't like being alone…I want 'Mione…" the child cried now pulling at Ron's leg angrily, "Don't make her go…I…don't want to…face the darkness alone…"

The boys pleas went unheard as the 'other' Ron and Hermione continued their heartbreaking goodbye.

"NO!" the boy sobbed shaking Ron's leg now when he saw the other Hermione begin to cry.

"Shut-up!"

Hermione gasped and looked up from where she sat next to the boy. Ron was glaring down at the child in annoyance.

"Shut-up," He repeated his voice breaking this time before he shook the boy off his leg and continuing the conversion with the 'other' Hermione.

Hermione crawled over to the small child and reached out for him but her hands went right through him. So the boy simply remained lying on the ground sobbing and begging Ron not to let Hermione leave.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's tear filled eyes lifted to the person standing beside her.

"J-Jessica? Wh-What's going on?" Hermione stumbled back to her feet as she tried to re-focus her attention.

Hermione turned away from the Ron and looked at Jessica.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Hermione pleaded the woman.

"We are inside his mind," Jessica replied but it wasn't just Jessica that spoke.

Hermione recognized it immediately, it was exactly the same as that time Ron had shouted at the Amathia of Cumae. It was not one voice but hundreds of voices blended together and it only unsettled Hermione more.

Hermione took a cautious step back when she saw image of Jessica transform into hundreds of other unrecognizable people, but they all had the same lonely and desperate expression on their faces.

"Do not be afraid," the images stopped and Jessica now spoke to her, "We are here to help you."

'Jessica' stepped forward and looked at Ron arguing with the Hermione on the rooftop.

"So much suffering – sadness – grief and unspeakable horrors we have seen and we want to help you put a stop to it," The voices echoed around Hermione.  
Rather than the words spoken so serenely comforting her they only put her more on her edge.

"You told me you wanted to be with Ron didn't you?" Jessica questioned.

Hermione nodded thankful that Jessica's image remained fixed in front of her rather than voiced from Seers of years past.  
"Then you need to understand – everything."

Hermione didn't like the tone with which Jessica said those words and apprehension clamped around Hermione once more.

"Every battle in history, every story of ancient civilizations falling into ruin, blood soaked battles of honor – every time you recall a battle that have changed the world, at the heart of it is their love," Jessica spoke calmly, now dressed in an ethereal white gown, her hair blowing around her body despite the stillness of the air.

Jessica nodded to Ron and Hermione's figures now frozen in time on the rooftop, Ron's hands clenched at his sides and Hermione's face wet with tears.  
Hermione looked at Jessica urging her to continue.

"Every love story you have ever heard, every fairytale or Grecian play, every time you hear Shakespeare's characters play out tragic love stories, at the heart of it all has been their love."

Hermione felt her heart race and beat almost angrily against her chest. She didn't like the way this was going and she gulped down nervously as Jessica continued.

"At the heart of it all…has been their love…the love between Eros and Psyche…the love between you and Ron….your love for each other has been the most pure, most beautiful incarnation of love…" Jessica paused and stepped towards Hermione.

"And it is that love – that is destined to destroy us all."

Jessica's hand slammed into Hermione's temple and she felt the world melt away.

* * *

Ron blinked a few times and focused his eyes on the blurry figure across from him. 

"Professor? I'm sorry what did you just say?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly and indicated that he was not upset that Ron was not listening to him.

"There appears to be someone who wishes to find you," Dumbeldore said his eyes moving to the window beside them.

Ron followed the Headmaster's gaze before slowly standing from his seat. He walked across the small room and looked out the nearby window and across the small lake. He saw the white tulips sway slightly in the wind and just a few feet away stood Harry. Well he wasn't really standing, he was pacing. Back and forth every now and then Harry scratched his head and felt the air in front of him.

Ron smiled slightly at seeing his best friends confused expression as he tried to find the cottage that Ron was now living in. It was true that there was a barrier around the house to prevent others from seeing it but he supposed, as he saw his friend expression become more frustrated that he should change it to a simple glamour.

Ron looked back to the Headmaster who was now standing behind him.

The Headmaster chuckled as he watched Harry pace back and forth.

"Is that not your sister? Ginerva Weasley?"

Ron turned round again to see Ginny walk over to Harry. After a moment Ron laughed.

"May I enquire as to what you are laughing at?" Dumbledore questioned, "I always enjoy a good joke."

"Ginny just told Harry he was being idiotic, and he should have just asked Dobby to show him the way to my cottage," Ron laughed.

Ron and Dumbledore looked up to see Ginny point at Dobby who was now standing beside her, before she shook her head at Harry.  
Harry laughed at whatever Ginny must have said before they both held onto Dobby's hands.

A loud crack was heard before the couple and the little elf appeared in the middle of the room.

"See, how much easier was that?" Ginny said to Harry as they straightened themselves.

"Yes, yes, I should just listen to you from now on," Harry remarked with a smirk.

"Good to see you catching on Potter," Ginny replied returning Harry's smirk.

Ron looked over to Dumbledore who raised his eyes at Ron.

"Remember that you always have a choice, it appears Harry has learnt that lesson already."

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore," Ginny greeted, "We didn't realize you were still here."

"No doubt, no doubt," Dumbledore noted cheerfully, "Sadly however I must take my leave."

With that Dumbledore nodded to each of them and walked towards the door.

"Professor, my mum said she would like to talk to you before you leave."

"Thank you for informing me Miss Weasley, I dare say I am in need of tea and some of your mother's excellent blueberry pie," He smiled at her before turning to leave, "I will be seeing you Monday."

Dumbledore directed the last statement at all of them before he closed the door behind him.

Ron watched the Headmaster walk away before he sighed. Ron felt Harry's thoughts hit him like a speeding train and turned around to look at his friend.

"A package, Harry?" Ron questioned before walking towards his friend and sister.

"What? Oh yeah, you're mum said that this came for you this morning. Express Owl from Charlie apparently."

Harry handed the large package to Ron and he and Ginny watched curiously as Ron stared at the brown-paper wrapped package in his hands. A smile spread across Ron's face and he looked at them excitedly.

"He found it!" Ron smiled genuinely putting the package on the coffee table before hastily pulling the wrapping aside to reveal the box beneath.

Harry saw a letter on top of the box and Ron lifted it up and read it quickly before handing it to Harry and Ginny to read.

_To Ron,_  
_I spent almost every galleon you sent me to get this. I finally tracked it to an underground black market in Asia and I had to ask a few friends who were studying Chinese native dragons there to negotiate and transfer it over to Romania. It was of course not an easy task to have it sent by Owl without running the risk of someone trying to steal it but after several weeks I was able to deliver it half-way myself before sending it with Bill who came to visit Fluers family. Anyway, long story short, I hope she likes it._  
_- Charlie._

Harry looked up from the letter to see the excited smile on Ron's face.

"What on earth could be worth so much trouble?" Harry questioned his friend.

Ron lifted the lid off the box and lifted a large, tattered leather covered book that smelled if possible worse than Snape's potions classroom.

"A book?" Harry gaped at his friend, "If it were Hermione I wouldn't say anything, but you?"

"It's for Hermione you prat," Ron laughed, "Here look at this."

Ron stood up next to Harry and flipped through the pages. They were completely blank and yellowed with age.

"Right, you spent how much on a blank, smelly book. Oh hang on," Harry said suddenly remembering something, "It's not another of those Seer books that no one other than you can read is it?"

"No," Ron shook his head before lifting the books up to his lips and closing his eyes, "Quidditch through the ages, in English."

Harry watched Ron's strange behavior for a moment before his eyes fell to the book now clutched in Ron's hands.

Ron opened the book and showed Harry. Harry eyes widened when the words appeared on the pages.

"What …?" Harry gaped at his friend.

But Ron only smiled before closing the book once more.

"Hogwarts, a history, in English," Ron said this time before opening and showing Harry again.

"Whoa! Hang on, that book can change into any book?"

"Yeah, pretty brilliant right. Not only English books either, anything that has ever been written down can be conjured in this book," Ron beamed at Harry.

Realisation finally dawned on Harry.

"No wonder it was so hard to track down and not to mention expensive."

"Oh," Ron waved off, "I don't care how much it costs. I just hope Her – "

"So does this mean you've realised what a prat you've been and decided to grovel at Hermione's feet until she takes you back?" Ginny commented not even trying to keep the harsh edge from her voice.

"Ron?" Harry asked in concern when Ron ignored even Ginny's comments.

Ron grabbed his chest suddenly in pain and Harry quickly caught the book before it fell to the ground. Ron meanwhile had collapsed into the chair breathing heavily.

"You alright?" Harry questioned, placing the book onto the coffee table.

Ron looked up at Harry desperately before saying through ragged breathes.

"He-ermione…get to Hermione!" Ron screamed.

Harry felt his legs move involuntarily before he even registered what Ron was saying.

"Wait, Ron!" But that was as far as Harry got before he saw the flames rushing around him, Ginny staring in horror as Harry disappeared.

The last thing Harry saw was Ron staring at him from the floor and screaming Hermione's name.

The next instant Harry had fallen painfully on the tiled floors of Grimmauld place. And Ginny promptly fell beside him.

* * *

Hermione groggily grabbed at her temple as she looked around her. 

She almost jumped into the air when she opened her eyes. There was a boy standing in front of her, the same boy she had seen only moments before but he looked a slightly older and tired. He was dressed all in white and stood blinking innocently and blankly up at her. Hermione was rather un-nerved by this and didn't know where to begin to rationlise the situation.

"Er…Hi," Hermione said as she crouched down so that she was at eye-level with the boy.

He continued to stand silently blinking back at her.

Hermione laughed nervously and tried to remember whether she had her wand on her.

"Hello."

Hermione eyes widened and she took the response as a good sign. She had opened her mouth to speak but the boy continued talking.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?"

Hermione gawked at the boy and continued to stare at the image of Ron before her.

"Who are you exactly? What is this place?" Hermione countered warily standing up to her full height and checking her pockets for her wand.

Apparently seeing what Hermione was doing the boy spoke once more in the hauntingly serene voice.

"Magic doesn't work here. Not the kind that you're are thinking of using at least."

Hermione stopped what she was doing instantly and the warning bells immediately went of in her head.

"Who – are – you?" Hermione repeated hoping that a slower pace would result in an answer.

"How did you get in here?" The boy countered, "No one is allowed in here except for Ron."

"Where is Ron? Is he here? Where is 'here' exactly? What happened to Jessica?" Hermione blasted the questions quickly at the young boy.

"Jessica?" the boy repeated slowly looking at her intently before continuing, "Where do you think you are?" the boy asked her in reply.

"I have no idea! That's why I keep asking you!" Hermione cried in frustration.

The boy scrutinized Hermione for a moment before realization dawned on his face.

"That wasn't very nice of them. No one is allowed to see inside the True Seer's mind unless he see's fit to show them something."

Hermione could almost have fallen over from the weight of the words.

"Wh-what did you just -"

"Hmph, I suppose they think they've done something noble don't they? First that girl goes and gets herself killed and then destroys another part of her soul just to allow you to see into his mind," The boy spoke more to himself more than to Hermione, "I suppose she expects me to fix the mess she's made."

Hermione was still trying to register all the information when the boy turned and grabbed her hand.

"Well come on. We better get this over with."

It was like something cold was pressing against her skull and Hermione felt the chill run up her spine. She had the strangest feeling that she had forgotten something very important but she didn't know what it was. Hermione turned around on the spot but saw only a white mass of swirling fog.

Shaking the feeling off Hermione turned back round and followed the 11 year old version of Ron into the unknown.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed when she fell out of the fireplace only to see her friend unconscious beside her. 

"Remus, should we move her?" Tonks voice cut in close beside Ginny.

Hermione was lying on the floor, her skin turning a sickening shade of blue. Remus and Tonks were knelling beside her body their wands pointed at her body.

"What happened to her!" Ginny looked up at Tonks for an explaination but the Auror had none.

"NO!" Remus screamed at Ginny when she reached out her hand to touch Hermione.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and pushed her back slightly.

"No, don't touch her, we don't know if it can spread by physically touch or not."

Remus stood from the floor leaving an aghast looking Ginny to stare helplessly at Hermione.

"Remus! What's going on here!" Harry said as he stared at Hermione's body that reminded him eerily of Cedric Diggory dead body.

"What do you think?" Tonks questioned apprehensively ignoring Harry and looking straight at Remus.

"It's best to just get him here as quickly as possible."

Without another word Tonks threw some floo powder into the grate.

"The Three Broomsticks!" Tonks said before stepping into the fire and disappearing.

"Where the hell is she going? Dumbeldore's still at our house!" Ginny said desperately standing up from the floor as Remus levitated Hermione's body out of the room and up the stairs.

"She's gone to get assistance," Remus replied unhelpfully as he and Ginny ascended the stairs.

Harry stopped Ginny on the first step.

"I'm going to go back and see if Ron's okay," Harry whispered before walking hurriedly back into the living room.

Ginny watched him leave before hurrying up the steps after Remus.

"It's freezing in here," Remus said once Hermione was laid on the bed.

He turned around and cast Ginny an accusatory look.

Ginny held up her hands and stepped back from her former professor.

"I thought Tonks told you…"

But Ginny was cut off when someone behind her spoke.

"Where is she?"

Ginny's eyes widened at the desperation she heard in that voice that was always so cold and harsh.

There standing in the doorway was a disheleved Severus Snape. He was leaning against the door frame and looked like he had just physically run from Hogwarts to Grimmauld Place.

Tonks appeared next to him a momemt later holding a large wooden box of what Ginny could only assume was filled with potion vials, and she was soon followed by Harry and what appeared to be the rest of the Weasley family, all except one that is, Ginny realized bitterly.

Ginny watched suspiciously as Snape moved to Hermione side and scrutinized her entire body.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny begged as she stood at the foot of the bed.

* * *

Hermione was still being dragged along by the young boy who remained relatively quiet and reluctant to answer any of the thousands of questions that Hermione shot at him. She had hoped that the more she asked he'd finally crack and tell her what she wanted but after each question the hope of at least eliciting some semblance of a response began to disappear. 

He stopped suddenly causing Hermione to literally fall forward and apparently collapse right on top of the boy. Surprisingly, though painfully, she found she had gone straight through him as though he was not even there and fell face first onto what she could only surmise was a solid concrete floor…although whether it was possible for such a thing to exist in a person's mind was beyond her reasoning at that moment. Hermione was in the process of dragging her tired body from the floor when the sound of people fighting and screaming off in the distance stilled her movements.

The boy looked at her thoughtfully.

"I suppose it's best if you see it all in order."

Then deciding that that was explanation enough he pulled her up with impossible strength and dragged her towards the battle beyond the dense fog. Within seconds however the fog disappeared and in a whirl of wind Hermione found herself staring at rumble.

It looked like a city that had literally collapsed in upon itself. Hermione hand instantly reached up to cover her nostrils as the smell hit her.

Her eyes darted around and confirmed what she has smelt. Dead bodies, scattered around the rubble. There wa so much blood - the city was drowning in blood.

"What is this?" Hermione whispered her eyes incapable of ripping itself away from the horrific scene.

"This," the boy replied, "Is Phyche's wrath."

Hermione was finally able to tear her eyes from the blood soaked landscape.

"This," He paused for a moment and looked up at her before continuing, "This is when she took her revenge."

"I don't understand," Hermione said in barely a whisper, but the boy beside her had heard her clearly.

"Does it disgust you?" He said in a horrifyingly serene voice, "Does it make you sick? Seeing the destruction that she brings."

"Why?" Hermione said more clearly this time as she felt her eyes well with tears, "I don't understand, she was just a witch, she didn't have his power."

"Just a witch?" the boy repeated humourlessly, "The one who calls himself 'Lord Voldermort' is he not just a wizard?"

Hermione gaped at the boy.

"It's not the same…" Hermione began but stopped when she heard a noise ahead of her.

She heard rubble crunching and bodies being thrown through the air.

"Surely a smart girl like you can see – can understand. You humans are so weak minded," the boy spoke as he stepped forward stepping on a severed arm as he did, "When pushed you are capable of great – yet terrifying things."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she saw the shadow in the distance finally form into a figure. Blood covered the woman's body, it soaked her white Greecian dress, her face, hair, arms – her entire body was covered in blood.

Hermione felt the bile rise from her stomach.

"Th-that's me! B-but..."

Hermione saw herself standing atop dead bodies and the rubble of what was once a great city. She was standing there with a smile of satisfaction on her face. Hermione's eyes spotted the head that dangled from her fingers and she finally fell to her knees and retched.

"Stop this! I don't want to see this!" Hermione cried.

"No?" the boy replied, "But don't you want to see what he sees? What you're beloved Ronald sees?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at the boy who was now looking at her intensely as though she were an exhibit in a zoo.

"Oh, you didn't know?" he said finally, "Oh yes, this is what he sees now, every time he sees your face."

"No!" Hermione screamed shaking her head fiercely, "I wouldn't do that! I'm not a killer!"

The boy looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"And Ron? Is he a killer?" the boys questioned before his eyes turned away from Hermione.

Hermione followed his gaze and saw the rubble and the image of herself soaked in blood disappear.

'No!' Hermione told herself forcefully, 'That wasn't me, it was her – Psyche."

Hermione's eyes returned to the scene when she heard a deafening scream pierce the silence. She gasped when she saw herself being stabbed in the chest with a sword before falling into a pool of her own warm blood.Hermione stared breathless at her own lifeless face staring up at her. But then the scream became louder, someone was screaming – screaming as though there was no hope left for them. Their world destroyed before their eyes.  
Hermione turned to the boy.

"No! Not this!" she begged but it was too late.

Hermione whimpered as she saw Ron collapse beside her dead body his face contorted in pain as he screamed out in horror, anger and heartbreaking sadness.

Hermione tore her eyes away and met the young boy's gaze.

"You're not going to help him if you lose it now," He stated before nodding his head back at the scene.

Hermione turned just in time to see Ron scream in anger before stabbing his sword into a centaur's chest. He pulled it out quickly and whipped it to the side causing blood to splatter across the ground. And to Hermione's horror she saw a glimmer of satisfaction and joy on his face, the same satisfaction that she had seen on her own – no – on Psyche's face moments before.

"No…" Hermione whispered her hands covering her mouth in horror.

Before Hermione could even attempt to move forward to touch Ron the image disappeared replaced with immense and endless fog once more.

"She told me that she made him kill his friend I just didn't…" Hermione stopped herself and gulped down the bile that was threatening to leave her stomach again.

"That was nothing," The boy replied pulling her along with him.

"That was hardly nothing!" Hermione screamed back angrily at his indifference, "How the hell could that be considered 'nothing'? Making someone kill just to…"

Hermione stopped abruptly when she heard someone sobbing in the distance. She didn't wait to be guided but ran headlong into the fog guided only by the sound of someone crying.

Again something inside her twisted. This was the same as before.

She slowed when she saw someone shrouded in darkness rocking back and forth on the ground clutching a lifeless and blooded body to their chest. No sooner had Hermione reached the image that it disappeared. Hermione stepped back when she heard someone approaching her while sparks of red light shot past her.

In her panic, Hermione tripped and fell on the ground. As she collected her bearings she looked down only to find to her absolute horror her own bloody body staring lifelessly back up at her.

"He sees this every night."

Hermione screamed and jumped when the voice of the young boy spoke from behind her.

The boy moved around to look at the body and knelt down beside it.

"I-is this the future…for me?" Hermione questioned hesitantly not entirely sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

The boy stood back up when the body disappeared into nothingness. He turned to her and finally a smile, the first sign of emotion appeared on his face.

"Yes." He answered with a broadening smile, "And - no, this isn't **your** future."

* * *

"Where's Ron?!" Ginny demanded in a whisper when everyone save Remus and Snape remained in the room and she had spotted her boyfriend running up to her breathlessly. 

Apparently Tonks had also informed the Weasley's because except for Ron Ginny found herself standing amongst family in the cold dark hallway.

Rather than answer Ginny's question Harry inclined his head to the top of the staircase and away from where the rest of the family.

Ginny followed behind him and gave him a frustrated glare when he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"We can't let the others hear this because – well…because I don't know why but when I saw it I knew that I shouldn't tell anyone."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Ginny hissed at him.

"Come on," He said before discreetly pulling her down the stairs and into the living area.

When Ginny saw him throw some Floo powder into the fire she pulled her arm out of his.

"I'm not leaving Hermione," She stated vehemently.

But without warning Harry grabbed her and pulled her into the fire with him.

"Weasley Cottage."

And then Ginny found herself thrown onto the floor of her brother's small cottage. Her horror when she stood up only to find that Ron was lying on the floor in a similar fashion Hermione had been and turning a deeper shade of blue than Hermione had been, was immeasurable.

* * *

Hermione watched the boy carefully. He had just smiled at her and told her that she was and was not destined to die a horrible death. 

"Stop talking in riddles!" Hermione cried in frustration.

"Don't worry," he replied, "You are not going to die."

'Then', Hermione wondered, 'Why does he look so concerned at the moment.'

The boy's eyes widened suddenly and he spun around to look at her in an accusatory manner.

"You have to find your own way out," he stated before turning to leave.

Hermione panicked and grabbed the boy by the shoulder and spun him round to look at her.

"What do you mean? I can't even see my hands in front of my face in this fog let alone –"

"Fog?" he repeated in surprise looking up at her, "Do you mean you can't see it?"

He then turned and pointed off into the distance, when Hermione released her hands from his shoulders and stared at the direction he was pointing in confusion he began to look worried.

"This is problematic," He whispered, "You…ha…Ro…"

Hermione stared in horror as the boy began to look pale and slowly became transparent; he now looked more like a ghost and at times disappeared completely before re-appearing once more. Hermione knelt down and tried to grab the boy by the shoulders again.

"What! I can't understand you!" Hermione shouted her hands now grabbing at air.

"Fi…you…trus…"

Hermione screamed when the image disappeared completely. She bit back another horrified scream and stood up from the ground.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now!" Hermione screamed in frustration, hearing her own voice echo around her.

* * *

"Look!" Remus cried in triumph and slapped Snape on the back, "Look, she's regaining the color in her face!" 

Serverus on the other hand was not as thrilled especially at Remus's overly friendly reaction.

"Only problem is, I haven't given her anything for her body to react that way," Severus explained seriously.

"What were all those potions you were giving her for then?" Remus accused pointing between the vial in Severus's hands and the table where the other potions were.

"Those were just to gauge her reaction since I have no idea what's wrong with her," he admitted begrudgingly, "The better question is how you could leave an unstable centuries-old witch unattended in a house that is filled with dark magic?!"

Remus narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"We have been taking perfectly good care of her and as you are well aware we could not take her along with us."

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" Ginny cried once Harry had levitated Ron into his bed. 

"I don't know Gin, but it may help if you didn't scream in my ear," Harry replied in an exhausted tone, "I just found him like this when I came back from Grimmauld Place."

Ginny's eyes began to wonder around the room which until now she had not even noticed. Her expression suddenly changed to surprise and guilt when she looked around at the walls. Itmust have hurt Ron when she accused him of basically not even appreciating Hermione only an hour earlier. She moved over to one of the walls and reached her hand out to touch the hastily drawn image of Hermione staring back at her.

"What is this?" Ginny asked Harry while her eyes slowly moved to the other pictures on the wall, some of them like the first appeared to have been hastily drawn with pencil or charcoal while others were meticulously painted catching every detail of her friend.

"There's another room across the hall," Harry replied looking up from Ron to see his girlfriend gaping at the wall, "What's more, there appear to be more than a few of those dream-globe things Hermione created floating about in that room too."

Ginny turned from the wall to look at Harry.

"Did you see anything?" Ginny questioned in excitement at the prospect of being able to see the future and possibly changing any horrible outcomes occurring.

Harry slumped down onto the bed beside Ron and shook his head.

"Either he's hiding those or he hasn't had any new dreams 'cause when I went to look they were all of Hermione." Ginny arched a brow at her boyfriend.

"Surely, you can't be that thick Harry," Ginny scolded, "Anything Ron sees is important, and if it's Hermione, than don't you think that it means that she's key to everything."

"I don't know…" Harry trailed off clearly reluctant to discuss theories at the moment when his two best friends were lying unconscious and probably because of him in some way.

Ginny instantly realized what he was thinking and felt anger rising from within her.

"Don't you dare," she said clearly catching Harry by surprise when he visibly jumped back on the bed, "This is not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" Harry sighed.

A sound like cracking bones jolted the couple back to Ron. Harry instantly jumped up when he saw what was happening to Ron.

"Mother of Merlin!" Ginny gulped grabbing onto Harry for support.

Ron was still unconscious but his skin had turned almost completely dark blue that it almost seemed as though his skin was blackening. And then the sound once more, the cracking sound became louder as crystals began covering Ron's skin.

"What the hell?!" Harry said from beside Ginny as he reached out to touch the crystals.

Ginny tried to stop him doing something so foolish but it was too late, Harry's hand touched the crystals and he instantly jumped back towards her waving his hand in the air till the crystals fell away.

"Ice," Harry explained looking at her.

"Definitely not good," Ginny added as she hopelessly watched her brother become encased in ice.

Ginny's eyes momentarily left Ron's body and that's when she saw it. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him over to the window.

"Harry," she said slowly pointing outside.

There just outside the cottage stood the Amathea of Cumae staring up at them.

"They can't get through the barrier," Ginny realized when the group continued to stare at them but didn't make attempts to move forward.

"Do you think they know what's going on with Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry.

"If they don't, then no one will," Harry replied before rushing out to the front door.

* * *

Fred was sitting in the kitchen silently preparing tea for his mother. No one had asked him to and normally he wouldn't have wanted to be away from where the action was but seeing Hermione, someone that he had actually thought of as a sister, just lying there on the bed, unconscious and looking worse than death was something he couldn't handle. He grabbed his wand and began to levitate the tea set out of the kitchen where he met his twin leaning against an armchair. 

George looked up and shared a look with his brother before they turned to head up the stairs.

What they didn't expect just as they turned their backs was for their youngest sister to come falling out of the fireplace and without a glance or acknowledging them in the slightest charged up the stairs followed instantly by a group of cloaked figures that appeared out of thin air.

The twins didn't need anything more than that to set them off and they instantly ran up the stairs after their baby sister.

"Ginny! No!" they heard their mother cry in surprise when they reached the stop of the stairs.

But that was all that they heard because the next instant Ginny threw open the door to Hermione's room.

* * *

"Just like Ron," Hermione mumbled as she collapsed onto the ground, "Just dumps something on me and then disappears." 

"I thought you were the brightest witch of your age? I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Hermione started when she heard an unfamilar voice echo around her.

"Jessica?" Hermione questioned the emptiness warily.

"You know the path Hermione. Just open your eyes!"

"Who is it?! Whose there! Jessica? Is that you?" Hermione screamed into the emptiness,

Hermione shuddered when she felt something cold grip her arm. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw a bloodied and disfigured hand on her arm.

"He-help!" she heard a voice say before the arm disappeared.

"Someone please…" a voice in the distance sobbed, "Someone help me…"

Hermione stood for a moment uncertainly before her gut told her to move her legs as fast as possible to get to that voice, to that person.

"H-help me…someone…please…" Hermione heard the voice becoming louder as she ran forward.

"I'm here, tell me where you are!" Hermione called out although part of her told her that it was the most idiotic thing she could do, she didn't even know if she could be physically hurt in this place.

"Please…I-I don't…I don't want to be alone."

That was it, that word 'alone'. Her mind went blank for a moment and she remembered the crying figure of Ron crying at her feet.

"Don't…leave me alone…"

Hermione felt herself tearing up at the words. The person whoever they were sounded so desolate so scared she just needed to find them.

And then, suddenly the fog lifted around her and she could now see more than ten metres ahead of her. She instantly speed up and she felt a sudden jolt of happiness when she saw just ahead of her a person on the ground clutching a someone closely to them.

But suddenly the joy was replaced with uncertainty and she slowed down until she was walking now one agonizing step at a time.

When she stood just behind the person her heart speed up rapidly and she felt like it would break her chest any moment. She reached a shaking hand forward and swallowed before resting it on the person's shoulder.

Hermione practically jumped backwards before collapsing on the ground.

She saw her own face staring back at her.

"Phyche?" she questioned warily her blood turning to ice.

"Don't leave me alone," Physche sobbed before turning around at the body in her arms.

Hermione breathed slowly and crawled towards where her. She resisted the temptation to scream like she had done so many times already when she saw Ron staring lifelessly up at the sky with blood pouring from a gaping wound in his body.  
But was this Ron?

Hermione took a moment to realize that this man had large angelic wings that streached out on either side of him, but they were torn and as blood soaked as Phyche was.

"Eros," Hermione verbalized when she realized who this man was.

'No, this can't be,' Hermione told herself as she looked from the Eros to Phsyche.

"Eros, don't leave me!" Psyche sobbed loudly.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!"

Hermione jumped in surprise when she heard a voice echo in the distance.

Hermione turned in surprise to see Ron standing a few feet away from her.

"Run Hermione! Run!" Physche screamed, "It's not Ron, it's a trick!"

Hermione stared from Ron to Physche who was now standing beside her.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron scream before she was pushed backwards.

* * *

"Get away from her!" Remus screamed. 

"Remus, calm down!" Tonks said from beside him.

The small bedroom was completely filled with people, the cloaked group and almost the entire Weasley family, who had rushed in when Ginny has stormed into the room. Snape and Remus had stood from their seats instantly and stared in shock as they were pushed aside.

"She is still a student and it is my responsibility to treat her!" Snape seethed at the cloaked figure who now leaned over Hermione.

"Ginny, who the hell are these people?" Remus questioned.

"The Amathea of Cumae," Ginny replied.

"What are you doing to her!" Fred questioned stepping forward, his twin beside him.

"Silence, you fool!" one of the other cloaked figures replied.

"Yeah, how about, NO!" George replied.

Snape narrowed his eyes when he saw the cloaked figure now sit down beside Hermione.

"You cannot just give her a potion brewed by some novice," Snape said in a cold low voice.

One of the cloaked figures laughed at him.

"Oh, she's no novice – "

"Silence!" the cloaked figure sitting beside Hermione said before turning to the other members of the Amathea of Cumae.

They seemed to silently communicate with each other the cloaked figures stepped back and out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Fred questioned now looking at his sister.

But Ginny wasn't paying attention.

"Is she gonna' be okay?" Ginny questioned the cloaked figure that remained in the room.

"Yes, after she drinks this," the woman said before lifting Hermione up, "Can you hold her?"

Ginny did as instructed.

Almost every wand in the room instantly pointed at the stranger.

"Don't! She knows what she's doing!" Ginny pleaded.

"Now little sister, you know we can't do that," George replied.  
"What will Ron do to us, all powerfull seer that he is, when he found out we let this broad poison his girl?" Fred added.

Ginny turned to Tonks, Remus and Snape but they too continued to point their wands at the woman.

"Mum? Dad?" Ginny pleaded desperately.

"I'm sure we can settle this in a calm – " Arthur began trying to diffuse the situation.

"Not one of those times, Dad," Fred cut his father off.

The woman sighed before standing from the bed. She turned to the group her head however remained shrouded in shadow.

"OUT!"

"H-hey!" Fred yelled.

"Wa-ahhh!" Tonks screamed as they were all pushed out into the hallway and the door slammed in their faces.

* * *

"Okay! Everyone needs to stop doing that!" Hermione yelled at the person beside her. 

"Sorry," Psyche said after a moment's silence.

Hermione looked at the woman in front of her before stepping away, this time her wand gripped in her hand.

"I won't hurt you, I want to help you."

"Funny," Hermione remarked sarcastically, "There's seems to be a lot of that going around today, but not many people seem to be holding to their word."

"Hermione, surely you can trust me. I – am – you," Pysche replied before sitting down on a marble bench.

It was at that moment that Hermione quickly scanned the scenery. They were in a beautiful, expansive Grecian garden. Her eyes returned to Pysche who was watching her calmly.

"Do I even want to know where we are?" Hermione questioned her thoughts returning to the blood soaked city filled with dead bodies.

Psyche analysed Hermione for a moment before speaking.

"What you saw before was out of context."

"Really? Please - justify the killing of innocents, I'm sure it's be a whopper of a story," Hermione replied icily her fear of the goddess entirely melting away.

"It's not a very long story," Psyche began, "Those people descended on our home and demanded our child as a sacrifice to the Venus. What would you have done in our situation? Just handed your own flesh and blood over to a dim-witted group of thugs?"

Hermione continued to stare at Psyche, clearly not convinced.

"So how did you end up killing them all?"

"When we refused to hand our child over, the stupid fools began attacking our home with their primitive tools and weapons. My beloved Eros of course went outside to face them and to protect us but they," Psyche paused and her face contorted in rage, "They had a powerful allay."

Psyche looked up at Hermione as she spoke her next words.

"His mother, Venus, his own mother, handed them a weapon that could kill him."

Psyche began to sob and Hermione face softened.

"What was the weapon?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know – but whatever it was it…it killed him," Psyche continued to sob into her hands.

"But still, how could you kill an entire city? There were women and children surely they were not involved in the riot?" Hermione questioned her skepticism remaining.

"They all worshiped Venus, they would not stop until they had killed me and my child as well. What would you have done?"

"Well," Hermione said slowly after a long pause, "let's say I believe you when you say you want to help me, how **exactly** would be able to help me?"

"Easily," Psyche said as she wiped the tears from her face and stood from her seat on the marble bench, "Give me the necklace."

Hermione blinked at Psyche for a moment.

"Excuse me?" she questioned the woman.

"The necklace. The one er – Ronald Weasley gave you," Psyche explained pointing at the lump under Hermione's shirt.

'_Don't ever take it off, okay?'_

Hermione heard Ron's voice whisper in the distance and she stepped away from Psyche.

Hermione reached up and grabbed the necklace protectively.

"Just give me the necklace and I can fix everything," Psyche said calmly her hand reaching towards Hermione as she stepped forward, "You can be with Ronald again."

"Don't call him that," Hermione said in response, "I am the only one who calls him that."

Psyche smiled at her and Hermione felt a chill run up her spine.

"Trust me Hermione," Psyche urged, "I have the power to fix everything but only if you give me that necklace."

"What's so important about it?" Hermione questioned taking another step back although she knew there was no escape from this garden without Psyche's co-operation.

"That," Psyche explained, "Will give me – give us enough power to save everyone, to save your beloved's life."

Hermione sensed there was something more to that answer and she continued to clutch the necklace protectively.

"GIVE ME THE NECKLACE!" Psyche screamed suddenly grabbing Hermione suddenly.

Hermione screamed in pain when Psyche touched her. It was as though she had been dumped into a pool of ice. Hermione looked up and saw Psyche's face, her eyes were glowing red and a deathly cold wrapped around Hermione's entire body.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! GIVE IT TO ME!" Psyche shook Hermione as she screamed at her.

And then Hermione saw it. In the distance, there was a sliver of light. The light became brighter with each second and then in the light appeared a figure.

"Ron!" Hermione cried trying to reach her hands out to touch him.

But he only looked at her before turning and walking back into the light.

The next instant Hermione felt as though she was being incased in ice as Psyche's grip tightened.

"LET – GO – OF – ME!" Hermione demanded, and she felt an immense power take over her as she pushed Psyche back.

Psyche laughed as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, little girl?" Psyche mocked as she waved her hands in the air and gripped a golden Bow and arrow.

Psyche aimed the arrow at Hermione before speaking once more.

"Last chance, give me the necklace and you won't die a horrific death."

"You don't scare me," Hermione replied as she pointed her wand at Psyche.

"Magic?," Psyche laughed looking at Hermione's wand, "Who do you think created and practiced magic in the first place?"

"Are you just going to keep babbling or get on with it?" Hermione replied, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the light still shining in the distance, and Ron's back disappearing into its light.

When Hermione's focus returned to Psyche she saw a thousand arrows fly straight at her.

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahahha…..I am evil I know but you guys should be used to it by now. I am quite happy at the length of this and am more than relieved that the many strings are now being tightened around this little story of mine.**

**Sonshinelolly**: Wow! Thanks so much! Actually, I love long reviews cause then I can read how others perceive my fanfic. I'm so glad you're enjoying reading my story hehe :) I hope you liked this chapter as well, please tell me your thoughts.


	38. Through With You

Chapter 38 – Through With You

It was dark. The sun had set hours ago and the room was pitch black. The odd creaking noises of the floor boards was all that was left to break the silence that engulfed the tiny house beside the lake.

Harry Potter was pacing the entire length of the house, from the front door through to the hall that led into the two rooms. One room was a strange and eerie shrine to his one of his best friends and the other room was where his other best friend lay unconscious. He and Ginny had tried to remain in the room but after a while it was unbearable. The piercing cold alone prevented him from even stepping into the room and he had to content himself with every now and then looking in at his best friend.

After pacing the house a few more times Harry stopped and collapsed against the wall beside Ron's room. He released a long sigh before holding his head in his hands.

"You alright there, mate?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy Sirius, Harry replied sarcastically, "Both my friends are in some sort of coma and Ron is being suffocated by a weird fog but other than that I've never been better,"

"Right," Sirius laughed in reply, "I know you feel pretty helple – "

"YOU KNOW!" Harry suddenly screamed banging his hand hard against the wall, "You don't know anything! You're dead! You're dead – just like my mum and dad! Everyone just dies and leaves me to fix the mess! I can't – I can't do it anymore…"

"Don't be such a drama queen," Sirius laughed, "Ron and Hermione aren't really gone you kn – "

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed getting to his feet and he clenched his fist tightly, "You're not even real! Just go away! Go away!"

Harry took deep breaths as he glared fiercely at the empty wall opposite him.

Harry suddenly felt himself deflate.

"Sirius? – don't…I didn't mean it…" Harry whispered into the empty hallway, "Sirius?"

Harry started when he heard something crash near the front of the house. He quickly brushed the tears from his face and walked into the room his wand held out in front of him.

He instantly let his wand drop when he saw Ginny and one of the cloaked Amathea of Cumae standing in the living room.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried running over to him, "How is he? Any difference?"

Harry looked at Ginny's face and was relieved to see that her eyes were not red from crying so Hermione's condition couldn't have gotten any worse.

"I can't even get into the room to see, it's like a freezer in there. Completely white with icy fog," Harry replied in a quiet voice.

"Freezer?" Ginny furrowed her brow at him.

"Never mind," Harry waved his hand dismissively and led her to the room so that she could see for herself.

The group stood just outside the doorway and stared in at the room – not that it made much difference it was like looking into a room filled with fog.

"I can't see anything," Ginny noted inconsequentially before adding, "How come it's just confined to the room though?"

The cloaked figure beside them reached out a hand and touched the fog that seemed to be contained in the room by some invisible barrier.

"How interesting," the woman beside spoke but the instant her cloaked hand touched the fog it instantly began flooding out of the room and wrapt around the womans body.

Ginny gasped and she watched along with Harry in morbid fascination as the fog encased the woman.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pushed her behind him as they stepped away from the fog.

A moment later without effort the woman stepped forward and shouted at them to run. The group sprinted for the living area when the icy chill wrapt around their bodies.

"We can't stay here," the cloaked figure spoke, "We should just go to back to where Ps – to where the girl is, she's the cause of this so if we make sure she's okay than The True Seer should be to."

"Do we even know how to do that?" Harry questioned throwing some floo powder into the grate.

"I've done all I can," the woman replied, "It's up to the girl to get herself out."

"Out?" Ginny repeated.

"I'll explain later, now you two get in there," the woman said before pushing them both towards the fire.

She watched them step into the fire and as the spinning sensation surrounded them they saw her disapparate.

* * *

Hermione saw the stream of arrows fly towards her and instantly shouted a shield spell to stop them. 

The arrows hit their mark and Hermione was completely unharmed.

"RON!" Hermione screamed in horror reaching for him when he fell towards her.

Hermione let out a cry when she saw the arrows deeply embedded into his back.

He coughed and Hermione felt the warm ooze of blood soak her shirt. She looked up and saw Psyche standing motionless a few feet from her.

Psyche stared at Ron's figure her mouth agape, before looking up at Hermione with a mixture of anger and disgust, before the bow in her hand fell to the grass softly.

"Ron!" Hermione cried trying to lift him up without injuring him further, "Merlin! How am I supposed to get these out of you?!" Hermione sobbed.

"…er – io – ne…" Ron whispered shakily.

"Ron? What? What is it?" Hermione moved so that she could see his face.

Ron smiled up at her although since his face was covered in blood his smile didn't comfort her in the slightest.

"How…how you been?" He questioned calmly although he had to take deep breathes with each word.

"Ron…I don't want you to panic," Hermione began looking down at his face and concluding that his body must be going through shock, "But you're very badly hurt."

"If by badly hurt…." Ron paused and lifted himself up to sit in front of her, "You mean I've got a thousand arrows in my back – then I suppose you're right."

Hermione simply stared at him when he laughed.

"I don't think you understand the situation…" Hermione began to speak but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at my back," Ron said to her before leaning forward to rest his head on her shoulder.

Hermione took a deep breath before looking at his back once more.

"B-but what happened?!" She said when she saw his back was completely unharmed – there wasn't even a trace of blood on his clothes.

"I'm fine," he laughed although he shook slightly as she helped him to his feet, "Just an illusion."

Hermione felt something a strange sensation from within her as she watched him laugh, she looked over his shoulder to see Psyche still standing in the distance staring at them.

"Shouldn't we deal with her?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron only smiled and moved his hands to cup her face.

"Merlin, I've missed you."

Hermione flushed slightly and looked up into his deep blue eyes that looked down into hers with nothing but love.

"We need to be getting you out of here, come on," he said nodding his head back into the light that Hermione saw still shining in the distance.

He held out his hand to her.

Hermione looked at him before looking at Psyche.

"Oh don't worry about her," Ron said dismissively, "She's just a dream, she can't hurt us."

Hermione looked at Ron before her eyes rested on his hand still outstretched towards her. Slowly Hermione lifted her hand and rested in his. He squeezed her hand before he lead her towards the light.

She looked up at the light and felt the warmth soothe her aching body.

"Are we – are we going to be okay?" Hermione asked, with more than one meaning behind her words.

Ron stopped and pulled her forward so that she was standing in front of him.

"Course we are," he said cheerfully, "I've been an ass I know but I really can't live without you. Someone's gotta keep me in line."

Hermione laughed despite herself and noticed his face brighten as she did.

"I've missed you're laugh – in fact I've missed everything about you," he added softly before pushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear, "Now go on, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can be together."

Hermione turned to where he was looking and noticed the tall wooden door of Grimmauld place and the bright light beaming out from just behind it.

"It's okay," Ron added pushing her forward, "Go on."

Hermione squeezed his hand before reaching for the door knob. Her hand gripped it tightly and then she looked back at Ron just to make sure he was really real.

He was. He stood just behind her and physically nudged her forward.

Hermione twisted the handle and was just about to push the door open when Ron spoke once more.

"They're all waiting for you, go on."

Hermione froze.

"What did you say?" Hermione spoke slowly her hand still on the door.

Silence followed her question and Hermione began to turn around but she felt Ron's body press against her back, his hands placed on the doors either side of her and held in her in place.

"It's okay Hermione – it'll be okay."

Hermione took a shaky breath before releasing the door knob. She tried to turn around but Ron was much stronger than she was and she was left staring at the wooden door.

"I'm not leaving you," Hermione finally spoke, her hand reaching up and grabbing Ron's hands that were clenched against the wooden doors and wrapping them around her.

She heard him sigh behind her before his arms slackened.

Hermione slowly turned around to look at him and gasped in shock at what she saw.

"You're covered in blood! It wasn't just an illusion!" she cried reaching forward and touching his chest, her hands shook uncontrollably when she felt the deep wounds that had cut straight through him.

"Damn it! Damn it Hermione!" Ron's voice broke as he looked down at her.

He suddenly pulled her into his arms tightly, so much so that she felt the air leave her lungs.

"Why do you always have to be so bloody stubborn?!"

Hermione ignored his question and pushed him away slightly to look at his wounds. She looked up into Ron's face and instantly wiped the trail of blood coming from his mouth.

"Aren't you mad at me? The way I – ended things?" Ron spoke before collapsing to the ground.

"Later," Hermione said softly before reaching for her wand.

Ron watched her and pain etched across his face.

"What? What is it?" Hermione questioned quickly, panic rising within her.

"Can you hear it?" Ron spoke softly.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and listened.

"_Hermione! Wake up Hermione!" _

"Ginny?" Hermione wondered looking around them but the Grecian garden remained the same.

Ron's eyes locked on her's before he looked behind her.

Hermione gasped when she saw hands reach forward and grab onto her.

Hermione screamed as she was pulled backwards into the doorway.

"RON!"

But Ron just smiled back her.

"It'll be okay," Hermione heard him say before she was pulled completely into the bright light and the door closed on Ron's smiling face.

* * *

"RON! RON!" 

Ginny started and jumped from her seat when Hermione began thrashing around in her bed sending the covers falling onto the ground.

Hermione screamed before her eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly in her bed.

Hermione looked around disorientated before she seemed to realize where she was.

The faces of Harry and most of the order stared back at her – relief clearly showing on their faces.

"NO! NO!" Hermione cried grabbing at her hair furiously.

"Hermione, calm down," Remus said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's alright dear," Molly said softly, "It'll be okay."

At hearing Molly's words however Hermione only screamed louder before she began hitting her temples angrily as though trying to force something out of her head.

"NO! Put me back! Put me back! I have to – Ron! He's all alone…I can't leave him!" Hermione sobbed.

Ginny looked over at Harry and he instantly stepped out of the room. She knew that he would go check on Ron and she could stay here to make sure Hermione was okay.

"Hermione," Ginny said softly sitting down onto the bed, "It's okay, you're okay now. It was just a dream."

"No! It wasn't!" Hermione screamed back before she tried to get up from the bed.

"Just take a deep breath," Remus said pushing her back down onto the bed, "I know you must be a bit confused but it'll be okay. You're back now. Everything's going to be okay."

Hermione slumped forward and Remus slowly stood back up.

"You don't know anything!" Hermione screamed

Ginny cried in pain when an icy wind pushed her off the bed and she hit the wall painfully.

She shook her head and slowly and painfully picked herself up from the floor she saw everyone else had also been thrown back against the walls.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned softly helping her friend up from the floor.

"Bloody hell," George said as he helped his mum up from the floor, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

"It's disgusting." 

Ron looked up to see Pysche standing next to him. She slowly knelt down and looked at him.

"Such a disgusting child," she spoke softly before reaching forward and embracing Ron.

"Don't," Ron replied pulling away from her despite the effort causing him more pain, "Don't say such things about the woman I love."

Ron fell to the ground in a painful heap when Psyche kicked him. The pain in his chest felt like poison slowly spreading through his body. He began to cough and collapsed exhausted on the ground, not even caring about the blood that covered the ground.

"Love?! You don't love that child! You love me! Me! Only me!" Pysche screamed.

"I-I…I only want…" Ron paused and tried to push himself up from the ground but fell back painfully, "I only want – her."

Psyche sneered down at him.

"You want her?" she paused and stood up brushing the hair from her shoulders and looking disdainfully down at Ron, "But will she have you?"

Ron's eyes slowly unfocused and he slumped over onto the ground.

* * *

Harry had just thrown the floo powder into the grate and stepped forward when he felt a cold hand land on his shoulder. 

"Well Potter, where is he?"

Harry glared up at Snape's face and gritted his teeth. He stopped himself from shouting obscenities at the man now staring down at him with his black piercing eyes, instead Harry shrugged Snape's arm off his shoulder.

"This is not your place – _wizard_."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the woman who had thrown Ginny and himself into the fireplace at Ron's cottage.

Harry noticed Snape's face harden and his eyes narrowed at the woman.

"It is the Amathea of Cumae responsibility to take care of the True Seer, you _wizards_ are not required."

Harry looked at the woman in surprise, the way she had said 'wizard' was almost like it was a dirty word that she did not want lingering on her lips.

"The Amathea of Cumae is useless when it comes to protecting their charges," Snape spat back.

"If you are talking about Melis – "

"Don't," Snape's voice was low and Harry was certain the temperature of the room had dropped a few degree's "Don't you dare say her name, you couldn't protect one Seer what makes you think you can save another."

The woman was silent for a moment before she stepped forward her hand outstretched and pointing directly at Snape's chest.

Harry jumped when he heard Snape begin to cough and choke before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Professor!" Harry cried as he watched his teacher struggling to breath and writhing on the floor.

Before he could even reach out to touch Snape, a hand grabbed his collar roughly and steered him towards the fireplace. But they stopped abruptly and Harry looked down to see Snape's pale hand gripping onto his pants leg.

"N-noo…" Snape choked out between deep breaths.

Harry felt himself jerked forward roughly before he felt the warm fire surround his body.

* * *

Ron stared up to see his own face looking down at him. 

"You're alright now, I was able to get you out of there."

"Thanks," Ron said as he rubbed his eyes before he stood from the ground, "But at what point were you going to tell me that your wife was such bitch, Eros?"

"We have bigger problems right now," Eros replied stretching his wings slightly and grabbing Ron's arms, "It's time to put our plan into motion."

* * *

Hermione sat staring at the door opposite her bed. After checking her over the others had left her alone while whispering amongst themselves about her strange behaviour. They had dismissed her attack as an indication that her magical abilities had returned and not what it really was, when she woke she felt the power surge through her. It was her true power and now she could control it.

But that was not what she was focused on right now. She hugged her legs close to her chest and replayed the horrific scenes in her mind. The image of Ron walking away from her in the light, Ron forcing her through the doors and back to consciousness and his acceptance when she was ripped from his arms. She clenched her fists as the realization hit her.

She hated Ronald Weasley.

She wasn't going to deny that she had felt in the past angry and frustration and a combination of other emotions towards the red-head but this was different. She felt a darkness rising within her when she thought about him. It was a strange sensation because she also knew that she loved him. She would always love him but at the same time she hated everything about him.

He didn't trust her – and she had to admit now as she sat staring at the wooden doors of her prison at Grimauld place – she didn't trust him either.

"What happens now?" Hermione wondered aloud as her eyes continued to bore into the door.

* * *

Harry felt himself fall out of the fireplace but someone steadied him. He stood up and looked up and his eyes widened. 

"Je – Jessica?!" Harry gaped at the woman before him.

He heard her scoff at his comment.

She let her hood fall back from her face and revealed the short black hair that framed her pale face.

"No, I just happen to be of asian origin. My family has served the Amathea of Cumae since before human time existed."

"Human time? What does that mean?" Harry questioned looking at the woman in confusion.

"Human time refers to the time when humans ceased to believe in Seers," she explained, "The Amathea chooses not to associate itself with the wizarding world and so we base our historic events on whether it was during 'Seer's Time' or 'Human Time'."

Harry quickly grasped this easy concept and looked up at the woman once more.

"Since you seem to be helping me so much…um could I ask who are you?"

"You may call me Leila, and it is not you I serve but the True Seer, as those before me have."

"Okay," Harry said slowly trying not to roll his eyes at how ridiculous the whole situation was. He had to agree with Snape, as high and mighty as the Amathea of Cumae made themselves out to be they haven't been that helpful – well apart from –

"Wait! Ron, is he okay?" Harry questioned quickly when he remembered their reason for leaving Grimmauld place.

"Yes, he is recovering now that the girl is conscious."

Harry had to stop himself from shouting at the woman.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, and I'd appreciate it if you call her as such," Harry said in a cold voice.

Leila looked at him with a blank expression.

"Very well, I shall call the – I shall call Hermione by her title from now on," she said as she continued to analyse Harry, "Do all wizards feel attachment to their titles?"

Harry's eyes widened at the curiousity in her voice.

"Not so much the name, just what it stands for. Sorta similar to how you'd call your parents by 'mum' and 'dad', or so I would think so, I wouldn't know from personal experience, but I'm sure you do," Harry finished off lamely rubbing his neck.

"I never knew my parents," Leila replied shortly before moving towards Ron's room.

Harry followed behind her, his anger towards Leila decreasing slightly.

* * *

"So it's okay to tell them now?" Ron looked up at Ero's stern expression, "What about Pshyche?" 

"I'll deal with her," Eros replied, "As long as we follow the plan everything will be okay."

Ron paused and looked down at his feet weighing whether he should tell Eros what was bothering him.

"Before I collapsed, Pshyce said something to me…" Ron trailed off and stared off into the distance.

"That Hermione did not want you?"

Ron's head snapped back to look at Eros and he had to rub his neck at the pain.

"Don't look at me like that, my soul resides in your body, do you think I do not know everything there is to know about you."

"Yes," Ron nodded his head in agreement, "I can feel it too, I know everything you are thinking – like the fact that you purposely choose my mum and dad to be your parents, because you have never felt loved and welcomed by your own family before. And why it was so easy for me to befriend Harry."

"Harry's loneliness called out to me even before we meet him at Kings Cross Station," Eros explained.

"I need to be getting back," Ron said slowly looking up at Eros, although a part of him dreaded it.

Eros placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Love is a complicated thing Ronald Weasley, contrary to what your human fairy tales may suggest it is built and developed over time – when something goes wrong you have to go back and fix it."

"In other words, I've buggered up my relationship with Hermione and now I have to fix it," Ron sighed.

Eros only smiled at him before he felt conciousness return to him.

* * *


End file.
